Changement de Cap
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Cette fic' se déroule après le plongeon de Bella du haut de la falaise. En rentrant chez elle, elle y retrouve Alice...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une Fan fiction consacrée à Twilight.

Les personnages principaux de cette fic's seront Bella/Alice, amis récalcitrant, vous êtes priez de passer votre chemin merci.

Les 11 premiers chapitre ne seront pas de moi, étant donné qu'il s'agit la d'une fic's qui a été arrêtée.

Avec l'autorisation de l'ancien auteur, je publie ces 11 premiers chapitres à la suite desquels viendront s'ajouter les miens.

Cette fic's s'intitulera : **Changement de Cap**

l'histoire se déroule dans _Tentation_ juste après que Bella aie sauté de la falaise.

Je tiens à rappeler que rien n'est à moi, les personnages ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer.

Les onze premiers chapitre appartiennent à Bella Cullen 95


	2. Chapter 2

J'arrivais chez moi avec encore en tête les événements qui venaient de se passer, je m'arrêtais sur le perron, avais-je vraiment voulut me tuer pour celui qui m'a abandonné ? Ce « petit » plongeon m'avait ouvert les yeux, Edward a toujours fait attention à moi sans me demander mon avis, ce qui m'agaçait vraiment, je suis une grande fille qui peut prendre des décisions par elle-même non ? Je crois que j'étais amoureuse de lui parce ce qu'il était mystérieux, dangereux en fait je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Cette révélation me provoqua un pincement au cœur, les Cullen étaient une famille pour moi, la seul que je n'ai jamais connu, certes mes parents sont superbes mais nous ne formons pas une famille. Ils me manquent tous même Rosalie, Esmé et sa douceur, Carlisle et sa compréhension, Jasper pour sa compassion, Emmett et ses farces, Rosalie et son incroyable beauté, Edward pour ce qu'il était et enfin Alice pour sa beauté, son dynamisme, sa bonne humeur et tout ce qu'elle était … Alice… ma meilleur amie, elle me manque tellement. Je croyais qu'elle tenait à moi mais je me trompais comme pour tout les autres, ils étaient partit sans un mot, ce qui m'avait beaucoup plus blessée que leur départ, pourquoi rester pour une stupide et maladroite humaine ?

Après cette réflexion sur les Cullen je rentrai à l'intérieur pour pouvoir prendre une douche et me changer, je m'avançai pour aller à l'étage lorsque je vis une ombre en plein milieu du salon, je me figeai aussitôt, qui cela pourrait bien être, je ne parvenais pas à distinguer la personne à cause de la pénombre, je retins mon souffle et si c'était Victoria qui venait venger la mort de son compagnon James? La silhouette s'avança vers moi, elle était trop petite pour être Victoria, c'est alors que j'entendis une voix que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre toutes :

« -Bella ? murmura la voix

-oui Alice ?répliquais-je avec colère, la colère s'était emparer de moi lorsque j'entendis sa voix. Cela me faisait vraiment mal de l'entendre après tout ce temps sans nouvelles.

-Bella s'est vraiment toi ? Je croyais que tu étais morte, je t'ai vu te jeter de la falaise ! Pourquoi as-tu sauté? Tu n'as pas pensé à Charlie, à Edward, à moi ? Pendant qu'elle parlait elle m'avait enlacé.

-A parce que maintenant vous vous souciez de moi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis partit sans un mot, je la repoussai violemment, je m'éloignai vivement d'elle. Je vis dans ces yeux qu'elle était blesser, et cela me fit mal au cœur de la voir souffrir, je n'aimais pas voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Je préférais l'Alice pleine de joie qui m'amener faire du shopping sans me demander mon avis, je vis qu'elle compris que j'étais blessée de leur départ.

-Bella, si tu savais comment je m'en veux d'avoir écoutée mon abruti de frère, il n'aurait jamais du partir, on aurait jamais du partir, je suis désolé Bella. Murmura t elle je vis qu'elle était vraiment sincère, mais je n'allais pas me laisser amadouer j'avait trop souffert pendant leur absence, son absence, elle m'avait vraiment manquer.

-Il fallait y penser avant que je ne souffre au point de me jeter de la falaise .

-Alors tu as vraiment essayer de te suicider ?

-Cela se pourrait, mais de toute manière je ne vois en quoi cela vous regarde, si tu veux bien je vais aller me doucher et quand je reviendrais j'espère que tu ne saura plus là, et tu peux dire à toute ta famille de ne pas s'inquiéter ou de venir, ce saut m'a enfin ouvert les yeux, j'ai toujours était un fardeau pour vous, mais maintenant ce n'est plus la peine de vous occuper de moi après tout je suis une grande fille.

Je commença à me diriger vers les escaliers pour monter lorsqu'elle me coupa la route.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, tu n'as jamais étais un fardeau pour nous, et si nous sommes parti c'est pour que tu puisses vivre une vie normal mais notre famille n'est plus la même depuis notre départ. Elle avait l'air vraiment peinée et je n'aimais pas voir Alice peinée mais si je cédais maintenant je ne sais pas ce qu'il arriverait ensuite. Je t'en supplie Bella, je sais qu'on l'a mérité mais je t'en supplie ne m'ignore pas je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

-Ecoutes Alice, je vais aller me doucher mais si tu veux tu peux rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à que j'y retourne, je devais bien m'avouer qu'Alice m'avais terriblement manquée mais je remarqua que c'était elle qui m'avait le plus manquée.

Alice semblait plus heureuse avec cette situation elle me souriait et mon pouls s'accéléra, je ne comprenait pas cette réaction donc je la mis sur le compte que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas vu et que je n'étais plus habituée à leur beauté. Je monta pour aller dans la salle de bain pour enlever l'odeur de la mer. Je m'enferma dans la salle de bain tout en repensant à la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, Alice était toujours la même, toujours aussi belle, mais ses yeux étaient noir comme le charbon cela signifie qu'elle n'avait pas chassée depuis un bout de tant mais cela lui allait très bien les yeux noires.


	3. Chapter 3

Je sortis de ma douche et drapa mon corps d'une serviette, je sortis de la salle de bain et constata que mon père n'était pas encore arriver, et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Je rentrais dans ma chambre pour trouver Alice allongée sur mon lit, les quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à sortir de l'épaisse couche nuageuse se reflétait sur sa peau de marbre, elle était tellement belle. Je ferma la porte derrière moi, et c'est à ce moment là qu'Alice décida de se relever de mon lit pour me serrer dans ses bras :

« _J'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours et je ne sais comment j'aurais pu vivre en sachant que tu te serais tuée à cause de nous_, son étreinte était tellement chaleureuse, je sais que cela peut semblait bizarre à cause la froideur de son corps mais je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras bien plus que dans ceux de son frère, Alice à toujours était très affectueuse et ça ne m'a jamais déranger mais maintenant alors que je n'étais qu'en serviette et rien d'autre cela me troublait plus qu'autre chose . Elle se recula et me regarda de son regard doré, je fut troublée, ses yeux juste avant que je ne la quittes pour aller me doucher était d'un noir profond alors que maintenant ils étaient comme l'or pur, et cela du se voir sur mon visage car Alice me répondit :

_J'ai été chassé pendant que tu te douchais, j'aurais du me douter qu'elle avait du voir ma question_.

J'allais à ma commode pour prendre mes sous-vêtements et mon pyjama qui était composé d'un survêtement et d'un débardeur et avant que je ne puisse lui demander Alice s'était déjà retournée pour que je me change. Pendant que je me changeais j'étais très gênée car Alice est un être parfait alors que moi j'étais simplement qu'une humaine qui plus ait très banale. Après m'avoir changé je me retourna pour pouvoir discuter enfin avec ma meilleur amie.

_-Je suis tellement contente que tu soit revenue, tu m'a tellement manqué! _m'exclamais-je. J'étais tellement contente de la retrouver même si je l'avais d'abord repoussé au fond de moi je voulais lui sauté dessus. Nous nous installâmes sur mon lit pour discuter confortablement.

-_Alors Bella comment vas ta vie_? Alice semblait incertaine »

Je lui raconta tout, ma dépression, mon état amorphe, ma solitude, les voix d'Edward, Jacob qui était devenu un ami proche et qui me faisait revivre petit à petit, les motos, Laurent, les Quileutes et la mort de Harry Clearwater et tout mes sentiments que j'avais ressentit pendant cette période de 6 mois, elle m'écouta pendant tout ce temps sans jamais m'interrompre dont je lui en suis reconnaissante car si je m'arrêtais je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la force de continuer. Quand je finis je constata que le soleil se couchait, le temps était passé tellement vite, Charlie n'allait pas tardé et je devais encore préparé le diner pour nous deux même si je n'avais pas très faim. Avant que je n'ai le temps de parler Alice proposa que nous descendions pour que je puisse faire le dîner. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine et Alice se posa sur une chaise pendant que je commençai à préparer les spaghettis et la sauce bolognaise qui l'accompagnera, pendant toute la préparation Alice ne me lâchait pas du regard car je sentais son regard sur mon dos.

On entendit des bruits de pneu dans l'allée qui annonçait l'arrivée imminente de Charlie,

« _-Bella je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parte pour ne pas que ton père ait des soupçons et puis les Cullen ne sont plus les bienvenue ici._

-_Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais que mon père t'adore._

-_Oui mais c'était avant notre départ et ses conséquences._ C'est sur ces paroles qu'Alice s'éclipsa et que mon père ouvrit la porte « quel timing » pensais-je

« _-Bella_ ? s'écria mon père

-_Dans la cuisine papa_, répondis-je, j'avais finit le dîner et m'apprêtait à le servir pour nous deux lorsque mon père entra dans la cuisine, il s'assis sur sa chaise et nous commençâmes à manger en silence comme d'habitude, c'est cela que j'aimais chez Charlie il ne parlait pas beaucoup et me laissait beaucoup d'espace, il ne m'étouffait jamais, ne m'assiégeais pas de questions comme ma mère, en cela je ressemblais beaucoup à mon père.

-_Alors comment a été ta journée avec Jacob_ ? je savais que mon père espérer que je sorte avec Jacob, étant le fils de son meilleur ami, Jacob représentait pour lui le parfait petit ami pour moi surtout que depuis le départ des Cullen Jacob m'avais aidé à revivre.

-_Oh comme d'habitude, très bien, on s'est baladé sur la plage et on était dans son garage_. » Je voyais que mon père était triste à cause de la mort de son ami Harry, ils étaient très amis et perdre un ami n'est jamais facile. Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence absolue mais ce silence n'était pas gênant, il était plutôt serein. Je finis de manger en premier et débarrassa mon assiette et mes couverts pour ensuite faire la vaisselle mon père me suivit de peu et alla dans le salon pour aller regarder un match de baseball sans doute.

« -_Papa je montes dans ma chambre_, lui criais-je en me précipitant vers le escaliers sans attendre sa réponse, je pense qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul, dans se genre de situation j'aurais eu besoin de temps pour moi et je pense que Charlie aussi. Lorsque j'arriva dans ma chambre je constata qu'Alice avait tenu sa promesse et qu'elle était encore là. Je ferma la porte derrière moi et alluma la lumière car ma chambre était plongée dans le noir. Alice se trouvait comme plus tôt dans la journée couchée sur mon lit. Je m'allongea sur le lit à côté d'elle, nous ne prononçâmes aucunes paroles ce qui me troubla, car d'ordinaire Alice était très bavarde et très joyeuse alors que là, elle était silencieuse et elle semblait soucieuse, je me demandais ce qui pouvait la troublait à se point. Alice me répondit comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

« -_J'ai appelé ma famille pour leur dire que tu étais saine et sauve. _

-_Euh…ok_, je ne savais pas quoi répondre d'autre, _Tu vas partir?_ Cette question me fit très mal car j'étais tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé et maintenant elle allait partir comme ci elle n'était jamais revenue, soudain j'entendis le téléphone sonnait, mon père alla répondre

-_C'est Billy_, me dit Alice, _il lui parle de ta petite escape à la falaise_.

-_Quoi ?_ m'affolais-je, si mon saut ne m'avait pas tué( grâce à Jacob), mon père allait me tuer, le pauvre! Son ami vient de mourir et moi je saute d'une falaise comme si je voulais me suicider, je suis vraiment qu'une égoïste.

-La _conversation est terminé, ton père va t'appeler dans quelques secondes_, m'appris Alice.

-_Tu vas rester?_ Lui demandais-je avec espoir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, loin de la.

_-Bien sur, je ne vais pas partir comme une voleuse_! Elle essaya de me rendre le sourire au vu de ce qui va m'arriver dans les prochaines secondes avec Charlie. Elle me fit un sourire d'encouragement lorsque Charlie m'appela, son sourire n'était pas naturel ce qui me montrais qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette.

Je descendis les escaliers pour retrouver mon père en colère :

-_Bella je peux savoir pourquoi Billy viens de m'appeler pour me dire que ma fille avait durant cette après-midi sauté d'une falaise?_ S'écria mon père

-_Je… en fait j'ai sauté parce que l'autre jour j'ai vu des amis de Jacob sauter d'une falaise et cela m'a paru d'être génial . Mais je sais que cela n'explique en aucun cas mon attitude, je suis vraiment désolée Papa mais je voulais me changer les idées. _C'était la vérité , je voulais me changer les idées en écoutant sa voix.

Mon père compris à quoi je faisait allusion et sa colère s'atténua un peu.

-_Bella je sais que cela a été difficile pour toi ces derniers temps mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses, il est parti et tu ne dois pas te nuire à cause de lui, je te jure que si je le vois je vais le tuer_! s'exclama soudain mon père. A ces paroles je souris, comment mon père un simple humain pouvait « tuer » un vampire tel qu'Edward, qui pouvait lire dans les pensées qui plus ait.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas Papa, je ne recommencerais plus, c'est promis, ce plongeon m'a ouvert les yeux !_

_-J'espère bien! De toute manière tu seras puni pendant un mois, pas de sorti, pas de visite, tu rentreras directement après l'école et le travail! C'est compris?_

_-Oui bien sur_, cela ne me déranger pas en soit vu que depuis son départ je ne sortais jamais et n'avais presque plus d'amis à part Jacob ,Angela et Mike.

-_Bon je pense que je vais appeler ta mère pour la prévenir sinon elle m'en tiendra rigueur dans le futur. Tu retournes dans ta chambre et ne te couches pas très tard._

_-Bien sur, Bonne nuit Papa! _

_-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Bella » , _et sur cela il retourna dans le salon pour terminer de regarder le match, il avait l'air tellement fatigué entre son travail, sa fille dépressive et la mort d'un de ses amis proche ,Charlie souffrait vraiment en ce moment, je me mis en tête que je ne devait plus lui faire des frayeurs comme celles que je lui avaient fait subir pendant ses 6 derniers mois.

Je remonta dans ma chambre lentement en me demandant si Alice était toujours là ou si elle était parti. Arriver devant la porte de ma chambre, j'hésita à entrer, je ne savais si je voulais ouvrir cette porte et la trouver vide et reprendre ma vie telle qu'elle était avant son retour. Après avoir passer un petit moment à contempler ma porte je me décida enfin à l'ouvrir. Ma chambre était noir seulement éclairée par la lune ce qui me permis de m'orienter vers mon lit pour m'y asseoir, je ne sentis aucun poids sur le lit, cela signifiait qu'elle était parti, la tristesse s'empara de moi, je ne la reverrai plus, son sourire, sa voix angélique, son exubérance, tout cela me manquait, me manque, me manquera, mes pensées mélancolique furent stoppées par des bras encerclant ma taille par derrière.

« -_Arrêtes de penser aussi négativement, je t'avais dis que je ne partirais pas comme ça_, me murmura la voix d'un ange, de mon ange gardien. Elle resserra son emprise sur moi tout en me ramenant au milieu du lit. _Il faut que tu dormes, ta journée a été mouvementée, tu dois être fatiguée_. Maintenant qu'elle le disait je devait bien avouer que j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. _Couches toi, je serais là demain matin je t'en fais la promesse._

_-Restes avec moi s'il te plait, _la suppliais-je, je savais bien qu'elle me l'avait promis mais il fallait que je le lui demande comme ça j'étais sur qu'elle sera là demain à mon réveil.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'avais pas l'intention de partir sauf si tu me le demandais , _elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse.

_-Jamais. »_Je m'installa dans mon lit tandis qu'Alice prenais place sur ma chaise de bureau_._ J'essayais de dormir mais les événements de la journée n'arrêtaient pas de défiler dans ma tête la falaise, ma presque noyade, le sauvetage de Jack, le retour d'Alice, Alice et encore Alice. Je me secoua mentalement, qu'est qui m'arrivais? Je n'arrivais pas m'enlever Alice de la tête.

« -_Qu'est ce qui t'arrives? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?_ Elle se trouva à mon chevet sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais du secouer ma tête véritablement et pas seulement mentalement.

-_Je n'arrive pas à dormir_, lui expliquais-je, cela était à moitié vrai, si elle a remarqué que je mentais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. _Je_… je ne finis pas phrase. J'avais bien un idée pour que je puisse dormir mais j'avais trop honte, le rouge me monta aux joues.

_-Oui,_ je ne sais pas si elle m'encourageait à continuer ma phrase ou si elle répondait à ma demande. Je fut fixer quand elle enleva sa veste et se déchaussa, elle souleva les couvertures et monta dans le lit juste à côté de moi, sa présence me détendis un peu, je pouvais sentir sa fraicheur mais je n'osais pas la toucher. Alice vit mon hésitation et elle me pris dans ses bras par derrière, elle passa un bras en dessous de mon corps et l'autre reposait sur ma taille. Mon corps se détendit instantanément.

-_Mieux?_ Me demanda t elle. Je ne pu répondre à sa question car une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge, j'acquiesças de la tête, pas sur que je retrouve ma voix.

_Dors, Bella je serais là ne t'inquiètes pas pour le futur tu oublies que je peux le voir_, elle essaya de faire une blague.

Je me plaça correctement dans ces bras et commença à m'endormir

-_Alice?_

-_Quoi encore?_ Elle prit un air fâchée mais elle avait un petit sourire qui fit accélérer mon cœur, je ne fis pas attention à ce dernier détail, ça aurait soulever des questions que je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir traiter.

-_Tu m'as manqué_. Elle rit doucement dans mon oreille et me chuchota que je lui avait manqué aussi, cela me fis chaud au cœur et me renvoya à ces questions mais je fis comme précédemment je les ignora.

Je m'endormis sur ces paroles.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque je me réveilla le lendemain matin, je fus surprise car d'habitude je me réveillais toujours pendant la nuit à cause de mes cauchemars et cette nuit je ne me suis réveiller aucune fois, en fait cette nuit avait été l'une de mes meilleurs nuits si n'est la meilleur. Soudain je pris conscience des bras froids qui m'enlaçaient, ce n'était pas ceux dont j'avais l'habitude il y a quelques mois mais ils étaient beaucoup plus confortables. Je regarda mon réveil est constata que j'avais dormi beaucoup plus par rapport à d'habitude, il était déjà 9h30. Alice avait tenu sa promesse.

« -_Enfin_ _réveiller. Ce _n'était pas une question elle savait bien que j'étais réveillée._ Tu as bien dormi?_ me demanda t'elle au creux de mon oreille.

-_Oui, c'est la meilleur nuit que j'ai eu depuis quelques mois_, elle compris mon allusion et me serra plus fort dans ses bras, j'avais mon dos appuyé à sa poitrine, dès que je fus consciente de ce détail et je rougis furieusement. Alice ne semblait pas dérangée pas se détail.

-_Je suis désolée, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux ! Je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter. _

-_Ce n'est rien Alice, ce n'est pas de ta faute. N'en parlons plus s'il te plait. J'ai retrouver ma meilleur amie, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour le moment_. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque je prononça le mot « meilleur amie » mais j'ignora les signes que m'envoyais mon myocarde, je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, ce sentiment était étrange tout en étant familier. Pendant ce temps, Alice semblait aussi soucieuse que moi vu qu'elle ne prononça aucune parole.

-Il _a fallut que tu sois puni! Nous ne pourrons même pas faire du shopping ! _Je souris à sa dernière phrase alors qu'elle affichait une mine boudeuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à sa grimace, quelques secondes plus tard Alice me suivit. Nous rîmes pendant un certain temps, cela faisait vraiment du bien de la retrouver tel qu'elle était vraiment. Je m'assis sur mon lit et elle en fit de même.

-_Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui?_ lui demandais-je. _En tenant compte bien sur de ma punition. _

-_Ton père ne seras pas là de la journée à cause de l'enterrement de son ami le Quileute, je pense qu'on pourrais se faire une petite journée entre filles comme avant, si cela ne te déranges pas bien sur? Je penses pas qu'il faut prévenir ton père de mon retour, tu as vu comment_ _ton père a réagit hier soir? _Elle avait raison mon père détestait les Cullen après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir indirectement.

-_Ok pas de problème, ça va me faire du bien d'avoir un peu de temps avec une fille, ces derniers temps je ne traînes qu'avec Jacob et la meute. Ca me changeras les idées_. Elle acquiesça mes paroles et me resserra dans ces bras. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, je ne voulais jamais sortir de son étreinte. Quelques instants plus tard elle me relâcha, c'était comme si elle venait de me serrer il y a quelques secondes mais je pus voir sur mon réveil qu'une heure était passé depuis mon réveil.

-_Tu veux manger quoi au petit-déjeuner_? Elle avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, de la curiosité car pour elle ce concept était bizarre.

-_Je pense que je vais prendre des céréales_, lui répondis-je, me demandant pourquoi elle me poser cette question.

-_D'accord, vas te doucher, pendant ce temps je préparerai ton repas. _Elle se leva et m'incita à en faire de même._ J'ai déjà préparé tes vêtements tu n'as plus qu'à aller prendre ta douche et après on aura toute la journée pour nous !_ s'enthousiasma t'elle. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle allait choisir mes vêtements. C'était tellement prévisible mais cela faisait du bien de retrouver certaines habitudes. Je pris les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait choisit et sortit de ma chambre pour me diriger ensuite vers la salle de bains alors qu'Alice se dirigeait vers la cuisine à allure humaine ce qui me surpris. Alice était vraiment bizarre depuis son retour, peut être qu'elle n'avait pas mentit lorsqu'elle disait que je leur avaient manqué. J'entra dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière moi mais je ne la ferma pas à clés vu qu'il n'y avait que moi et Alice dans la maison. Je déposa mes vêtements sur la commode et fit couler l'eau pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température. Je me regarda dans le miroir et je vis que j'avais repris un peu de couleur par rapport à hier, surement grâce à ma nuit qui avait était longue et sans interruption. Je me déshabilla et je testa la température de l'eau pour voir si elle me convenait. Elle était parfait. Je rentra dans la douche, à l'instant même ou l'eau brulante rentra en contact avec ma peau, je cria car elle était un peu plus brulante que je ne l'avais cru. J'entendis un coup à la porte et puis la voix d'Alice me parvint mais j'avais du mal à l'entendre à cause de l'eau qui coulait.

-« _Bella?_ _Quelque chose ne va pas?_ Alice semblait très préoccupée mais elle devait sous doute savoir que ce n'était rien de grave car sinon elle aurait eu probablement une vision et elle l'aurait entendu de la cuisine.

-_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai été surprise par la température de l'eau. Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. _Je lui répondis calmement quand soudain je pris conscience d'une chose, j'étais nue sous la douche et Alice était de l'autre côté de la porte, il n'y avait qu'une petite et fragile porte qui nous séparaient. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, et j'hoqueta de surprise. Il n'y avait qu'une porte qui nous séparaient. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

-_Bella? Tu es sûre que tout va bien?_ Je décela de la curiosité et de l'amusement dans sa voix.

-_Je…Oui… oui tout va bien…ne t'inquiètes pas._ » Je bafouillais, je n'arrivais même plus à former une pensée cohérente. Je continua à me doucher tout en repensant à la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Je ne pouvais pas y penser et ramener des questions, je n'était pas prête à faire face à ces sentiments si ils en avaient. Je me dis que c'était du au fait que je n'avais pas vu Alice depuis près de 6 mois et que je n'était plus habituée à sa beauté et qu'Alice m'avait beaucoup manqué. Je finis de prendre ma douche en essayant de ne pas y repenser, mais comme le dit le proverbe : plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je pris une serviette et me sécha avec, ensuite je regarda les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait choisit. Les sous-vêtements qu'elle m'avait choisit étaient ceux qu'elle m'avait offert une fois, ils étaient rouge , ce qui contrastait bien avec ma peau. Elle m'avait choisit un jean bleu clair avec un pull blanc en V que je ne mettais très peu à cause de ce léger détail. Alice avait choisit une tenue qui me plaisait beaucoup, elle avait tenu compte de mes goûts. Je m'habilla aussi rapidement que je pouvais sans tomber, on ne sait jamais avec ma maladresse légendaire.

Je sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigea vers la cuisine où m'attendais Alice. Je descendis les escaliers en essayant de ne pas tomber, je ne voulais pas me rendre ridicule devant Alice même si je mettais déjà montrer ridicule devant elle dans le passé. Aujourd'hui je voulais essayée d'être digne de la présence d'Alice.

« _-Alors tes vêtements te conviennent ?_ me demanda t'elle avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

-_Comme ci tu ne le savais pas!_ Raillais-je, je constata que la table était prête avec mes céréales et mon bol sur la table, il y avait un jus d'orange et une pomme avec. Elle était vraiment prévenante, comme elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine elle ne savait surement pas quoi je préférerai même si je lui avait déjà dit ce que je voulais elle m'en mettait toujours un peu plus au cas où. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

Je m'installa à la table et commença à manger, Alice se posa sur une chaise et me regarda manger. Son regard me troublais, je décida d'engager la conversation pour faire partir mon malaise.

_Est-ce vraiment bizarre quand je mange? J'ai quelque chose entre les dents?_ J'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère ou plutôt moi.

-_Non tu n'as rien entre les dents !_ elle rigola ce qui me détendit aussitôt, son rire était enchanteur, c'est comme ci un ange riait, je doute même qu'un ange puisse rire aussi joliment qu'Alice le faisait. _C'est bizarre dans le fait que c'est différent de comment je me nourris. Après que tu ais finit de manger je me disait qu'on pourrait regarder la télé pendant ce tant je pourrais te coiffer et on se racontera pleins de des choses que les filles se racontent.»_ J'acquiesça, cela me plaisait bien. Le reste de repas se fit en silence avec Alice que ne cessait de me fixer.

Lorsque j'eusse terminée mon petit-déjeuner Alice prit mon bol et le reste et fit la vaisselle à vitesse vampirique. Lorsqu'elle finit tout cela en quelques secondes bien sur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon salon, je m'assis sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Alice s'assit à mes côtés et sortis un peigne de nulle part, et commença à me coiffer. Je tomba sur comédie sentimentale qui s'intitulait _Imagine Me & You_, le film avait l'air pas mal, je le laissa car je ne ressentais pas le trou dans mon cœur et que je n'étais pas d'humeur à regarder un film d'horreur. Le film commença, l'histoire était très simple une jeune femme se mariait à son ami d'enfance, ils filaient le parfait amour, jusqu'au jour où une jeune femme, la fleuriste de leur mariage, attire l'œil de la jeune mariée. Avec le temps elles deviennent amies mais on voit bien qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié. Le film se finit par la séparation des deux mariés et l'union des deux amies. Le film était vraiment bien, j'était complètement plongé dedans et je n'avait pas remarqué qu'Alice avait arrêté de me coiffer depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle semblait aussi prise dans le film que moi. Je ne sais pas si elle était choquée ou si elle l'avait aimé. Lorsque le générique de fin s'afficha nous sortîmes toute les deux de notre transe. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Alice décide de parler, moi j'étais encore en train de pensée au film, je ne pouvait pas m'arrêter de faire un parallèle entre ce film et ma vie, bien que je ne me sois pas marier(encore heureux, la simple idée du mariage me rebutais) j'était comme la jeune mariée, la fleuriste lui avait volé son cœur tout comme Alice. Je devais bien m'avouer qu'Alice m'avait beaucoup manqué, peut être plus qu'Edward même, mais je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas libre, donc je repoussa cette idée au fond de moi-même.

« -_Film très intéressant, _commença Alice_, il est particulier mais il n'était pas mauvais. Alors de quoi veux tu parler maintenant? _Elle s'installa à côté de moi, maintenant je pouvais voir son visage correctement, elle ne semblait pas choquée par le film, ce qui alluma une lueur d'espoir en moi.

-_Alors comment va ta famille ?_ je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser cette question même si ils m'avaient abandonnés, je les considérais toujours comme ma famille.

-_Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir?_ Elle semblait incertaine, j'acquiesça pour qu'elle continue. _OK, alors nous sommes partis dans le nord en Alaska chez des amis qui sont comme nous. La famille allait très mal, ton absence se faisait sentir, Esmée était tout le temps triste, elle venait de perdre une fille, cela était pareil pour Carlisle, Emmett ne riait plus, il avait perdu sa petite sœur, Rosalie se sentait horrible à cause de son comportement envers toi, Jasper était désolé de ce qui était arriver car il pense que c'était de sa faute et puis il ressentait les sentiments des autres ce qui le rendait encore plus triste. Au bout de quelques mois, Edward est partit car il ne supportait pas d'entendre les pensées que nous avions. Maintenant il doit être en Amérique du Sud. Et moi, ma meilleur amie me manquait, je m'en voulait tellement de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir au moins, je n'aurais jamais du écouter mon frère._ Elle semblait profondément peinée, dans un sens j'étais heureuse car je pouvait voir que je leur avait manqué.

Soudain le téléphone sonna, je me leva et alla répondre.

« _-Allo ?_

-_Bella, c'est Jacob_. Je me demandais pourquoi il m'avait appeler_. Je t'appelles pour savoir si tout va bien ? _Il semblait vraiment inquiet_. Tu veux que je viennes, Je peux m'éclipser pendant quelques minutes si tu veux ?_ Il semblait espérer que je dise oui, mais il y avait Alice et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle parte.

-_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas la peine de venir. Je… Alice est revenue,_ soufflais-je, je l'entendis grogner, _Ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y a qu'elle. _Il sembla rassuré par cela.

-_Cela change complètement tout Bella, dis lui au sujet de Victoria, comme l'un d'eux est revenu on doit rester sur nos terres et eux sur les leurs. Ta maison fait partit de leur terres donc c'est à elle de te protéger_. Il semblait en colère de ne pouvoir rien faire, _Bon je vais y aller, fais attention à toi et ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons continuer à patrouiller de notre côté. A plus_

_-Salut Jake et merci. »_ Je raccrocha et me retourna pour voir qu'Alice semblait se demander pourquoi Jack parlait de Victoria, hier j'avais du oublier de lui en parler.

« _-Alors qu'est ce que te voulais ton ami loup-garou ? _Elle semblait dégoutée rien qu'en prononçant le mot.

-_Il voulait savoir comment j'allais et me dire que Victoria rodait toujours. _Je savais qu'elle avait entendu ma conversation mais il lui manquait quelques informations et elle voulait certainement entendre les explications que je lui devait. _Victoria rode dans le coin pour se venger de la mort de James_, expliquais-je.

-Et _c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !_ s'écria t'elle, elle semblait vraiment en colère.

-_J'avais oublier !_ me défendis-je

_-Comment peut-on oublier ce genre de détails!_ Elle était vraiment en colère, ces yeux s'étaient légèrement obscurcis.

-_Excuses moi mais j'avais d'autres choses en tête_, moi aussi maintenant j'étais en colère.

-_Et comme quoi ?_ demanda t'elle sarcastiquement

_-Oh ! Je sais pas, peut être mon saut de la falaise et ton retour. Ah… Oui ,c'est bien ça !_ le sarcasme se sentait dans ma voix. »

Elle allait répliquer lorsque le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois. Mais qui cela pouvait bien être ? A part Jacob je ne trainais plus avec personne. Je me dirigea vers le téléphone et décrocha, et la j'entendis la voix de…


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle! Pourquoi m'appelait t'il alors qu'Alice les avaient prévenu que j'allais bien ? C'était vraiment bizarre.

« -_Allo? Bella_? me demanda t'il d'une voix pressante.

-_Oui Carlisle ?_ demandais-je pas sure de ce qu'il fallait que je dise. Alice s'était approchée et était tout aussi troublé que moi.

-_Tu vas bien ?_ Il semblait rassuré. Je sentais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait.

_-Euh, oui mais pourquoi m'avait vous appeler ?_ J'étais vraiment curieuse. Alors qu'il allait répondre, Alice me pris le téléphone des mains et s'adressa à mon locuteur.

-_Allo, Carlisle ? C'est Alice, Rosalie ne vous a pas prévenu ? _Elle était tout aussi confuse que moi. Normalement Carlisle était chez les Dénali avec le reste des Cullen. Alors comment n'était il pas au courant de la nouvelle, je pense que même si Rosalie ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup mais elle aimait sa famille et d'après ce que m'avait dit Alice, ils étaient inquiets pour moi. Alors comment Carlisle n'avait pas eut vent de la nouvelle? A moins que ce n'était pas Carlisle mais une personne qui se faisait passait pour lui, mais qui cela pouvait bien être ?

_-Alice ?_ La voix avait changé, ce n'est plus celle de Carlisle mais celle d'Edward. Mais pourquoi c'était-il fait passé pour Carlisle et pourquoi appelait-il? Toutes ces questions me tournaient dans la tête, Alice aussi semblait choquée par ce revirement de situation. _Qu'est que tu fais là-bas ?_ Il était très en colère, j'avais pu l'entendre d'où j'étais. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi en colère, Alice affichait une mine prudente. Edward continuait sa tirade pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles le visage d'Alice devenait de plus en plus sombre. Pendant toute le conversation Alice parla très peu et si elle parlait, elle parlait tellement rapidement que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un seul mot. Il voulut me parler mais je refusa, je n'étais pas prête à lui reparler et je pense pas que je pourrais lui pardonner comme ça. Alice lui fit par mon refus et elle raccrocha, elle affichait une mine sombre, ce qui signifiait qu'une seule chose : Elle allait partir! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, elle ne pouvais pas m'abandonner encore une fois. Elle avait vu comment j'avais finit lorsqu'ils m'avaient quitté. Je commençait à suffoquer, Alice s'en aperçut et me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort mais pas au point de m'étouffer. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant un certain temps. Ce moment fut interrompu par mon ventre qui se manifesta, je n'avais pas encore mangé mon déjeuner.

_-Viens manger, on parlera après_ » me dit-elle avec un sourire qui essayait d'être encourageant, mais pour moi il était annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle, une très mauvaise nouvelle. Je me dirigea vers mon frigo et sortit les restes des pâtes d'hier soir, je les chauffa au micro-onde. Je m'installa à table pour commencer à manger. Je mangeais doucement car je ne voulais pas connaître la suite. Alice me regarda manger et ne prononça aucun mot, elle aussi semblait vouloir éviter ce qui aller se passer. Lorsque je finis de manger, je débarrassa et fit la vaisselle. Après avoir finit nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, je devais ressemblait à un prisonnier qui aller à l'échafaud alors qu'Alice se déplaçait comme une ballerine, une grâce que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre. Nous nous installâmes sur le divan, aucunes de nous deux prient la parole. Alice se décida enfin après un moment d'hésitation:

« -_Edward est heureux que tu sois en vie. Rosalie lui avait dit que tu étais morte et il a voulu voir si s'était vraiment la vérité. Mais.. il veut que je parte, il pense que je tu es en danger avec moi à tes côtés. _Elle semblait vraiment désolée de ses paroles.

-_Tu ne me feras jamais aucun mal, j'ai confiance en toi !_ dis-je calmement, je pense que c'est le calme avant la tempête. _Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie,_ les larmes commençaient à se former_, tu as oublié Victoria, elle rode toujours, avec ou sans toi je suis en danger, je t'en supplie reste, je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire face à ton départ. _Mes phrases étaient hachés par mes sanglots. Elle me susurra des paroles rassurantes pour m'apaiser car j'étais un peu hystérique. Lorsque mes pleurs se tarirent, Alice prit la parole :

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter_, me rassura t'elle, _je ne vais pas te laisser_, _je ne le ferais plus jamais_. C'est parole finir de m'apaiser.

-_Alors qu'allons nous faire ?_ Je me demandais comment aller se passer les jours qui viennent ? J'avais peur que Victoria s'en prenne à un de mes amis ou de mon père. Où aller vivre Alice ? Est-ce qu'elle allait retourner à l'école avec moi ? Les questions étaient de plus en plus importante, mon expression devait être vraiment bizarre car Alice commença à rigoler comme une folle.

_Qu'est qu'il y a ?_ demandais-je avec un sourire en coin, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire avec elle. Cela me faisait du bien, la tension disparu, nous nous arrêtâmes de rire après quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas autant rit depuis des lustres.

_-Je pense que je vais aller me réinscrire à l'école demain, et prendre les mêmes options que toi comme ça, je pourrais te surveiller tout le temps_. Cette nouvelle me réjouie car cela signifiait que j'allais passer plus de temps avec elle_. En ce qui concerne la nuit, je pense que je devrais rester ici, au cas où Victoria déciderait de te faire une visite surprise pendant que tu dors. Je m'absenterais que très peu, et je serais tout le temps dans le coin à patrouiller. Nous allons faire comme ça jusqu'à ce que ma famille décident à venir nous rejoindre, cela me faciliteras grandement la tâche. Et puis si j'aurais besoin de chasser tu pourras aller rejoindre ton ami le loup, c'est peut être un loup mais il a tes intérêts à cœur, il veut te protéger. Même si je n'aime pas ne pas voir le futur à cause d'eux !_ Elle souris à sa dernière phrase et je ne pus qu'en faire de même. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait. Nous nous assîmes confortablement dans le canapé et nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres pendant des heures, elle me demandais plein de chose sur mon quotidien, du genre est-ce que les endives étaient bonne, pleins de choses sur la nourriture humaine. Tandis que moi je lui posait plein de questions sur la vie de vampire. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait avant d'avoir rencontrer les Cullen et Jasper. Sa vie avait été mouvementé, elle était enchanteresse lorsqu'elle était passionnée par un sujet comme en ce moment.

L'après-midi se passa ainsi, nous nous racontions nos vie avant de nous rencontrer, bien sur elle avait beaucoup plus à raconter que moi mais j'aimais l'entendre parler Je n'avais jamais été bavarde, Alice elle par contre était bavarde et elle faisait la conversation pour nous deux en général. Comme elle racontait sa vie je n'avait pas besoin de parler seulement d'écouter. L'heure de préparer le diner arriva et je m'y attela tout en écoutant Alice parlait de notre prochaine sortie shopping dans un mois. Elle sera toujours la même. Lorsque le repas fut pratiquement près Alice me prévint que mon père allait arriver dans très peu de temps et qu'elle montait dans ma chambre pour m'attendre. Mon père arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il avait l'air vraiment fatigué et lasse. Il entra sans un mot et s'assit à table sans un mot. Je le servis et nous mangeâmes en silence, je respecta ce silence car je ne savais pas quoi dire à mon père. A la fin du diner il prit la parole :

« -_Alors Bella comment a été ta journée? _Me demanda t'il, je pense qu'il me demandait ça pour oublier un peu sa journée.

-_Oh tu sais, je suis rester devant la télé et j'ai fais mes devoirs,_ je mentis car je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait la vérité, je pense qu'il faut que je le prévienne qu'Alice est revenue et parce que Forks étant une petite ville tout se sait très vite, et le retour d'une Cullen ne passera pas inaperçu. Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je parla

_Papa, aujourd'hui j'ai reçut un appel d'Alice_, lui dis-je incertaine.

-_Ah oui, et que voulais t'elle?_ Il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère mais il était un peu nerveux, je pense qu'il avait peur de ma réaction vis-à-vis des Cullen. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas réagit pareil si j'avais dit qu'Edward m'avait appelé. Il avait toujours aimé Alice, comment ne pas aimer Alice ? Il n'était qu'une marionnette entre ses mains.

-_Oui elle m'a appelé pour savoir comment j'allais et qu'elle revenait à Forks_. Je m'étonnais de ma faciliter à créer un mensonge t'elle que celui-ci.

_-Oh ! _il ne savait pas quoi dire, _Et qu'est-ce que ça te fait à toi_ ? me demanda t-il, il était vraiment soucieux.

-_Je suis contente de la retrouver !_ Cela était bien vrai. _Elle m'a tellement manqué,_ mon père vit que j'étais vraiment heureuse et que j'avais un vrai sourire plaqué sur mon visage. Et il était heureux pour moi.

-_Et elle revient quand ?_ Il était curieux de savoir.

-_Demain._

-_Et elle vient toute seule ?_ Il semblait inquiet de le savoir de retour.

-_Oui, je crois_. Il ne vit pas le zombie que j'étais à la simple mention de son nom. Il sembla satisfait et se dirigea vers le salon après avoir débarrassé. Je fis la vaisselle rapidement et me dépêchai de monté dans ma chambre. Je faillis tombé dans les escaliers. J'arriva dans ma chambre et ferma la porte derrière moi. J'entendis le rire d'Alice avant d'être enterrer dans sa douce étreinte.

_-Je ne te savais pas si bonne menteuse, _railla t'elle dans mon oreille.

-_Moi aussi, mais cela doit être de votre faute, vous mentez tout le temps, j'ai du être habitué à vous entendre et j'ai pris exemple sur vous_. » Nous nous mîmes à rire doucement pour ne pas alerter Charlie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon lit pour nous y asseoir. Je me leva pour aller prendre mon pyjama. Je me retourna et demanda avec beaucoup de gêne si elle pouvait se retourner pour que je puisse me changer, elle s'exécuta sans prononcer aucunes paroles. J'essaya de me changer le plus rapidement possible tout en ayant le rouge aux joues. Je revins vers mon lit alors qu'Alice me relevait les couvertures pour que j'y puisse m'y glisser. Elle allait partir quand je lui retint le bras, lui demandant de dormir avec moi cette nuit encore. Je sais que cela n'était pas bien, mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de son étreinte, je m'y sentais tellement bien. Et puis elle éloignait mes cauchemars et je dormais très bien avec elle. Elle accepta et me rejoint dans le lit, nous reprîmes la même position qu'hier, je pourrais très vite m'habituer à cela. Je me repris instantanément, elle le faisait car elle avait pitié de moi et ou elle se sentait coupable de son départ et elle essayait de se racheter. J'eus un pincement au cœur à cause de cela, Alice n'était pas libre, elle avait Jasper. Je me blottis dans ses bras pour arrêter mes sombres pensées, elle me serra aussitôt dans ses bras. Son odeur était tellement apaisante, elle était indescriptible, elle ne ressemblait à rien de connu mais elle était tellement exquise que j'avais du mal à m'en détacher. Elle commença à chanter une chanson que je n'avais jamais entendu, sa voix était tout simplement merveilleuse, même ce mot ne décrivait pas à sa juste valeur la voix d'Alice. La chanson me donnais envie de dormir, mais je vouais lui parler d'une chose avant de partir pour le pays de Morphée.

_« Alice ?_ lui demandais-je, elle s'arrêta de chanter ou plutôt de fredonner, maintenant elle m'accordais toute son attention. _Qu'est ce que tu vois? Je veux dire pour les prochaines semaines, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?_

-_Je ne vois rien de très claire. Il y a trop de variantes à prendre en compte, les décisions ne sont pas encore prises ou ne sont pas sure à cent pour cent. Je vois plusieurs scénarios qui diffèrent beaucoup les uns des autres_. Elle semblait fâchée et énervée de ne pas pouvoir compter sur son don quand elle avait besoin. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir, elle m'avait une fois que les situations dans le futur changeaient beaucoup selon les choix que l'ont faisaient dans le présent.

Je décida de changer de sujet car elle ne semblait pas très partante pour que l'on continue sur ce sujet.

-_Que vas-tu faire en ce qui concerne la meute?_ J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire à leur sujet. Allait-elle continuer comme avant ? Ou allait-elle redéfinir les limites du traité ? Les loups pourraient mieux patrouiller et ainsi ils pourraient attraper Victoria.

-_Je ne suis pas sure_, elle semblait incertaine de la conduite à suivre, _je crois que tant que je ne sais pas ce que vont faire les autres, je vais garder les mêmes limites qu'auparavant. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu voulais savoir tu peux t'endormir. »_ Je me réinstalla pour que je sois bien placer pour m'endormir, je lui dis bonne nuit. Elle recommença à chanter et c'est avec sa voix d'ange que je m'endormis.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Alice:**

Je ne voulais pas le croire, elle n'avait pas pu faire ça. N'avait t'elle pas pensé à Charlie, à Edward ou à moi? Je savais bien qu'une chose telle que celle-ci arriverai, je lui avais déjà dit, mais il ne voulais rien entendre, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être têtu. Dès que j'ai eut cette vision, j'avais pris la voiture de Carlisle pour arriver le plus tôt possible même si je savais que j'arriverai trop tard. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Dès que je fus arrivée à Forks, j'essaya de voir le futur de Bella, chose que je m'étais interdite de faire durant les derniers mois, et je ne vis rien, le néant. Cela confirma mes inquiétudes, elle n'était plus, la peine qui s'abattit sur moi aurait rendu fou Jasper. Je resta chez elle pour attendre Charlie, pour le consoler, c'était la moindre des choses après ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis le camion de Bella, j'entendis des bruits de pas familier mais je me disais que ce n' était pas possible, je l'avais vu ou plutôt pas vu. Elle s'arrêta quelques instant sur le perron pour ensuite rentrer chez elle et allait vers le premier étage lorsqu'elle se figea en m'apercevant. Je n'arrivais pas y croire, elle était là devant moi alors que je l'avais vu se faire avaler par les vagues, je l'interpella pour savoir si je ne rêver pas même si les vampires ne peuvent rêver. Elle semblait en colère lorsqu'elle me reconnut. Je savais que je méritais cette colère, je ne lui avais même pas dit au revoir avant de partir. J'essaya de lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais parti ainsi, mais elle me repoussa encore une fois par des piques qui me firent très mal. Elle me confirma ce que j'avais soupçonné plus tôt. J'essaya de lui faire changer d'avis, elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie, maintenant que je l'avais revue je ne pense pas que je pourrais partir. Elle me dit que je pouvais rester en fin de compte et cela me remplis d'une très grande allégresse. Je n'avais pas chassé pendant plusieurs jours, je monta avec elle les escaliers alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, ensuite je me dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour aller chasser.

Je chassa trois élans, je ne voulais pas trop m'éloigner d'elle mais je devais tout de même chasser assez pour ne pas l'attaquer car son sang était l'un des meilleurs que j'eusse sentit. J'appela Rosalie pour la prévenir que Bella n'était pas morte. Elle semblait rassurée de la nouvelle, Rosalie ne détestait pas vraiment Bella, elle détestait qu'elle soit humaine et qu'elle veut devenir comme nous, alors que nous autre voulons redevenir humains. Elle me dit qu'elle passerait le message à toute la famille.

Je pris la voiture de Carlisle pour aller la ranger dans notre garage car personne ne devait savoir que j'étais de retour. Je me dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, elle était encore dans sa douche. Je m'allongea sur son lit où son odeur était plus que présente, j'adorais son odeur pas celle de son sang, mais son odeur en elle-même. Elle venait de finir sa douche et se dirigea vers moi, j'étais tellement contente, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. La vue de Bella en serviette, même si elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi, était suivi par un sentiment indescriptible. Bella ne savait pas comment elle était belle, peut-être moi j'étais belle mais ce n'était pas naturel alors que Bella était une beauté naturel. J'attendis quelques secondes pour qu'elle prenne conscience de ma présence, pour ensuite la serrer dans mes bras, depuis que je l'avais revu, je ne l'avais pas encore serré dans mes bras. J'adorais la chaleur que dégageait son corps, sa chaleur contre ma peau de glace, les vampires avaient une peau tiède pour moi alors que Bella avait un corps très chaud pour moi. Elle sentait comme avant, elle n'avait plus l'odeur de l'eau de mer et une odeur de chien mouillé que je n'arrivais pas identifier . Je lui dis qu'elle m'avait manqué, je vis qu'elle était troublée, je me demandais pourquoi, peut-être à cause de ma révélation. Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte pour se diriger vers sa commode, je compris ce qu'elle voulais faire et me retourna donc pour ne pas qu'elle soit gênée. Elle le fut tout de même, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle rougissait. Lorsqu'elle fut habillée je me retourna pour que l'on puisse parler, elle me raconta tout ce qui s'était passé durant notre absence. Je fus troublée par sa révélation troublante sur les loup-garou, les Cullen nous avaient parler du traité avec les loups. Bella avait le don de se mettre dans les ennuies en trainant avec les être mythiques. Je fus peiné de ne pas avoir était là pour sa dépression, elle avait vraiment souffert. Je l'écouta sans intervenir car je savais que c'était dur pour elle de tout me dire. Elle s'est complètement ouverte à moi, ce qui me montrait qu'elle m'avait vraiment pardonné. Je lui proposa de descendre à la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse faire le dîner pour son père, j'avais vu que son père n'allait pas tarder à arriver. J'adorais voir Bella faire la cuisine, comme je n'avais pas de souvenirs de ma vie humaine, regarder Bella faire quelque chose d'ordinaire mais primordiale était fascinant, je ne la quittais pas des yeux.

Quelques instants après, j'entendis la voiture de son père, je savais que Bella ne l'avais pas encore entendu donc je décida d'attendre qu'elle les entendent pour que je montes dans sa chambre car je ne pense pas que son père serait heureux de me voir après tout ce que nous avions fait subir à sa fille. Après avoir expliquer la situation à Bella, elle ne voulait pas que je parte ce qui me fit sourire comme une démente, je monta dans sa chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire dans les jours suivants. Je ne quitterais Bella pour rien au monde, je pense que mon départ aboutirai à la même situation. Même si je n'étais pas Edward, j'étais sa sœur, donc je suis un lien vers lui et donc un lien vers la douleur. Je ne voulais pas être une douleur pour Bella, je voulais la faire sourire, son sourire était tellement beau. Mais je pouvais voir qu'elle n'avait tant sourit ces derniers temps. Je voulais être celle qui lui redonnerait le sourire, je voulais être spécial pour elle, je voulais redevenir sa meilleur amie même si je ne le méritais pas. Je décida que j'allais rester même si je devais subir la colère d'Edward, il l'avait laisser sans prendre en compte les conséquences, il pouvait être d'un égoïsme parfois même si il l'avait fait pour sa sécurité, il n'avait pas penser que Bella n'arriverait pas à oublier. Je savais qu'elle ne l'oublierais pas car Bella n'est pas comme les autres jeunes filles de son âge et je savais que l'amour qu'elle portait à mon frère n'était pas une amourette d'adolescente. Cela me fit mal à mon cœur mort, je ne voyais pas pourquoi cela me faisait mal, j'aimais Bella comme une sœur de cela j'en étais sure ou du moi je le pensais.

Je ne vit pas le temps passer, et Bella était déjà de retour dans sa chambre, elle alluma la lumière car elle ne voyait rien et se coucha à côté de moi. Je voulais tellement me rapprochait d'elle mais je savais que je ne devais pas ce n'était pas bien. Elle me demanda si j'allais partir mais avant que je n'ait le temps de lui répondre le téléphone sonna, c'était le père de son ami le loup. Il appris à Charlie le saut de la falaise de Bella, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres avant que le père de Bella raccroche. Je dis à Bella que le père de son ami avait appelé et que son père allait l'appeler dans quelques secondes. Elle semblait horrifiée, elle n'avait pas cru que Charlie serait au courant de sa tentative de suicide. Elle me demanda si j'allais rester, elle voulait vraiment de moi à ses cotés, cela me rassura car je ne voulais pas la quitter, je ne pouvais pas, jamais je ne la relaisserai. Cette révélation sema le trouble en moi avec des sentiments qui étaient confus. J'essaya d'être encourageante lorsqu'elle partit mais le cœur n'y était pas je pensais encore à ces sentiments.

J'écouta leur conversation pour savoir ce qu'allait dire Bella pour sa défense. En fait elle ne voulait pas se suicider mais avoir des sensations fortes avec ce saut, pour pouvoir entendre la voix de mon frère certainement. J'attendis qu'elle finisse sa discussion je fus un peu contrariée par sa punition car je ne pourrais pas la ramener faire du shopping. Elle avait vraiment un beau corps mais elle le cachait sous des vêtements qui ne la mettent pas en valeur. Elle remonta mais elle était très lente même pour elle, elle s'arrêta devant sa porte et y resta durant plusieurs secondes, je me demandais pourquoi cette hésitation. Elle pensait peut être que j'étais partit, n'importe quoi je ne ferait jamais plus la même erreur. Elle rentra dans la chambre et elle ne me vit pas car ses trait s'affaissèrent, je la serra dans mes bras et la rassura pour l'emmener vers son lit car elle avait l'air fatigué. Elle s'assura tout de même que je resterai par une promesse.

Elle se coucha dans son lit, je me dirigea sur sa chaise à bascule, je ne voulais pas l'empêcher de dormir. Pendant que j'étais assise, j'eus une vision. J'étais couchée dans le lit avec Bella pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Lorsque je repris conscience de mon environnement, je lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas pour voir si elle allait avoir le courage de me le demander. Elle hésitait, je décida de ne pas la torturer, je me déchaussa et enleva ma veste pour m'installer ensuite avec elle dans son lit. Je la vis se détendre légèrement à cause de ma présence mais elle était toujours un peu tendu, elle ne s'approchait pas de moi, je mords ou quoi, bon c'est vrai je mords mais je la mordrais jamais. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'installa confortablement dans mon étreinte, elle était complètement détendue, j'étais heureuse que je puisse le faire. Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme elle me dit une chose qui réanima mon cœur mort, elle l'avais dit avec tellement de sincérité et de joie que je ne pouvait que la croire. Je lui avais manqué.

Pendant qu'elle dormait je ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui était facile pour moi. Je repensa à la dispute que j'avais eu avec Jasper. Quand j'avais eu la vision je m'étais précipiter pour prendre deux ou trois affaires et j'allais partir quand Jasper apparut, il avait du sentir ma douleur, mon incompréhension et mon désarrois. Je lui expliqua à vitesse vampirique ce que j'avais vu, il essaya de m'apaiser mais cela ne marchait pas. Il me dit ensuite que cela n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il me disait ça, elle était ma meilleur ami et il voulait que je ne vérifie pas si elle était encore en vie? Il avait dut ressentir ma colère envers lui, cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. Je passa devant lui sans un regard car il m'avait vraiment déçu, il me laissa partir mais avant que je ne ferme la porte, je le regarda une dernière fois et je vis qu'il était peiné mais il y avait autre chose de la résignation ou quelque chose de ce genre la. Je n'en pris pas compte, je l'entendis sortir par la fenêtre surement partit chasser. Lorsque je descendis les escaliers je rencontra Rosalie et lui expliqua la situation et je partis sans attendre sa réaction. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Jasper pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je revienne ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas il savait que j'adorais Bella, il était la personne la mieux placer pour le savoir.

Avant que le soleil ne se lève, je décida de préparer ses vêtements pour la journée, Bella était une jeune femme très belle mais ne le montrait pas, j'avais décider de prendre un pull blanc en col V car je pense que cela lui ira très bien. J'adorais l'habiller, son corps était comme une toile vierge qui ne demandait plus qu'a être recouverte de peinture pour créer un chef d'œuvre, pour Bella c'était pareil même si elle n'avait pas besion d'accessoire pour être sublime. Je me recoucha dans le lit pour ne pas l'inquiéter parce qu'elle était tellement fragile psychologiquement.

J'aimais tellement avoir son corps chaud dans mes bras, je constata que Bella allait se réveiller dans très peu de temps car le rythme de son cœur commençait à changer. Le temps pour les vampires passé beaucoup plus rapidement que pour les humains. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle semblait beaucoup plus rayonnante qu'hier. Elle me dit que c'est l'une de ces meilleurs nuits depuis quelques temps je me suis sentit désolée d'un côté mais j'étais ravie d'un autre car elle avait passé une bonne nuit dans mes bras. Je m'excusa encore une fois mais elle ne semblait plus en colère contre moi. J'entendis même son cœur battre plus rapidement lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle m'avait retrouver. Pourquoi donc son cœur avait accéléré ? Avait-elle mentit quand elle avait dit cela ? Non je ne pense pas, son n'avait pas accéléré comme quand elle ment, les battements étaient différents, mais différents en quoi je ne voyais pas.

Je parla de l'impossibilité de faire du shopping et elle sourit, ce qui me fit sourire aussi, nous rîmes pendant plusieurs minutes pour ensuite choisir ce que nous allions faire durant la journée. J'allais préparé son petit-déjeuner pendant qu'elle se doucherait. Quand je lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait manger elle semblait étonnée par ma question. Même si je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ma vie humaine, je savais tout de même préparer à manger, j'avais appris avec Bella avant mon départ . Elle me dit des céréales et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier nous nous séparâmes, je n'aimais pas ne pas avoir Bella sous surveillance, même si je vérifiais sans cesse le futur mais on ne sait jamais. Je prépara le tout rapidement j'ajouta quelques petites choses car Bella semblait avoir beaucoup maigrit.

J'entendis Bella criait, je me précipita à l'étage, cela ne pouvait être de grave, j'avais vérifié le futur plusieurs fois pour voir si elle allait avoir un accident à cause de sa maladresse et je ne sentais pas de sang, cela n'était pas très grave donc. Je me demanda si je devait rentrer ou non. Je sais que Bella est très pudique alors j'opta pour lui demandais si elle allait bien à travers la porte. Elle me répondit que oui, elle avait seulement était surprise par la température de l'eau. C'était tout elle ça. Soudain je pu constater que le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille avait changé, son cœur battait très rapidement. Je souris, elle devait être embarrassée par la situation, elle ne changera jamais. Je lui demanda tout de même ce qu'y n'allait pas mais elle me répondit encore une fois rien, elle était vraiment têtue.

Je redescendis les escaliers pour m'installer dans la cuisine, Bella en avait pour un certain temps. Je décida d'appeler Jasper pour savoir comment il allait et pour nous réconcilier, je n'aimais pas être en désaccord avec lui. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'avait demandé d'abandonner Bella. Je l'appela donc et attendit qu'il me réponde. J'attendis mais il ne répondait toujours pas à la sixième, je raccrocha, je ne savais quoi penser de ça. Il avait peut être oublié de prendre son téléphone, mais cela me semblait très peu probable. Il ne voulait plus me parler, ça ne lui ressemble pas, on ne s'était jamais disputé aussi gravement qu' il y a quelques jours. Le chagrin me submergea, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce qui me semble juste, d'habitude il comprenait mes décisions mais celle-ci, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Pourquoi? Si je pouvais pleurer mon visage serait baigné par mes larmes.

J'entendis l'eau au premier s'arrêter, Bella n'allait pas tarder à descendre, je me recomposa un visage impassible et j'attendis qu'elle descende, je me suis dis que je n'allais pas embêter Bella avec mes problèmes alors qu'elle venait de passer une période difficile. J'allais profiter de notre temps entre filles comme les adolescente normale le feraient. Lorsqu'elle apparut je vis que j'avais bien choisit ses vêtements, elle était tout simplement époustouflante, je me félicita intérieurement de mon choix. Nous rigolâmes un peu et nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la table de la cuisine où l'attendait son petit déjeuner.

Elle regarda le tout et je pu voir qu'elle semblait surprise par mon choix, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je choisisse d'autres aliments que ceux qu'elle m'avait demandé. Je la regarda manger, c'était tellement différent de notre façon à nous de nous nourrir, j'aimais la regarder manger. Elle semblait troubler par quelque chose peu être par mon regard.

Je lui proposa que nous regardâmes la télévision pendant que je la peignais. Elle alluma la télévision et tomba sur un film romantique, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait le laisser à cause de mon frère, mais Bella me surprendra toujours. Le film parlait d'une histoire d'amour entre deux femmes, qui deviennent tout d'abord amies pour devenir plus ensuite. Le fait que deux jeunes femmes s'aiment ne me dérange pas, j'ai évolué avec l'époque où je vis, mais n'allais surtout pas parler de ça à Rosalie ou à Edward, ils vous regarderaient comme si vous étiez fou. Bella semblait captivée par le film, elle n'avait même pas vu que j'avais arrêté de la coiffer. J'attendis que le film finisse pour lui parler car elle semblait vraiment l'apprécier.

Elle semblait soucieuse de ma réaction face au film, ma réponse dut lui plaire car elle se détendit. Elle me demanda des nouvelles de ma famille. Je lui raconta les nouvelles que j'avais d'eux juste avant que je parte. Je m'excusa encore une fois de l'avoir abandonné.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes quand le téléphone sonna nous surprenant toutes les deux. J'étais tellement hypnotisée par son regard que je n'avais pas fait attention à mon environnement. Cela me troubla, un vampire ne pouvais ne pas être au courant de son environnement. Pendant que je me posais des milliers de questions sur le moment qui venait de se passer, Bella alla répondre au téléphone. Il s'avéra que c'était son ami loup-garou qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Il voulait la rejoindre ici, seuls, je grogna malgré moi, mais Bella ne l'entendis pas. La jalousie s'était emparée de moi, je devais me contrôler pour ne pas grogner trop fort , je ne voulais pas que Bella m'entende, cela soulèverait des questions qui ne devaient pas exister et une situation gênante pour toute les deux. Lorsqu'elle lui parla de moi je me calma aussitôt, elle préférait ma présence à la sienne, le loup parla de Victoria, je ne comprenait comment il pouvait être au courant de son existence. A moins qu'elle soit revenue, et Bella ne m'en avait pas parlé ! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, comment avait-elle pu oublier ce détail. La conversation de dura pas très longtemps.

Je lui demanda ce que lui voulait le loup-garou, après tout je me devais d'être reconnaissante il avait sauvé Bella, et elle me dit que Victoria rodait toujours comme si elle me parlait du chien du voisin. Nous commençâmes par nous énerver, l'ironie et le sarcasme étaient plus que présente dans notre petite discussion. J'allais répliquer à l'une de ses piques lorsque je fus couper par le téléphone qui sonna une deuxième fois. Je pense que la discussion avait bien fait de se terminer là, sinon nous aurions pu dire des choses que l'on regretterait dans les minutes suivantes.

Bella alla décrocher le téléphone une seconde fois en quelques minutes et ce fut Carlisle qui se trouver de l'autre coté de la ligne. Je fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Carlisle appelait Bella, alors qu'il pouvait m'appeler à toute heure sur mon portable. Bella aussi semblait troublait par cette situation, je lui avait dit que j'avais appeler Rosalie pour leur faire dire qu'elle était vivante. Je m'approcha de Bella pour pouvoir lui parler. Au fil de leur conversation très courte je remarqua que ce n'était pas Carlisle mais Edward. Pourquoi appelait-il? Allait-il revenir à Forks? J'eus un pincement au cœur à cette dernière pensée, je voulais avoir du temps avec Bella seule, sans personne pour faire pression sur nous. Bella était une jeune fille merveilleuse et qui était aussi ma meilleur amie, je voulais passer du temps avec elle avant que mon frère revienne. C'était égoïste mais qui ne l'est pas dans sa vie?

Je décida de prendre le téléphone des mains de Bella et de faire semblant de ne pas savoir qui était notre locuteur, il se trahirait bien assez tôt. Il me parla avec colère, il ne voulait pas que je sois avec Bella. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait me séparer d'elle ? Il me laissa parler que très peu, il me demandait de quitter Bella, chose impensable maintenant que je l'avais retrouver. Lorsqu'il finit sa diatribe, il voulut parler à Bella mais elle refusa et je le lui dis, il semblait en colère. Il pensait que Bella allait lui pardonner comme si rien ne s'était passée, il lui avait brisé le cœur et l'avait abandonné dans la forêt seule. J'étais très heureuse qu'elle m'avait pardonné aussi rapidement.

Bella semblait inquiète à cause du coup de fil de mon frère, elle pensait que j'allais partir, et il semblait qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la quittes, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur, métaphoriquement parlant bien sûr, mon cœur était mort depuis longtemps et était glacé tout comme le reste de mon corps. Je lui proposa qu'elle mange d'abord avant que l'on ait cette discussion. Je la regarda manger et je constata qu'elle mangeais plus doucement que d'habitude, elle voulait sans doute éviter ce qui allait se passer. Moi aussi dans un sens je voudrais éviter la discussion qui allait suivre car je n'allais pas tenir compte de ce que Edward m'a dit au téléphone j'allais rester même si il ne le voulais pas. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers son salon pour nous installer sur le canapé, pour moi il n'y avait aucune différence debout ou assise mais je me suis habitué à vivre comme une humaine, je lui raconta très brièvement ma discussion avec Edward. Ce qui m'amena à parler de mon pseudo départ. Elle était très calme quand elle me parla pour la première fois, mais elle commença tout d'un coup à s'affoler me suppliant de ne pas la quitter. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui susurrai des paroles apaisantes pour qu'elle se calme. Elle se calma enfin et je pu enfin lui dire que je comptais pas l'abandonner une seconde fois. J'étais vraiment touchée par sa réaction. Je pensais déjà aux jours qui allaient venir et j'essayais de voir le futur mais mes vision n'étaient pas claire, une seule chose était claire ; j'allais aller à l'école avec Bella demain.

Je lui fis part de mes intentions et elle semblait d'accord avec, je dirais même qu'elle semblait enthousiaste de mon retour à l'école avec elle.

Elle me posa pleins de questions sur mon passé en tant que vampire, elle était vraiment passionnée par ce que je disais. Je lui posa à mon tour des questions sur la vie humaine. Pour moi toutes les tâches qui lui semblait ordinaire était un mystère pour moi, je lui demanda quel goût avait ceci puis cela. J'avais déjà essayer de manger de la nourriture humaine mais elle n'avait aucune saveur pour moi, aucun goût. L'après-midi passa ainsi, la compagnie de Bella était vraiment agréable, elle me posait des questions mais quand elle voyait que j'hésitait à lui en parler elle me posait une autre question. Bella avait toujours les intérêts des autres à cœur.

Le père de Bella arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût et je fut obliger de remonter dans sa chambre pour l'attendre. J'essaya de voir le futur mais tout était toujours flou, ça me frustrait de plus en plus. A quoi bon avoir un don si il ne vous sert à rien. Bella parla à son père de ma présence, et je fus surprise ,elle réussit à mentir convenablement à son père. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre je la pris dans mes bras car je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'adorais la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Nous plaisantâmes un peu sur sa capacité à mentir et nous nous assîmes sur son lit, elle alla prendre un pyjama dans sa commode et je me jura que j'allais l'amener faire du shopping dès que possible pour lui acheter des pyjamas magnifiques. Elle me demanda avec beaucoup de gêne de me retourner, même si je n'avais pas envie je me retourna pour ne pas la gêner car elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas belle, aucune confiance en soi mais ça faisait partit de son charme. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se dirigea vers le lit , je soulevais déjà les couvertures pour qu'elle puisse se coucher. Je voulais me coucher avec elle mais je savais qu'elle se sentirait mal à l'aise, alors que je m'éloignais Bella me pris le bras et me demanda de dormir avec elle cette nuit encore. J'étais tellement heureuse, elle aussi voulais de ma proximité mais je me doutais bien qu'elle voulait que je dorme avec elle parce que mon étreinte lui rappelait celle de mon frère, mais je décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Je pris la même position qu'hier, ce qui semblait lui convenir à elle aussi. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et ramena en moi pleins de sentiments que je ne comprenais pas depuis mon retour. Elle respira mon odeur ce qui la fit frémir, je commença à chanter une chanson que je ne connaissait pas, je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'en étant vampire je l'avais écouté, cela datait peut-être de ma vie humaine. Je sentais que Bella commençait à s'endormir mais elle luttait, elle voulait encore me poser des questions sur les prochains jours et elle me parla de la meute, elle avait vraiment peur mais pas pour elle mais pour ses amis et son père. Après cela elle s'endormit.

Pendant la nuit elle bougea et je fus obliger de bouger moi aussi car sinon cela aller la réveiller. Je me retrouva sur le dos et Bella se mit sa tête sur ma poitrine, elle semblait apprécier notre position car je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, la position ne me gênée pas et c'est ça qui me troublée le plus. Elle semblait rêver, elle parlait mais pas assez distinctement pour que je comprenne. Cependant à un moment elle dit une chose qui me combla de joie mais aussi de peur. Elle avait prononcer mon prénom en soupirant d'aise, on aurait dit presque un gémissement. Durant la nuit Bella prononça quelques paroles mais mon prénom était très souvent dit, mais elle ne bougea pas de sa position. Bella provoquait en moi des sentiments que je ne devrais pas ressentir pour ma meilleur amie. Je repensa aux événements qui s'étaient passés ces deux derniers jours et les sentiments que j'avais ressentit pendant ces deux jour et là Je compris que j'étais tombé amoureuse de ma meilleur amie. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse d'elle, j'aimais déjà Jasper, Jasper était mon âme-sœur. Je décida pour mon propre bien qu'il valait mieux oublier ces sentiments et faire comme si ils n'existaient pas. Avant que le soleil se lève, j'eus une vision qui me montrait que ma famille serait de retour dans quelques jours, j'avais dû les prévenir de ne pas revenir trop tôt pour sauvegarder les apparences. Bella allait bientôt se réveiller, la journée promettait d'être longue, très longue même.


	7. Chapter 7

Je me réveilla avec un sentiment de béatitude complète, j'étais tellement bien. Je m'enfonça encore plus dans le corps qui était sous moi. Ce sentiment était tellement incroyable, je n'avais jamais connu ça de toute mon existence. C'est alors que je compris où je me trouvais, j'étais sur Alice ou plus exactement sur sa poitrine. L'horreur s'infiltra en moi. Je me releva très gênée, j'étais complètement rouge. Je bredouilla quelques excuses à Alice, je ne savais pas comment j'en était arriver là. J'appréhendais sa réaction, je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir, il faut bien avouer que j'avais adoré notre position, non pour être exacte j'avais aimé. J'avais remarqué que nos corps étaient adaptés l'un à l'autre. Alice ne dit rien et je pu voir qu'elle affichait un masque sans émotion sur son visage, ce qui me fit plus mal que si elle m'avait rejeté. Il était sept heure déjà. Alice me dit tout en se levant du lit qu'elle avait préparé mes affaires et qu'elle allait partir chez elle pour prendre ses affaires et sa voiture pour me conduire à l'école. Elle ne me regarda aucune fois dans les yeux. Je me sentis très mal, quelque chose avait changé depuis hier soir et je me demandais qu'est ce que ça pouvais bien être. Elle n'attendis pas que j'acquiesce à ses paroles pour partir.

Je pris mes vêtements et me dirigea vers ma salle de bain. Je me sentis accablé, pourquoi avait elle agit ainsi, je ne pense pas que c'était la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, Alice a toujours était très physique. Elle recherchait toujours un contact avec moi, quels qu'ils soient, la journée d'hier me l'avait prouvé. Je me déshabilla très lentement tout en me remémorant la soirée d'hier pour voir se que j'avais fait de mal. Je ne voyais pas nous avions passé une très bonne soirée, peut être était-ce du au fait qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes avec Edward. Je rentra dans la douche. Elle allait partir, c'est pour cela qu'elle était si distante La douleur s'infiltra en moi ainsi que le désespoir, je n'allais plus la revoir, mais elle m'avait juré qu'elle ne partirait plus. Les larmes chutaient de mon visage pour se mélanger avec l'eau de ma douche. Je pris ma douche lentement ne voulant pas connaître la réponse à ma supposition. Je sortis de ma douche et me sécha, je regarda les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait encore choisit. Elle avait choisit comme sous-vêtement ceux qu'elle m'avait une fois offert, ils étaient noir, et elle avait choisit un jean avec un pull bleu, elle encore une fois bien choisit. Durant leurs absence je ne mettais presque plus de bleu car selon Edward cette couleur m'allait très bien et je ne voulais plus me souvenir de lui et de ses promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenu. En sortant de la salle de bain je faillis percuter mon père, je me demandais pourquoi il était encore là. Je m'excusa et lui demanda pourquoi il était encore ici, il m'expliqua qu'il était revenu du travail car il avait besoin d'une chose qu'il avait oublier. Après m'avoir expliquer cela il se dirigea vers sa chambre presque en courant et il en ressortit avant même que je n'ai le temps de descendre en bas.

Je constata qu'il était sept heure et demi, il me restait du temps pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller à l'école. Je pris des céréales mais je n'avais pas très faim, je mangea lentement et très peu. Mon réveil avait eu le don de refroidir l'enthousiasme que j'avais hier. Alice avait changer complètement en une nuit, elle semblait aussi enthousiaste que moi hier et ce matin, elle n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. En y repensant j'avais sans doute dit quelque chose durant la nuit et qui lui avait déplut. Je tenta de me souvenir de mes rêves que j'avais eu pendant cette nuit mais j'avais beaucoup de mal. Tout ce dont je me rappelait c'était que j'avais rêvé d'Alice.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis le klaxon d'une voiture. Je pris mon sac et sortis dehors pour voir qu'il pleuvait, comme d'habitude. Le temps était tellement en accord avec mes sentiments, peine, désespoir, colère et résignation. Alice m'attendait dans la voiture de Carlisle, je me dirigea vers la voiture lentement, je ne voulais pas connaître la même situation de ce matin. Lorsque j'arriva à la voiture, elle m'ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur, je rentra dans l'habitacle. Je m'assis en silence et elle pris la route pour aller au lycée. Le silence qui s'était installé entre nous, était un silence lourd et inconfortable, ce n'était jamais ainsi entre nous. Cela me troubla, la journée allait être très gênante à cause de son retour en ville et à cause de cette situation entre nous. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au lycée, Alice conduisait toujours aussi vite, le parking était encore vide. Elle se gara et nous attendîmes dans la voiture car il pleuvait et le secrétariat était encore fermé. Le parking commençait à se remplir peu à peu. Je ne savais quoi dire, ce n'était pas moi qui faisait la discussion d'habitude et je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation entre nous. Je la regarda, elle avait son regard fixé sur le pare-brise, elle était tout simplement superbe comme d'habitude, aujourd'hui elle portait une chemise noir et un jean noir, cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais le noir faisait ressortir la blancheur de se peau. Alice était la personne la plus belle que je connaissais, tout le monde remarqué Rosalie et disait qu'elle était la plus belle mais je n'étais pas d'accord, Alice était belle à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur. Elle embellit toute chose qui l'entoure, elle rayonne par son sourire. Je pourrais continuer ainsi toute la journée mais Alice prit enfin la parole.

« -_Le secrétariat est ouvert je vais aller m'inscrire et je vais faire en sorte que j'ai les mêmes cours que toi_. Elle avait dit cela sans me jeter un regard, elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque je la retint par le bras, je n'en pouvait plus, la situation qu'il y avait entre nous était en train de me détruire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais je devais au moins essayer. Elle me regarda dans les yeux en attendant que je parle, je ne voyais aucune émotion dans ses yeux, je savais qu'elle était une très bonne menteuse et qu'elle arrivait à très bien cacher ses émotions.

-Alice, on pouvait entre la douleur dans ma voix, _ais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Qu'est-il arrivait? Depuis ce matin tu n'es plus la même. Je…_ je ne savais plus quoi dire, les larmes m'étaient montés aux yeux. Elle me prit dans ses bras ce qui me détendit. Elle mit sa tête au creux de mon cou pour sentir mon odeur. Je me laissa aller je me mis à pleurer dans ses bras, heureusement que les vitres étaient teintées.

-_Tu n'as rien fait Bella, je m'excuse de mon comportement mais Jasper me manques_, à la mention du nom de Jasper j'eus un pincement au cœur. Elle me relâcha et essuya les larmes qui se trouvaient sur mon visage. _Ne pleure pas Bella, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. »_ Elle sourit, je veux dire un vrai sourire, j'étais heureuse, et me dis que je devais m'imaginer des choses. Elle sortit de la voiture pour aller de mon côté pour m'ouvrir la porte, je la remercia et sortit de la voiture. Le parking était presque plein et tout les regards étaient dirigés vers nous, Alice me fit un sourire d'encouragement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le secrétariat toute les deux. Je ne voulais pas la quitté, j'avais peur de ne plus la revoir, je sais c'est absurde mais depuis leur départ j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle fasse la même chose. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au secrétariat, avait la bouche grande ouverte, les Cullen avaient toujours cette effet la sur les gens. Alice lui fit part de son retour et lui dit les cours qu'elle voulait, pendant leur conversation je n'étais pas très attentive. Je réfléchissais à ma réaction au nom de Jasper dans la voiture, j'étais jalouse de lui car il pouvait toucher l'ange ,qui se trouvait à côté de moi, comme il voulait. Mes sentiments envers Alice était confus, je n'arrivait pas à les identifier. Ma rêverie fut interrompu par Alice qui secouait sa main devant mon visage.

« -_La terre à Bella ? Les cours vont commencer, et je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour mon retour,_ elle rigola et je m'empourpra aussitôt, _je me demande à quoi tu pouvais bien penser pour ne pas m'entendre_, je rougis encore plus et elle rigola de plus belle. Elle nous dirigea vers notre premier cours : mathématique, je détestais cette matière, ma mauvaise humeur ce dissipa un peu en me rappelant qu'Alice serait là. Nous nous assîmes en silence en attendant que le professeur arrive.

Le prof arriva enfin, avec cinq minutes de retard, et Alice se dirigea vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle revenait et qu'elle allait suivre son cours. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, les regards étaient tous fixés sur elle. Le cours fut d'un ennuie total mais j'essayais tout de même de suivre, sans grand succès. J'étais captivée par Alice, je n'arrêtais pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil, c'était plus fort que moi. Elle ne me regarda pas une seule fois, elle regardait le professeur, je pense qu'elle avait conscience de mes regards mais elle ne fit rien et ne dit rien. L'heure passa lentement, le prochain cours que nous avions était anglais, une matière que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Nous nous installâmes à la même table, et le même manège que l'heure précédente se passa, je ne suivis pas le cours j'avais déjà étudié cela à Phoenix. Je devais me ressaisir avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alice écrivit un mot et me le passa discrètement.

« _Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles être ailleurs depuis ce matin »_ Je lui répondis en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible.

_« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un peu de difficulté à suivre le cours, je l'ai déjà eu à Phoenix_ » Peut être que mon mensonge passera mieux à l'écrit. Alice fronça les sourcils, elle avait vu à travers mon mensonge. Alice avait toujours su quand je mentais ou non, j'étais une très mauvaise menteuse.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a vraiment ? »_ Je ne savais pas moi-même ce qui n'allait pas, enfin il y avait plusieurs choses qui me dérangées depuis ce matin. Je décida de lui dire l'une de mes préoccupations qui me dérangé le plus.

_« J'ai peur que tu partes, tu m'as tellement manqué que j'ai peur que d'un moment à l'autre tu t'enfuie »_

Elle lu le papier très discrètement, et son visage exprima de la compassion pour ma peur.

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te quitterais plus, je sais que c'est dur à me refaire confiance, mais je te demande sur ce point là, de me faire complètement confiance ? »_

« _D'accord, je te fais confiance_ » Ce que j'avais écrit était la vérité, je lui faisait confiance, j'avais une confiance aveugle en elle. Elle avait toujours était franche avec moi contrairement à son frère. Le cours passa rapidement.

La matinée était passée très rapidement, enfin beaucoup plus vite que les semaines passées. Nous étions dans la cantine à une table isolée, je ne voulais pas mangé avec les autres, j'avais envie d'être seule avec Alice. Nous discutâmes des cours et des élèves, nous rigolâmes beaucoup, c'était comme si ce matin ne s'était pas passé. Alice était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

La journée était déjà finit. Alice me raccompagna chez moi et décida de dire bonjour à Charlie. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre pour faire nos devoirs, nous nous installâmes sur mon lit. Alice avait déjà finit alors que venais à peine de commencer. Elle avait de la chance, elle n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre par cœur et elle écrivait très rapidement. Elle se rapprocha et m'aida à les finir. Sa proximité me troubla, elle était très proche mais elle ne me touchait pas. Je voulais combler cette écart mais je ne n'osais pas car je voulais me blottir contre elle, et rester ainsi toute ma vie. Lorsque sa main frôlait la mienne mon cœur accélérait, je savais qu'elle en avait conscience mais elle ne disait rien alors j'en fis de même.

L'heure de préparer le dîner arriva, Charlie n'était pas encore là, la confection du dîner se fit avec bonne humeur et beaucoup de rire. Il était vraiment facile de rire en présence d'Alice, elle savait mettre en confiance les gens qui l'entourait. Charlie arriva et fut heureux de voir Alice, il lui posa quelques questions pour avoir des nouvelles de sa famille et qu'avait-elle fait durant les derniers mois. Alice était heureuse de lui parler même si elle devait lui mentir pour protéger son secret. Charlie proposa à Alice de rester dîner, elle accepta pour ne pas que mon père soupçonne quelque chose. Le dîner se passa très bien, il y avait une bonne ambiance grâce à Alice, elle faisait presque la conversation à elle toute seule. Elle agissait comme une adolescente de dix-sept ans normale, elle était vraiment bonne comédienne. Lorsque nous eûmes finit de manger, Alice qui avait réussit à faire semblant de manger dû partir car demain on avait cours et que l'on ne devait pas se coucher trop tard. Je fit la vaisselle rapidement tandis que Charlie se dirigea vers le salon pour aller regarder la télévision. Je monta ensuite dans ma chambre où Alice m'attendait sur mon lit. Je lui souris avant de m'installer à côté d'elle. Nous ne parlâmes pas, on profita du moment présent. Je regarda mon réveil pour voir qu'il était déjà dix heure, le temps passer tellement vite en présence d'Alice. Je la regarda droit dans les yeux et elle fit de même, je me perdis dans son regard ocré, il y avait tellement d'émotion dans son regard, je pouvais voir de l'amour, de la joie mais aussi du regret et de la culpabilité. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien, il était tellement profond. Je remarqua alors que nos visages s'approchaient l'uns de l'autre, je jetais des coups d'œil à ses lèvres si fines et si rouge, c'était comme si elles n'attendaient plus que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Je voyais qu'Alice elle aussi regardait mes lèvres, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, nos nez se frôlaient. Je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement et mon cœur battait à un rythme incroyable, tout ce que j'avais en tête c'était d'embrasser les lèves de ma meilleure amie. Je me plongea encore une fois dans le regard de la vampire qui se trouvait devant moi, je remarqua que ses yeux étaient maintenant noir charbon, son regard était plein de désir, ce qui me rassura, je n'étais pas la seule à le vouloir. J'avança encore un peu, Alice en fit de même nos lèvres se frôlaient presque, je pouvais sentir l'électricité qui il y avait entre elle. J'allais comblait l'écart entre nous car je ne pouvais plus retenir mon désir pour elle, quand nous entendîmes Charlie monter l'escalier et se diriger vers ma chambre. La panique me submergea, Alice recula et s'excusa avant de sortir par ma fenêtre. J'essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur et de ne plus être rouge comme un tomate mais en vain, je pris un livre au hasard pour me calmer un peu et pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre devant Charlie. Mon père ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de celle-ci.

« -_Bonne nuit Bella_, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, peut-être qu'il avait peur que je pleure à cause d'Alice et était venu voir comment j'allais.

-_Bonne nuit à toi aussi papa, fais de beau rêves,_ je lui souris pour lui montrer que j'allais bien.

-_Merci, à toi aussi Bella._ » Il referma la porte, je pouvais entendre ses pas s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et repensa à la scène qui venait de se passer, je n'arrivais pas à le croire, j'avais faillit embrasser Alice. Je remarquais que cela ne me dérangeais pas au contraire, je voulais l'embrasser encore et encore. Je me leva pour aller me changer. Je pris mon pyjama et le mis, je savais qu'Alice n'allait pas revenir de si tôt ; elle allait surement chasser car ses yeux étaient très noires. Quand je fus changée, je m'installa dans mon lit pour pouvoir dormir. Je savais que j'allais pas dormir mon cerveau n'arrêtait pas de repenser au presque baiser et aux sentiments que j'avais ressentit, et il manquait Alice pour que je m'endormes. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'endormir sans son étreinte. La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	8. Chapter 8

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, la scène n'arrêtait pas de défiler dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serrait passer si Charlie n'était pas arriver. Je m'arrêta de penser, je voulais que ça arrive, je voulais ses lèvres sur les miennes, ma langue dans sa bouche. Le rouge me monta aux joues, je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un, ce désir était plus fort que celui que je ressentais pour Edward, je voulais mes lèvres sur sa peau de marbre, je voulais toucher sa peau sans jamais m'arrêter, couvrir son corps de baiser. Je réalisa soudain que je désirais Alice, je la voulais comme une femme désire un homme, ou plutôt une femme. Cela me troubla car je ne savais quoi faire, Alice était ma meilleur amie et est la sœur de mon ex petit ami. En plus elle n'est pas libre, elle est avec la personne qui aide tout le monde, qui comprend le mieux les personnes et celui qui a le plus souffert. A présent que je prenais conscience de mon attirance pour Alice, je compris mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Mes réactions à son toucher, ma jalousie lorsqu'elle prononçait le nom de son mari.

Soudain un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans ma chambre, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : le retour d'Alice. Elle était à côté de la fenêtre, toujours aussi belle, mais elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux comme ce matin, enfin plutôt hier matin. Elle ne s'approcha pas de moi, le silence persista entre nous. Je décida de prendre la parole car je devais clarifier la situation entre nous.

« _Alice_, je ne pus rien dire d'autre car je n'arrivais plus à parler ni à penser, Alice m'avait regardé dans les yeux, son regard était tellement profond que je m'y perdis. Je me leva de mon lit mais je resta proche de mon lit car je ne savais pas si Alice était d'accord avec. J'étais hypnotisée par son regard, intoxiquée par son odeur et sa présence. Je m'aperçus que j'avais avancé sans m'en rendre compte, Alice aussi semblait comme en transe. Nous avançâmes l'une vers l'autre sans jamais nous perdre du regard. Je crois que aucune de nous deux avaient conscience de la situation, maintenant nous étions très proche l'une de l'autre. Elle leva sa main droite pour la mettre sur ma joue gauche, sa peau sur la mienne me fit frémir de plaisir, j'approfondis le contact en m'enfonçant encore plus dans sa main. J'étais toujours emprisonnée dans son regard, ses yeux avaient changés de couleurs, à son entrée ils étaient or alors que maintenant ils étaient marrons. Avec sa main gauche, elle prit ma main droite pour entrelacer nos doigts, nos mains s'imbriquaient parfaitement. Elle approcha son visage du mien pour poser son front sur le mien, à son contact mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et ainsi profiter de la douceur de sa peau. Cette acte me montrais que je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir plus que de l'amitié, je savais que ce n'était pas bien ce que nous faisions mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter de ressentir se que je ressentais et je crois qu'Alice est dans la même situation que moi. Elle enleva sa main de la mienne pour la mettre sur ma taille et ainsi me rapprocher encore plus d'elle. J'ouvris mes yeux et je vis qu'Alice avait elle aussi fermé ses yeux, je ne pus me retenir de regarder ses lèvres. Alice ouvrit ses yeux et me vis regarder ses lèvres, elle en fit de même. Nous approchâmes nos lèvres en même temps mais cette fois ci c'est elle qui combla l'écart entre nous. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut la douceur de ses lèvres et ensuite la froideur de celles-ci, elles étaient tellement différentes de celle de son frère, nos lèvres se mouvaient ensemble dans une synchronisation parfaite. Le baiser était tout d'abord hésitant avant qu'il ne devienne passionné. Je me perdis rapidement dans son baiser, elle m'embrassait avec tellement de fougue qu'il m'étais impossible de ne pas lui rendre son baiser. Je sentis sa langue sur ma lèvre supérieur, j'accepta sa demande et ouvrit la bouche. Sa langue entra dans ma bouche et je faillis tombé, heureusement qu'Alice me tenait par la taille. Son haleine fraiche entra dans ma bouche est faillit me faire perdre pied, la sensation de sa langue dans ma bouche était indescriptible, c'était comme le paradis. Elle me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mes genoux touchent le rebord de mon lit. Elle arrêta notre baiser et me poussa délicatement sur mon lit, je respecta sa demande en m'allongeant sur mon lit, elle me suivit et se mit à califourchon sur moi. J'étais essoufflée et mes joues étaient rouges, quant à Alice ses yeux étaient d'un noir très profond mais je pouvais encore voir le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Elle me regarda et me sourit, elle s'abaissa sa tête au niveau de mon cou pour me sentir, son nez effleura mon cou. Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma peau et ne pus retenir un gémissement, elle déposa des baisers sur mon cou et ma clavicule tout en glissant sa main sous mon débardeur et une autre dans mes cheveux tandis que moi j'avais une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Je me cambrai sous ses caresses, ses mains remontaient de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine. Je me cambra violement et je gémit fortement mais elle étouffa le bruit en m'embrassant. Charlie était en train de dormir, il fallait pas qu'il vienne encore gâcher notre moment. Elle jouait avec mon téton déjà dur, je n'arrêtais pas de gémir mais mes gémissement se perdaient dans sa gorge, elle émit un bruit que je qualifierais comme un ronronnement cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir que je ressentais en ce moment. Je l'aimais tellement, elle savait comment je fonctionnais et quoi faire quand je n'étais pas bien. Je voulais lui appartenir mais je savais qu'elle ne pourrait m'appartenir car elle est avec Jasper. Même si elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que moi nous ne pouvons pas faire cela à Jasper. Je décida la mort dans l'âme de poser ma main sur son épaule pour qu'elle arête ses baisers et ses caresses. Elle s'arrêta confuse et me regarda pour savoir pourquoi nous avions arrêtés.

-_Jasper_, je prononça seulement son nom car elle prendra conscience de la situation, cela ne tarda pas et son beau visage était remplit d'horreur. Elle enleva sa main de mon sein et s'assis sur le lit, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ Elle sanglotait, je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi, je la pris dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa. _Arrêtes! Ceci est faux, je suis avec Jasper je l'aimes, _elle secouait la tête comme pour nier ce que l'on venait de faire. Je savais qu'elle était dévastée mais son rejet me fis mal.

-_Alice, je suis désolée, cela ne devra jamais se reproduire. Tu as quelqu'un qui t'aimes et tu l'aimes aussi. C'est simplement parce qu'on vient de se retrouver,_ _on ne devra jamais le refaire_. Même si mon cœur se brisait en morceaux à chacun de mes mots, je devais le faire pour elle, pour la revoir sourire et je ne veux pas la voir triste. Je sais que si on aurait continué elle serait dévastée ensuite et je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour mon lutin_. Tu devrais partir_, lui conseillais-je, _c'est la meilleur chose à faire,_ ma voix n'était qu'un murmure je n'avais pas la force ni le courage de parler plus fort. Elle acquiesça à mes paroles et se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais avant de partir elle parla :

-_Je suis désolée Bella » _C'est sur ses paroles qu'elle s'en alla. Je m'assis sur mon lit et fondit en larmes. Je savais que j'avais agit pour le mieux mais cela n'arrêtait pas la douleur que je ressentais. Je sanglota pendant une grande partie du reste de la nuit. Je m'endormis en sanglotant.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil me réveilla, j'étais fatigué d'avoir veillée pendant toute la nuit et de mes pleures. La douleur que je ressentait était insupportable, elle était bien pire que celle que j'avais ressentit après le départ d'Edward. Je me plia en deux et recommença à pleurer, la fille que j'aimais était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant que je m'avouai que je l'aimais, je savais que j'avais toujours ressentit quelque chose pour Alice mais à l'époque je pensais que c'était de l'amour fraternel, aujourd'hui je savais que je l'aimais bien plus qu'une sœur. Avant leur départ, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire quand elle souriait, quand elle voulait aller faire du shopping je ne pouvais pas lui faire la tête plus de quelques secondes car j'aimais passer du temps avec elle. Mes pleures redoublèrent, elle me manquait déjà. Je pleura ainsi pendant quelques temps avant de m'essuyer les yeux et de me lever pour aller prendre ma douche. Je pris une douche rapidement car si je tardais j'allais être en retard pour l'école.

J'étais prête pour aller à l'école, je me dirigea vers mon camion car je savais qu'Alice n'allait pas venir me chercher pour aller à l'école, je ne savais même pas si elle allait venir aujourd'hui. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit assez rapidement, lorsque j'arriva enfin je constata que sa voiture n'était pas là. Elle ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'elle était repartit rejoindre Jasper en Alaska. La plaie de mon cœur se rouvrit, je faillis fondre en larmes sur le parking de l'école mais je me repris, le lycée n'est pas le meilleur lieu pour fondre en larmes. Les commères en profiteraient pour inventer encore des ragots sur moi. Je me dirigea vers mon premier cours, je n'étais pas d'humeur à être sociable aujourd'hui. Mais je crois que je suis maudite car Mike arriva et commença à parler. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, faisant semblant d'écouter pour paraître polie, il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer que je n'étais pas d'humeur. La journée passa lentement et je ne vis pas Alice, cela confirmait mes doutes elle était repartit. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle méritait le meilleur et je ne l'était pas du tout. Angela remarqua mon état, mais ne dit rien car elle savait que je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention. Mais elle me proposa d'aller étudier chez elle ce soir, j'accepta car parler à une amie me ferait du bien. Angela avait toujours était là contrairement à Jessica pendant les six derniers mois. On se ressemblait assez, nous étions toutes les deux timides et nous n'aimions pas être le centre de l'attention. On avait des points communs en ce qui concerne nos goûts musicaux et littéraire.

Je rentra dans ma voiture et la suivit jusqu'à chez elle, ces frères ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui ce qui nous donnera un peu de tranquillité. Arriver chez elle, nous commençâmes nos devoirs sans échanger le moindre mot. Nous finîmes nos devoirs et elle me proposa de regarder la télévision. Lorsque nous fûmes installées elle pris la parole et je savais d'avance ce qu'elle allait me demander :

« -_Bella, est-ce que ça va? Hier tu étais tellement heureuse et aujourd'hui tu es redevenue ce que tu étais il y a quelques jours. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais je pensais qu'avec le retour d'Alice tu étais redevenue celle que je connaissais avant leur départ_. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour moi, je décida qu'il fallait que je me confis à quelqu'un et je savais qu'Angela ne dirait rien à personne.

-_Tu as raison, je suis mal car_… j'avais du mal à en parler même si je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien, je n'aimais pas me confier et m'ouvrir aux autres car à un moment ou à un autre vos amis vous décevront et vous quitteront. Angela ne parla pas car elle savait ce que c'était. _Je suis mal car j'ai eu un différent avec Alice hier soir._ C'était le mieux que je pouvait faire pour le moment.

_-Quel sorte ? Je croyais que vous étiez comme sœurs. Je suis désolée je suis trop indiscrète, _elle semblait vraiment honteuse mais elle tout de même curieuse de savoir mais je crois qu'Angela pourrait me comprendre, enfin je l'espérais.

-Ne _t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je crois que j'éprouve… plus que l'amitié pour Alice,_ soufflais-je je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendu car je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux.

-_Tu sais je me suis toujours doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux mais comme tu étais avec Edward et elle avec Jasper, je me disais que je me faisais des films. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne le dirais à personne et avant que tu me le demandes je ne suis pas dégouttée par toi._ Elle semblait sincère, n'y tenant plus je fondis en larmes, elle me pris dans ses bras et chuchota des paroles réconfortantes. J'étais heureuse d'avoir une amie tellement compréhensible, je ne crois pas que je la mérite. Je décida de lui expliquer ma situation en oubliant tout ce qui concerne les vampires et les loups garous.

-_Hier soir, moi et Alice ont s'est embrassé_, le rouge me monta aux joues, _je sais ne pas quoi faire ! Elle est avec Jasper et je ne veux pas interférer entre un couple mais cela me fait souffrir plus que tout. En plus Edward et sa famille devraient bientôt revenir, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à son retour. Et puis il y a Jacob, je crois qu'il m'aime mais je ne l'aime pas comme il m'aime. Je sais pas comment et quoi face à cette situation de fou. _J'étais complètement perdu, j'aimais ma meilleur amie qui était déjà avec quelqu'un et mon ex petit ami qui m'avait brisé le cœur revenait, et mon meilleur ami était amoureux de moi. Je savais que Jacob avait toujours eu un semblant de sentiment envers moi mais j'avais fait l'égoïste en les ignorant. J'avais besoin de lui car mon petit ami de vampire m'avait abandonné. Je savais que je n'éprouvait presque plus rien pour Edward, ce que je ressent pour lui c'est de la colère car à cause de lui sa famille avait dut partir.

_-Tu sais Bella, il n'y a que toi pour être dans une situation tel quel_, dit-elle en souriant je souris en retour car la situation était vraiment grotesque. _Tu devrais d'abord clarifier la situation avec Jacob, cela lui fera mal mais comme ça il n'y aura plus aucun mal entendus entre vous_. Elle avait raison je devais le faire au nom de l'amitié que je portais à Jack. _En ce qui concerne Edward, je crois que tu devrais essayer de devenir ami avec lui parce que vous vous entendiez bien. _C'était vrai si Edward revenait, je voudrais qu'il soit dans ma vie mais pas comme avant. _Et pour Alice, je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner : suis ton cœur c'est la meilleur chose à faire et si Alice éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi, elle quittera Jasper._ » Elle avait raison, je la serra dans mes bras avant de partir car il était tard et que je devais encore préparer le dîner pour moi et Charlie.

Arriver chez moi, je me mis directement aux fourneaux car il était plus tard que je ne le pensais. Pendant je faisait la cuisine, je ne pensais à rien car ce soir, j'aurais amplement le temps d'y réfléchir. Le dîner était prêt lorsque mon père arriva, j'afficha une mine enjouée pour ne pas perturber mon père. Nous mangeâmes en silence comme d'habitude mais Charlie m'annonça que ce samedi nous étions inviter chez les Black, cela me permettra de clarifier la situation avec Jacob. Charlie me demanda comment avait été ma journée, je lui dit que j'étais aller étudier chez Angela, Il semblait ravi que je sorte un peu. Le reste du repas était silencieux, nous finîmes de manger et je fis la vaisselle avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Arriver dans ma chambre je décida de mettre un peu de musique, cela faisait longtemps que j'en avait pas écouté. Je décida de mettre du rock histoire de me changer les idées. J'écoutais la musique tout en me changeant, mais je ne dansa pas, ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable. Les chansons me faisaient oublier mes problèmes et mes peines de cœur. Lorsque je fus changer, je décida d'allumer mon ordinateur pour voir si ma mère m'avait laisser des mails. Mon ordinateur mit longtemps à s'allumer, je regarda ma chambre et me rappela les événements d'hier soir. Je me remis à pleurer je ne savais pas si j'allais la revoir, je ne voulais pas que l'on se quitte comme ça. Je vis que mon ordinateur était enfin démarrer, je constata que Renée m'avait laisser deux messages. Elle me demandait de mes nouvelles, pour savoir si j'allais mieux, elle me demanda comment aller mon père et Jack. Le reste de son mail parlait des performances médiocre de l'équipe de Phil et de la Floride. Le temps était magnifique pas comme ici pensais-je, elle me proposa de venir la voir au prochaine vacances.

Je lui écrivis un mail bref en lui disant que j'allais bien et que Jack et papa aller bien aussi. Je lui parla aussi du retour d'Alice et du prochain retour d'Edward. Je lui dit qu'elle me manquait et que j'espérait que cela irait mieux pour Phil.

Je vis qu'il était déjà assez tard et j'étais fatigué de ma presque nuit blanche d'hier soir. Je me coucha mais le sommeil ne vint pas, je savais pourquoi il ne venait pas mais n'y pensa pas trop. Je me décida à parler à Alice demain si elle était de retour et si les Cullen n'étaient pas revenus. Je me voyais mal lui parler de ce qui c'était passé avec des vampires qui pourraient tout entendre, je crois que ce n'était la meilleur façon d'en parler.

C'est sur ses pensées que je m'endormis.


	9. Chapter 9

Je me réveilla avec un début de migraine, je n'avais pas arrêter de faire des cauchemars. Je rêvais qu'Alice me quittait encore une fois mais cette fois ci, elle me dit au revoir mais elle était avec Jasper. Elle me disait que je valait rien et que je n'avais été qu'une perte de temps. Je savais qu'Alice ne dirait jamais une chose pareil elle me l'avait dit plein de fois depuis son retour mais il semble que les événements entre moi et Alice m'aient affectés plus que je ne le pensais. Certes son rejet m'avait fait mal mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas libre et que je souffrirais en étant amoureuse d'elle. La vie est pas facile mais je pense que j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai eu le bonheur de rencontrer ces être merveilleux que sont les Cullen. Je me leva et choisit mes vêtements avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche longue qui me détendit, j'appréhendais un peu cette journée, j'allais avoir une discussion avec Alice et j'espérais que les Cullen ne soient pas déjà de retour, je savais qu'Alice avait due voir ma décision et si elle voulait ne pas avoir cette discussion elle ne viendrait pas. J'étais contente que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de mon attirance pour Alice, j'avais comme un poids en moins dans mon cœur car je savais que j'avais quelqu'un pour me soutenir.

Je sortis de ma douche et m'habilla pour descendre à la cuisine et manger un petit déjeuner léger car j'appréhendais un peu cette journée. J'arriva très vite au lycée où Angela m'attendais, elle était avec son meilleur ami Ben qui avait toujours gentil avec moi-même durant les derniers mois. Angela vint me rencontrer, seule, dès que je fus sortit de mon camion, elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour car elle me comprenait et elle m'encourageait pour la journée qui venait, et la discussion qui allait peut être avoir lieu. Nous dirigeâmes vers les salles de cours car les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Angela avait le même cours que moi à cette heure ci, ce qui me permis de déstresser un peu en lui parlant durant le cours. Elle prévoyait d'aller faire un tour à Port Angeles ce week-end et me demanda si je voulais venir mais je refusa car j'allais chez les Black ce jour là. Angela remit cela à la semaine prochaine.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, je rejoignis Angela et Ben qui m'attendaient. Lorsque nous allions arriver à la cantine, quelqu'un me retint, mon cœur accéléra, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne vu la température de son corps. Je me retourna lentement et vis Alice, elle semblait nerveuse, cela me troubla Alice n'était jamais nerveuse. Elle aussi semblait être dépassé par la situation. Je regarda dans ses yeux ,plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour moi, ils étaient de couleur topaze; je pouvais y voir de la douleur, de l'incertitude, de la joie et de l'amour. Elle prit la parole :

_« Bella_, l'entendre prononcer mon prénom fit faiblir mes genoux. _Je, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles mais je devais réfléchir. Que dirais-tu que l'on aille discuter un peu dehors_ ? » Je regarda derrière moi et fit signe à Angela de partir manger sans moi, avant de partir elle me fit un sourire d'encouragement. Je suivis Alice à l'extérieur, elle m'amena jusqu'à la voiture de Carlisle, l'endroit parfait pour discuter car les vitres teintées permettaient une certaine intimité. Elle m'ouvrit la porte côté passager, je la remercia et rentra dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Elle rentra à son tour dans la voiture et s'installa sur le siège conducteur mais elle ne me regarda pas. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, moi de mon côté je profitais de sa présence qui m'avais beaucoup manquée.

« -_Bella, les autres arrivent demain_. Cette constatation fit monter la colère en moi, demain Edward sera de retour. _Je voudrais que nous restions toujours amies, j'aime Jasper et je ne veux pas le perdre. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre non plus_. Elle semblait sincère lorsqu'elle le dit mais j'avais mal, mon cœur qui avait guérit grâce au retour d'Alice, il me semblait qu'il déchirait en morceaux encore une fois. Je ne laissa rien paraître car je ne voulais pas qu'Alice sache comment j'étais détruite à cause d'elle, cela lui causera du chagrin et j'aimais trop Alice pour lui faire du mal. Et puis, être amie avec Alice valait mieux que de ne plus la voir du tout. Je baissa mon regard car je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'acquiesça à ses paroles car je n'avais pas le courage de parler et je pense que mon silence répondait à sa question mieux qu'aucunes paroles. J'acceptais la situation car je ne pouvais faire autrement, ne plus avoir Alice dans ma vie n'était pas envisageable. Le silence s'était encore une fois installait entre nous, je crois que cela va devenir une habitude, nous agirions plus de la même manière qu'avant, la ligne avait été franchit. La cloche sonna interrompant ce silence pesant qu'il y avait entre nous. Je sortis de la voiture sans une parole, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, la situation avait été clarifié entre nous, c'était ce que je voulais et je l'avais eu. Alice sortit aussi de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours, depuis son retour nous avions les mêmes cours la situation sera plus que gênante.

Comme je l'avais prévu, comme nous avions les mêmes cours, nous étions assises l'une à côté de l'autre mais nous ne parlions pas et lorsque nos regards se croisaient nous détournâmes tout de suite les yeux. Ce petit manège dura toute l'après-midi, je fus soulagée lorsqu'Angela apparut et demanda à me parler seule. Alice la regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer et de me dire qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Angela me ramena dans un coin isolé du lycée, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, elle prit la parole :

« _-Alors qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ?_ Elle était curieuse et en même temps inquiète par ce que j'allais lui dire.

-_Elle veux que l'on reste amies et demain les Cullen seront de retour et donc Jasper._ L'inquiétude et le désarroi me submergèrent, j'avais été sure de ma décision sur le moment mais maintenant je n'étais pas si sure de ça maintenant. _Angela, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester à les regarder être ensemble alors que je souffre dans mon coin seul_. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'étais perdu et j'avais le cœur brisé. Angela me serra dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes le temps que mes pleurs se calment.

-_Je suis désolée pour toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Je sais que cela va être dur mais ne t'inquiètes pas je serais toujours là pour toi_. » Cette fille était vraiment géniale, elle savait dire les bons mots au bon moment, et puis elle est toujours là pour vous. Elle me serra encore une fois dans ses bras et puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures respectives. Je retourna chez moi la tête pleine de pensées noires car les jours qui allaient venir promettaient d'être difficile émotionnellement.

Je rentra chez moi et me dirigea vers ma chambre, je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. Je retrouva Alice sur le rebord de ma fenêtre assise sur le rebord, je resta sur le pas de ma porte. Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Que me veut-elle ? Toute sorte de question se précipitaient dans mon cerveau mais je n'avais pas la capacité de toutes les traiter. Les questions devaient être inscrites sur mon visage car Alice prit la parole :

« - _Salut_, elle était aussi gênée que moi par la situation. _Je pense qu'il est préférable que je reste ici pour assurer ta protection. Victoria pourrait attaquer à tout moment. _Avec tout mes problèmes de cœur j'avais oublié mon principal problème : Victoria.

-_Oui… Bien sur_. Je n'arrivais même pas à trouver mes mots et quand j'y arrive je bafouille à cause de sa présence.

Je m'assis sur mon lit car je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement et que je ne voulais pas tomber sinon elle me rattraperait et il y aura un contact entre nous. Je voulais éviter tout contact avec elle car sinon je ne répondrai plus de moi. Elle vint s'asseoir elle aussi sur mon lit mais avec une distance raisonnable entre nous deux. Je regarda mon couvre lit, je ne pouvait pas me perdre dans son merveilleux regard sinon je pourrais faire quelque chose que je regretterais dans le futur.

-_Bella_, je leva la tête pour lui montrer que j'étais entièrement à son écoute, _Edward_ _arrivera demain soir et les autres arriveront cette nuit. J'ai déjà demandé au loup-garou de venir te surveiller pendant que je serai avec ma famille_. » J'acquiesça à ses paroles même si je n'étais pas d'accord cela ne changerai rien. Ils me gardaient comme si j'étais une enfant qui ne pouvait pas débrouiller seule. J'étais déçue car je ne verrais pas les Cullen, ils m'avaient tous manqués, et elle ne voulait pas que je les rencontre ce soir. Mais j'étais vraiment dépitée parce que Alice ne serait pas avec moi mais avec sa famille … et Jasper. Je savais que c'était normal qu'elle soit avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être égoïste : je la voulais, elle, son corps et son âme-quoi qu'en dise Edward je savais qu'ils avaient une âme. Des gens aussi bon qu'eux ne pouvaient ne pas avoir d'âme.

Le silence était de maître sur ma chambre, je lui jetais de temps à autre des regards mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne me voit donc je détournais le regard très rapidement. J'étais toujours en colère contre elle parce qu'elle avait appelait Jack et Jack allait certainement venir me parler et donc je devrais mettre les choses au claire ce soir. J'avais vraiment pas de chance. Elle dut s'apercevoir que j'étais en colère car elle se rapprocha de moi tout doucement pour voir ma réaction et elle me prit dans ses bras et j'en fut surprise. Elle aussi depuis l'incident de l'autre soir évitait les contacts entre nous deux, et là elle me serre dans ses bras. Je resta rigide dans son étreinte mais elle serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, et je me détendis. Cette étreinte avait des allures d'adieu, j'eus les larmes aux yeux car même si j'étais en colère contre elle je savais que les jours à venir seraient sombres pour nous deux. Elle me relâcha et j'en fis de même, elle me sourit je ne pouvais que lui rendre son sourire en moins étincellent.

Elle se leva de mon lit et je la suivis, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre je me dirigea vers la porte de ma chambre pour aller préparer le dîner. Nous nous sourîmes une dernière fois et elle partit, je resta quelques instant à regarder le lieu où elle se trouvait précédemment. Je repris mes esprit et descendis à la cuisine, Charlie n'allait pas tarder à revenir du travail et il serait affamer.

Je me trouvais sur mon lit, le dîner s'était passé comme tous les soirs, nous mangeâmes en silence. Je réfléchissais à la conversation que j'allais avoir avec Jacob, Alice ne savait pas ce qui allait se passait sinon elle n'aurait pas laisser Jacob venir. Les loups-garous étaient imperméables à son don, ce qui l'agaçait plus que tout. J'espérais que Jacob ne réagisse pas trop mal car cela pourrait tourner au vinaigre si il se transformait. Je me rappela le visage d'Emily, j'en eut des frissons dans le dos la pauvre, et il y avait Leah que Sam avait rejeté pour Emily. Je savais que je n'étais pas l'imprégnation de Jacob car il ne se comportait pas comme Sam se comporte avec Emily, cela m'enleva un poids dans mon cœur car je savais que je ne lui étais pas destinée et je pense qu'il prendra mieux les choses. Je savais à qui j'étais destinée mais je ne pouvais être avec elle. Je me secoua mentalement, il y avait le problème Jacob à traiter en premier. J'entendis l'arbre qui se situait à côté de ma chambre bougeait, je savais ce que cela signifiait : Jacob arrivait.

Je lui ouvris la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il fasse du bruit. Il rentra dans ma chambre sans un bruit, Charlie était encore éveillé, il se trouvait dans le salon en train de regarder je ne sais quoi. Il me remercia d'un hochement de la tête, et alla s'asseoir sur mon lit sans me demander mon avis. Je m'assis à côté de lui et prononça aucune parole car la dernière fois que l'on s' était parlé cela ne s'était pas bien finit. Il me prit la main pour me montrer qu'il ne m'en voulait pas et il prit enfin la parole :

« _- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois_, il était sincère, je pouvais le voir sur son visage, _mais pour ma défense tu sais que les loups-garous et les sangs… je veux dire les vampires ne sont pas amis_, nous nous tolérons à peine. Il renifla et plissa le nez comme si ça sentait mauvais. Je pris une bouffée d'air et ne détecta aucune mauvaise odeur_. Beurk… Ca sent la sangsue !_ il fit une grimace et gronda un peu avant de se calmer. _Désolé, Alice était ici ? _me demanda t-il. J'acquiesça à ses paroles. _J'ai été vraiment étonné quand elle venue au bord de la limite pour nous parler, elle était vraiment amicale, elle est vraiment bizarre comme sangsue_. Je rigola à sa phrase, Alice était vraiment spéciale, un phénomène à elle seule. Il me suivit et nous rigolâmes quelque instant, l'ambiance dans la chambre se fit soudain différente d'il y a quelques minutes. C'était maintenant ou jamais sinon notre amitié sera gâchée à jamais et je ne voulais pas perdre Jacob.

-_Jacob, il faut que l'on parle_, il vit que j'étais vraiment sérieuse et il me regarda avec sérieux et crainte de se que j'allais dire_. Jack… tu sais que je t'adore mais pas de la façon dont tu voudrais._

-_Alors dès qu'il revient tu te jettes dans ses bras,_ sa voix était pleine d'amertume et de douleur.

-_Non bien sur que non, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il m'a fait. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te dis cela, je sais que si je ne clarifie pas la situation maintenant la situation entre nous sera irréversible dans le futur_. Je savais que je lui brisais le cœur mais c'était pour son bien. Je me demandais si je devais lui dire pour Alice, enfin les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Mais je me dis que si il rencontrait Edward, il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'y penser et Edward pourrait blesser Alice se que je ne pouvais concevoir.

-_Bella, je… je sais pas quoi dire. Je savais que tu aimais profondément ta sangsue mais je me suis dit qu'avec le temps je pourrais le remplacer. Mais cela ne s'est pas passer_. _Je suis désolé_ …

-_Non c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'ai en quelque sorte profité de toi. Mais dis-toi que je ne suis pas ton imprégnation et qu'une personne merveilleuse t'attends quelque part et cette fille aura vraiment de la chance. » _Je lui souris et il me rendis mais ce n'était pas le sourire de d'habitude. Je savais que ça prendra du temps pour qu'il aille mieux mais dans l'immédiat il allait mal et je ne pouvais pas le réconforter. J'étais vraiment peinée de le faire souffrir mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Le reste de la soirée nous discutâmes de chose et d'autres mais le cœur n'y était plus du côté de Jacob. Je pense que je n'irai pas samedi chez eux, la situation serait trop délicate et pour éviter que je fasse de encore plus de peine à Jacob. Il s'en alla et il prévint qu'il allait resté proche de ma maison pour nous surveiller.

Je pris mon pyjama et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, je ne me changerai pas dans ma chambre car je savais que Jacob était dehors et m'observait donc en aucun cas je ne me changerai devant lui. J'étais surprise il ne s'était pas mit en colère mais j'en étais heureuse. Je me changea rapidement, je descendis dire bonne nuit à mon père et remonta dans ma chambre pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil car j'étais fatiguée de cette journée riche en émotion.

Je me coucha dans mon lit et je pensa que j'allais accepter l'invitation d'Angela pour samedi car une sortie entre fille me ferait oublier mes problèmes. Je ne voulais en aucun cas rester seule car Edward voudrait peut-être parler et je ne voulais pas. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis.


	10. Chapter 10

Je me réveilla tôt, j'avais encore une fois très mal dormit. Toujours des cauchemars mais cette fois le rêve était différent. Je voyais Edward et Alice près d'une falaise où la vue était magnifique, moi aussi j'étais présente mais j'étais éloignée d'eux. Edward essayait de tuer Alice, il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle m'avait volé et que je lui étais destinée. Dans ce rêve, Alice voulant me protéger due se battre avec son frère, j'étais quelques mètres plus loin tétanisée par la peur. D'une j'avais peur d'Edward, je ne l'avais jamais vue autant en colère, et j'avais peur que quelque chose arrive à Alice. J'avais beau savoir qu'elle avait un corps de pierre, la peur ne me quittait pas, Edward était dans une colère aveugle et il pouvait lire les pensées de sa sœur ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Alice pouvait lui cacher ses pensées et anticiper les mouvements d'Edward mais cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être inquiète pour Alice. Le combat était vraiment violent, Edward ne retenait pas ses coups et Alice essayait avec beaucoup de difficulté de les parer. L'horreur s'infiltra en moi, Edward avait donné un sal coup dans le ventre à Alice et l'envoya valdinguer à plusieurs mètres plus loin. Alice brisa plusieurs arbres dans sa chute, elle était dans un mauvais état, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et elle tenait péniblement sur ses jambes. Edward s'approcha d'elle et lui sauta dessus, et allait lui planter ses crocs dans son cou mais c'est à ce moment là que je réveille en sursaut. J'étais à bout de souffle comme si je venais de courir, j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits mais impossible ensuite je m'endormais avec beaucoup de difficulté pour ensuite me réveiller quelques heures plus tard.

Maintenant que j'étais pleinement réveiller, je savais qu'Edward n'attaquerait jamais Alice et puis Jasper et les autres ne le laisseraient pas faire mais la peur de la perdre ne voulait pas me quitter. Je me leva et descendis pour préparer le petit-déjeuner pour moi et Charlie. Je prépara des pancakes, mon père les adorait, et la café pour mon père. Mon père arriva lorsque je finis les derniers pancakes. Mon père fut surpris par ma présence et par celle du petit-déjeuner mais il me sourit et se mit à table. Mon père était heureux et moi j'appréhendais un peu la discussion que nous allions avoir car j'allais lui dire pour samedi.

« _Papa_, il me regarda soupçonneux_, je ne pourrais pas aller chez Billy ce week-end_.

-_Pourquoi donc ?_ _J'ai déjà dit à Billy que nous y serons tout les deux. _Il était contrarié.

-_Je me suis un peu fâchée avec Jacob_, j'étais honteuse car je savais que mon père voulait que je sorte avec le fils de son meilleur ami. _Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que moi et Jacob passions la soirée ensemble_.

-_Pourquoi vous êtes vous fâchés ?_ Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi moi et Jacob nous ne parlions plus. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il m'avait mis au courant pour sa nature nous nous étions jamais disputer.

-_J'ai…_ la conversation va être gênante dans quelques secondes mais je savais que je devais donner une bonne raison à Charlie pour qu'il me laisse seule samedi. _J'ai fait comprendre à Jacob que je ne le voyais pas comme un petit ami,_ j'étais rouge comme une tomate je n'aimais pas parler de ça avec personne encore moins avec mon père.

-_Pourquoi ? Jack est un chouette gamin. Lui ne t'as pas abandonné_, la rancœur et la colère était plus qu'omniprésente dans sa voix.

-_Tu oublies qu'à un moment il m'a lui aussi abandonné_, maintenant j'étais en colère, mon père faisait du favoritisme. Mon père ne rajouta rien, il savait que l'abandon de Jacob m'avait fait mal mais moins que celui des Cullen.

-_Alors tu vas te remettre avec lui ?_Il était en colère, il ne voulait pas que je retourne avec lui après son abandon et je le comprenais. Edward m'avait fait souffrir énormément et maintenant il revient.

-_Bien sur que non_, il se détendit à mes paroles. _J'ai souffert pendant des mois à cause de lui et son retour ne signifie pas que je lui pardonne. » _Je le pensais vraiment, il m'avait fait souffrir, j'avais voulut me tuer à cause de lui, je n'allais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Mon père fut satisfait de moi et me dit qu'il comprenait pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir. Je lui appris qu'à la place je sortirai normalement avec Angela. Il en fut ravi, il était content que j'avais des amis, et il apprécié beaucoup Angela, il leva même ma punition pour que je puisse sortir sans enfreindre les règles.

Je remonta dans ma chambre et alla prendre ma douche. Je me sentais un peu mieux, j'avais enfin clarifier la situation entre moi et Jacob, j'espérais seulement que les choses pourront revenir à la normal entre nous. Mais mes pensées se tournèrent vers les Cullen et ma bonne humeur s'envola aussitôt. Alice se trouvait en ce moment avec Jasper son mari, j'étais un peu stressée et j'avais peur de le rencontrer car dès que je le verrais il saura que j'aime sa femme et que je suis jalouse de lui. Je devais à tout prix l'éviter, sinon il pourrait y avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Jasper pourrait me tuer si il le savait, et je savais que cette fois il réussirait, un frisson parcourut mon corps. J'étais prête à partir, Charlie était déjà partit travailler, je monta dans mon camion et démarra. Arrivé au lycée, je vis qu'Angela était déjà là avec Jessica, les Cullen n'étaient pas encore là, je souffla de soulagement. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Jessica prit la parole :

« _-Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?_ elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête car après notre soirée à Port Angeles, elle ne m'avait presque pas adressé la parole.

-_Je vais bien, et vous ?_ J'avais fait exprès d'introduire Angela dans la conversation car elle pourrait m'aider si Jessica me posait une question dérangeante.

-_Ca va merci Bella, alors est-ce que c'est vrai que les Cullen sont de retour ?_ Elle était curieuse de savoir la vérité pour pouvoir en parler la première.

-_Je ne sais pas tu n'as qu'à le demander à Alice_, » je n'avais nullement l'intention de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était furieuse et je pouvais voir qu'Angela avait un sourire sur ses lèvres et Jessica partit sans un regard pour nous. Angela attendit que Jessica soit hors de notre vue pour rigoler ouvertement, je la rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard. Angela prit ma main, ce qui m'étonna mais je ne dis rien, cela ne me dérangeais pas. Elle nous emmena dans un lieu tranquille encore une fois.

« -_Alors comment vas-tu ?_ J'haussa les épaules je ne savais pas comment j'allais moi-même.

-_Hier soir Jacob est venu à la maison_, elle haussa les sourcils, _il l' a assez bien prit je pense_… _mais je crois que notre amitié est pour le moment en pause. Je pense que m'éloigner de lui est le mieux que je puisses faire. _Elle me sourit et serra ma main pour me montrer son soutien. J'étais vraiment heureuse de l'avoir, elle m'écoutait et me donnait des conseils judicieux. _Est-ce que tu es toujours libre ce week-end ? Comme je ne vais pas chez les Black je me disais que l'on pourrait sortir à Port Angeles comme on l'avait prévu ? _

-_Bien sur, je suis sure que l'on va vraiment s'amuser_.

_Les cours vont bientôt commencer, on ferrait bien d'y aller_. »

J'acquiesça à ses paroles et nous dirigeâmes de nouveau vers le parking. Arriver au parking nous vîmes la Volvo grise des Cullen, j'eus un pincement au cœur, avec cette voiture j'avais passé de très bon moments et je regrettais un peu cette époque de ma vie. Ils sortirent tous en même temps de la voiture mais Edward n'était pas là. C'était Jasper qui était au volant, Alice était du côté passager, j'en eus un pincement au cœur. Ils étaient toujours aussi beau. Emmett et Rosalie étaient main dans la main mais pas Jasper et Alice bien qu'ils soient proche l'un de l'autre. Ils regardèrent tous dans ma direction ,même Rosalie ce qui me surpris. Emmett affichait un grand sourire, il était heureux de me revoir. Quant à Rosalie, elle affichait une mine plein de remord et m'accorda même un petit sourire. Jasper avait toujours cette posture rigide mais il affichait une mine triste, je ne comprenais pas il venait de retrouver sa merveilleuse femme et il n'était pas heureux, je trouvais ça bizarre mais je ne m'y attarda pas. J'avais garder Alice pour la fin, elle aussi semblait triste, elle regarda plus bas et je vis qu'elle regardait ma main lié à celle d'Angela, l'expression de son visage changea de suite, pour afficher une mine contrariée voire jalouse. Angela regarda elle aussi les Cullen et quand elle vit Alice elle serra un peu plus ma main. Elle tira sur mon bras pour que nous dirigions vers les salles de cours. Je la suivis, je n'étais pas encore prête à leur parler mais avant de partir je leur souris pour leur montrer que j'étais heureuse de leur retour.

Pendant les cours, Alice ne m'adressa pas la parole. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle ne me parlait pas, hier soir s'était plutôt bien passé. Lors de notre dernier cours avant l'heure du déjeuner, elle me dit que les autres voulaient me voir et elle me demanda de manger avec eux. J'accepta avec joie, je pense que le moment était venu pour leur faire face. Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes les deux vers la cantine même si n'y avait que moi qui mangerait.

Nous croisâmes Emmett dans les couloirs, il me sourit et me prit dans ces bras, il m'étouffa presque mais je lui rendis son étreinte. Alice lui fit remarquer qu'il m'étouffait presque et il me relâcha aussitôt pour ensuite s'excuser.

« -_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Et_ _moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir_. Je lui souris et il me le rendit en plus éclatant. J'avais oublié comment il était grand et fort.

-_Moi aussi tu m'a manqué petite sœur_, j'eus un pincement au cœur car je ne le suis plus vu que je ne suis plus avec Edward. Je rougis tout de même et il rigola, il m'avait vraiment manqué et son côté farceur aussi bien sûr.

_Allons rejoindre les autres, ils sont impatients de te parler. » _Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tout les trois vers la cantine pour retrouver Rosalie et Jasper. Ces deux là étaient les Cullen ou plutôt les Hale avec qui je n'avais jamais étais proche, l'un parce que mon sang était trop tentant et l'autre parce qu'elle me détestait. J'avais remarqué qu'Alice n'avait prononcé aucunes paroles et Emmett l'avait aussi remarquer car il avait froncé les sourcils.

Arriver à la cantine, nous vîmes qu'ils étaient déjà là. J'étais vraiment nerveuse de les rencontrer et je devais aussi contrôler mes sentiments envers Alice sinon Jasper le découvrirait. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers eux après avoir prit nos plateaux et nous nous assîmes. J'étais à côté d'Alice et en face de Jasper, je crois que j'avais été mauvaise dans une autre vie. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise d'être dans cette position mais Emmett me sauva en entament la conversation :

« -_Alors Bella quoi de neuf ?_ Il me regardèrent tous. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été en leurs présence et j'étais intimidée mais je me détendis aussitôt et je remercia Jasper d'un hochement de la tête.

-_Rien de particulier, sinon que je suis heureuse de vous revoir !_ Ils étaient septiques et je me demandais bien pourquoi.

-_Ah parce que pour toi une vampire qui veut se venger n'est rien peut-être ? _C'était Alice qui avait parlé, sa voix était remplit de colère et de sarcasme. La table était silencieuse, ils nous regardaient à tour de rôle sauf Jasper. Rosalie prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le repas enfin mon repas, elle m'avait sauvé de cette situation je la remercierai plus tard.

-_Bella, je tiens à m'excuser de mon comportement d'avant. Ce n'était pas toi que je détestais mais j'étais jalouse que tu sois humaine. J'espère que tu me laisseras me faire pardonner_. Elle était sincère et cela me toucha profondément, une personne parfaite comme Rosalie qui voulait devenir mon amie.

-_Bien sur Rosalie_, » elle me sourit et je le lui rendit. Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence, Jasper ne m'adressa pas la parole et j'en fis de même. L'heure de reprendre arriva rapidement et je leur promis de les rencontrer après les cours. Alice et moi nous nous dirigions vers notre prochain cours lorsque nous fûmes accostées par Angela. Alice n'étais pas contente de son arrivée et je crus même entendre un grognement.

« -_Bella. Alice_. Elle nous salua l'une après l'autre et nous répondîmes. _Je me disais que l'on pouvait étudier encore ensemble ce soir, comme ça je pourrais t'aider avec tes Maths ? _Si elle était intimidée par Alice, elle ne le montra pas.

_-Bien sur Angela, je te remercie pour ton aide, à tout à l'heure. » _Elle acquiesça et avant de partir elle m'adressa un clin d'œil, Alice grogna, je la regarda et elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers notre salle de classe. Je secoua la tête et me dépêcha de la rattraper sans tomber.

L'après midi fut d'un ennuie total, j'avais tout mes cours avec Alice mais celle-ci me faisait la tête. J'espérais qu'elle me faisait la tête à cause d'Angela en tout cas tout semblait concordé : elle était belle et bien jalouse. J'en étais heureuse mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle l'était, après tout elle était avec Jasper. Je n'avais aucun autre Cullen dans mes cours car ils étaient dans la classe au dessus de nous. A la fin des cours, je rejoignis les Cullen à leur voiture comme je leur avait promis.

« _-Alors Bella, tu viens à la maison? Esmée et Carlisle seront très heureux de te revoir_ ! me dit Emmett tout sourire. J'étais vraiment désolée car j'avais déjà accepté la demande d'Angela. Alors que j'allais répondre Alice prit la parole.

-_Elle ne peut pas, elle va chez Angela travailler_. Sa voix était monocorde mais tout le monde la regarda, cela ne ressemblait en rien à Alice.

-_Oh dommage !_ s'exclama Emmett très déçu. Ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi, je décida que dans la soirée j'irai les voir juste après avoir fini car je pourrais dire à Charlie que j'étais encore chez Angela, elle me couvrirai.

-_J'essayerai de passer juste après_ » lui promis-je et il sourit de nouveau. Rosalie sourit aussi et monta dans la voiture suivit des autres, je les salua et me dirigea vers mon camion où m'attendait Angela.

« _Salut, ce matin je suis venu avec Ben, ça ne te dérange pas de me ramener_ _chez moi_ ? me demanda t'elle

-_Bien sur que non_, nous montâmes dans mon camion et je mis le contact, Angela sursauta au rugissement de mon moteur, Je ris et elle me suivit.

-_Alors ça à marcher ?_ me demanda t'elle, je me demandais bien de quoi elle pouvait parler. _Oui tu sais mon plan pour rendre Alice Cullen jalouse_. Je la regarda et compris, d'habitude Angela n'était pas quelqu'un qui montrait son affection pour les autres alors qu'aujourd'hui. Je repensa à ce matin quand elle m'avait pris ma main, après quand elle était venue me parler et m'avait fait un clin d'œil. Je pouffa toute seule et elle me regarda interrogativement.

-_Oui, très bien même_, _elle ne m'a pas parlé de la journée. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de vous Miss Webber !_ nous rîmes toutes les deux à mon accent de bourgeoise. Nous étions arrivées chez Angela et nous descendîmes de ma Chevrolet pour se diriger vers sa maison.

-_Je cache très bien mon jeu Miss Swan_, dit-elle en entrant dans mon jeu. _Je t'avais dit que j'étais là pour toi et quoi de mieux pour t'aider que de la rendre jalouse ?_ dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. J'opina à ses paroles, elle avait encore une fois raison.

_Alors que veux tu que l'on fasse samedi soir ?_ me demanda t'elle après que l'on ait finit nos devoirs.

-_Je sais pas, peut-être aller voir un film et faire les magasins, j'ai besoins de m'acheter quelques Cds et des livres_. J'avais vraiment besoin de m'acheter de la musique pour pouvoir m'évader dans un autre monde.

-_Pas de problème, moi aussi je dois m'acheter quelques trucs de toute façon, et pour le film, tu as une idée en tête ?_ m'interrogea t'elle

-Je _sais pas trop, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à l'affiche mais je veux voir un film comique ça me changera de ma vie_. Le dernier film que j'avais été voir avait été un film d'horreur et cette soirée avait été une catastrophe, je ne voulais pas revivre cette soirée.

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce qui vas te remonter le moral, ce film là sera parfait_! » Elle souriait presque machiavéliquement, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête. Je lui demanda mais elle ne lâcha pas le morceau. Je laissa tomber car je devais encore aller voir les Cullen avant de rentrer chez moi. J'expliqua la situation à Angela et elle me dit qu'elle me couvrirait. Elle me dit aussi qu'elle répéterait le même manège qu'aujourd'hui à l'école pour voir si Alice ferait quelque chose. Je la remercia encore une fois pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi et lui dis que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit à n'importe qu'elle moment, qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi

Je me dirigeai enfin vers la maison des Cullen, peut-être qu'Edward était déjà revenu. J'espérais seulement que les choses ne tourneront pas au vinaigre. J'espérais vraiment car je ne savais pas si Alice serait garder ses pensées pour elle et si je pourrais garder mes sentiments cachés à Jasper. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué que je me trouvais déjà dans l'allée qui menait chez les Cullen. J'espérais vraiment que les choses allées bien se passer.


	11. Chapter 11

J'étais enfin dans la cour des Cullen, j'arrêtai mon camion et respira profondément. J'hésitais à rentrer car je ne savais pas quoi dire et en plus si Edward était là, ça compliquera les choses. Je descendis de mon camion et me dirigea enfin vers la maison de ma seconde famille. Arriver devant la porte, je m'arrêta encore une fois, j'étais consciente qu'ils m'attendaient tous derrière la porte en attendant que je sois prête, j'en leur était reconnaissante. Je souffla et pris la poignée de la porte dans ma main et la tourna. Lorsque je poussa la porte je pu voir les Cullen au grand complet, Edward était déjà là. Mon cœur accéléra lorsque je vis son visage, je pouvais y voir de l'amour, de la joie et surtout de la culpabilité. Je détourna mon regard de lui , j'avais cru que le voir me ferait souffrir ou que mes sentiments pour lui se réveilleraient mais tout ce que je ressentais pour lui était de la colère. Je regarda les autres Cullen pour me calmer, Carlisle et Esmée étaient situés devant les autres, Emmett et Rosalie étaient l'un à côté de l'autre à la droite de leur parents tandis que Jasper et Alice étaient l'un à côté de l'autre mais sans aucun contact contrairement à Rosalie et Emmett. Edward lui se trouvait à côté de Jasper à la gauche de Carlisle et Esmée. Ils semblaient heureux de me revoir, à vrai dire ils m'avaient manqués eux aussi. Carlisle prit la parole :

« -_Bonjour Bella, content de te revoir_, il s'était avancé vers moi et me tendait sa main. Je la lui serra et lui souris.

-_Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir_ », ils se détendirent tous Edward essayais de se calmer pour ne pas m'effrayer, il pensait vraiment que je lui pardonnerai aussi facilement, tu peux rêver. Esmée se dirigea vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, je lui rendis son étreinte, elle était pour moi ma seconde mère. Après m'avoir serré dans ses bras elle retourna au côté de Carlisle.

C'est alors qu'Edward se rapprocha de moi doucement, alors qu'il allait me serrer dans ses bras je recula, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Je voyais qu'il était blessé par mon rejet mais il m'avait fait trop souffrir et m'avait enlever des gens qui m'étaient chère. Dans la salle régnait un silence gêné, les Cullen ne savaient pas comment réagir face à cette situation qui ne les regardaient pas. Je demanda donc à Edward d'aller dehors pour discuter en privé. Il accepta et me suivit à l'extérieur. Je décida de nous éloigner de la maison car la conversation ne sera pas facile pour aucun de nous deux. Edward me suivit sans aucun commentaire. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans une petit clairière qui était assez éloignée de la demeure des Cullen. Je souffla un bon coup et me lança enfin :

« -_Edward, je suis contente de te revoir_, il affichait un masque de marbre mais je pouvais voir la douleur sur son visage.

_-Mais pas autant que tu ne le devrais_, il avait cela avec tant d'amertume que je ne pus retenir ma colère.

-_Á qui la faute_, je me repris je ne devais pas céder à la colère, enfin bref je ne suis pas venue ici pour que nous nous disputions. Son visage s'illumina et il sourit comme si il avait déjà gagner, on aurait dit qu'il me prenait pour un trophée. Je suis venue ici pour que nous clarifions la situation entre nous. Il était tout souriant et il me fit son sourire qui avant faisait flancher mes genoux mais là, je ne ressentais rien du tout à part de la colère et du dégout. Son sourire était fade par rapport à celui d'Alice. Je ne devais pas penser à elle en ce moment je devais rester concentrée.

-_Mais il n'y a rien à dire Bella, je t'aimes et tu m'aime donc on se remet ensemble et nous allons recommencer ce que nous avions avant que je partes._ Il semblait si sure de lui que j'en étais écœurée, il se trompait vraiment sur mon compte, il ne pense qu'à lui et mon opinion importe peu. Il s'était encore avancé vers moi et je recula encore une fois, il était confus, je pris la parole avant qu'il ne puisse dire n seul mot.

-_Justement, tu te trompes. Ton départ ma fait vraiment mal et j'ai réfléchit sur notre relation. C'est toi qui choisissait pour moi et tu ne demandais jamais mon avis. Je ne t'aimes plus Edward._ Il était surpris et il affichait une mine où il y avait un mélange de douleur, de colère et de surprise.

-_Comment ça tu ne m'aimes plus, _il m'avait dit cela d'un ton dur, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. J'avais peur et je recula encore d'un pas

-_Oui, je… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, _je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais surtout que maintenant il voudrait savoir qui s'était et qu'il pourrait la tuer. Ses traits se durcirent, et il commença à avancer vers moi. J'avais vraiment peur maintenant, il semblait tellement en colère.

-_Qui ? QUI ?_ cria t-il. Je sursauta et il m'attrapa et serra mes bras fortement. Il me secouait pour avoir une réponse mais je ne répondais pas car si je lui disait il pourrait faire du mal à mon lutin de vampire. _C'est qui! Qui a osé prendre se qui m'appartiens_! » Il était dans une telle fureur qu'il était impossible de le raisonner. Je commençais à ne plus voir les choses correctement et ne plus comprendre ce qu'il disait car à chaque fois qu'il me secouait ma tête cognait contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière moi. La seule chose à quoi je pensais était le doux visage d'Alice lorsqu'elle souriait. Elle était tellement belle, toujours là pour les autres, je savais que je faisais la bonne chose car si il le découvrait il pourrait lui faire du mal voir la tuer et je ne pouvais pas concevoir un monde sans Alice. La dernière chose que je vis avant de perdre conscience fut Jasper qui attaquait Edward et je sentis une personne qui me retint avant que je ne tombe parterre.

Lorsque je repris conscience je me trouvais sur un lit très confortable, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. Je m'assis sur le lit et regarda la chambre où je me trouvais. Elle était tout simplement sublime, elle était très colorée mais tout s'accordait. Cette chambre me faisait penser à une seule personne: Alice. On pouvait se demander si Jasper vivait vraiment ici. Je remarqua alors que ma tête était bandée, je regarda si j'avais d'autre blessure mais je n'avais que des bleus dans les bras. Mon inspection finit quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, c'était Carlisle,

« -_Alors Bella, comment vas-tu?_ Il était inquiet mais il affichait une professionnel.

-_Je crois que je vais bien_, je ne savais pas comment j'allais en fait je ne ressentais aucune douleur. _Je ne ressens rien du tout en fait._

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'ai injecté de la morphine pour pouvoir fermer la_ _blessure que tu avais à la tête. Écoutes, je suis profondément désolé du comportement d'Edward, il le regrette aussi. En ce qui concerne ton père, je lui ait dit que tu tu es tombés dans les escaliers._ Je pense aussi que cette accident aurait pu se produire avec ma maladresse légendaire. I_l est tard, j'ai appelé ton père pour lui dire que tu étais chez nous mais il s'inquiète. Alice va te raccompagner._ J'acquiesçai et Alice arriva dans la chambre tandis que Carlisle sortait.

-_Alors comment tu vas?_ Elle était inquiète pour moi ce qui fit battre mon cœur plus rapidement. Je me leva et faillis m'écrouler parterre tant mes jambes étaient flageolantes, avant que je tombe elle me rattrapa. Notre proximité fit battre mon cœur encore plus rapidement.

-_Je crois que je vais bien, c'est juste la morphine qui fait encore un peu effet_. J'avais bafouillé car elle m'avait regarder droit dans les yeux.

-_Je suis désolée,_ je ne voyais pas de quoi elle voulait parler cependant elle répondit à ma question comme si elle avait lu mes pensées. _Je suis désolée d'être arriver si tard, tu n'aurais pas eu cette blessure à la tête sinon._ Elle mit sa main sur le bandage et elle détourna le regard. J'aimais quand elle me touchait mais je savais qu'elle ne le voyais pas comme ça.

-_Ne sois pas désolée, au contraire je dois te remercier pour m'avoir sauver et Jasper aussi. _J'étais nerveuse maintenant car j'avais parler de son homme alors que cela me faisait mal.

-_Tu nous dois rien, c'est à cause de nous qu'Edward t'ait attaqué, si j'avais regardé ton futur j'aurais pu le voir mais non, je n'ai pas regarder en pensant qu'Edward n'oserait jamais te toucher. Quel crétin!_ Elle était vraiment en colère et moi j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit en colère, j'étais vraiment bizarre. _Je te jure que si Jasper ne m'avait pas arrêter je l'aurais tué! _Sa préoccupation me remplissait de joie, peut être qu'elle aussi voulait qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous.

_Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de te ramener avant que Charlie ne vienne chez nous. »_ J'acquiesçai et elle m'aida à sortir de sa chambre et à descendre les escaliers, avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrer Esmée vint me demander comment j'allais et me faire des excuses pour le comportement d'Edward.

Lorsque nous sortîmes dehors je pus voir que la nuit était tombée. Alice nous dirigea vers la voiture de Carlisle et elle m'aida à monter à l'intérieur. Le trajet jusque chez moi se passa dans le silence mais heureusement qu'elle conduisait vite sinon j'aurais pu dire une bêtise.

Arriver chez moi, elle m'ouvrit la porte et m'aida à sortir mais elle n'utilisa pas sa vitesse inhumaine car Charlie nous attendez à la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il vit qu'Alice allait m'aider à marcher il se dépêcha de venir à notre rencontre car il pensait qu'une personne aussi petite et frêle qu'Alice ne pouvais pas me porter. Il se trompait largement , elle aurait pu si elle le voulait soulever mon camion avec un seul doigt. Alice le laissa faire car elle devait le rôle d'humaine avec Charlie.

« -_Bella, comment fais-tu pour toujours tomber? _Même si il essayait de plaisanter je savais qu'il était inquiet pour moi.

-_Je tiens ça de toi Papa,_ lui répondis-je et nous sourîmes tout les deux car si j'avais hérité quelque chose de mon père c'était bien de sa maladresse. _Ne t'inquiètes pas Papa, c'est juste l'effet de la morphine qui me fait cette effet là,_ j'essayais de le rassurer. Il se détendit un peu à mes paroles.

Arriver à l'intérieur de la maison Alice s'excusa et partit car il était déjà tard et demain nous avions cours. Mon père m'aida à m'installer dans une chaise de la cuisine, je savais que nous devions parler.

« -_Alors tu es sure que ça va? _

-_Puisque je te le dis, ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai la tête dure! _Je fis semblant de taper sur ma tête pour le dérider un peu. Il sourit un peu. _Tu as déjà manger?_ Lui demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, alors pourquoi était tu chez les Cullen?_ Je savais qu'il allait me poser cette question, j'avais déjà préparer une réponse.

-_Je suis aller voir Alice pour un devoir et tu connais la suite,_ je ne voulais entrer dans les détails car je ne savais pas ce que Carlisle lui avait dit, et si je disais une chose qui était contraire à ce qui lui avait été raconter, il pourrait poser des questions dérangeantes.

-_Oui, je te demande de faire attention la prochaine fois Bella, _j'acquiesçai, T_u as besoin de moi?_ Me demanda t-il

-_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Papa, je vais me débrouiller et puis je ne ressent presque plus les effets de la morphine. »_ Il partit dans le salon pour regarder la télé. J'avais faim mais je n'avais pas la force de me faire à manger je pris donc un fruit et le mangea. Je pris mon temps car je n'avais pas sommeil et je n'avais aucun devoirs à faire. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi. Après avoir fini ma pomme, je monta dans ma chambre doucement car je ne voulais pas tomber. Arriver dans ma chambre, je pris mon pyjama et me changea, j'eus dû mal à mettre mon haut à cause de mon bandage mais avant que je ne fasse une bêtise des mains froides m'aidèrent, je les reconnues de suite. Pourquoi est-elle ici? Après avoir mis mon haut elle se mis face à moi et elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à lire ses yeux.

« -_Je suis venue à cause de Victoria et Edward, je crois qu'une rencontre entre vous ne sera pas bénéfique pour vous deux_. J'acquiesçai car je pensais la même chose et je n'aurais pas réussit à parler.

_Alors comment te sens-tu?_ Elle s'inquiétait encore pour moi même si je lui répétais que j'allais bien, je voyais bien qu'elle s'en voulait encore,

-_Je vais bien, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, je crois que ma sieste de tout à l'heure ne pas suffit,_ j'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle sourit et elle me poussa vers mon lit pour que je me couche. Je m'installa dans mon lit et je fus surprise car elle se posa à côté de moi. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement? Je n'allais pas me plaindre donc je lui souris et elle me souris en retour.

-_Alors Samedi tu sors avec Angela?_ Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers Angela. Je souris car j'étais contente qu'Angela ait proposé cette idée car elle marchait à merveille.

-_Oui, elle me l'avait proposé l'autre jour mais j'avais dû refuser car je devais aller chez les Black mais comme avec Jake et moi on ne se parle plus trop j'ai décider d'accepter enfin de compte l'offre d'Angela. » _Ça faisait du bien de parler avec Alice. Elle me sourit, je n'étais pas la seule à qui ça avait manqué.

Je commençai à sentir la fatigue, mais avant de m'endormir Alice me pris dans ses bras. C'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres que je m'endormis.


	12. Chapter 12

Je me réveilla avec des bras froid autour de moi qui m'étaient familiers, se réveiller dans les bras de la personne que vous aimez c'était comme le ciel pour moi. Je me souvins d'hier, j'espérais que je n'allais pas croiser Edward, il m'avait plus énervée que fais peur, il me prenais pour sa chose! Mais quel imbécile, je n'appartiens qu'à une seule personne même si elle ne veux pas de moi. Quoi que en ce moment je commence à penser qu'elle me veut elle aussi. Je souris en pensant au plan d'Angela, j'aurais la preuve sis oui ou non Alice voulait être plus qu'amie avec moi.

Je me retourna dans ses bras et lui souris, elle était toujours aussi belle, la proximité entre nous commencé à être pour moi de plus en plus inconfortable. Cette proximité était insoutenable, je ne pouvais pas la toucher comme je la voulais alors que nos corps se touchaient presque. Elle me sourit en retour,

« -Bonjour, comment vas-tu? Elle était inquiète de mon état, c'est vrai qu'hier Edward n'y avait pas été de main morte., j'avais encore un peu mal à la tête mais cela passera avec de l'aspirine.

-Ça va, je vais bien, se réveiller dans ses bras m'avait aider à me sentir mieux, tout en elle était pour une source de bonheur et de bien être, son odeur, ses bras frêles mais puissant, la douceur de sa peau, ses yeux, ses lèvres. Elle me sourit et mon cœur accéléra sa cadence, elle me fit un clin d'œil se qui n'arrangea pas le rythme de mon cœur. Elle savais qu'elle me faisait cette effet là et elle en rajoutait, j'aurais ma revanche aujourd'hui, tu vas me le payer dans quelques heures très chère Alice. Je me leva et alla choisir mes vêtements mais je vis que mes vêtements étaient déjà choisit, j'aurais dû le prévoir, je me retourna et lui souris et elle me renvoya mon sourire en plus éclatant. Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de la semaine, Angela avait prévue de faire encore plus fort que la dernière fois, la journée promettait d'être amusante pour moi et elle.

Après avoir fini ma douche, je descendis à la cuisine pour voir Alice cuisiner, elle était tellement belle avec ses cheveux qui pointaient dans tout les sens. Alice s'occupa de moi depuis ce matin et j'aimais ça, certes avant aussi elle s'occupait de moi mais là s'était comme si on était un couple. J'aimais cette idée que l'on soit un couple mais je savais que c'était irréalisable. Ma tête me lançait un peu mais la douleur serait acceptable pour la journée.

Elle nous conduisit à l'école et le silence régnait toujours entre nous, ce silence ne me dérangeais pas vu que je m'étais habitué. Arrivée à l'école, je vis qu'Angela était déjà là, j'étais heureuse de la revoir mais il semble qu'Alice elle ne l'était pas.

* * *

C'est ici que prend fin la fiction original de Bella Cullen 95

A partir de la, je reprend les commandes :)

Encore merci à Bella Cullen pour sa confiance


	13. Chapter 13

Elle nous conduisit à l'école et le silence régnait toujours entre nous, ce silence ne me dérangeait pas vu que je m'étais habitué. Arrivée à l'école, je vis qu'Angela était déjà là, j'étais heureuse de la revoir mais il semble qu'Alice elle ne l'était pas.

- Bella ! s'exclama mon amie en venant à ma rencontre.

Je ne réussi pas à échapper à son étreinte et je sentis Alice me fusiller du regard.

- Comment va ? Me demanda Angela.

- Je vais bien merci, et toi ?

- Bien bien.

- On se retrouver en biologie, me fit Alice avant de s'éloigner.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Me demanda Angela

- Bon sang Angela ! Etais-tu vraiment obligée de me serrer dans tes bras ?

- Je croyais que ça faisait partie du jeu ?

- Justement, on ne joue plus.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- On commençait à se rapprocher elle et moi, maintenant elle va prendre ton geste au pied de la lettre.

- Elle croit que …attend, toi et moi ?

- C'est ce qu'elle croit oui…

Elle éclata de rire et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

- Ca a marcher alors ? fit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Mieux qu'on aurait pu le penser. Elle m'a évité pendant 2 jours.

- Je suis désolée Bella.

- Ca ne fait rien, je suppose que nos retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures.

Angela m'adressa un sourire alors que nous nous rendions ensemble vers le bâtiment principal afin d'assister aux cours.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Alice ne m'adressa pas la parole ou presque. Une fois les cours terminé, elle me conduisit chez moi, garant sa Porshe dans l'allée.

- Bonne soirée, me dit-elle alors que je quittais la voiture.

Je me retournais vivement vers la voiture.

- Alice attends !

- Oui ?

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Angela ne doit pas passer ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Elle ne vient pas ce soir et puis, on s'est à peine parlée toi et moi aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que tu restes.

- Ton père est la, fit-elle en m'indiquant la voiture de patrouille de Charlie.

- La fenêtre de ma chambre est ouverte.

- Bien, je t'y attends dans cinq minutes.

Elle alla garer sa voiture plus loin dans la rue alors que je rentrais à la maison. Apres avoir subi l'interrogatoire de Charlie, je filais dans ma chambre ou elle m'attendais déjà, assise dans le rocking-chair qui ne bougeait qu'à peine.

- Tu ne devais pas voir Angela ce soir ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- C'était prévu oui, mais Ben, son petit ami, voulais l'emmener au cinéma ce soir.

- Son petit ami ?

- Oui, Ben. Lui répétais-je.

J'adorais sa façon de me questionner pour cacher sa jalousie.

- Bon, si tu ne m'en veux pas, je vais aller prendre une douche. Le cours de sport en dernière heure est une mauvaise idée selon moi. Tu restes la ? Lui demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un choisisse tes vêtements pour demain.

- Oui, tu as raison. A tout à l'heure alors.

Je quittais la chambre, faisant le plus vite possible pour ne pas la laisser seule trop longtemps.

Je pris une douche rapide et rejoignis ma chambre un quart d'heure plus tard seulement vêtue d'une serviette et d'un draps sur mes cheveux. Elle étais toujours la, dans le rocking-chair qui s'arrêta de balancer lorsque j'entrais.

- Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oh tu sais, nous les vampires, ce n'est pas le temps qu'il nous manque. Tu as même été plutôt rapide, pour une humaine.

- Merci, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, lui tournant le dos et ôtait la serviette de mes cheveux pour me saisir de ma brosse. Je sentis à peine le lit s'affaisser lorsqu'elle m'y rejoignit et que sa main glacée se posa sur la mienne pour se saisir de ma brosse.

- Laisse moi faire, me dit-elle.

- Merci, lui dit-je en la laissant faire.

POV Alice :

Qu'avais-je fais ? Ma meilleure amie, se trouvais la, assise devant moi ne portant qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille et j'étais venue m'asseoir encore plus prêt d'elle.

Son odeur était encore plus forte que d'habitude, je dus couper ma respiration plus d'une fois mais ce n'était pas cela qui était le plus dure.

Alors que j'étais occupée à coiffer ces longs cheveux bruns, plusieurs moments me revenait en mémoire.

Ces yeux river dans les miens, ces lèvres douces et exigeantes, pressée sur les miennes. La douceur de sa peau. Mes mains se baladant sur son corps. Ces gémissements qu'elle avait lâcher par ma faute.

"Ma faute, me répétais-je."

- Alice ? M'appela-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

"Non je n'allais pas bien, j'avais envie de ma meilleure amie".

- Excuse moi, tu disais ?

- Tes yeux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils sont noirs ! Quand as-tu chassé pour la dernière fois ? S'Inquieta-t-elle en me regardant.

- Hier matin lorsque tu prenais ta douche, pourquoi ?

- Hé bien ça n'as pas du suffire, je crois que tu as encore faim.

"Faim ? Me répétais-je". Oui j'avais faim mais de tout autre chose de ce dont elle avais à l'esprit.

- Bella ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? Lui demandais-je attristée de voir qu'elle s'étais éloignée de moi.

- Non ! J'ai confiance en toi ! Mais tu pourrais…déraper…

- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal Bella!

"J'avais même plutôt envie de lui faire du bien en ce moment."

- Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Je te trouve…je ne sais pas… tu as l'air distraite…

"Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux la et je le serais sûrement moins, ne peu-je m'empêcher de penser."

- Tout va bien, lui dit-je.

- Tu es sure ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

- Bien.

Elle vint se replacer près de moi et je passais un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher un peu plus.

Son corps se raidit au moment ou je la touchais. Alors que je continuais de brosser ces cheveux, elle dégagea sa nuque pour me laisser la coiffer comme il fallait.

A chaque passage de la brosse, j'effleurais sa clavicule avec ma main et je la vis frissonner.

- Tu as froid ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non, ça va. Me répondit-elle.

J'appréciais ce contact avec elle alors que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me maîtriser.

- Alice ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais arrêté mon geste. Me penchant sur elle, je fis ce que je mourrais d'envie de faire depuis qu'elle s'était assise devant moi, posant mes lèvres sur sa clavicule.

Réalisant mon geste, je bondis du lit alors qu'elle se levait elle aussi, troublée par mon geste.

POV Bella:

Que venait-il de se passer à l'instant ? Avais-je rêver ou venait-elle vraiment de m'embrasser dans le cou ?

- Bella je …excuse moi, bredouilla Alice avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- Non Attends !

Elle se figea sur le bord de la fenêtre alors que je m'approchais d'elle.

- Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît.

- Je crois que c'est mieux, me dit-elle sans me regarder.

Je m'approchais d'elle un peu plus, elle refusait de croiser mon regard.

- Regarde moi, lui dit-je.

Elle n'en fit rien.

- Alice, s'il te plaît.

Finissant par obéir, je croisais son regard noir charbon réalisant alors la signification de celui-ci. Du désir, voila ce que reflétais cette couleur.

- Bella ? L'entendis-je m'appellée.

Je ne lui répondis pas, j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de son regard et c'est sûrement ce qui me poussa à agir.

Lentement, je me penchais vers elle et pris son visage entre mes mains, ne lui laissant pas le temps pour me repousser. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et soupirais d'aise en sentant à nouveaux la douceur de ses lèvres pressées sur les miennes. Je rompis le baiser, plongeant mon regard à nouveaux dans le sien, il n'avais pas changer si ce n'est qu'il étais encore plus noire qu'avant.

- Tu avais raison, fit-elle en quittant le rebord de ma fenêtre sans me lâcher du regard.

- A propos de quoi ?

- J'ai faim..

- Ah oui ..?

Je sentis ma voix tremblée légèrement sans que je ne le veuille. Elle s'approcha de moi.

- C'est toi que je vais dévorer, l'entendis-je me souffler d'une voix remplie de désir alors qu'elle venais de poser ces mains sur ma taille.

* * *

_Que de cruauté de ma part ^^_

_Suspence suspence ^^_

_Lachez vos Review svp :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Seul quelques centimètres séparaient à présent nos visages alors que je fermais instinctivement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle posa ces lèvres sur les miennes, je sentis mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Elle rompis le baiser et me fixa de son regard brûlant.

- Viens avec moi, me dit-elle en entrelaçant ces doigts au miens.

Je la suivis vers mon lit ou elle s'asseyait, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Oubliant ma raison, je m'emparais de ces lèvres tout en la poussant sur mon lit et j'entendis un grognement de satisfaction sortir de sa poitrine. Cette fois ci, c'était moi qui contrôlais le jeu et je ne comptais pas la laisser filer avant un bon moment. Je délaissais ces lèvres exigeantes pour l'embrasser dans le cou alors que ces mains se perdaient dans mes longs cheveux bruns.

Je l'entendis étouffer un gémissement lorsque je mordillais le lobe de son oreille.

- Bella ! Lança-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Je me redressais, me demandant pourquoi elle voulait que je m'arrête. Je croisais alors son regard voilé de désir et elle se redressa pour me plaquer sur le lit, visiblement elle voulait mener le jeu elle-même.

Soit, je décidais de me laisser faire, tant qu'elle continuait à me caresser comme elle le faisait si bien.

D'un geste, elle détacha ma serviette et émit un grognement de plaisir en me regardant. Si son regard avait pu me laisser des marques, j'en aurais été couverte dans l'instant.

- Viens, la suppliais-je en l'attirant vers moi par le bord de son haut.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser alors que nos langues se caressaient dans un ballet merveilleux. Sa langue était exigeante et je commençais déjà à haleter sous ces baiser ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Délaissant mes lèvres, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon cou alors qu'elle explorait mon corps de ces mains.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle lécha ma clavicule d'un geste sensuelle.

- Tu tortures toutes tes proies comme ça ? Lui demandais-je dans un élan de folie.

- Juste toi, me répondit-elle d'une voix rauque d'envie.

Je passais une main dans ces cheveux avant qu'elle ne se trace un chemin le long de mon corps. Je laissais échapper un autre gémissement alors qu'elle embrassait mon bas ventre.

- Alice…haletais-je.

Elle remonta doucement, m'infligeant la même torture, elle avait décidé de prendre tout son temps. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle pressa ces lèvres sur les miennes et quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche. J'entrouvris doucement les lèvres alors que sa langue s'y introduisait avec lenteur.

Alors que nous nous embrassions, la raison ayant fini par me quitter, je décidais de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi.

- Tu es trop habillé, constatais-je alors qu'elle m'embrassait le cou, encore et encore.

Je décidais d'y remédier. Me redressant assez pour prendre appuie sur mes coudes, je la débarrassait de son haut alors qu'elle se retrouvais en sous-vêtement devant moi.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dit-je en venant à mon tour l'embrasser.

Elle soupira de bonheur en entendant ces mots et je ne mis pas longtemps avant de la débarrasser de son jeans qui rejoignit le même endroit que son haut.

Alice Cullen se trouvais la, devant moi, à moitié nue et me regardait avec envie. Je n'en revenais pas.

- Approche, lui dit-je en l'attirant par la chaîne qui pendait à son cou.

L'embrassant avec tendresse, je glissais une main dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien à gorges. Je me redressait à nouveaux et usa du peu de force que j'avais pour prendre la position dominante. Je mourrais d'envie de la contempler. Elle se laissa faire et se coucha à l'endroit ou je m'étais trouvée cinq minutes avant.

- Parfaite, murmurais-je en la regardant de haut en bas.

La fixant de nouveaux dans les yeux, je m'aperçus à quel point son regard était intense.

Je me penchais sur elle et vint moi aussi l'embrasser alors qu'elle soupirais d'aise tendit que je mordillais le lobe de son oreille.

- C'est toi qui es parfaite, murmura-t-elle tendis que je l'embrassais.

Elle m'avait donc entendue.

- Je crois que tu me bats à plate couture.

Prenant mon visage entre ces mains, elle me fit taire d'un baiser qui se fit plus intense.

J'avais du mal à respirer lorsque nous nous séparions.

- Bella ? M'appella-t-elle.

- Alice ? Répondis-je.

- Peut-être devrions nous être raisonnable ?

- Je n'arrive plus à être raisonnable en sachant que tu n'as pratiquement plus rien sur le dos.

- Tu en as autant envie que moi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Plus encore, lui répondit-je en me penchant sur elle.

Je vins l'embrasser, coupant toute conversation et chassant tout les doutes. Alors qu'elle se cambrait sous mes baiser, j'étouffais un gémissement en l'embrassant longuement et tendrement. Je descendis lentement le long de son ventre, embrassant chaque endroit de sa peau alors qu'elle perdait pied sous mes baiser. Je m'arrêtais au bord de sa culotte et la fit glisser d'un geste. Elle suivit mon mouvement, ce soulevant légèrement pour me facilitée la tache. Elle en profita pour se redresser et me dévorer des yeux.

- Maintenant, on ne joue plus, me dit-elle avant de s'emparer des mes lèvres et de nous faire tombée sur le lit, elle sur moi.

POV Alice:

La nuit ne fut pas très longue ce soir la. Lorsque le jour se levait, j'en profitais pour la regarder dormir dans mes bras.

- "Bella, magnifique Bella, cette nuit a été merveilleuse pensait-je en la regardant."

Je la regardais dormir un long moment ce matin la avant d'entendre Charlie partir à son travail.

- "Pourvu qu'il ne nous aie pas entendu", pensait-je.

Une fois Charlie au loin, je me redressait pour voir le réveil indiquer sept heure quart. Je me relevais, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et me rhabillais en vitesse.

Une fois prête, je me penchais vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule avant de filer à l'étage inférieure.

Je savais que j'aurais du regretter ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit mais je n'y arrivais pas,

seul les caresses de Bella sur mon corps me revenaient en tête.

C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait et je ne savais pas quoi en penser.

La seule chose dont j'étais sure, c'était que cette nuit avait été l'une des meilleurs de ma longue vie de vampire et j'espérais que ce ne soit pas la dernière.

POV Bella:

Je me réveillait ce matin la, les souvenirs encore un peu dans le flou. Je m'étirais dans mon lit et sourit en repensant aux événements de cette nuit. Me retournant vivement, je fut surprise de voir qu'Alice n'étais plus la.

Je quittais mon lit, légèrement déçue et trouvais les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés pour moi sur mon bureau.

Je ne prêtais même pas attention à ce qu'elle m'avais choisit et me dépêchais de les enfiler pour descendre, espérant qu'elle soit en bas.

Je fus soulagée lorsque je la trouvais à la cuisine entrain de me préparer mon petit déjeuner.

Ne résistant pas à l'envie, je me glissais derrière elle pour l'enlacer et déposer un baiser au creux de son cou, lui faisant émettre un gémissement de bonheur.

- Bonjour, soufflais-je à son oreille avant de contourner le bar pour la regarder cuisiner.

- Bonjour Bella, me répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as passée une bonne nuit ? Lui demandais-je en jouant avec mes doigts sur le bar.

J'eus à peine le temps de la voir se déplacer, en un instant elle se trouva face à moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du miens.

- C'étais parfait, murmura-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Je lui rendis son baiser, passant une main dans ces cheveux.

- Merci pour cette nuit, lui glissait-je à l'oreille. Jamais je n'oublierais.

Elle me fit un sourire à tomber par terre avant de retourner à ces fourneaux.

- Alors, quel est le menu ce matin ? Lui demandais-je.

Je vis une lueur de malice passé dans ces yeux.

- C'est une question piège ? Me demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Peut-être, répondis-je en jouant dans son jeu.

Elle se déplaça à nouveaux face à moi, me regardant avec envie.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Bella Swan, tu risquerais de perdre.

- Oh vraiment ? fit-je avec un sourire avant de m'éclipser de la cuisine

* * *

Voila voila :)

Pas trop déçu(e) ?

Review please :)

La suite sous peu ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Il lui fallu peu de temps pour me rattraper en bas des escaliers, posant ces mains sur ma taille pour m'attirer vers elle.

- J'adore jouer avec toi, lui soufflais-je, mais mon omelette ne risque-t-elle pas de brûler ?

- Aucun risque, elle t'attend déjà sur une assiette.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrais la laisser la encore un peu ? Lui demandais-je en effleurant ces hanches du bout des doigts.

- Je pense que ça peut se faire oui.

- Alors viens.

Je pris sa main et me ruais dans les escaliers pour regagner ma chambre. A peine fut-on entrée, qu'elle me poussa sur le lit et vint se placer à califourchon sur moi.

Son regard était à nouveau noir charbon.

- De quoi as-tu envie ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- J'ai envie de tout ce que tu auras envie de me faire.

Elle me dévora des yeux avant de plonger sur moi pour m'embrasser avec fougue alors que mon chemisier volait en lambeau à travers la pièce dans un grognement de plaisir.

POV Alice:

- Bella dépêche toi ou on va vraiment être en retard !

- Je crois qu'on a déjà raté la moitié du cours de sport.

- Justement, alors dépêche toi de descendre qu'on parte.

Elle descendit les escaliers, se penchant vers moi.

- Désolée, il fallait bien que je me change. Tu as ruiné mon chemisier blanc.

- Je t'en offrirais un autre.

- S'il fini de la même façon que le précédent, je suis d'accord.

Ce penchant encore plus prêt, elle me vola un baiser.

- Tu es prête ? Lui demandais-je.

- Tu es sure que ça vaut encore la peine qu'on y aille ?

- Bella …

-Ohhh quoi ? Regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu n'as pas envie qu'on passe la journée ici, seule toute les deux.

- Mais si tu ne vas pas en cours, Angéla va s'inquiéter pour toi.

- Mmmhhh j'adore quand tu es jalouse, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, attrape ton sac qu'on puisse partir.

- Mhhh … Non !

- Comment ça non ?

- Pas envie.

- Bella …

- Je ne pars pas tant que tu ne m'as pas embrassée.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Un jour tu me rendras complètement folle. Lui dit-je avant de l'attirer dans mes bras

- C'est déjà fais de mon coté, me répondit-elle le regard brûlant.

Dégageant une mèche derrière son oreille, je me penchais vers elle, effleurant ces lèvres.

- Alice… ne joue pas avec moi. Me dit-elle, mourrant d'envie que je l'embrasse.

Sans me faire prier plus longtemps, je l'embrassais longuement et passionnément.

-Wow, fit-elle à bout de souffle.

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Je ne suis pas sure d'en avoir envie.

Entrelacent nos mains, je l'entraînais déjà dehors.

-Soit, on se rattrapera ce soir alors, me dit-elle avant de filer dans la voiture.

Cette fois si j'en étais sure, elle allait me rendre complément folle.

POV Bella:

- Tu es prête ? Me demanda Alice une fois derrière le volant.

- Puisqu'il le faut, répondit-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Elle fit démarrer la voiture et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous filions déjà en direction de l'école dans le silence le plus complet.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- A quoi je pense ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Seulement si tu veut m'en parler.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça te concerne aussi.

- A quoi penses-tu alors ?

- A cette nuit.

Silence, elle ne réagit pas.

- Est-ce que tu avais vu ce qui allais ce passer ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pas vraiment non. Je savais juste que je serais chez toi, le reste est resté très flou.

Tandis qu'elle conduisait, je m'emparais de sa main qui reposait sur l'accoudoir. Jouant avec mes doigts au creux de sa paume. Je la vis sourire de mon geste.

- Alice ?

- Bella ?

- Tu regrettes ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Pour cette nuit.

- Que devrais-je regretter selon toi ?

- D'être restée et de …

- Et de ?

-D'avoir passer la nuit avec moi…

Tandis que ma question restait en suspend, la voiture se gara dans le parking de l'école.

- Tu n'as pas répondu…lui fit-je remarquer.

- Je devrais ?

- Répondre à ma question ? Ce serait charitable oui.

- Regretter, je devrais regretter cette nuit ?

- A toi de me le dire …

- Non Bella, je ne regrette pas.

- Tu ne regrettes pas quoi ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

- Approche, me dit-elle.

Je me penchais vers elle, attendant sa réponse.

- Non Bella, je ne regrette pas, l'entendis-je me souffler à l'oreiller. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir passer la nuit avec toi..

A l'entente de ces mots, je sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. La regardant dans les yeux, je lui volais un baiser.

- On ferais mieux d'y aller, me dit-elle.

- Attend !

Elle allait quitter la voiture mais je la retins par le bras, l'attirant vers moi pour l'embrasser longuement.

- C'est en quel honneur ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Il me faut une raison pour t'embrasser ?

- Je suppose que non

- Alors tu supposes bien.

- Allais viens, on y va.

Elle quitta la voiture alors que je l'imitais, la sonnerie venait de retentir dans l'école.

- Je crois qu'on aura un peu de retard pour le cours de Chimie.

- Tant pis, le jeux en vaut bien la chandelle, me répondit-elle.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer alors que nous rentrions dans l'école, elle se figea dans le couloir.

Je tournais la tête dans la même direction qu'elle pour voir Edward arriver sur nous.

J'entendis Alice grogner de mécontentement alors qu'elle se postait instinctivement devant moi, lui faisant rempart.

* * *

_Je suis sadique hein ? ^^_

_J'aime beaucoup les moment entre Alice et Bella_

_Je suis une romantique dans l'ame ^^_

_Review please :)  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_J'entendis Alice grogner de mécontentement alors qu'elle se postait instinctivement devant moi, lui faisant rempart._

- Salut, fit-il timidement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui fit Alice.

- J'aimerais parler à Bella…seul à seul.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une riche idée vu la façon dont à tourner votre dernière discutions

- Tu sais comme moi que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella volontairement ! Rugit-il

- Stop ! fit-je en m'interposant alors qu'Alice fusillait Edward du regard.

- Je veux seulement discuter !

- Va m'attendre dehors, je te rejoins, lui dit-je.

Obéissant, Edward quitta le couloir pour m'attendre dehors alors que je me tournais vers Alice.

- Ca va ? Lui demandais-je.

- A merveille ! J'ai failli gifler mon frère, mis à part ça, tout va bien.

- Alice…

- Excuse moi Bella mais, je n'accepterais pas qu'il te blesse à nouveaux. Je...je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

- Bon sang pourquoi me dit-tu ça maintenant ?

- Quoi ? fit-elle perdue.

- Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant alors qu'on ne peut pas être seule ? J'ai qu'une envie s'est de…

- Chut, fit Alice en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il pourrait nous entendre.

- Désolée…

- Va le rejoindre, je crois qu'il veut s'excuser. Fit-elle tristement.

- Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Lui demandais-je en ayant remarqué son changement d'attitude.

- Rien de concret, me répondit-elle évasive. Vas y, je t'attendrais à ton cassier.

- A tout de suite.

Prenant mon temps pour la laisser filer, je finis donc par rejoindre Edward dehors.

- Voila, je suis la. Qu'y a-t-il de si important qui ne peut pas attendre la fin des cours ?

- Où étais-tu ce matin ? J'ai capter les pensée de Webber, elle s'inquietais que tu ne sois pas la.

- Panne d'oreiller, lui dit-je. C'est ce tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Non je...je voulais m'excuser…pour l'autre fois. J'ai perdu le contrôle…

- C'est déjà oublié.

- Je suis désolé Bella…ça m'as rendu fous de t'entendre parler d'un autre…

- Je n'aurais pas du te l'annoncer comme ça, je m'en excuse.

- Ca veut dire que …toi et moi…c'est du passé ?

- Edward…

- Si par exemple, il me prenait l'envie de t'embrasser la dans l'instant, me repousserais-tu ?

- Je ne crois pas que…

Joignant le geste à la parole, sans que j'ai pu prévoir quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais plaquer contre son torse dur comme le marbre, ces lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser fougueux.

Il y a encore peu de temps, son baiser aurait signifié beaucoup de chose pour moi, mes jambes ce serait misent à flageoler et je lui aurais rendu son baiser sans hésiter. Maintenant, tout était différent.

- Ce n'est pas bien, fit-je en le repoussant.

- Alors je t'aie définitivement perdue ?

- Je suis désolée Edward…je l'aime…

- Qui ça ? Dit moi qui c'est que je le massacre !

- Edward arrêtes…

- Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?

- Je ne te répondrais pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait…

- Je suis désolée…je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille…

- Ne m'en veut pas Edward, s'il te plaît.

Préférant ignorer ma dernière remarque, il s'en alla sans m'adresser un dernier regard.

- Pardonne moi, murmurais-je à voix basse.

Peu de temps après, je me rendit à mon cassier ou mon lutin de vampire étant censée m'attendre. Censé était le mot juste car lorsque que j'arrivais à hauteur de ma rangée de cassier, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Alice Cullen dans le coin.

POV Alice:

Alors que je filais à travers les bois pour échapper à la douleur, j'avais complètement oublié de la prévenir que j'étais partie chassée. Ou du moins, c'est la version que je lui aurais donnée.

La vraie raison aurait été la vision que j'avais eu peu de temps avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Edward.

Je filais à travers les arbres pour échapper à ma peine, tentant de chasser la vision de Bella dans les bras de mon frère.

Je ne lui avais rien dit, avait préférer lui mentir pour pouvoir m'échapper. J'avais besoin d'être seule même si je savais qu'elle partirait à ma recherche en voyant que ma voiture se trouvait toujours sur le parking. J'avais besoin de vitesse, besoin de sentir le vent fouetter mon visage, besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux et moi. J'étais loin de me douter que ça m'aurait fait autant de mal. Mon cœur , ou ce qu'il en restait, était en mille morceaux.

POV Bella:

J'avais passer la journée à la cherchée, me rendant dans tout les endroit ou elle aimais se rendre. Je ne la trouvais nulle part. J'avais pourtant essayer de me convaincre qu'elle était partie chassée mais son attitude avant que je rejoigne Edward m'avais semblé étrange et je n'arrivais pas à m'ôté cette idée de la tête.

Je décidais de rentrer à la maison, espérant qu'elle m'y attendrait avec des explications. Une fois eu-je passée la porte, je filais dans ma chambre.

- Bella ? fit la voix de mon père.

- Je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai des devoirs.

Je ne fis pas attention à sa réponse et entrait dans ma chambre en trombe. Il n'y avais aucune trace de sa présence.

Je me laissait tombé sur le lit, encore imprégnée de son odeur et restait couchée un moment, cherchant ou elle pouvait bien se trouver.

A peine fut-je allongé que quelqu'un s'introduisit par la fenêtre

- Alice ?! Fit-je en me redressant.

- Désolé de te décevoir, ce n'est que moi, fit Jake.

- Désolée, j'ai cru que…

- Que j'étais Cullen…termina-t-il.

- Oui…

- Tout va bien ? Se risqua-t-il

- Pas vraiment…je cherche Alice depuis des heures sans succès.

- Tu parles du gnome aux cheveux courts ?

- Alice ! Elle s'appelle Alice ! M'écriais-je.

- Hey du calme, pas la peine de m'agresser !

- Désolée…je … je ne sais pas ou elle est et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète…

- Ca t'aiderait si je t'ai dit que je l'aie sentie ?

- Quoi ? Ou ça ? Quand ?

- En venant vers ici, un peu plus haut dans la foret.

- Jake tu es génial !

Je me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser sur les joues.

- Doucement, j'étouffe ! fit-il en riant.

Je me levais d'un bond.

- Où tu vas ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je dois la trouver.

- Et moi alors ? Je venais te voir et…

- Désolée Jake, il faut que je sache ou elle est.

- J'espère que tu la rattraperas dans ce cas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Quand je l'ai croisée, elle filait comme une flèche.

- Tu sais où elle allait ?

- Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de destination précise.

- Merci quand même.

Attrapant mes clés, je filais au rez-de-chaussée. J'inventais une rapide excuse à Charlie avant de filer vers la foret.

Après plus de vingt minutes de route, je garais ma voiture non loin de l'endroit ou la famille Cullen aimait jouer au base-ball. Aucune trace de mon vampire préférer

- Alice !? Criais-je avec espoir.

Pas de réponse, je quittais donc ma voiture pour me lancer à sa recherche à pied, ma voiture n'étant pas équipée pour les sentiers en foret.

* * *

Oups ^^ Je suis cruelle ^^

Ne me tuez pas tout de suite hein ^^

Sinon pas de suite apres. mdr

review please :)


	17. Chapter 17

POV Alice:

Pourquoi avait je tant mal ? J'avais beau essayé de penser à autre chose, rien n'y faisait. La même image me revenait inlassablement en tête, Bella dans les bras d'Edward peu de temps avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Pendant ma course effrénée, j'avais perçue l'odeur de Jacob au loin mais ne m'était pas préoccupée outre mesure. J'errais dans les bois, sans nul autre but que chasser le gouffre dans ma poitrine. Etais-ce donc ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on avais le cœur briser ? Alors que je revenais vers l'endroit ou nous jouions souvent au base-ball, je captais une odeur en amont. Une odeur alléchante qui me fit détournée ma route.

POV Bella:

- Bon sang, elle m'auras tout fait faire, fit-je en épousant mon pantalon après une chute due à une racine que je n'avais pas vue.

Je décidait de m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre, le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Alors que j'étais assise depuis cinq minutes à peine, j'entendis un craquement qui me fit sursautée.

- Alice ? Tentais-je.

Je devais bien m'avouer que je n'étais pas rassurée en réalisant que je m'étais pas mal enfoncée dans les bois.

Un autre craquement me fit sursauté à nouveaux, j'eu à peine le temps de voir quelqu'un bondir sur moi, me plaquant au sol. Essayant de repousser l'animal qui essayait de me mordre au cou, je croissais un regard noir ébène.

- Alice ? fit-je en la repoussant. Alice c'est moi ! C'est Bella.

Elle semblait avoir perdu la raison, elle n'était guidée que par son appétit.

- Alice !

J'essayais tant bien que mal de repousser sa mâchoire qui tentait de se refermer sur ma carotide.

- Bon sang Alice, c'est moi ! Regarde moi ! C'est moi Bella !

Parvenant à reprendre le dessus, elle fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- Que fais-tu la !? Cracha telle. J'ai failli te tuer !

- Je te cherchais quelle question ! Lui dit-je en me relevant

- Et pourquoi donc me cherchais-tu ? N'as-tu donc pas mieux à faire ?

La colère et la tristesse animaient sa voix qu'elle avait du mal à maîtriser.

- Alice parle moi, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Comment peux-tu me poser cette question ? Je vous aie vu ! Lanca-t-elle en bondissant dans un arbre.

- Quoi ? Qui ça ? fit-je perdue.

- Mon frère et toi ! Je t'aie vue dans ces bras.

S'était donc ça, elle avais vue la tentative d'Edward de me récupérer.

- Et qu'as-tu vu exactement ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Bella ! Je t'aie vue dans ces bras, lui sourire à pleine dent et lui dire que tu l'aimais.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est faux ! Ou as-tu vu ça ?

- Mes visions Bella ! N'oublie pas que je vois le futur des gens !

- Alice s'il te plaît descend, il faut qu'on parle.

- Non Bella, je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire que tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous étais une erreur. J'en souffre déjà assez !

- Une erreur ? M'exclamais-je.

- Je vais partir Bella, je crois que ça vaut mieux pour toute les deux. J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle fila à travers les arbres.

- Mais c'est toi que j'aime idiote ! Criais-je aussi fort que je le pouvais.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, je tournais les talons pour quitter cet endroit.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sa voix provenait dans mon dos, quelques mètres seulement nous séparaient.

Je me retournais, la trouvant à nouveau perché au même endroit.

- Comment peux-tu croire que je retournerais vers Edward après ce qu'il y a eu entre nous ? Comment peux-tu croire que je ne veuille plus de toi en te basant sur une simple vision ?!

- Je ne me trompe que rarement ! Me lança t elle.

- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas mon futur que tu as capté mais bien celui d'Edward !

Elle ne répondit rien, semblant réfléchir à cette hypothèse.

- Quand tu auras pris le temps d'y réfléchir, fait moi signe !

Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque que pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une demi-heure, je me retrouvais plaquée au sol par un vampire.

- Redit-le ! Me dit-elle assise à califourchon sur moi, bloquant mes bras au sol pour ne pas que je la repousse.

- Relâche moi d'abord ! Exigeais-je.

Elle sembla réfléchir à la question et finit par libérer mes bras me laissant libre de mes mouvements. Je pris appuie sur mes coudes, la faisant bouger par la même occasion.

- Reste la ! Lui dit-je en la retenant sur moi.

- Dit le moi, je veut te l'entendre dire.

- Dire quoi ? fit-je perdue.

- Alors tu ne le pensais pas ? Me coupa-t-elle.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Bon sang Bella, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis revenue !? Je t'aie entendue crier !

- Tu m'as entendue ? fit-je étonnée.

- Bien sure que oui…

- Alors tu…

- Tu es désespérante Bella Swan !

Elle allait se lever mais je la retins, plaquant mes mains sur ces cuisses.

- Je t'aime ! Lançais-je pour la retenir

Plongeant son regard dans le mien, je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ces lèvres.

- Le pense-tu vraiment ou n'est ce la qu'un moyen de me retenir ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Alice Cullen, vous êtes une idiote.

Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je l'embrassais avec tendresse.

- Redit le si tu l'ose ! Me défia-t-elle.

- Je t'aime idiote !

Elle sourit de plus belle et plongea sur moi pour s'emparer des mes lèvres alors qu'elle m'entraînais à terre pour la troisième fois déjà.

Apres avoir passer un bon moment allongée à nous embrasser, je m'allongeait sur un carré d'herbe, me blottissant dans ces bras.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, lui dit-je au bout d'un moment. J'ai cru devenir folle, je t'ai cherché partout !

- Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu te mordre…je ...je n'avais capter qu'une odeur plus forte que les autres…

- J'ai réussi à te raisonner à temps il faut croire.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal ! J'espère que tu le sait ? fit-elle en se redressant pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je le sais, lui dit-je en l'attirant vers moi pour l'embrasser.

- Comment as-tu su ou me trouver ? Me demanda-t-elle après ce long baiser.

- Jacob.

- Le cabot ?

- Alice !

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas…

- Ca ne fait rien, la rassurais-je en souriant.

- Raconte moi, comment as-tu su que je serais la ?

- Je n'en avais aucune idée, j'étais prête à abandonner quand Jake est venu dans ma chambre.

- Il est venu dans ta chambre ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Dans ma chambre, imprégnée de Ton odeur oui.

- Oh je…

- Soit ! Je lui aie expliquer que j'avais passer la journée à te chercher et il m'a dit t'avoir croiser dans le coin en venant chez moi.

- Il me semblait bien l'avoir sentit.

- Alors je suis venue par ici, je me suis garée au terrain de base-ball et j'ai fait le reste du chemin à pied. Et peut de temps après, je me suis retrouvée plaquée au sol par un vampire assoiffé de sang.

- Désolée, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ca ne fait rien, je te pardonne. Mais à une seule condition

- Qui es ?

- Que tu m'embrasses.

Souriant encore et encore, elle se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Viens la, fit-je en me redressant pour la plaquer au sol à mon tour.

Délaissant ces lèvres, je m'attaquais à son cou que je couvrais de baiser papillon.

- Ca m'as fait mal tu sais ? Te voir dans les bras d'Edward après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Me dit-elle

- Ce n'était qu'une vision de son futur, le mien est différent.

- Ah oui ?

- C'est dans tes bras que je me voie moi.

- Embrasse moi, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Ne me faisant pas prier, je vins l'embrasser avec envie le baiser devenant plus intense.

- Alice ? fit-je après un moment.

- Hum hum ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti en captant cette vision ? Je veut dire, précisément, ajoutais-je en voyant ces sourcils se froncer.

- J'avais mal, me dit-elle. J'étais anéantie de te voir dans ces bras…mon cœur était en mille morceaux.

- Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de le recoller ? Lui proposais-je dans un sourire.

- Ca me plairais bien, me dit-elle en me souriant à son tour.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas très équitable…

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi moi…

- Oh oui je…c'est que tout est encore un peu flou dans ma tête…

- En es-tu sure ?

- Hé bien je…

- Tu disparais sans laisser de trace, fuyant toute la journée, courrant comme si ta vie en dépendait en te basant sur une simple vision ?

- Oui…avoua-t-elle tristement.

- Malgré ça, ce que tu éprouve pour moi et encore flou ? Répétais-je. Je ne vois qu'une seule définition à ce que tu viens de me décrire.

- J'avais le cœur en miette…

- Et pourquoi avait-tu le cœur en miette ? L'encourageai-je

- Parce que …parce que je t'aime.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? fit je en souriant.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Prenant appuie sur ses coudes, elle m'invita à venir l'embrasser. C'était un baiser différent des autres, je sentais mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine alors que le bonheur m'envahissait.

Je passais mes mains dans ces cheveux alors qu'elle m'embrassait dans le cou.

- Alice…haletais-je sous ces baiser. J'ai envie de…

Un autre baiser dans le cou eut raison de moi.

- J'ai envie de toi, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Croisant son regard, je la vis me dévorer des yeux. Usant de sa force vampirique, elle me coucha dans l'herbe et m'embrassa tendrement avant de déboutonner lentement mon chemisier.

* * *

Comme c'est mignon ^^

Une première déclaration d'amour ^^

Suis une grande romantique moi ^^

Review please

_Réponse à vintage34:_

_Je ne trouve pas mes chapitre si courts que ca moi pourtant..._

_Ca me fait souvent bien 3 pages de Word..._

_Je fais du mieux que je peut pour à la fois rester dans le suspense et la logique._

_En ce qui concerne les détails des scenes entre Alice et Bella, il est vrai que je n'entre pas dans les détails,_

_je fais surtout pas mal de sous-entendu. Mais au fil de la fic's, il y auras peut-etre plusieurs passage,_

_plus "précis"._

_Par contre, si tu t'attend à un Lemon, je ne pense pas que je le ferais. Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse._

_Merci de ta Review =)_


	18. Chapter 18

Nous passions le reste de la journée ensemble, seule toute les deux. Oubliant tout le reste, les cours, Charlie, Edward. Dans ces bras, j'oubliais tout.

Vers 22 heures ce soir, nous décidions malgré tout de rentrer chez moi. Je la regardais disparaître par ma fenêtre avant que je ne rentre à la maison.

- Bella c'est toi ? fit mon père.

- Bonsoir papa, je monte me coucher, je suis épuisée.

- Dors bien dans ce cas, me dit-il.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Je montais les escaliers quatre par quatre sachant qu'elle m'attendrais déjà dans ma chambre.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, je la vis assise à son endroit habituel, le rocking-chair qui se trouvait dans le coin près de la fenêtre.

- Tu as fait vite, commenta-t-elle en me suivant du regard.

- Je n'aime pas laisser mes invités seul trop longtemps.

- Je vois, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se leva, venant vers moi de sa démarche légère et gracieuse. Se rapprochant de moi, elle m'attira vers elle.

- Bella ?

- Alice ?

Elle posa son front contre le mien.

- Je vais devoir rentrer …

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez toi…

- Ca ne me dérangerais pas moi, lui dit-je en souriant.

- Bella, il faut que je rentre. Ma famille va se demander ou je suis.

- Ta famille, marmonnais-je en pensant à son mari.

- Bella, j'aimerais rester, tu le sais…

- Alors restes !

- Bella …

- J'ai envie de passer la nuit dans tes bras, de me blottir contre toi, de me réveiller demain matin en croisant ton magnifique sourire.

- Ne dit pas ça…me dit-elle.

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Parce que ça ne m'aide pas ! Tu sais que j'ai envie de rester avec toi…

- Fais le dans ce cas ! Reste avec moi cette nuit et nous irons chez toi ensemble demain.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Carlisle et Esmée me manquent et Emmett aussi.

- Edward sera sûrement la.

- Et alors ?

- Il pourrait capter mes pensées, il lit en moi comme dans un livre.

- Pas si tu lui en bloc l'accès.

- Tu as réponses à tout on dirais.

- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse moi te convaincre de rester dans ce cas.

Rompant le lien visuel entre nous, j'effleurais ces lèvres avec les miennes.

- Reste, soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'elle réponde à mon baiser et qu'elle finisse par céder.

- Demain alors ? Proposa-t-elle.

- C'est bon pour moi, lui dit-je en souriant.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon nez avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit alors que j'étouffais un bâillement.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu viennes te coucher, me dit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil…mentis-je.

- Bien sure que non, fit-elle en souriant.

- A qui la faute si je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis la nuit dernière ?

- Oh c'est vrai, je plaide coupable. Sauf que si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais entièrement consentante et même très active.

Je lui tirais la langue alors que je me dirigeais vers mon bureau ou se trouvait mon pyjama.

Otant mon haut pour me changer, je sentis son regard sur moi.

- Tu profites bien du spectacle ? Lui demandais-je en riant.

- Pas vraiment étant donné que tu es de dos mais j'attends que tu enlèves le bas.

Bon sang, elle allais me rendre folle, j'en étais sure.

Une fois complètement changée, je me glissais dans mon lit sous les draps.

- Alice ?

- Bella ?

- Viens près de moi, lui demandais-je.

- Je suis déjà près de toi.

- Non, je veut dire viens près de moi, sous les draps.

- Tu m'auras tout fais faire.

Je la vis se lever et se débarrasser de son gilet ainsi que de ses chaussures avant qu'elle ne se glisse à mes cotés.

- Satisfaite ? Me demanda-t-elle une fois allongée.

- Pas vraiment.

Lui tournant le dos, je viens me caller contre elle, plaçant ses bras autour de moi

- La c'est mieux, fit-je avec un sourire.

- Dors bien, me dit-elle avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil

POV Alice:

.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'assoupir lorsqu'elle se fut callée dans mes bras.

Je restais la, allongée près d'elle, écoutant le bruit de sa respiration que je commençais à connaître par cœur.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que je voulais quitter le lit pour me dégourdir les jambes, je l'entendis m'appelée.

- Alice ? fit-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Dors Bella, je ne suis pas loin.

- Tu restes avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai promis oui

- D'accord, marmonna-t-elle avant de sombrer à nouveaux dans l'inconscience.

Je me mis à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, tentant de capter une vision de ma prochaine conversation avec les membres de ma famille, mais en vain.

Lorsque j'entendis Charlie se lever, je décidais de me glisser à nouveau à coté de Bella.

A peine fus-je couchée qu'elle passait instinctivement un bras autour de ma taille, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou si bien que je pouvais y sentir son souffle chaud.

- Bon dieu que c'était agréable pensais-je en fermant les yeux.

Peu de temps après, j'entendis son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle bougeait dans mes bras.

- Est-ce que je rêve ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je ne pense pas non, pourquoi ?

- Alors tu es bien la ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

- On dirait oui.

Elle se releva, se penchant sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bien dormis ?

- Comme un bébé, je dors drôlement bien quand je suis dans tes bras.

- J'en prend note, lui dit-je avant de l'embrasser et de me relever.

- Hey ou tu va ?! Me demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

- Préparer le petit déjeuner, tu as besoin de force pour la journée.

- Oh oui ? Cela veut-il dire que tu comptes m'épuiser ?

- Va savoir, qui vivras verra.

Je quittais la chambre dans le but de gagner la cuisine, lorsque je flairais l'odeur de Charlie.

- Je te manquais déjà ? Me fit Bella lorsque je regagnais sa chambre.

- Ton père est toujours la.

- Il est bientôt huit heures et demie, il ne va plus tarder.

- D'accord.

- Ca tombe bien que tu sois revenue, j'avais quelque chose pour toi.

Je la vis se lever, me fixant d'un regard provocateur.

- Approche.

Saisissant le passant de ma ceinture, elle m'attira contre elle en profitant pour m'embrasser dans le cou, je ne pu retenir un grognement de plaisir.

- Bella...soupirais-je.

Je sentis sa main ce glisser dans mon dos, parcourant le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Rapidement, je perdis le contrôle de tout, je la poussais sur son lit, l'embrassant avec fougue.

- A mon tour de m'amuser, lui dit-je avant de couvrir tout son corps de baiser papillon.

Elle se cambra sous mes baiser lorsque j'arrivais à son bas ventre.

- Bella ?!

Je me redressais d'un bond, ayant reconnu la voix de Charlie.

POV Bella:

.

- Bon sang ! Jurais-je en me relevant en hâte.

Je vis qu'Alice s'apprêtait à bondir par la fenêtre.

- Attend ! Lui lancais-je.

Traversant la pièce pour la rejoindre, je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Ne pars pas trop loin, murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

- Bella tu es levée ?! Fit la voix de mon père.

Une fois qu'Alice eut quitté ma chambre, je traversais à nouveaux la pièce pour ouvrir à mon père.

- Bonjour Papa, lui dit-je en baillant.

- Je ne t'ai pas réveillée au moins ?

" Réveillée non, dérangée oui" pensais-je.

- Non pas du tout, j'allais descendre déjeuner.

- Dans cette tenue ?

Sentant le rouge mon monté au joue, j'avais oublié que j'avais dormis en boxer et débardeur dans les bras d'Alice.

- Désolée…je… j'avais chaud cette nuit, fit en me couvrant de mes bras. Tu voulais quelque chose de précis ?

- Je voulais te prévenir que je rentrerais tard ce soir, une affaire à finir.

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non non, j'aide juste le shérif d'à coté sur une histoire de voiture volée.

- D'accord, sois prudent.

- Comme toujours, me répondit-il avant de s'en aller.

Une fois qu'il eu quitter la maison, je fermais la porte, cherchant Alice du regard.

- Alice ?

Je l'entendis s'engouffrer par la fenêtre.

- Tu lui as ouvert dans cette tenue ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- J'avais oublié que j'avais mit ça…

- Quelle excuse as-tu inventé pour sauver la mise ?

- J'avais trop chaud.

- Drôlement logique quand on sait que tu dors dans les bras d'un vampire.

- Tu préférerais que je dorme avec Jake ? La j'aurais chaud à coup sure!

- Non ça ira !

A l'entente du nom de mon meilleur ami, je l'entendis gronder de colère.

- Calme toi, je ne faisais que te taquiner.

- J'espère bien.

- Ne sois pas jalouse ma belle, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime.

Elle m'adressa un sourire avant de me voler un baiser.

- Tu as faim ? Me lança-t-elle

- Je meurs de faim !

- Viens alors, je vais te faire des œufs bénédicte.

Glissant sa main dans la mienne, elle m'entraînait déjà à travers le couloir.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, mais soit…

- Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque, me dit-elle en gagnant la cuisine.

- Ca me fait penser que mon père rentrera tard ce soir, la maison sera rien qu'à nous.

- Ah oui ? Le chef Swan est sur une enquête ?

- Vol de voiture mais sa n'a pas d'importance. L'important c'est qu'on sera seule ce soir et que je compte bien en profiter pour passer du temps avec toi.

* * *

Pom pom pom...

Je sais je sais, j'ai couper avant le chapitre clé ^^

C'est pour pouvoir tout mettre dans le suivant :)

Chapitre suivant, la confrontation avec la famille Cullen ^^

Review pour la sadique que je suis, svp :)

Réponse à Jayne-C:

_Merci pour ta review :)_

_J'essaye de rendre Alice comme je la vois,_

_douce, romantique, attentionnée._

_Je ne tiens pas forcément compte de tout, je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer_

_Hé non ^^_

_Si mes personnages plaisent comme ca, tant mieux,_

_sinon tant pis._

_C'est ainsi que je vois Alice dans mon histoire :)_

_Encore merci :)_

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Plus tard dans la matinée, nous roulions en direction de la villa des Cullens.

Il avait fallu beaucoup d'effort à Alice pour me convaincre de me lever, en réalité, elle avait du donner pas mal de sa personne.

Alors que nous roulions, mes doigts traçant des courbes sur sa cuisse dans un geste tendre, elle capta mon anxiété.

- Tu es sure de vouloir venir ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pas du tout non, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai du me changer avant de partir ? Lui demandais-je.

- Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçon. Je ne voudrais pas que d'entrée de jeux, on sente mon odeur sur toi.

- Je vois.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Non, c'est juste que…j'aime sentir ton odeur sur moi.

Je la vis esquisser un sourire alors que nous arpentions le sentier menant à la villa.

- On est arrivée, commenta Alice en garant la voiture.

- Tout le monde a l'air d'être la.

- On dirait oui

-Tu es toujours sure de vouloir le faire maintenant ? Je veux dire…Tu veux vraiment en parler à ta famille alors que tout ça n'est peut-être qu'une aventure ?

Croisant son regards, je la vis surprise par ma dernière remarque.

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- Non ! Mais bon, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

- En principe, moi je peux le savoir.

- Pas de vision sur la conversation à venir ?

-Le noir complet.

- Bon hé bien allons y, ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter la voiture, mais je sentis sa main ce poser sur mon bras pour me retenir.

- Bella ?

- Alice ?

- Quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie pas que …n'oublie pas que ce que je t'ai dit hier, je le pensais.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, lui dit-je en souriant.

Se penchant vers moi, elle pris mon visage entre ces mains pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- On y va ? Proposais-je.

- C'est parti.

Attrapant son sac à l'arrière de la porshe, elle quitta la voiture alors que je l'imitais.

Lorsque que nous remontions l'allée vers la villa, je la sentis nerveuse.

- Ca va bien ce passer, tu verras, lui dit-je.

- J'aimerais être aussi confiante que toi.

Alors que nous passions la porte d'entrée et que nous nous débarrassions de nos vestes, il ne fallu pas longtemps à Esmée pour faire son apparition.

- Alice ! Bella ! Je suis contente de vous voir.

Me serrant dans ces bras, elle s'attarda plus longtemps sur Alice.

- Nous étions inquiets que tu ne nous donnes pas de nouvelles. Trois jours sans la moindre visite. fit Esmée.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de recul.

- De recul ? fit Esmée sans comprendre.

- Tiens voila ma petite sœur préférée ! fit la voix d'Emmett permettant à Alice d'éluder la question de sa mère.

- Je suis ta seule sœur Emmett.

- Plus pour longtemps j'espère, fit le grand brun en serrant Alice contre lui.

- Tiens voila la disparue, fit Rosalie en arrivant peu de temps après son mari.

- Ravie de te revoir Rose.

Elles se firent la bise toute les deux, alors que je n'ai droit qu'à un signe de tête de la part de Rosalie.

- Ou sont Carlisle et Jasper ? fit Alice.

- Ton père ne devrait plus tarder, il est dans le jardin avec Jasper, lui dit Esmée.

Lorsque j'entendis des pas derrières moi, je me retournais pour voir arriver Edward.

- Salut vous deux.

Serrant Alice dans ces bras, il en fit pareil avec moi alors que je fus la seule à croiser le regard noir d'Alice pour son frère.

- Alors, comment ce passe la surveillance rapproché ? fit Emmett.

- Tout ce passe très bien, fit Alice.

- Pas de nouvelle de la grande rousse ?

- Pas pour le moment non, mais je sais qu'elle rode dans le coin. J'ai capté plusieurs fois son odeur non loin de chez les Swan lorsque je pars chasser.

- Tu laisse Bella toute seule ? fit remarquer Edward.

- Bien sure que non Edward ! Je chasse uniquement lorsque je sais que le chef Swan est à la maison.

- C'est vrai qu'un coup de fusil a déjà tué un vampire, j'oubliais. Fit Edward d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ca suffit Edward, fit Carlisle en arrivant suivit par Jasper.

Peu de temps après leurs arrivé, l'atmosphère ce détendit grâce à Jasper. Alice traversa la pièce pour saluer son père avant de s'approcher de Jasper. Il lui adressa un sourire et je la vis se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- "Bon sang ce que le temps passe lentement", pensais-je.

- Bella ? fit Esmée. Viens donc à la cuisine, je vais faire du café.

- Oh c'est gentil, vous n'étiez pas obliger de vous donner tout ce mal.

- Laisse tomber Bella, ça la rend tellement heureuse, fit Emmett.

- Et puis, tu fais partie de la famille Bella.

- "Peut-être plus pour très longtemps", pensait-je malgré moi.

Je suivis Esmée à la cuisine, bientôt imité par les autres.

- Jazz' est ce qu'on peut parler ? fit la voix d'Alice dans mon dos.

Je voulus me retourner, pour croiser son regard afin de lui faire comprendre que j'étais la mais je sentis la main d'Emmett s'abattre dans mon dos.

- Alors Bella, racontes nous comment ce passe les journées en compagnie de notre petite sœur ?

POV Alice:

"Comment étais-je sensé lui annoncer ça" ? Je me posais encore la question lorsque le reste de la famille se rendait à la cuisine et que je me retrouvais seul avec lui.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Il faut que je te parle Jazz'

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire princesse.

"Princesse, j'avais toujours aimer la façon dont il m'appelais lorsque nous étions seul tout les deux."

Prenant mes mains dans les siennes pour m'encourager, je croisait son regard et me sentit encore plus coupable.

- Je ne sais pas par ou commencer, lui dit-je.

- Commence donc par le début, fit-il avec un sourire. Comment se sont passés ces trois derniers jours ?

- C'est de sa qu'il faut que je te parle Jasper…

- Je t'écoute.

- Je dois te parler de Bella…

POV Bella:

Tandis qu'Emmett et Edward discutaient tout les deux, je tendis l'oreille en direction du salon, essayant d'entendre ce qui se pouvait bien s'y passer. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux.

- Je me demande ce qu'Alice avait à dire à Jasper, fit Edward ayant perçu mes coups d'œil vers le salon.

- Oh tu les connais ces deux la, fit Emmett, ils avaient juste besoin d'être seul pour se retrouver après ces trois jours.

- Possible oui, admit Edward. Mais je demande quand même pourquoi Alice me bloque l'accès à ses pensées.

- Peut-être que Bella sait quelques chose, fit Rosalie.

- Rose ! fit Esmée.

- Enfin quoi, suis-je la seule à avoir perçue son odeur partout sur Alice ?!

Je sentis alors le regard d'Edward se poser sur moi, me dévisageant.

- Quoi ? Le défiais-je.

- Jasper attend ! fit la voix d'Alice depuis le salon.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? fit Emmett.

Bondissant de ma chaise, je me dirigeais vers le salon, le reste de la famille sur les talons.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la pièce, je croisais le regard vide d'Alice assise dans le canapé alors que Jasper manquait à l'appel.

- Qu'est ce se passe ici ? fit Carlisle.

- Posez lui la question, fit Jasper en me désignant alors qu'il posait un sac à terre.

- Jasper ou pense-tu aller comme ça ? fit Esmée.

- Il faut que je parte…j'ai besoin de m'éloigner.

- Je suis désolée Jazz', marmonna Alice.

Ne supportant pas de la voir souffrir plus longtemps, je traversais la pièce pour m'asseoir près d'elle, l'attirant contre moi.

- Est-ce que vous allez enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin !? Gronda Edward.

Alors que je murmurais des paroles réconfortantes à Alice, elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine alors que je la berçais avec tendresse.

- Alice, calme toi, murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête.

- Jasper, aurais-tu la gentillesse de nous expliquez ? Intervint Esmée

- Je vais le faire, fit-je en me levant.

- Bella …fit la voix tremblante d'Alice.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse…

- Nous t'écoutons Bella, fit Carlisle d'un ton calme.

- Voila…hum...comment dire…Alice et moi…nous nous sommes rapprochées pendant ces derniers jours…beaucoup rapprochés…

- Ne me dit pas que…m'interrompit Edward.

- Edward s'il te plais …

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse !

- Laisse moi finir …

- Dit moi que c'est une plaisanterie Bella ! Dit moi que tu ne couches pas avec ma sœur !

Emmett éclata de rire, un rire bruyant qui inonda la pièce.

- Tu n'as pas sérieux Ed' ? Si Bella étais …sa se saurais…

- Réfléchis trente seconde Emmett, comment Alice pourrait-elle être couverte de l'odeur de Bella sinon ?!

- Ca expliquerait pas mal de chose, fit Rosalie.

- Alice, regarde moi, fit Esmée en s'asseyant prés d'elle. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- On auras tout vu ! s'exclama Rosalie.

- Rose ! La réprimanda sa mère.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser moi, fit-je en me levant.

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux en effet, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de l'intervention de sa mère.

Alors que je quittais le fauteuil ou je m'étais assise, je croissais le regard d'Edward qui semblait profondément blessé. Arrivée à la hauteur de Jasper, je m'arrêtais face à lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça Jasper…je regrette vraiment.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, je passais par la baie vitrée pour quitter la villa dans le silence le plus complet.

J'avais du mal à refouler mes larmes, qui menaçait de couler à tout moment. Je venais d'être rejeté par tous les membres auquel je tenais, par ma deuxième famille.

Lorsque je fus sure de m'être assez éloignée, je laissais coulé mes larmes alors que je rentrais à pied vers la seule maison ou j'étais désormais la bienvenue.

.

La reste de la journée me semblait avoir durée une éternité. J'était arrivée chez moi au bout d'une bonne heure de marche et était montée directement dans ma chambre. J'avais envoyé valser plusieurs objets à travers la pièce avant de verrouiller ma fenêtre et de me rouler en boule dans mon lit, laissant les larmes coulées. Ils devaient être aux alentour de dix-huit heures lorsque je me réveillais épuisé, je me rendit dans la salle de bain ou mon propre reflet me fit peur. J'avais les cheveux en bataille et mes yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré. M'approchant de l'évier, je me passais de l'eau sur le me rendit compte que j'avais faim et descendit donc chercher quelque chose en cuisine, attrapant une pomme afin de ne pas m'attarder dans la pièce, je remontais dans ma chambre et me laissait tomber sur mon lit, le regard dans le vide. J'entendis alors de petit coup frapper à la vitre de ma chambre, relevant la tête, je croisait le regard cuivré de mon vampire préférer.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lançais-je à travers la pièce.

- Bella, ouvre moi s'il te plaît…

- J'ai besoin d'être seule, répondit-je en enfouissant mon visage sous mon oreiller.

- Bella je t'en prie, ne gâche pas tout.

Ne voulant plus l'entendre, je quittais mon lit ainsi que ma chambre et me rendait au rez-de-chaussée, oubliant l'espace d'un instant sa condition de vampire.

Lorsque j'arrivais au salon, je suis surprise de l'y trouver déjà, assise dans le divan.

- Comment es-tu entrée ?! M'exclamais-je.

- La porte de derrière, elle était ouverte.

- Merci Charlie, marmonnais-je en mordant dans ma pomme.

- Bella, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle en se postant devant moi.

- Je t'ai fait trop de mal Alice et je m'en suis fait par la même occasion, je viens de perdre ma deuxième famille.

- Et moi alors ? Je ne compte donc pas ?

- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi Alice, ça ne changera pas. Seulement, j'estime ne pas te mériter. J'ai déjà fait assez de dégât comme ça, lui dit-je alors que je faisais les cents pas, jetant ma pomme dans la cheminée.

- Bella…soupira-t-elle.

- Enfin quoi ? J'ai fais assez de mal autour de moi non ? J'ai brisé ta famille, j'ai fait du mal à Edward et à Jasper.

- Mais moi tu me rends heureuse Bella…

Je m'arrêtais net au milieu du salon, me retournant vers elle.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? M'étonnais-je.

- T'en vouloir de me rendre heureuse ? fit-elle en souriant.

- Pour ce qu'il s'est passer chez toi…

- As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture avant d'entrer ? "Quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie pas que je pensais ce que je t'ai dit "

- Je m'en souviens.

- Je t'aime Bella, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Ne me repousse pas alors que tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

- Tu oublies ta famille…

- Ils s'y feront, me coupa-t-elle. Le temps guéris les blessures et du temps, nous en avons à revendre. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir retenue à la maison, je crois que nous avions besoin d'éclaircir certains points.

- Oui je comprends…

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser Bella.

S'approchant de moi, elle caressa mon visage avec tendresse alors que je fermais les yeux à ce contact. M'appuyant contre sa main douce et glacée.

- Tu crois qu'ils me pardonneront avec le temps ?

- Tu me rends heureuse Bella, pour eux c'est le plus important.

- Et pour Jasper et Edward ?

- Jasper va s'absenter quelques temps, il reviendra bientôt. Et Edward finira par s'en remettre...

- D'accord.

- Est-ce que tu es rassurée ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Laisse moi faire dans ce cas.

Me rapprochant encore plus près d'elle si cela était possible, elle pressa ces lèvres sur les miennes et quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue. Ne pouvant pas la repousser plus longtemps, j'entrouvrais la bouche alors que nos langues se caressaient avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces trois petits mots qui m'étaient destinés.

* * *

Alors pas trop décu(e) ?

J'ai fait de mon mieux ...

Réview please :)


	20. Chapter 20

- N'avais-tu pas des projets pour ce soir ? Me rappela-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Des projets ? Excuse moi j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer quand tu me parles comme tu viens de le faire.

Un sourire étira ces lèvres fines.

- Ne comptais-tu pas profiter de l'absence de Charlie ce soir ?

- Oh c'est vrai.

- Quels étaient tes projets ? M'encouragea-t-elle.

- Laisse tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée.

- Je suis sure du contraire.

- J'avais pensé à prendre un bon bain ce soir, un bain remplis de mousse et entouré de bougie parfumée.

- Mmmhhh comme je t'envie, tu va pouvoir te détendre et en profité.

- Justement je…j'aurais voulu qu'on le prenne ensemble…

- Toi et moi ?

- C'est ce que signifie "ensemble" oui.

- Tu es sure que…

- Laisse tomber, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Me défaisant de son étreinte, je quittais le salon avant de me heurter à son corps. Elle avait changé de place.

- Aie !

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle Mais tu ne m'as même pas laisser le temps de te dire ce que je pense.

- J'ai répondu pour toi.

- Alors moi je te répond que c'est une idée qui me plais bien, fit Alice avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Toi, moi, dans un bain remplis de mousse, entouré de bougie ? Où est-ce que je dois signer ?

Son regard avait viré au noir en peu de temps et je décidais de ne plus réfléchir aux conséquences, je glissais ma main dans la sienne, l'entraînant avec moi vers la salle de bain.

POV Alice:

J'avais bien besoin de me changer les idées après les évènements de cet après-midi et quoi de tel qu'un bon bain pour se détendre ?

Je suivais Bella à l'étage et je fus surprise qu'elle m'emmène vers sa chambre.

- On n'allait pas prendre un bain ? Ou as-tu changer d'idée en cours de route ?

- Mmmhhh ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai envie de me détendre dans un bon bain. Attend moi la pendant que je prépare tout ça.

- D'accord mais fait vite.

- Je ferais aussi vite que le permet ma condition d'humaine.

S'approchant de moi, elle me vola un baiser et quitta la chambre, me laissant seule.

M'installant sur le lit, je remarquais que le tiroir de sa table de chevet était entrouvert, poussée par la curiosité, je décidais d'y jeter un œil. Je fus surprise d'y trouver des préservatifs.

- Alice ? Tu viens tout est prêt.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit ce que j'avais en main et son teint changea de couleur.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tout ça c'était avant toi…du temps ou…

- Du temps où tu sortais avec mon frère, terminais-je.

- Oui, admit-elle en détournant le regard.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Bella, c'est normal d'y avoir penser.

- C'est ma mère qui me les a donné avant de partir…j'avais oublier qu'ils étaient la.

- Très bien, fit-je en me levant. Et ce bain alors ?

- Attends…tu n'es pas fâchée ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Va savoir…

- Je ne suis pas fâchée par contre, je te conseille de les jeter. Nous n'en aurons pas l'utilité.

Je quittais la chambre, me rendant dans la salle de bain ou flottais une odeur de rose. Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'elle avait fais ça pour moi.

-Ca te plaît ? Me demanda-t-elle en arrivant derrière moi.

-C'est parfait.

Me déshabillant, je ne mis pas longtemps à entrer dans le bain.

- Tu ne viens pas ? Lui demandais-je.

- Si si, laisse moi juste un instant pour réaliser.

Me laissant glisser sous l'eau, je disparu quelques instant avant de remonter à la surface. Elle ne portait plus qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Bella avait toujours été pudique.

- Ote cette serviette et viens me rejoindre.

- A condition que tu fermes les yeux.

Je lui obéit sans discuter, je n'avais qu'une envie c'étais qu'elle me rejoigne et je ne comptais pas perde mon temps à discuter. J'entendis sa serviette tombée à terre juste avant qu'elle ne se glisse derrière moi. Me laissant aller contre elle, je l'entendis soupirer d'aise.

- On est pas bien la ? fit-je avec un sourire.

- C'est très agréable, oui.

- Bella, tu sais que n'as pas besoin d'être gênée avec moi. Et puis, je t'aie connue beaucoup moins prude lorsque…

- Stop ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je peux sortir si ça t'ennuie tant …

- Non, je veux que tu restes. C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de tout ça.

- Laisse toi aller, tu verras, ça viendra tout seul.

Je la sentis hésitée avant de passer ces bras autour de moi et de m'embrasser dans le cou.

- Ca va comme ça ?

- Parfait.

Me saisissant de l'éponge sur le bord du bain, je fus étonnée lorsqu'elle me la prit des mains.

- Laisse moi faire, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je souris en entendant ces mots, elle prenait de l'assurance. Immergeant l'éponge pour l'imprégnée d'eau, elle la fit glisser lentement le long de mon bras droit.

- Mmmhhh, soupirais-je.

- Ca fait du bien ?

- Drôlement du bien.

La sentant hésitante, je posais ma main sur la sienne pour la guider.

- Laisse faire ton imagination, murmurais-je.

Je guidais nos mains vers mon ventre et la laissait faire, alors qu'elle remontait lentement sur ma poitrine.

- Doucement, l'encourageais-je.

- Excuse moi si je suis maladroite…c'est que…

- Tu es parfaite, répondit-je en l'interrompant.

Je l'entendis sourire contre mon oreille avant qu'elle ne dépose plusieurs baiser dans le creux de mon cou. N'y tenant plus, je ne pu retenir plus longtemps un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle fit à nouveaux glisser l'éponge le long de mon corps.

- Bon sang, soupirais-je.

- Je me débrouille comment ?

- A merveille, ne t'arrête pas.

Délaissant l'éponge, elle se mit à tracer des courbes sur mon un bras autour de sa nuque, je l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser.

- As-tu décidé de me torturer ? Lui demandais-je

- Peut-être...

- Je me vengerais tu sais ?

- J'espère bien.

Je souris de plus belle et décidais de la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi, ma vengeance n'en serait que plus douce.

POV Bella:

Nous étions restées plus d'une heure dans le bain lorsque nous remontions dans ma chambre.

Je me laissais tombée sur le lit, épuisée par cette longue journée.

- Serais-tu fatiguée ? Me demanda Alice avec un sourire.

- Un peu j'avoue.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être épuisée après le bain qu'on a pris.

- Alice …

- Excuse moi, fit-elle en s'asseyant près de moi. Tu étais bien moins timide lorsque tes mains se promenaient sur mon corps.

- Tu m'as beaucoup aidée…

- Pas tant que ça, tu le sais.

- Bon d'accord, je l'admets.

- Bien !

Je la vis se relever et s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'ai dit que je me vengerais, non ?

- C'est vrai oui, mais je suis légèrement fatiguée…

- Légèrement ça me va. Et puis, tu oublies que moi je ne suis jamais fatiguée.

- J'oubliais ce détail.

Se penchant sur moi, elle vint m'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Ma vengeance sera très douce, tu verras.

- J'attends de voir ça, répondis-je avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- N'étais-tu pas fatigué ?

- Etait oui, mais j'ai du mal à rester de marbre quand tu me fais des avances comme celle la.

- C'est toujours bon à savoir.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Me redressant légèrement, je l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser.

- Est-ce que Charlie rentre bientôt ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée et franchement, j'ai autre chose en tête la.

- Vraiment aucune ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux verrouiller la porte cette fois, sait-on jamais.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que Charlie nous dérange pendant qu'on fait l'amour.

- Je n'aie pas vraiment le courage de me lever, j'ai juste envie de te garder dans ce lit toute la nuit.

- Revoilà la Bella dévergondée.

- C'est toi qui me mets dans cet état, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

- Ravi de l'entendre.

- Je t'aime Alice.

- Garde ça à l'esprit pendant que je vais verrouiller la porte.

Sautant du lit, elle mis seulement quelques secondes à faire l'allée retour

- Je n'aie pas été trop longue ? Me demanda-t-elle en me rejoignant sur le lit.

- Horriblement longue mais je suis sure que tu trouveras un moyen de te faire pardonnée.

Je vis ces prunelles changer de couleur, avant qu'elle ne se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser avec fougue.

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je m'éveillais, Alice étais allongée à coté de moi. Les paupières closes, elle semblait pensive.

- Tu sembles bien songeuse.

A l'entente de ma voix, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillée.

- Depuis peu.

Se penchant vers moi, elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Bonjour, me fit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Bonjour, répondit-je sur le même ton.

- Bien dormis ?

- Dormis n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais employer mais oui, merci.

- C'est bizarre je ne t'aie pas entendue te plaindre cette nuit, c'était même tout le contraire.

- Oh mais je ne me plaignais pas du tout.

- Tant mieux alors.

- A quoi pensais-tu avant que je me réveille ?

- J'essayais d'avoir une vision.

- Sur quelques chose de précis ?

- Je me demandais si on allait croiser un membre de ma famille en cours.

- Oh je vois et alors ?

- Juste Emmett.

- Sans Rose ?

- Elle sera sur le parking d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans ta vision ?

- Rien d'intéressant, d'où le faite que j'étais concentrée. J'essayais qu'elle soit moins floue.

- Je vois…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si Rose s'en mêle, je mord.

- Promis ? fit-je en souriant.

- Tu sais Rosalie n'est pas si méchante, une fois qu'on l'a connais et qu'on connais son "humour"

- Elle a un drôle de sens de l'humour.

- J'avoue.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu d'autre d'intéressant ?

- Mhhh tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Je pense que dorénavant je te ferais plutôt du café le matin.

- Du café ? M'étonnais-je. Pourquoi ça ?

- Dans mes visions, tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Signe que les prochaines nuits seront mouvementées.

Se penchant vers moi, elle m'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se lever du lit complètement nue.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi peu pudique ?

- Je n'ai rien à te cacher, tu me connais par cœur.

- Oui mais bon…

Je la vis s'habiller en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Revenant vers le lit pour s'approcher de moi.

- Tu verras, ça viendra avec le temps;

- Je ne pense pas être assez jolie pour ça et puis…

Elle me bâillonna d'un baiser.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- N'insinue plus jamais que tu n'es pas belle sinon tu risques d'avoir à faire à moi.

Me redressant, je décidais de jouer dans son jeu.

- J'adore quand tu es en colère, je te trouve très sexy.

- Bien rattrapée, me dit-elle avant de me quémander un baiser.

- Il faut croire que je commence à bien te connaître.

Je lui volais à mon tour un baiser.

- Allais debout marmotte, nous avons cours dans une heure.

- Alice ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je t'aime.

Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre en direction la cuisine.

.

.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors que nous arrivions à l'école, j'entraînais Alice dans les couloirs.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de ce livre ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Si je veux pouvoir suivre en cours, ça vaut mieux.

- Moi qui comptais profiter du temps libre qu'il nous reste pour me blottir dans tes bras...

- Je fais vite dans ce cas, lui répondit-je avec un sourire.

Arrivant à hauteur de mon casier, j'en ouvrais la porte alors qu'Alice s'adossait à coté de moi, me regardant faire.

- Alors ce bouquin ?

- Je cherche…

- Laisse moi faire, je serais bien plus rapide.

Ouvrant mon casier un peu plus, j'entendis un grondement s'échapper de sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

Je la vis arracher une photo que j'avais collée sur la porte.

- Désolée, m'excusais-je en reconnaissant un portait d'Edward qu'Esmée m'avais offert. J'avais oublier qu'il était la…

- Bien sure…

- Je te promets que c'est vrai Alice. D'ailleurs je le remplacerais volontiers par un portrait de toi.

- Esmée doit avoir sa à la maison.

- Alors je lui en demanderais un.

- Ne te sens pas obligée.

- Je ne me sent pas obligée Alice… J'en ai envie.

- Salut les filles, fit une voix grave en approchant.

Referment mon cassier, j'aperçu Emmett se diriger vers nous.

- Merci de me prévenir.

- Je n'étais pas concentrée, répondit Alice du tac o tac.

- On est obligée de ce disputer pour un portrait ?

- Emmett ! fit Alice en serrant son frère dans ces bras.

- Comment ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en me serrant à mon tour contre lui.

- Bien si on met de coté que ta famille me déteste. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que tu m'adresses encore la parole.

- Ecoute Bella laisse leurs du temps pour s'en remettre. La pilule est dure à digérer…

- Je ne voulais pas briser votre famille tu sais ? C'est juste que…j'aime ta sœur, c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

- Où est Rose ? S'informa Alice qui avait retrouvée le sourire.

- Elle est toujours à la voiture, elle préférait ne pas vous croiser.

- Je vois, fit Alice.

- Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir Alice, tu connais Rose, elle pourrait dire des choses qu'elle ne pense pas sous le coup de la colère.

- Je sais…

- Comment va Edward ? Demandais-je alors que j'eu droit au regard noir d'Alice.

- Il finira par s'en remettre.

- Répond franchement, comment il va ?

- Il ne parle pas beaucoup, il passe son temps derrière le piano. Il essaye de t'oublier comme il peut…

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Ça finira par se tasser, tu verras. En tout cas moi, je vous aime toujours autant, fit-il avec un large sourire.

- Merci Emmett.

- D'ailleurs si un jour vous avez besoin d'une participation amicale…

Plaf ! Alice venait de le frapper derrière la tête.

- Tu es marier Emmett ! Lui rappelais-je. Et puis, on se débrouille très bien toute seules.

- Je veux juste aider.

- Va donc rejoindre Rose, lui fit Alice.

- Très bien j'y vais. Et au faite Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Fait du mal à ma petite sœur et je serais obliger de t'en faire en retour.

Sur ces derniers mots il s'éloigna, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'étais quoi ça ?

- Emmett, fit Alice avec un sourire.

- Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passer, pas vrai ?

- S'aurais pu être pire c'est sure.

Ouvrant mon cassier, j'y récupérais mon livre et jetais le portrait d'Edward dans le fond.

- On y vas ? fit-je à Alice.

- Ou ça ? Me questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je croyais que tu pouvais voir l'avenir ? fit-je en souriant.

- En principe oui mais la tu me prend au dépourvu.

- Tu ne voulais pas attendre le début des cours dans mes bras ?

- Oui et alors ?

- C'est toujours ce que tu veux ?

- C'est une bonne question. Essaye de me convaincre pour voir.

L'attirant dans mes bras, je l'embrassais avec amour.

- Ca te va ?

- Tu as de très bons arguments, oui.

- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu.

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- N' importe où tant qu'on peut s'asseoir et que tu peux te blottir contre moi.

- Viens.

Prenant ma main dans la sienne, elle m'entraîna à travers les couloirs à l'abri des regards en attendant le début des cours.

* * *

Voila Voila :)

Alala Emmett ^^ Je l'adore pas vous ? :)

A vos review svp :)

ps : cette longueur de chapitre vous convient-elle ? :)

bisous


	21. Chapter 21

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que nous étions sur le chemin du retour, le portable d'Alice se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

Récupérant sa main que je gardais précieusement dans la mienne, elle décrocha son portable.

- "Allo?"

POV Alice:

- Alice ma chérie, c'est moi.

- Maman ? fit-je surprise.

- Comment va-tu ma chérie ?

- On fait aller et toi ? Comment ça se passe à la maison ?

- Tout se passe bien.

- Esmée, n'oublie pas que je vois le futur…

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que tout le monde est encore sous le choc de ta récente révélation ? Je pense que tu le sais déjà…

- Je suis désolée de vous décevoir.

- Ne penses pas cela Alice, jamais tu ne nous décevras.

- Est-ce que tu m'appelais dans un but précis ?

- Oh tu fais de me le rappeler. Ton père et moi aimerions beaucoup que tu viennes à la maison ce soir. Nous voudrions parler.

- N'espérer pas me faire changer d'avis, ça ne sert à rien. J'aime Bella, il faudra vous y faire.

- Nous voulons juste parler. Tenter de clarifier la situation.

- Bien, je viendrais dans ce cas.

- Vers 19 heures, cela te convient-il ?

- Je dois en parler à Bella mais en principe, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

- Bien, nous t'attendons avec impatience. A ce soir.

- A ce soir.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime ma chérie.

- Moi aussi maman, moi aussi.

Une fois la conversation terminée, je reposais mon portable sur le tableau de bord.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda Bella en reprenant ma main dans la sienne.

- Ca va oui.

- Que voulais Esmée ?

- Carlisle et elle veulent que je passe à la villa ce soir.

- Oh…très bien…Je trouverais une occupation en t'attendant.

- Il est hors de question que j'y aille sans toi.

- Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Je pense que tu devrais y aller sans moi.

- Bella … soupirais-je.

- Je crois qu'il faut leurs laissé du temps pour s'habituer à l'idée.

- Je n'irais pas sans toi ! Lui dit-je alors que je garais la voiture non loin de l'allée des Swans.

- Tu peux être très têtue quand tu le veux, pas vrai ?

- J'ai juste envie que tu sois là-bas avec moi, je n'ai pas envie de devoir me cacher. Il faudra bien qu'il accepte que je sois tombée amoureuse de toi.

- Et si jamais je refuse ?

- Je te torturais jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.

- Dans ce cas c'est non ! fit-elle avant de sortir de la voiture.

Enlevant les clés du contact, je le regardais filer vers sa maison.

- Bon sang, elle me rend dingue, fis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Quittant la voiture, il me fallu peut de temps pour la rattraper devant la porte de sa chambre.

- Tu n'es pas assez rapide pour moi, fit avec un sourire triomphant.

Passant la porte de sa chambre, elle jeta ses affaires sur son bureau avant de s'approcher de moi.

- Rappelles moi ce que tu disait ?

- Je compte te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui.

- Il va falloir te montrer très convaincante.

- Je suis sure que je vais trouver un moyen.

- Ah oui ? Tu sembles sure de toi

- Tu vas voir.

Je l'attirais contre moi, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un long baiser qui se fit plus intense. La posant sur le lit, je défis lentement le nœud de son cache-cœur avant de le soulever pour l'embrasser sur le ventre.

Je venais à peine de commencer que déjà elle soupirait sous mes caresses.

- Alors ? fit-je avec un sourire.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça.

Soit, elle voulait jouer à ça ? J'allais me montrer sans pitié. J'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, je me relevais du lit pour me débarrasser de mon haut et me poser à califourchon sur elle, me penchant pour l'embrasser dans le cou alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

- La réponse est toujours non ?

Elle se contenta d' hôcher la tête car déjà elle perdait pied.

- Dans ce cas.

Je la fis se redresser, la débarrassant de son haut alors que je commençais à lui infliger de doux baiser partout sur le corps, traçant un chemin à l'aide de ma langue.

- Alice… l'entendit-je haletée.

M'attardant sur le bord de son jeans, elle passa une main dans mes cheveux.

- Alice…soupira-t-elle de plaisir. J'ai envie de …

Elle perdait pied de plus en plus.

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses du bien…

L'embrassant avec fougue, je me redressait et quittais le lit.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je viens de me rappeler que demain nous avons une dissertation en histoire.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

Ramassant mon haut avec un sourire triomphant, je savais que j'avais gagné la partie.

- Alice reviens ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser dans cet état !

- Tu sais quoi dire pour que je revienne…

- C'est de la triche !

- Appelle sa comme tu veux, entre temps, j'ai des choses à faire.

Tournant les talons, je m'apprêtais à franchir la porte.

- C'est d'accord ! Me lanca-t-elle.

- Excuse moi ? fit en souriant.

- Je viendrais !

- Sage décision.

-Maintenant reviens tout de suite dans ce lit, tu ne peux décemment pas me laisser dans cet état !

Me déplaçant, je la rejoignit sur le lit, la surplombant.

- Tu vois, lui dit-je en me penchant sur elle, je t'avais dit que tu changerais d'avis.

- Je saurais me venger tu sais !

- C'est une menace ? fit-je en souriant.

-Plutôt une promesse, répondit-elle en venant poser ces lèvres sur les miennes, m'attirant avec elle en position allongée.

POV Bella:

Aux alentour de 18h30 nous primes la voiture d'Alice pour gagner la villa des Cullens.

J'avais obtenu la permission de Charlie même si cela n'avais pas été chose aisée.

Nous roulions depuis un moment déjà, lorsque prise d'un élan de folie je posait ma main sur sa cuisse dans un geste tendre.

- Bella ? M'appella-t-elle étonnée.

- Oui Alice ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Laisse moi faire, lui dit-je avec un sourire.

Jouant avec mes doigts sur ma cuisse, je l'entendis soupirer d'envie.

- Tu vas finir par me déconcentrer…

- J'ai confiance en toi Alice, il ne nous arriveras rien.

Je vis ses mains se crisper sur le volant, je la sentais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir me toucher elle aussi.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle. Stop …s'il te plais.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?

- Tu sais que non mais si on ne veut pas avoir d'accident, mieux veut que tu t'arrêtes tout de suite avant que je réponde plus de moi.

- Comme tu veux.

Retirant ma main, elle gémis de frustration alors que j'affichais un sourire triomphant. Ma vengeance ce mettait doucement en place.

Alors que nous empruntions le sentier qui menait à la villa des Cullens, je sentis mon estomac ce nouer et mon cœur battre plus vite.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Ca va oui…

- Bella, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses.

- Désolée, c'est juste que…je suis un peu nerveuse.

- Nerveuse à propos de quoi ? Me demanda-t-elle en ralentissant l'allure pour prendre le temps de parler.

- J'ai peur de leurs réactions…peur de me sentir juger…

- Pourquoi le feraient-ils ?

- Sûrement parce que j'ai brisé ta famille ? Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça Bella ! Carlisle et Esmée t'aiment comme si tu étais leur propre fille et ce n'est pas près de changer.

-J'aimerais en être aussi sure que toi…

Soudain sans crier gare, elle stoppa la voiture au milieu du chemin alors que la villa était à porté de vue.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? M'étonnais-je.

- Je n'aime pas t'entendre parler comme ça Bella ! Je n'aime pas quand tu souffres, ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état. J'ai envie que tu sois heureuse Bella.

- Je fais de mon mieux Alice mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser à Jasper et au mal que je lui ai fait…

- Bon sang Bella arrêtes de te faire du mal ! Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, peut importe avec qui ! Carlisle et Esmée ne te jugeront jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que ce qui leurs importent le plus c'est que leurs enfants soient heureux. Jasper a juste besoin d'un peu de recul, de mettre de la distance entre lui et Forks. Il reviendras fait moi confiance, il tiens trop à notre famille.

- Oui…

- En ce qui concerne Edward, il a piétiné ton cœur en se sauvant comme il l'a fait. Tu avais le droit de tourner la page, tu avais le droit de l'oublier et de penser à toi. Tu as le droit d'aimer d'autre personne, tu ne lui appartiens pas !

Je sentais la colère émaner d'elle, je lui avais fait du mal sans le vouloir, la forçant à repenser à mon passer avec son frère. Si elle en avait encore été capable, des larmes de rages couleraient le long de son beau visage. Croissant son regard, je me sentis mal.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te blessée…

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, je pris son visage entre mes mains et le couvrit de baiser.

- Pardon, murmurais-je entre deux baisers.

Elle inspira profondément dans le but de se calmer et pris ma main dans la sienne.

- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler ainsi, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Promet le moi Bella.

- Je te le promets Alice, je te le promets.

Caressant le dos de ma main d'un geste tendre, elle retrouva le sourire en peu de temps.

- On y va ? Me fit-elle.

- On y va.

Reprenant le peu de route qu'il nous restaient dans le silence. Je gardais sa main contre moi et entrelaçaient nos doigts alors que nous nous garions dans l'allée.

Contrainte de la lâcher, je quittais la voiture comme elle, redoutant malgré tout le moment à venir. Contournant la voiture, elle s'arrêta à ma hauteur et caressa mon visage avec tendresse.

- Tout va bien se passer, me rassura-t-elle d'un sourire affectueux.

- Tant que tu restes près de moi, ça ira.

Je la vis sourire de bonheur avant de s'approcher pour m'embrasser. Me serrant contre son corps fin, elle promenait ces mains dans mon dos en souriant contre mes lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Haletais-je après ce baiser.

- Je me rattrape pour ce que tu m'as fais dans la voiture, j'en mourrais d'envie.

Se penchant sur mon coup, elle embrassa ma clavicule dénudée à cause de la robe que je portais.

- Ne joue plus jamais à ce jeux avec moi Bella Swan, ou je serais obliger de me garer sur le bord de la route pour t'infliger d'atroce souffrance, me dit-elle à l'oreille.

Je souris en entendant ces mots, je l'avais rendue dingue et j'étais fière de moi. Me promettant de recommencer ce petit jeux bientôt, je posait mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser.

- Et si on y allait ? Proposais-je

- Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, me dit-elle en se séparant de moi alors qu'elle prenait ma main dans la sienne m'empêchant de la récupérer.

* * *

Alice arrive toujours à ses fins ^^

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Review svp :)

La suite bientot :)


	22. Chapter 22

POV Alice:

Lorsque nous franchissions ensemble le pas de la porte, je sentis Bella hésité.

- Ca va aller, lui dit-je alors que j'accrochais mon gilet au porte manteau.

Elle inspira profondément et glissa sa main dans la mienne pour se donner du courage.

- Ils sont à la cuisine, lui dit-je après les avoir sentis.

J'entendis les battements de son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que nous pénétrions dans la maison.

- Bonsoir, fit la voix de Carlisle lorsque nous entrions dans la pièce.

- Ma chérie ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue, fit Esmée.

- Je t'avais dit que je viendrais Esmée.

- Et en plus tu es venue avec Bella, c'est une très bonne idée de ta part.

- Merci maman, fit-je en souriant.

Traversant la cuisine, je saluais Carlisle avant d'en faire de même avec Esmée.

- Bella, ma chérie, comment vas tu ? fit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ca va bien merci.

- Elle était inquiète à l'idée de venir, dit-je à sa place.

Je sentis Bella me fusiller du regard.

- Allons bon, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de venir chez nous Bella. Tu es la bienvenue ici.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais elle a avait peur de ne plus faire partie de la famille.

- Alice…

- Désolée ma Bella mais je n'aime pas mentir à Carlisle et Esmée.

- C'est justement pour ça que l'on voulait te voir Alice, pour clarifier la situation, fit Carlisle.

POV Bella:

- Clarifier la situation ? Pensais-je.

A l'entente de cette phrase, je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. Qu'est ce que cela pouvais bien signifier ?

- Bella est ce que tu veux boire quelques chose ? Me proposa Esmée.

- Non merci, c'est gentil.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par clarifier la situation ? fit Alice à Carlisle.

- Hé bien, il est clair que la conversation de l'autre fois à jeter un froid dans la maison.

- Ce n'était pas le but, marmonnais-je.

- Auriez-vous préférez que l'on ne dise rien ?

- La n'est pas la question Alice, tu le sais. Fit Carlisle.

- Alors ou est le problème ?

- Edward. Il a beaucoup de mal à vivre cette situation.

- Parce que tu crois que j'avais prévu de tomber amoureuse de Bella ? Je ne veux pas faire de mal à mon frère mais les choses sont comme elles sont et puis c'est tout. Je ne pouvais plus nier ce qu'il étais entrain de ce passer, je devais la vérité à Jasper.

- Nous savons tout ça, ma chérie. Fit Esmée.

- Alors quoi ? Ca veut dire que tant qu'il n'aura pas accepté la situation comme vous appelez ça, je ne pourrais plus venir avec Bella à la maison ?

- Non bien sure que non, Bella est chez elle ici, fit Carlisle. Nous vous demandons juste de vous tenir comme il faut lorsqu' Edward est dans le coin.

Alors que nous discutions, personne ne remarqua l'arrivé du concerné dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, fit Edward en entrant.

Croisant son visage, je remarquais qu'il avait changé. Il avait le visage froid et non expressif alors que ces yeux étaient d'un noir profond.

Je réalisais à ce moment la que ma main se trouvais enlacée à celle d'Alice alors qu'elles étaient posées sur sa cuisse, j'étais sure qu'il l'avais déjà remarqué.

- Edward, fit Esmée quand as-tu chassé la dernière fois ?

- Il y a quelques jours…

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accompagnée Emmett et Rose ce soir ?

- Je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Le regard dans le vide, il contourna la table à laquelle nous nous étions installé et se rendit à la grande baie vitrée de la pièce.

- Je vais lui parler, dit-je en me levant.

- Tu es sure que…

- Ca va aller Alice, ne t'en fais pas.

Me retenant de l'embrasser, j'effleurais sa joue de ma main pour la rassurée. Laissant Alice seule avec ces parents, je rejoignis Edward près de la baie vitrée.

- Bonsoir, fit-je timidement.

- Bella, me salua-t-il.

- Comment ça va ? Risquais-je.

- A merveille, répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça…je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

- Disons que les choses seraient bien plus faciles si Alice ne pensait pas en permanence à t'enlever ta robe.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprée à cette remarque.

- Désolée, marmonais-je.

- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est vrai que tu es particulière belle dans cette robe.

- Merci, répondit-je avec un léger sourire.

- Je suppose que je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, j'ai fait l'idiot en te quittant et je le regrette amèrement. Tu as tourné la page, à moi d'en faire autant.

- Ne m'en veux pas Edward s'il te plais…je n'ai rien vu venir en ce qui concerne Alice.

Sa façon de me regarder à changer et je me suis sentie belle dans ses yeux, je ne voulais qu'elle. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais tu sais ? C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivais mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle.

- Je comprends, Alice est une fille merveilleuse. Elle te rendra heureuse, je le sais. Seulement j'aurais aimé être cette personne. J'ai encore du mal à l'accepter.

- Pardonne moi Edward.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Bella. Laisse moi juste du temps.

- Promet moi une chose, lui dit-je.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne fais rien d'idiot s'il te plaît. Je ne mérite pas que tu veuilles mourir.

- C'est faux tu le sais. Malgré tout, je vais te faire cette promesse et essayer de m'y tenir.

- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, ne l'oublie pas.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que……je pourrais te prendre des mes bras…pour te dire au revoir.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, guettant la réaction d'Alice, je décidais d'accepter.

- Approche, lui dit-je avec un sourire.

Me rapprochant de lui, il m'attira contre son torse et enfouit sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je savais qu'il voulait mémoriser chaque partie de moi.

- Jamais je ne t'oublierais Ma Bella, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Déposant un baiser sur mon front, finissant par me lâcher, il fit glisser la baie vitrée et sauta par la fenêtre avant de filer au loin vers la foret.

- Bella ? fit une voix dans mon dos.

Me retournant, je vis Alice derrière moi, elle semblais inquiète. Franchissant les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, je me jetais dans ces bras laissant couler mes larmes.

Faisant glisser sa main le long de mon dos, j'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou alors qu'elle me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes.

- Viens, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment. On sera mieux dans ma chambre.

Oubliant complètement la présence de Carlisle et Esmée, je relevais la tête pour lui réclamer un baiser. J'avais besoin de son réconfort et de sa tendresse. Elle ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps avant de posséder mes lèvres pour un baiser tendre et plein de promesses.

Relevant la tête après cet échange, elle essuya mes larmes avec ces doigts alors que je retenais sa main pour y déposer quelques baisers.

- On monte ? Me proposa-t-elle, posant son front contre le mien.

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête et la suivit à travers la villa pour nous rendre à l'étage.

Je savais que sa chambre se trouvais à l'opposée de celle d'Edward et je m'y rendit instinctivement. M'ouvrant la porte de son antre, je ne fus pas surprise d'y trouver un grand lit digne d'une princesse.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-elle en m'enlaçant alors qu'elle se trouvait derrière moi.

- J'ai juste besoin de passer la nuit dans tes bras. J'ai besoin de ta tendresse.

Déposant un baiser dans mon cou, elle fila un moment vers l'immense penderie qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle en revint quelques secondes plus tard, un long t-shirt noir à la main.

- Tu seras plus à l'aise la dedans, c'est un vieux t-shirt à moi …

- C'est parfais, lui dit-je avec un sourire sincère.

- Laisse moi faire, me dit-elle en me rapprochant d'elle pour faire glisser la fermeture de ma robe.

Je ne portais pas grand-chose en dessous et instinctivement, j'enroulais mes bras autour de ma taille. Se saisissant de mes mains, elle me fit décroiser les bras.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher Bella, je connais ton corps par cœur. Tu es magnifique.

Je n'avais pas envie de la contredire ce soir, je n'en avais pas la force.

- Approche.

M'attirant vers elle, elle m'aida à enfiler son t-shirt qui m'arrivait à la taille. J'aurais jurée l'entendre soupirée de bonheur en me voyant dans ces vêtements. Je sentais son regard sur moi, elle me dévorait des yeux.

- Alice ? l'appellais-je.

- Excuse moi, je voulais mémoriser cette image.

Déposant un baiser sur ces lèvres, je m'approchais de son lit et m'y allongea. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour m'y rejoindre, passant les draps sur nous alors que je me blottissais contre elle.

- Dors bien ma Bella, je serais la à ton réveil.

- Alice ?

- Hum ?

- Merci.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, me souffla-t-elle avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil.

POV Alice:

Pendant qu'elle dormait dans mes bras, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder au loin, très loin même. Jusqu'à ce que je l'entende soupirer mon nom. Reportant mon attention sur elle, je vis que son visage était éclairé d'un large sourire.

- Alice, soupira-t-elle.

Bon sang, j'adorais l'entendre murmurer mon prénom. Me couchant sur le coté pour pouvoir l'observer, je posait ma main sur son ventre ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Bon sang, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir de quoi elle rêve. Soupirais-je

Elle remua pendant son sommeil et vint se blottir contre moi, me forçant à m'allonger à nouveaux sur le dos. Passant mes bras autour d'elle, elle posa sa tête sur ma poitrine et passa une jambe autour de moi.

- Même dans son sommeil elle arrive à me rendre complètement folle. Pensait-je.

POV Bella:

Lorsque je me réveillais, il me fallu un peu de temps pour me rappeler de l'endroit ou je me trouvais. Réalisant que je portais les vêtements d'Alice, je me rappelais de ce moment de la veille ou elle s'était occupée de moi. Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant alors que je me retournais pour la voir allongée sur le coté, me regardant dormir.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

Se rapprochant de moi, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Bien dormis ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Toujours quand je suis dans tes bras.

Cette réponse me valut un second baiser.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? Lui demandais-je.

- Toi, me fit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si spéciale ?

- Disons que tu as encore parlé dans ton sommeil.

"Arghh pensais-je, en général cela ne présageait rien de bon."

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai dit ou fais qui te rend si joyeuse ?

- Tu as prononce mon nom.

- Et en quoi est ce si spéciale ?

- Tu ne l'as pas juste prononcé, tu l'as soupiré.

- Et ensuite ?

- Apres tu t'es blottie contre moi posant ta tête sur ma poitrine et tu as passé une jambe sur moi.

- Mon dieu… fit-je en enfouissant ma tête sous mon oreiller.

- Bella, fit Alice en soulevant l'oreiller. Tu n'as pas a avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, pas avec moi en tout cas. Et puis il faut dire que t'entendre soupirer mon nom comme ça, c'est le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Sortant de ma cachette, je m'emparais de ces lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fouge.

Cette fois ce fut à son tour de souffler mon nom.

- Comme ça on est a égalité, lui dit–je en souriant.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Dit moi ce qu'il se passait dans ton rêve Bella, s'il te plaît. J'ai envie de savoir.

- Alice Cullen, vous êtres trop curieuse.

- Comment veut tu que je ne le sois pas en sachant que tu as gémis mon nom de la sorte ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Dans les moindres détails.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, capitulant.

- Mhhh laisse moi me souvenir…

- Je sais que tu t'en souviens très bien.

- Tu marques un point.

- Raconte moi dans ce cas.

- Disons que dans mon rêve, je prenais une longue douche chaude depuis un moment quand tu es venue me rejoindre.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi d'autre ?

- Tu as attrapé mon gant de toilette et tu l'as passé le long de mon corps.

- D'où le soupir ? Conclu-t-elle.

- D'où le soupir, oui.

- C'est un rêve très intéressant, ma fois.

- Je pense aussi.

Croisant son regard, je vis qu'il venait de s'assombrir.

- Ca va ? Lui demandais-je.

- A merveille.

- Tant mieux, fit-je avec un sourire. Est-ce que je peux profiter de la salle de bain ?

Je m'apprêtais à quitter le lit quand je sentis son bras me retenir.

- Attend ! Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Me tirant dans le lit, elle m'immobilisa sous elle.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

- Alice ?

Je sentis qu'elle faisait remonter le t-shirt que je portais alors qu'elle m'embrasait dans le cou.

Descendant le long de mon ventre, je pouvais sentir son souffle au niveau de mon nombril.

- Est-ce que je te touchais comme ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, haletais-je sous ses caresses.

- Est-ce que ça te rendait folle ?

- Complètement folle, soupirais-je.

Je sentis sa main s'aventurer vers ma petite culotte.

- Veux tu que j'arrêtes Bella ?

- Non ! Continues, la suppliais-je.

- Je veux t'entendre Bella, je compte bien te faire gémir mon prénom.

Alors que je passait une main dans ces cheveux, elle déposa un baiser sur mon bas ventre avant de remonter pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, me souffla-t-elle avec envie.

- Viens, lui dit-je en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Prenant mes mains dans les siennes, elle fit remonter mes bras et les maintint au niveau de ma tête, m'empêchant de bouger. Je sentis sa langue glisser le long de ma clavicule jusqu'à mon épaule.

- Alice, haletais-je.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'un grognement de plaisir s'échappait de sa bouche.

- Bon sang, haletais-je alors que ces mains étaient partout à la fois.

- Ca te plaît ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien que oui. Je meurs d'envie de te caresser, relâche moi s'il te plaît.

- Mmmhhh j'hésite.

- Tu me rend complément dingue, soufflais-je à son oreille avant de lui mordre le cou dans un geste sensuelle.

Se fut le geste de trop, ce qui la fit capituler, me laissant récupérer mes bras, elle vint m'embrasser avec fougue alors qu'elle ôtait elle-même ses propres vêtements.

- Alice, haletais-je. Je t'aime…

* * *

Oh quoi c'est déja fini ? ^^

Juste ce chapitre, je vous rassure ^^

Un peu d'Edward dans ce chapitre :)

Le pauvre, il va falloir quelqu'un pour le consoler :s

Review please :)

_Réponse à vintage34 :_

_" il n'y a pas d'événement majeur mais c'est un bon chapitre...où cela mène-t-il? "_

_Merci par ton ...euh Compliment ? _

_Je pensais pourtant que mes chapitres n'étaient pas si mal, pour preuve l'invitation de Esmée et Carlisle_

_le soutiens amical d'Emmett._

_Je ne te retiens pas sur ma fic's si tu la trouve si plate... je te conseillerais meme de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge de ton navigateur._

_Merci pour ta remarque peu constructive..._

_Bisous_


	23. Chapter 23

POV Alice:

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'avais enfin laissé Bella filer dans la salle de bain.

Même si j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à me séparer d'elle après le moment qu'on avait passée toute les deux.

Je souris en me remémorant ces mots, mon prénom sonnait à merveille dans sa bouche.

Me relevant, je me rendit dans ma penderie pour changer de tenue, elle avait fait sauté un à un les boutons de mon chemisier dans son élan. Une fois prête, je filais à l'étage inférieur préparer le petit déjeuner de Bella.

- Bonjour, me fit Esmée avec un sourire.

Je fis la bise à ma mère qui remarqua ma bonne humeur.

- Tu sembles de bonne humeur, constata-t-elle. Bella n'est pas levée ?

- Elle est sous la douche, répondit-je en me mettant au fourneaux. Elle ne devrait pas tardée.

- Alice ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans le cou ?

- Ou ca ?

- Plus bas que l'oreille droite, tu as une marque.

Posant ma main à l'endroit indiquée par Esmée, je me rappelais que c'était l'endroit ou Bella m'avais mordue.

- Ohh ça…

- C'est bien ce que je crois ?

- Ca dépend ce que tu crois…

- Ce sont des marques de morsures…

- Oui c'est bien ça.

- Bella ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Qui d'autre ?

- Alice, ne soit pas sur la défensive avec moi. Je m'intéresse à ton histoire avec Bella.

- Justement, elle va arriver. Si tu pouvais ne pas en parler devant elle.

- Promis, fit Esmée avec un sourire.

POV Bella:

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, je trouvais une pile de vêtement sur la commode présente dans la pièce. Etudiant la tenue qu'Alice m'avait choisie, je remarquais que le haut était légèrement décolleté et qu'il laissait mon cou à nu. Je sourit en repensant au faite qu'elle adorais déposer des baisers à cet endroit et m'habillais en vitesse avant de me rendre en bas à la cuisine.

- Bonjour, fit-je en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Bella, me fit Esmée avec un sourire.

Regardant autour de moi, je vis Emmett au salon en compagnie de Rosalie alors que mon Alice se trouvait aux fourneaux. Je mourrai d'envie de me glisser derrière pour l'embrasser mais ne sachant pas si Edward était déjà rentrer de la chasse, je dut m'abstenir.

M'asseyant au bar, il fallu peut de temps avant qu'Alice ne pose une assiette de pancakes recouvert de chocolat devant moi.

- Bon Appétit, me souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

J'attaquais la pile de pancakes à la hâte, je mourrais de faim.

- Bien dormis Bella ? Me fit Rosalie en arrivant suivie de son mari.

Je fut surprise par sa question, âpres tout il s'agissait de Rosalie.

- Bien merci, répondit-je poliment. La chasse d'hier a été bonne ?

- Très bonne oui.

- Pas trop courbaturée ? Me fit Emmett avec un sourire qui fit pouffer Rosalie.

J'eus à peine le temps de voir Alice traverser la pièce pour le gifler derrière la tête.

- Laisse Bella tranquille, lui dit-elle.

Repensant à la remarque d'Emmett, il me fallu peu de temps pour faire le lien. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu es heureux je suppose ?! Fit Alice en s'approchant de moi.

- Je crois qu'elle a oublié qu'elle passait la nuit dans une maison pleine de vampire à l'ouie très fine.

A cette remarque, je rougis de plus belle faisant tombé ma fourchette dans mon assiette.

- Ne t'occupes pas des remarques d'Emmett, me fit Alice qui se tenait derrière moi, caressant mon dos pour me réconforter.

- Au faite Bella, jolie morsure ! Me lança le brun.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Gronda Alice. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire que Bella aie passé la nuit avec moi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire qu'on fasse l'amour alors que vous êtes la !?

- Il suffit ! Intervint Esmée. Emmett excuse toi tout de suite auprès de ta sœur ainsi qu'auprès de Bella.

- Hey c'était juste pour les taquiner un peu ! Se défendit le grand brun. Je n'ai rien contre le faite qu'elles soient ensemble, bien au contraire !

- Emmett ! Gronda Esmée.

- Désolée sœurette, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis désolée aussi Bella.

- Ca ne fait rien, lui dit-je avec un léger sourire.

- Je remarquais juste que d'après la marque au cou d'Alice, Belle ferait un super vampire.

Se saisissant du premier objet à sa porté, Alice lui envoya une pomme à la tête. Pomme qu'il attrapa au vol.

- Apprend à viser petite sœur, fit-il en riant.

- Stop ! fit-je en me levant avant de quitter le pièce.

J'entendis un grondement s'élever dans la pièce que je venais de quitter, j'avais reconnu l'intonation d'Alice. Il lui fallut peut de temps pour me retrouver, appuyée à la fenêtre de la baie vitrée qui menait vers la foret.

- Bella ? fit-elle timidement.

J'entendit sa voix hésitante et l'invitais à me rejoindre. Il était clair que je ne résistais pas à Alice Cullen. Se glissant derrière moi, elle m'enlaça.

- Désolée pour Emmett, me dit-elle.

- Désolée pour la marque dans ton cou, m'excusait-je.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, me dit-elle en posant un baiser dans ma nuque. J'espère qu'elle se verra longtemps.

- C'est de ta faute aussi, lui dit-je. Tu m'as rendue complètement folle.

- Désolée, fit-elle en souriant dans mon cou.

- Tu n'es même pas sincère, fit-je en souriant à mon tour.

- Tu veux vraiment que je m'excuse de t'avoir fait du bien ?

- Surtout pas.

Je souris en sentant à nouveaux ces lèvres dans mon cou.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de toi un peu plus chaque jour.

Me retournant pour lui faire face, je pris son visage entre mains pour l'embrasser avec amour.

- C'est pareil pour moi, soufflais-je à son oreille alors qu'elle laissait échapper un grondement de bonheur.

Alors que je me trouvais toujours dans ses bras, profitant de ce moment de complicité ou elle jouait avec ces doigts sur mon ventre, je sentis son geste s'arrêter.

- Alice ? L'appellais-je.

Pas de réponse. Je me retournais inquiète et vint son regard dans le vide, elle avait une vision. Prenant ces mains dans les miennes pour la soutenir, je la vis inquiète.

- Alice ? l'appellais-je à nouveaux.

- Edward ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Ces yeux redevinrent normaux en un instant.

- Alice, qu'as-tu vu ?

- Edward ! Il est blessé !?

- Où était-il ?

- Il arrive ! Me répondit-elle.

- Mon dieu Edward ! fit la voix d'Esmée depuis le salon. Nous échangions un regard, inquiète autant l'une que l'autre. Prenant ma main, elle m'entraînait déjà au salon.

Lorsque nous rejoignions Esmée au salon en compagnie d'Edward, nous le trouvions allonger dans le fauteuil, la chemise déchirée, le visage couvert d'ecchymose et son torse couvert de trace de griffure.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit Rosalie en nous rejoignant au salon.

- Edward parles nous ! fit Esmée.

- Alice qu'est ce que tu as vu ? Lui demandais-je.

- Edward qui rentrais en titubant, blessé. Rien de plus, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Ben alors petit frère, fit Emmett en arrivant. Tu t'es mesuré à un grizzli ou quoi ? Je t'avais dit de me les laisser, fit-il en riant.

Soudain, les yeux d'Alice passèrent à nouveaux dans le vide.

- Qu'est ce que tu vois ? L'encouragea sa mère.

- Victoria ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle est à notre terrain de base-ball.

- Edward, c'est elle qui t'as fait ça ? Lui demanda Esmée.

- Oui, souffla-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Alors qu'Alice revenait à elle, elle m'attira dans ces bras, me protégeant.

- Rose, appelle Carlisle dit lui ce qu'il s'est passé. Emmett, va chercher de la glace, fit Esmée.

Je vis son regard se poser sur moi, l'air triste et désolée.

- Bella ...fit Edward. Il faut protéger Bella…

Emmett et Rose avaient déjà filer à la cuisine, je sentis Alice me serrer encore plus prêt d'elle.

Me retournant pour lui faire face, je caressais son visage.

- Je n'ai pas peur Alice, je suis en sécurité avec toi, lui dit-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front

- Il vaudrais mieux que tu partes avec Bella, fit Esmée à l'attention d'Alice alors qu'elle soignait les blessures de son fils.

- La villa sur la plage, à Port Angeles ? Proposa Alice à Esmée.

- Si vous partez maintenant, vous y serez dans un peu moins de deux heures.

- C'est plus sur.

- Hey ho, est ce quelqu'un pourrais me demander mon avis ?! M'exclamais-je.

- Désolée Bella, il le faut. Je t'emmènes chez toi prendre quelques affaires et après on file là-bas.

- Et Charlie ? Il faut que je le prévienne !

- Nous lui laisseront une lettre, on trouvera bien une excuse et puis, j'ai vu que son ami Billy allait venir voir un match chez vous Samedi. Il sera occupé. Bella, je veux juste t'emmener le plus loin possible d'ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien tant que je suis avec toi.

Je vis un sourire se dessiné sur ces lèvres avant qu'elle ne se penche pour m'embrasser avec amour.

- Esmée, je compte sur toi pour…

- Edward est solide, il sera sur pied dans peu de temps, fit l'intéressée. Filez toute les deux !

- Attend moi la, me fit Alice. Je vais prendre quelques affaires nécessaires.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon front avant de disparaître comme une flèche.

POV Alice:

Nous filions en route vers notre villa à Port Angeles à bord de ma Porsche. J'avais bien conscience qu'elle étais un peu tape à l'œil mais question vitesse, elle nous était utile.

Curieusement, Bella n'étais pas plus inquiète que cela de notre départ précipité.

C'était elle qui avait trouvé la parfaite excuse pour Charlie, officiellement, Bella et moi serions en week-end à la plage en amoureuse. Elle avait eu une idée géniale.

Le trajet était long pour elle, je le sentais à son impatience. Elle jouais sans cesse avec la bague que je portais à ma main droite qu'elle gardais prêt d'elle des qu'elle le pouvais.

- Bella ?

- Alice ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

Bon sang, j'adorais ce sourire.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ca va oui.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Je suis un peu inquiète pour Edward…

Je crispais ma main sans le vouloir en sachant cela.

- Mais je sais qu'il est en de bonne main avec Carlisle. Et puis, on va pouvoir passer du temps seule, rien que toi, moi et la plage.

- Je n'avais pas vu ça de ce point de vue, fit-je avec un sourire.

- La villa est éloignée des autres maisons ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Elle est au bord de la plage mais elle est éloignée des autres maisons, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Disons que j'adore voir le soleil se refléter sur ton visage et j'aimerais voir ce que ça donne quand tu ne portes plus rien.

Si j'en avais encore été capable, j'aurais rougis dans l'instant.

- Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que les voisins appellent la police, continua-t-elle.

- La police ? M'étonnais-je.

- Juste au cas où tu ne peux pas empêcher un grondement de bonheur quand je suis dans tes bras ou quand…

- Je crois que j'ai compris, lui dit-je.

Elle m'adressa un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

- Bien on ne joue plus, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Isabella ?! Demandais-je.

- C'est toujours moi, me dit-elle avec un sourire au lèvres. Disons qu'à force de te fréquenter…

- Mademoiselle Swan se dévergonde, fit-je en souriant aussi.

- Ca doit être ça.

- Ca me plaît.

- Au faite ?

- Oui ?

- J'adore entendre mon nom complet dans ta bouche. Ça sonne tellement bien.

Je ne répondis pas à cette remarque, elle savait qu'elle avait fait son petit effet sur moi et continua à jouer avec ma main dans la sienne.

- On arrive, lui dit-je après un moment.

- Attend…la maison la…c'est la votre ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et bien oui, pourquoi ?

- Elle est magnifique ! On se croirait dans un rêve.

Je la vis bondir de la voiture et foncer vers la maison alors que j'enfilais mes lunettes de soleil et sortais les bagages du coffre.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la maison après elle, je fis surprise de ne pas la trouver de suite.

- Bella ? L'appellais-je.

- J'ai trouvé notre chambre ! Me lança-t-elle depuis l'étage

* * *

Oups ^^

Sorry ^^

Bon je sais, les Cullens n'ont pas de Villa à Port Angeles ^^

Mais dans ma fic's, c'est le cas :)

J'ai vérifier sur la carte de Forks et la plage n'est pas loin de Port Angeles donc :p

J'espere que ca vous a plus :)

Emmett je t'adore ^^

Review Please :)


	24. Chapter 24

Posant les sacs dans l'entrée et fermant la porte, je filais la rejoindre, trouvant la pièce ou elle étais grâce à mon flair. Je fus surprise de voir qu'elle avait choisi la chambre que j'occupais avec Jasper.

- La vue est magnifique d'ici ! s'exclama-t-elle

Venant la rejoindre près de la fenêtre, je la vis admirer la mer au loin.

- Cette chambre est superbe, me dit-elle.

- C'est la mienne, lui dit-je.

- Ca ne devrais même pas m'étonnée.

Soudain je vis son regard s'emplir de tristesse lorsqu'elle le posa sur le lit présent dans la pièce.

- Bella ?

- Tu veux dire que…Jasper et toi…

- Je suis désolée Bella…je…

- Ca ne fait rien, vient avec moi.

- Ou ça ? M'étonnais-je.

Elle prit ma main et nous fit traversée la pièce. Je la vis s'asseoir sur le lit, faisant glisser ses mains sur les draps. Elle s'allongea, prenant appuis sur ces coudes.

- A nous de créer des nouveaux souvenir, me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre de façon provocante.

- Bella…

- Quoi ? fit-elle déçue.

- Ne trouve tu pas que notre relation …est trop physique…?

- Trop physique ? fit-elle étonnée.

- Je ne veux pas que ce soit juste physique nous deux Bella, je veux plus que ça.

- Ce n'est pas mon avis Alice, je trouve que c'est normal pour un couple qui vient de se former. Et puis…j'ai un mal fous à te repousser quand tes lèvres se posent partout sur mon corps. Toi et moi, ce n'est pas que physique, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu viens de dire que nous sommes un couple ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes ? Ca va faire un mois qu'on a échangé notre premier baiser, donc c'est ce que nous sommes. Non ?

- J'aime entendre ces mots, lui dit-je en fermant les yeux. Toi, moi, un couple.

- C'est pourtant ce que nous sommes, fit-elle en se redressant.

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, elle était assise à genou devant moi me souriant avec tendresse.

- Redit le, lui demandais-je.

- Redire quoi ? Me fit-elle avec un sourire. Que nous sommes en couple toi et moi ?

Elle insista sur la fin de sa phrase et c'est ce qui eut raison de moi. M'emparant de ces lèvres, je l'entraînais en position allongée alors que je déchirais son t-shirt dans la folie du moment.

- Tu es une vraie tigresse, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Juste avec toi, répondit-je en l'embrassant dans le cou alors qu'elle laissait s'échapper mon nom.

- Voila pourquoi je suis heureuse que les voisins soit loin de nous, me fit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es incorrigible.

- Incorrigible ? mhhh je préfère dire prévoyante vu la façon dont on a fais l'amour la dernière fois.

- Bella…

- Je parle trop c'est ça ?

- Tu me rend dingue Bella ! Je t'aime tellement.

M'emparant des ces lèvres, je l'embrassais avec fougue.

- Doucement, fit-elle en me repoussant. Laisse moi respirez…

- Désolée…

- Tu es adorable quand tu t'excuses.

- Désolée, dit-je en souriant.

- J'aime tes yeux noir charbon, j'adore la façon dont il reflète ton envie.

- J'ai envie de toi Bella, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, lui soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser sur la clavicule.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement, ce qui me fait sourire. Elle allait bientôt craquer.

- Alice ?

- Bella ?

- Touche moi Alice, je veux sentir tes mains sur mon corps. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois.

- Vos désires sont des ordres princesse, lui dit-je en la débarrassant de son pantalon.

- Princesse ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est ce que tu es oui, ma princesse.

M'ôtant mon haut dans l'instant, elle s'empara de mes lèvres.

- Viens, ne me fais plus attendre, me dit-elle la voix rauque d'envie.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je à son oreille alors que je faisais glisser une main le long de sa poitrine.

Elle arqua le dos à mon geste et j'entendis mon prénom retentir dans la pièce. Son envie se faisait plus pressante, passant une main le long de sa aine, je l'entendis haleter contre ma bouche.

- Viens, me dit-elle. Touche moi.

D'un geste, je la fis mienne encore une fois faisant glisser deux doigts en elle alors qu'elle soupirait de bonheur.

- Je t'aime, me dit-elle en prenant mon visage entre ces mains pour m'embrasser avec passion.

- Isabella, soufflais-je à son oreille.

- Jamais tu n'aurais du dire ça, me dit-elle en faisant sauter le bouton de mon pantalon pour finir de me déshabiller et me toucher elle aussi.

POV Bella:

Apres plusieurs heures de passion dévorante, je roulais sur le coté pour me dégager d'Alice, bien que mon poids sur son corps ne devais pas être une problème pour elle.

- Bon sang, haletais-je en posant ma main sur ma poitrine.

- Ca va ? Me demanda Alice qui avait elle aussi la respiration saccadée.

- C'était…

- Parfais ? Proposa-t-elle.

- J'aurais plutôt dit indescriptible moi.

- Tu as raison, c'est ce que c'était.

- Quelle fougue tu avais lorsque tu m'embrassais. J'en ai encore les lèvres engourdies.

- Je suis déso…

Posant un doigt sur la bouche, je l'empêchais de finir sa phrase.

- Je t'interdit de t'excuser, ne gâche pas ce moment s'il te plaît.

- C'est juste que…

- Ne t'excuse jamais de me faire du bien Alice. J'aime le faite que tu ne te retienne pas avec moi. J'aime ta fougue et ton envie.

- Et moi je t'aime tout court.

Franchissant le peu de distance qui nous séparaient, je vins l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Alice. Mon Alice, fit-je en caressant son visage alors qu'elle fermais les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

- Viens près de moi, me dit-elle après un moment.

Me couchant dos à elle, je vins me blottir tout contre elle alors qu'elle traçait des courbes sur ma cuisse.

- C'est comme si ton corps était fait pour le mien, dit-je en entrelaçant nos mains. Tu es la seule à savoir ou me toucher pour me faire haletée. La seule qui fasse bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine quand tu poses ton regard sur moi. Je me sens belle dans tes yeux.

- Tu es belle ma Bella, tu es magnifique. Crois moi, c'est la vérité.

Je sentis ses lèvres ce poser sur ma clavicule avant de remonter vers mon cou.

- Alice ?

- Bella ?

- Fait moi tienne Alice, mord moi. Lie nous pour la vie.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas …

- Ne veut-tu pas que nous passions nos vie ensemble ? fit je attristée.

- Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir de cette responsabilité.

- Je veux que ce soit toi. Fais moi tienne Alice. Tienne pour toujours.

Je sentis ses lèvres effleurée mon cou, je savais qu'elle hésitait.

- Je veux être à toi pour toujours Alice.

Elle posa ces lèvres au creux de mon cou.

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu sais que ça arrivera, tu l'as vu.

- C'était il y a longtemps Bella, ton destin peut avoir changer.

- Mon destin c'est d'être avec toi Alice. Je le sais, je le sens.

- Laisse moi du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. D'accord ?

- C'est d'accord, acceptais-je malgré moi.

Me retournant pour lui faire face, je vint l'embrasser pour la rassurée.

- Alice ?

- Hum ?

- Laisse moi te faire une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Quand je serais à toi à jamais, je te promets de longue nuit ensemble à s'embrasser et se toucher. Jamais plus je ne serais fatiguée. Tu ne devras plus te retenir lorsque tu me prends dans tes bras.

- Je le fais pour ton bien, tu le sais non ?

- Je le sais oui, la rassurais-je. C'est ce qui fait que je t'aime un peu plus à chaque fois.

- Tu me rends tellement heureuse Bella.

- C'est pareil pour moi, on est faite pour être ensemble. Toi, moi, à jamais liée.

- Bella…

- Pensez y Alice, s'il te plaît. C'est ce que je veut, être tienne pour toujours.

- Je te promets d'y penser Bella.

- Ne romps pas cette promesse Alice, s'il te plaît.

- Je vais te prouver que je suis sincère

Retirant le ras de cou qu'elle portait auquel étais accrocher le blason de sa famille, je fus surprise qu'elle me le passe au cou.

- Allie, je ne peux pas accepter…

- Comment m'as-tu appelée ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Allie…pourquoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- C'est le surnom que me donne Edward.

- Oh je…je ne savais pas…

- Je dois avouer que dans ta bouche, ça sonne milles fois mieux.

Se penchant vers moi, elle m'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Garde ce collier Bella, il fait partie de moi. Tant que tu le porteras, je serais avec toi.

- Je t'aime Alice. Lui dit-je en venant l'embrasser à mon tour. Je veillerais sur ce collier comme si il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

POV Alice:

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Bella avais insistée pour que nous sortions toute les deux nous promener le long de la plage. Elle avais remonté le bas de son pantalon et marchais les pieds dans l'eau alors que j'étais assise plus haut sur le sable à la regarder.

- Alice ! M'appella-t-elle. Viens me rejoindre ! Elle est bonne.

Lui montrant le soleil d'un mouvement de tête, je lui fis comprendre que je ne pouvais faire cela.

- Alice…fit-elle en revenant vers moi.

Elle se laissa tombée à genoux devant moi.

- Cette plage est déserte, pourquoi est ce que tu n'en profites pas ?

- Je préfère éviter vu la façon dont tape le soleil.

J'avais enfilé une tenue qui ne laissait rien apparaître de mon corps. Me cachant derrière mes lunettes de soleil, je portais aussi un foulard pour cacher le reste de mon visage.

Je vis la main de Bella se lever pour caresser ma joue, je ne puis retenir un grondement de bonheur.

- Tu n'as pas à te cacher avec moi Allie. Je ne t'aie vue que rarement au soleil mais je suis sure que tu es magnifique.

- Ne dit pas cela Bella…

- Alice, as-tu confiance en moi ?

- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, non ?

- Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- Laisse moi faire.

Je sentis ses mains s'approcher de mon visage avant qu'elle ne me retire mes lunettes de soleil.

- Je préfères voir tes yeux, me dit-elle en souriant.

Elle posa mes lunettes dans le sable avant de s'apprêter à défaire mon foulard. Je stoppais son geste.

- Bella …

- Laisse moi faire Allie, je veux voir le soleil ce refléter sur toi.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…ce n'est pas quelque chose qui vaux le coup d'œil.

- C'est important pour moi.

- Dans ce cas…acceptais-je malgré moi gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

D'un geste souple, elle défie le foulard qui me masquait du soleil.

- Alors ? Demandais-je impatiente.

- Tu es magnifique.

Je sentais le soleil se refléter sur ma peau.

- Alice ?

- Bella ?

- Que portes-tu la dessous ?

- Bella…

- Oh ce n'est pas du tout que tu crois !

- J'ai pensé que une fois le soleil couché, nous pourrions en profiter pour nous baigner.

- Donc tu portes un maillot de bain ?

- Un bikini pour être précise.

- Quelle couleur ?

- Bella ! fit-je en ouvrant les yeux

- Désolée, je m'égare.

- Quand je te disais incorrigible. Fit-je en souriant.

- Oh excuse moi d'imaginer ma petite amie sans rien sur le dos.

- Touché !

- Bon allais, laisse toi faire. Ferme les yeux.

Alors que je fermais les yeux à nouveau, je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules avant de faire glisser mon long gilet blanc dans le sable, laissant mes bras à nus.

- Tu es bien silencieuse…suis-je si horrible que cela ?

Je l'entendis à peine se déplacer lorsqu'elle s'empara de mes lèvres avec tendresse.

- Ne dit plus jamais que tu es horrible ! Me gronda-t-elle. Tu es magnifique Alice, exactement comme je le pensais.

Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mes bras, jouant avec mes mains. Elle porta ma main droite à ses lèvres et y déposa plein de baiser papillon.

- Quelle douce torture, soupirais-je les yeux toujours clos.

- J'aime tes mains fines et douces, elles s'accordent parfaitement avec les miennes.

Relevant nos mains, elle posa nos paumes l'une contre l'autre.

- Exactement la même taille.

- As-tu fini de jouer avec moi Bella ?

- Mmhh non, il reste encore le bas.

Posant ses mains sur ma taille, elle défit le bouton de mon pantalon alors que je me soulevais légèrement pour lui faciliter la tache.

- Noir, fit-elle.

- Excuse moi ?

- Ton bikini. Ca te va tellement bien cette couleur.

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

- Tu es tellement bien faite, me dit-elle en étudiant ma peau sur laquelle ce reflétais le soleil.

- Est-ce que ton inspection est finie, que je puisse me rhabiller ?

- J'ai fini oui, mais il hors de question que tu te rhabille !

- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

J'avais à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir Bella filer avec mes vêtements sur la plage.

- Isabella Swan revient ici tout de suite !

- Il faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes !

- Cette fille a vraiment prévu de me rendre dingue…

Oubliant l'effet du soleil sur ma peau, je me lançais à sa poursuite. Elle avait beau avoir de l'avance sur moi, je la rattrapais en peu de temps.

- Je vais t'avoir Bella ! M'exclamais-je.

- Tu triches !

Bondissant sur elle, je la plaquais au sol en peu de temps alors que nous roulions dans le sable. Elle éclata de rire une fois immobilisée et je me joignit à elle.

- Ca t'apprendra à vouloir faire la course avec un vampire !

Se redressant, elle s'empara de mes lèvres.

- Je peux au moins me vanter de t'avoir vue 5 minutes sous le soleil !

- C'était donc ça ton but ?

- J'avoue oui ! Tu es magnifique au soleil, encore plus que d'habitude. Et ce bikini qui ne cache presque rien, si je ne me retenais pas, tu ne l'aurais déjà plus sur le dos.

Cette fois ce fut à mon tour de m'emparer de ces lèvres.

- Isabella Swan, vous n'êtes pas croyable !

- Je suis juste complètement amoureuse de toi.

Me penchant sur elle, je l'embrassais à nouveaux alors qu'elle rattrapait mes lèvres pour faire durer ce second baiser.

- Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

- Bella ?

- Allie ?

- Qu'est ce que tu portes la dessous ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

- Mmmhh c'est plutôt tentant, j'avoue mais je pensais plutôt à aller me baigner. Ca te plairait ?

- C'est une bonne idée, comme ça j'aurais moins envie de t'enlever ce bikini.

- Et si on restait la ? Proposais-je avec un sourire.

- D'abord on se baigne, ensuite tu feras tout ce que tu veux de moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? M'exclamais-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.

- Et c'est moi qui suis incorrigible ? Me dit-elle une fois debout.

- J'ai juste très envie de te voir dans ce magnifique bikini rouge sang que j'ai acheter express pour toi.

- Tu sais donc ce que je porte ?

- Maintenant j'en suis sure ! Allais viens !

Je courrais vers l'eau et plongea tête la première. Peut de temps après que je sois remontée à la surface, je vis Bella nagée vers moi.

- Tu as profité que je sois sous l'eau pour me rejoindre, constatais-je.

- J'avoue. Si tu veux me voir avec ce bikini, ce sera en me l'enlevant et pas autrement.

- J'en prends bonne note.

- Approche, me dit-elle.

Nageant vers elle, elle enroula ces jambes autour de ma taille et m'embrassa avec envie.

- J'ai hâte d'être tienne pour toujours, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Décidément, elle ne perdait pas le nord. Pensais-je en lui rendant son baiser.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard,

le site plantait :s

Alors cette suite ?

Review please :)


	25. Chapter 25

POV Bella:

Apres avoir passer un bon moment dans l'eau, nous décidions de rentrer car le soleil commençait à disparaître au loin.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Me demanda Alice.

- Je meurs de faim !

- Qu'est ce qui te ferait envie ?

- C'est une question piège ? Demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

- Je recommence. Qu'est ce que tu as envie de manger ?

- Toi, répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Soyons sérieuse, me dit Alice après ce baiser.

- Mmmhh je ne sais pas trop. Surprend moi !

- La tu prend un risque.

- Il faut bien en prendre de temps en temps. Je monte prendre ma douche moi.

- A tout de suite.

Gagnant la salle de bain à l'étage, je me demandais si elle remarqué le message caché dans ma phrase. Faisant coulé l'eau chaude, je m'y glissait et soupirait d'aise en sentant le contact sur ma peau. Il s'écoula environ dix minutes avant que je n'entende glisser la porte de la douche et que deux bras encerclent ma taille.

- Je commençais à me demander quand tu allais me rejoindre.

- Excuse moi, il fallais que je fasse quelques chose avant de te rejoindre.

- Et ce quelques chose c'étais ?

- J'avais soif.

- Quand as-tu chassé pour la dernière fois ?

- Avant que nous ne venions ici.

- Tu vas devoir aller chasser alors ?

- Non, ça ne presse pas. Il y a des poches de sang à la cave au cas ou. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de te laissée toute seule.

- Je suis une grande fille tu sais ?

- J'ai promis de veiller sur toi Bella.

- Très bien, je n'insiste plus.

- Sage décision, souffla-t-elle avant de poser ces lèvres sur ma clavicule, l'eau ruisselant sur nos corps.

- Mhhhh c'est encore mieux que dans mon rêve, soupirais-je lorsque ses mains glissaient le long de mes épaules.

- Ca te plaît ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- C'est parfais.

Je vis sa main s'emparer de l'éponge qui reposait sur le porte-savon, après l'avoir imbibée d'eau, elle la fit glisser dans mon cou avant de descendre le long de ma poitrine.

- Je crois que si tu continues, je vais devoir diminuer la température de l'eau.

- Tu risquerais de prendre froid.

- Aucun risque, haletais-je sous ses caresses. Pas si tes mains me caressent comme ça encore un long moment.

Elle adorais jouer avec moi, posant ses lèvres encore et encore au creux de mon cou.

- Stop, haletais-je.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-elle penaude.

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que…ne fais plus ça sauf si tu prévois de me mordre juste après.

- Bella…

- Je sais, je sais, on en a déjà parlé. C'est juste que…ça me parait tellement évident.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait en reparler plus tard ? J'ai plus important en tête en ce moment.

- Ah oui ? La tu m'intéresse, fit-je en souriant.

- Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal placé...

- Je peux sortir si tu veux …

Joignant le geste à la parole, je me défit de ces bras et fit glisser la porte.

- Même pas en rêve ! fit-elle en stoppant mon geste.

Alors que je croisait son regard d'ébène, je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique en voyant l'eau glisser sur sa peau douce.

- Si je devais mourir aujourd'hui, j'emporterais avec moi la plus belle image que j'ai de toi. L'eau qui roule sur tes épaules, tes mains sur mon corps. Je mourrais heureuse.

- Bella !

- Quoi ?

- Ne parles pas comme ça veut-tu ?!

- Il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence non ? Je vieillis chaque jour Alice, chaque jour m'éloigne un peu plus de toi.

Je savais que ces paroles lui faisaient mal, que si elle en avait été capable, elle aurait fondu en larmes dans mes bras. Mais il fallais qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, j'étais mortelle.

- Bella…tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça…

- Excuse moi Allie, je ne veux pas te faire de mal…c'est juste que…tu pourrais changer ça si tu le voulais. On pourrait passer nos vies ensemble, toi et moi a jamais unie.

- Bella, tu sais que je t'aime…

- J'en ai une vague idée, oui, fit-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre Bella…

- Je ne te demande pas la lune Allie

- Même ça se serais plus facile…

- Allie…je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, je ne veux pas que nous soyons un jour séparées.

- Mais c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses Bella.

Je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues, alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de me faire entendre raison.

- Ce n'est donc pas ce que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je la voix tremblante. Toi, moi, pour toujours et à jamais ?

- Bella…

S'approchant pour me serrée contre elle, je la repoussais.

- Laisse moi Alice …

- Bella je…

- Peut-être me suis-je trompée sur nous…peut-être que toi et moi…

- Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase Bella Swan !

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à moi de cette façon.

- Je…excuse moi.

Croisant on regard, je n'y vis pas de la colère mais de la tristesse, la même qui emplissait mon cœur.

- Je t'interdis de remettre en doute ce que j'éprouve pour toi !

- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas…

- Parce que c'est pas une vie Bella ! Tu mérites mieux que ça ! Tu mérites d'être heureuse, tu mérites d'être mère, tu mérites de vieillir au coté de la personne que tu aimes …

- Comment faire si cette personne est immortelle ? Demandais-je la voix tremblante.

- Bella…

- Je ne veux pas de cette vie si tu n'es pas à mes cotés Alice.

Me laissant glisser contre le marbre de la douche, elle vint s'agenouiller face à moi.

- Bella…

- Ne comprend-tu pas à quel point je t'aime ?!

- Tu mérites mieux Bella …

- Tout ce que je veux c'est toi !

Passant mes bras autour des mes genoux, mes larmes redoublèrent.

- J'ai mal Alice…

- Je ne voulais pas princesse. Je regrette.

Faisant glisser une mèche derrière mon oreille, je la vis s'approcher de moi et poser ces lèvres sur mon front.

- Ne m'en veux pas, souffla-t-elle avant de se lever.

- Allie, ne me laisse pas. Je ne le supporterais pas…

- Jamais je ne te laisserais Bella.

Me tendant la main, elle m'aida à me relever et me serra contre elle.

- Je t'aime Bella, n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Je sais Allie, je sais.

- Ne m'en veut pas, si je fais ça c'est pour toi, tu mérites d'avoir une belle et longue vie.

- Elle le serais encore plus si tu voulais me faire tienne, si tu nous liais à jamais.

Dégageant mes cheveux, elle posa ses lèvres sur mon cou, je sentis ses canines effleurer mon cou

- Est-ce la vraiment ce que tu veux Isabella ? Devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang ?

- Tu n'es pas un monstre Allie. Je ne connais personne d'aussi douce et attentionnée que toi.

- C'est parce que tu ne vois que ce que je veux bien te montrer Bella. Te souvient tu de cette après-midi dans les bois ou je n'était guidée que par mon appétit ? J'aurais pu te tuer Bella !

Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Tout ce que je veux c'est toi Alice.

- Bella je…

- Ca ne fait rien, répondit-je en me défaisant des ces bras. Je suis épuisée.

Quittant la douche ou Alice ce trouvais toujours, je jetais un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient rouge d'avoir pleurer, j'étais épuisée, blessée, je ne voulais plus penser à rien. Je vis Alice s'approcher de moi, me passant un peignoir sur le dos

- Tu vas attraper froid.

- Merci, marmonnais-je avant de quitter la pièce.

Traversant le couloir pour me rendre dans la chambre, je me laissais tombée sur le lit.

Je ne su même pas à quel moment elle étais venue me rejoindre, le sommeil m'avais gagnée des que je m'étais allongée. J'avais besoin de m'évader, j'avais souffert de son rejet et elle du mien.

POV Alice:

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la chambre, elle étais déjà dans le lit et semblais dormir, ou alors elle me fuyait. Ce soir, on s'était blessée toute les deux mais ça avait été nécessaire, du moins je l'espérais.

M'allongeant à ces coté, je l'embrassait sur la joue et me perdais dans mes pensées. Mon cœur et ma tête se livraient un combat acharné.

Je ne vis pas le temps filé cette nuit la, le regard perdu dans le vide, la conversation de la veille faisait écho dans ma tête. Le soleil était levé depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque je vis Bella remuée à coté de moi.

- Bonjour, tentais-je avec un sourire.

- Salut, marmonna-t-elle en se levant.

- Bella ? l'appellais-je.

- Hum ?

- N'as-tu rien oublié ?

- Excuse moi.

Se penchant vers moi, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un rapide baiser.

- Je vais me préparer, me dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Je serais à la cuisine, lançais-je pour qu'elle m'entende.

La conversation d'hier soir avait jeter un froid, elle me fuyais j'en avais bien conscience. Me rendant à la cuisine, je lui préparais un bol de céréales accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange, elle me rejoignit peu de temps après.

- Bon appétit, lui dit-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le tabouret en face de moi.

- Merci, répondit-elle en prenant sa cuillère dans sa main.

Elle mangeait en silence ne daignant même pas lever les yeux sur moi.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Compte tu me fuir encore longtemps ou cela t'amuse-t-il de me faire du mal ?

Je vis sa mâchoire se décrocher, ma question était directe et précise, je savais qu'elle l'avait prise comme un pieu en plein cœur.

- Je ne te fuis pas Alice…je mets une certaine distance entre nous.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Pour éviter que cette conversation ne revienne sur le tapis.

- Je crois que nous n'y échapperons pas…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, fit-elle en posant sa cuillère sur la table après seulement deux bouchée. Tu ne veux pas de moi Alice, je l'ai bien compris. Laisse moi du temps pour me faire à cette idée

- Avais-je bien entendu ? Elle avait tout compris de travers. Réalisait-je tristement.

Je la vis se lever, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce pour me fuir à nouveaux. Il fallais pourtant qu'on en parle. Me saisissant du premier objet à portée de main, en l'occurrence son verre vide, je l'envoyais avec force contre le mur, le verre se brisant en mille morceaux. Elle se figea, j'avais toute son attention.

- Ne comprend-tu pas que je fais ça pour toi Isabella ?! Ne comprend-tu pas que j'ai peur de te perdre au moins autant que toi ?! Ne comprend-tu pas que je pourrais te tuer sans le vouloir ? Je ne sais pas si je saurais m'arrêtée après avoir goûter ton sang ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella ! Le reste m'importe peu ! Je ne veut pas prendre la responsabilité de te transformée pour que tu le regrette dans quelques années ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Bella, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, seulement qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? Si on venait à se séparer, tu serais confrontée au même dilemme que moi avec la personne qui fera battre ton cœur. Te rend-tu comptes du fardeau qu'on porte ma famille et moi ? Je ne peux décemment pas te demander ça Bella, bien que je t'aime du plus profond de mon être !

Pendant que je parlais, elle s'était retournée face à moi. Je bouillonnais de colère et de tristesse. J'aurais volontiers prit chaque objet pressant dans cette pièce pour les brisé un à un tellement je souffrais.

- Parle moi Bella, je ne supporte pas ce silence. Je ne supporte pas cette distance entre nous.

Elle traversa la pièce aussi vite que lui permettais sa condition d'humaine et se posta devant moi avant de prendre mon visage entre ces mains pour poser ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Passant mes bras autour de sa taille, je pressais mes lèvres contre les siennes quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue. Elle me l'accorda sans hésiter. Nous nous séparions lorsque l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer, soupirant de bonheur, je posais mon front contre le sien.

- Pardonne moi, murmura-t-elle. Je m'en veux tellement…je n'avais pas réaliser …Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Bella, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable.

Je vis un sourire ce dessiner sur ces lèvres.

- Excuse moi pour tout, me dit-elle. Pour mon attitude…

- Pardonne moi moi aussi, je t'ai fais du mal.

- Je crois qu'on s'en ait fait toute les deux.

- Oui.

- Je t'aime Allie, je t'aime, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Décidément, j'adorais ce surnom dans sa bouche.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Viens avec moi.

Prenant ma main sans hésitée, je l'entraînais dans la chambre. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi.

- Ca ma fais mal de te voir souffrir comme ça, dit-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

J'adorais l'enlacée alors que j'étais derrière elle.

- Allie ? M'appella-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me poser cette question, tu peux tout me demander.

- D'accord.

Se défaisant de mes bras, elle se tourna vers moi s'emparant de mes lèvres pour les dévorer de mille baisers.

- Fais moi l'amour Allie, j'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur mon corps. J'ai besoin de sentir tes lèvres partout sur moi. J'ai envie de ta peau douce sur la mienne.

La dévorant des yeux, je ne pus retenir un grondement de bonheur s'échapper de ma poitrine.

J'avais besoin de geste et elle aussi, j'avais besoin de lui prouver mon amour et quel meilleur moyen que celui la ?

L'entraînant vers le lit, je l'y poussais alors qu'elle tombait allongée. Elle me regardait de façon provocante, elle savait que j'adorais ça. Plongeant sur elle, je l'embrassait avec une fougue non dissimulée et déchirait son haut par la même occasion.

- Allie, soupira-t-elle lorsque j'eu posée mes lèvres sur son ventre.

J'avais envie de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais des heures durant, je prévoyais de la gardée dans ce lit aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulais.

- Alice ? M'appella-t-elle alors que je l'embrassait sur la poitrine.

- Hum ? fit-je en me redressant pour croiser son regard.

- Je t'aime, me dit-elle avec un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

- Et moi je t'aime encore plus ! répondit-je avant de m'emparer de ces lèvres et des ces mains qui se perdait dans mes cheveux.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, souffla-t-elle alors que je faisait remontée ces bras au niveau de sa tête.

- Laisse moi te le prouvé, répondit-je en venant chercher ces lèvres pour la vingtième fois de la matinée.

* * *

Premiere dispute du couple

et premiere réconciliation ^^

**Merci à tous pour vos review**

Réponse à La Fan de twilight :

Merci pour ta review :)

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre,

hormis le faite que ma fic's est Rated M si je me n'abuse, c'est donc logique qu'il y aie des moment intimes entres les deux personnages principaux.

Et puis, elles viennent de mettre ensemble, elles se découvrent toute les deux de façon différentes.

La passion et l'envie ne sont pas des choses qui se controlent ^^

Elles s'aiment et se le prouvent, voila tout :)

Voila je ne vois pas quoi ajouter d'autre.

Bisous


	26. Chapter 26

POV Bella:

Plus tard dans la matinée, nous étions allongée dans les bras l'une de l'autre, échangeant baiser sur baiser. J'entrelaçais nos mains et les ramenais vers ma bouche pour y déposer plusieurs baiser.

- Je pourrais rester allongée des heures dans tes bras, lui dit-je alors que de sa main gauche elle effleurais mon bras dans un geste tendre.

- Et moi je pourrais te garder des heures contre moi.

Me retournant pour lui faire face, je vins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser plein de promesse.

- Je t'aime Allie, soufflais-je après ce baiser.

- T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'aimais ce surnom dans ta bouche ?

- Au moins vingt fois déjà, oui. Répondit-je en riant.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera la vingt et une-ieme.

Posant à nouveaux mes lèvres sur les siennes, il me fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas la plaquer sur ce lit dans le but de la soumettre à mes caresses.

- Je crois qu'il va bien falloir qu'on se lève, me dit-elle après un moment.

- Pourquoi donc ? J'ai tout ce qui me faut dans ce lit. Toi, dit-je en venant l'embrassée. C'est tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureuse

- Bella …

- Ohhh quoi ? Tu as vraiment envie de te lever ?

- Tu sais que non mais nous ne pouvons décemment pas restée dans ce lit toute la journée.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ohh attend j'ai saisi. Laisse-moi te convaincre de rester la.

Usant de ma force, je la poussais sur le dos, me positionnant sur elle pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Est-ce que c'est assez convainquant ?

- Mmhh j'hésite encore…

- Ah oui ?

L'embrassant avec tendresse, faisant courir mes mains sur son corps, je l'entendis soupirer d'envie.

- Alors ?

- Tu fais des progrès, me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui te pousse à vouloir te lever.

- N'as-tu pas faim ?

- J'ai déjà mangé.

- Bien sur oui, tu as pris deux bouchées de tes céréales.

- J'avais mieux à faire après ça.

- Il faut que tu manges Bella, tu as besoin de force.

- La dessus tu marques un point, j'ai besoin de force pour te garder dans ce lit.

Usant de sa force, elle me fit tombée d'au dessus d'elle et posa ces lèvres sur les miennes.

- Hey ou tu vas ?! Lui demandais-je en la voyant ce lever.

- Je ne serais pas longue.

Enroulant un drap autour d'elle, elle fila à travers les couloirs. M'allongeant à nouveaux, je fermais les yeux.

- Bon sang ce que je peux l'aimée…

- Tu parles toute seule ?

- Tu as fais vite !

- As-tu oublié ma condition de vampire ?

-Non c'est vrai.

Me relevant, je vis qu'elle avait ramené un plateau sur lequel se trouvait mon petit déjeuner.

Il était composé du même menu que quelques heures auparavant, un bol de céréales accompagné d'un grand verre de jus d'orange frais. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le verre d'eau qu'elle y avait ajoutée dans lequel se trouvais une rose rouge.

- Savais-tu que les fleurs ont un langage ? Me dit-elle en posant le plateau sur le lit

- Je l'ignorais.

- Chaque couleur à sa propre signification.

- Ah oui ? Et que signifie donc le rouge ?

- La passion.

- La passion ? fit-je avec un sourire.

- La passion oui, ne trouve-tu pas que cette couleur nous correspond bien ?

- Elle nous correspond parfaitement, oui.

M'emparant de la rose, je la portais à mon nez pour en humer l'odeur.

- Tu as eu une bonne idée.

- Je viens d'en avoir une meilleure.

Prenant la rose de mes mains, elle me glissa sur l'oreille.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Je te retourne le compliment Allie.

- Merci, fit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et maintenant mange, s'il te plaît.

- A vos ordres Miss Cullen.

Alors que je dévorais mon bol de céréales et mon verre de jus d'orange, je vis un sourire s'étirer sur ces lèvres.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oh rien du tout, répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- Si si dit moi. Pourquoi ce sourire sur tes lèvres ?

- N'ai-je plus le droit de sourire ?

- Si bien sure mais la en l'occurrence, ça cache quelques chose.

- J'étais entrain de me dire que tu étais magnifique.

- Mais encore ?

- Même avec cette magnifique moustache de jus d'orange !fit-elle en riant.

- Merci de prévenir …fit-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Attend ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que j'allais enlever la mousse de mes lèvres.

- Quoi ?

Se penchant vers moi, elle s'empara de mes lèvres pour m'ôter elle-même la mousse de jus d'orange.

- Mmmhhh pas mauvais, souffla-t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça s'il te plaît !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que la prochaine fois, je ne resterais pas de marbre de cette façon.

- Ah non ? Je te ferais du jus d'orange plus souvent alors.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me penchais à terre pour chercher mes vêtements.

- Ou es mon t-shirt ? Lui demandais-je.

- Euh…

Je la vis se pencher et me tendre un morceau de tissu.

- Je pense que c'est un morceau de manche où peut être d'ailleurs…

- Moi qui pensais être amoureuse d'un vampire, je me retrouve avec une tigresse qui déchire mes vêtements.

A cette remarque, j'eu droit à une belle grimace de sa part.

- pire qu'une petite fille, fit-en roulant des yeux.

Me penchant, je ramassais son haut et l'enfilais.

Et moi qu'est ce que je suis censée mettre si tu me vole mes vêtements ?

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas déchirer les miens.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir eu envie de toi !

- Je suppose que je ne l'ai pas volée celle la ?

- Non !

- Tu n'es pas croyable Allie ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

- Je crois que j'en ai une vague idée.

- Seulement une vague ?

- Je t'ai connue plus convaincante…

- Serais-ce un défi ?

- Peut-être oui, à toi de voir.

- Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Tu me rendras complètement dingue !

- En ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà fait.

- Viens la, que je te remercie.

Se penchant vers moi, je l'embrassais avec toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable.

- Convaincue ?

- Disons que je m'en contenterais pour le moment.

- Mhhh non, je compte bien te convaincre maintenant.

Me penchant plus près d'elle, j'effleurais ses lèvres avec les miennes avant de l'embrasser avec une fougue non dissimulée. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je croisais son regard noir charbon.

- Alors ?

- La je suis convaincue, me fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu es sure ?

- Mmmhhh non j'hésite encore.

- Profiteuse, répondis-je avant de posséder à nouveaux ces lèvres.

- La c'était parfait, me dit-elle après ce baiser.

- Je trouve aussi.

- Bon, fit Alice en se levant. Je vais m'habiller moi, tu ferais mieux de faire pareil.

- A quoi bon si tout mes vêtements finissent en lambeau ?

- Je t'emmènerais faire du shopping bientôt, ça te va ?

- Mhhh pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça dans une cabine d'essayage.

- Bella !

- Alice ?

- Tu sais ce que je vais dire pas vrai ?

- Que je suis incorrigible ?

- Et surtout pas croyable !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Allie !

- Si tu savais comme j'aime ces mots dans ta bouche.

- Rappelle-moi de te les répéter encore et encore, fis-je en souriant.

- Allais fille t'habiller, m'ordonna-t-elle alors que je filais dans la salle de bain non sans lui réclamer un dernier baiser au passage.

Apres m'être changée et avoir revêtue une tenue convenable, je descendis à la recherche de mon vampire préférer. J'eu vite fait de la trouvée dans la cuisine.

- Alice ? L'apellais-je.

- Bella je…

Je la vis faire disparaître quelque chose dans son dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

- J'aurais préférée que tu ne voies pas ça…

POV Alice:

- "Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle arrive maintenant ? Je ne l'avais même pas entendue arrivée".

- Alice, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

- Je ne te cache rien…

- Ah bon ? Qu'est que tu tiens dans ton dos alors ?

- Rien d'important…

Je vis sa main se glisser dans mon dos, faisant revenir mon bras vers elle.

- Alice…

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te dégoûtée…

- Me dégoûtée ? Alice ce n'est qu'une poche de sang ! C'est comme ça que tu te nourris !

- Je sais oui mais j'aurais préféré que tu ne voies pas ca…

- Allie, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ca ! Je t'aime comme tu es. Ne te cache pas pour moi.

- Comment tu peux dire ca ? Je me nourris de sang Bella ! Je suis un monstre !

M'éloignant d'elle, je jetais la poche vide sur le bar de la cuisine. Me rendant au salon, je savais qu'elle me suivait de prêt. Alors que je me laissais tombée dans le canapé, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, elle s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Hey, qu'est ce que tu nous fais la ? Je n'aime pas t'entendre dire des bêtises pareilles…

- C'est la vérité Bella ! C'est ce que je suis !

- Non Alice, c'est faux. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es la douceur incarnée.

Elle en profita pour me faire relever la tête.

- Je me nourris de sang Bella !

- Et alors ? C'est ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre, tout comme moi j'ai besoin de nourriture. Tu n'es pas un monstre pour autant. Arrête Alice. Toi un monstre ? Non ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Toute cette tendresse en toi, tout cet amour que tu as à offrir, toutes ces choses qui font que je t'aime, ca prouve bien que tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Bella…

- N'essaye pas de mon contredire Allie, j'ai mille et un argument qui contreront ce que tu diras. Tu n'as pas à te cacher lorsque que tu as soif.

- Je préfère pourtant.

- Et moi je te dis que tu n'y es pas obligée mais je respecte ton choix.

- Merci.

- Alice ?

- Bella ?

- Tu veux bien me faire une faveur ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Souris moi Alice, tu es tellement belle quand tu souris.

- Je n'ai même pas à me forcer en entendant ces mots, répondis-je en souriant.

- Approche.

Se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser, je détournais la tête au dernier moment.

- Hey ! Protesta-t-elle. Depuis quand me refuses-tu tes lèvres ?

- Depuis que je viens de me nourrir et qu'elles sont sûrement couvertes de sang.

- Et alors ? Me fit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

- Et alors, je ne veux pas t'embrasser avec les lèvres maculées de sang animal.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Dit moi.

- J'en m'en fiche.

M'attirant contre elle, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes bien que j'essayais de l'en empêcher.

- Ne me refuse pas tes lèvres, souffla-t-elle.

Effleurant mes lèvres de sa bouche, je ne mis pas longtemps à céder. S'emparant des mes lèvres, elle m'embrassa avec une fouge non dissimulée alors qu'elle attrapait ma lèvre inférieure pour la suçotée avec envie.

- Bella… protestais-je.

- Pas si mauvais, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu n'aurais pas du …

- J'en avais envie.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je l'attirais contre moi par le col de son haut et lui réclamais un autre baiser.

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je contre ces lèvres.

- Je t'interdis d'encore te qualifier de monstre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es et je te le prouverais.

- D'accord, tout ce que tu veux.

Je la vis esquisser un sourire.

- Tu es belle mon Alice, ne l'oublie jamais.

- J'aime quand tu me fais des déclarations comme celle la.

- Je fais de mon mieux pour traduire ce que je ressens pour toi.

- C'est parfais.

Alors qu'elle caressait mon visage, je fermais les yeux et soupirais de bonheur.

- Je suis tellement bien avec toi, lui dit-je au bout d'un moment.

- C'est pareil pour moi, me répondit-elle sans cesser de caresser ma joue droite.

- Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Allie.

- En es-tu sure ?

- Juste une chose.

- Hum ?

- Ne me refuse plus jamais tes lèvres.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa ces lèvres sur les miennes et me quémanda un baiser que je lui accordais sans hésitée.

- Je t'aime Alice, m'assura-t-elle.

- Je te promets de ne jamais l'oublier.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, je ne laisserai pas ce moment arriver.

- Embrasse-moi ! Lui ordonnais-je toujours les yeux fermés.

Elle ne se fit pas priée et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes alors qu'elle se relevait pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi, les genoux aux niveaux de mes hanches, tandis que je prenais ces fesses dans mes mains.

- Mmmhhh Alice, soupira-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je fis remonter mes mains le long de ces hanches et elle soupira d'envie lorsqu'une de mes mains s'aventura sur sa poitrine.

- Je te veux, soupira-t-elle à mon oreille avant de saisir mon lobe entre ces lèvres.

Je fit doucement glisser sa fermeture éclair dans le but de la torturée.

- Ne joue pas à ça, je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps. Je te veux maintenant, me supplia-t-elle.

Usant de ma force vampirique, je la saisis par les hanches pour la soulever et l'allongée dans le canapé, elle sous moi.

- Tu n'es pas prête de quitter ce canapé, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

- Tant mieux, ce n'est pas mon but dans l'immédiat. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

M'emparant de ces lèvres dans l'instant, elle fit sauté un à un les boutons de mon chemisier.

- Hey! Qu'est ce que…

- Je me venge à ma façon, me répondit-elle avant de posséder mes lèvres à nouveaux

J'avais un mal fou à la repousser, j'en voulais toujours plus lorsque nous échangions des caresses. Son corps me rendait folle, son envie que je ressentais par vague, je ne pouvais pas y résistée. Alors que mes mains se promenaient sur son corps, j'entendis au loin mon portable sonné.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda Bella qui avait remarqué mon regard vers la cuisine.

- Mon portable.

- Laisse-le sonné, me dit-elle en se redressant pour m'embrasser sur le ventre.

- Et si c'était important ?

- Ce qu'on fait en ce moment l'est tout autant.

Je sentis ces mains descendre dangereusement dans mon dos et me penchait sur elle pour posséder ces lèvres.

- Alice, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque d'envie.

Je l'embrassais avec fougue et descendit le long de sa poitrine, laissant des marques de baiser sur elle au passage.

- J'ai envie de toi, me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

- C'est réciproque, lui répondit-je alors que je la débarrassais de son pantalon.

M'apprêtant à faire glisser ses sous-vêtements, j'entendis à nouveaux la sonnerie de mon portable.

- Bella ?

- Hum hum ?

- Il faut que je décroche …

* * *

Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai des ennuis d'ordinateur ...

Merci pour toute vos Review :)

J'espere que ce chapitre vous plais ?

Review please :)


	27. Chapter 27

_- Bella ?_

_- Hum hum ?_

_- Il faut que je décroche …_

- Il faut surtout que tu finisses ce que tu as commencer, me dit-elle avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

- C'est Emmett …

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est sa sonnerie…

Soupirant bruyamment, elle m'autorisa à aller récupérer mon portable.

- Emmett ? fit-je en décrochant alors que je rejoignait Bella dans le canapé

- Salut Soeurette, je ne dérange pas j'espère ?

- Tu ne me déranges jamais Emmett.

Assise à coté de moi, Bella toussa bruyamment.

- Bella va bien ? fit mon frère.

- Elle va très bien oui. Que me vaut ton appel ?

- Esmée m'a demandé de vous appelée, à propos d'Eddie.

- Il va bien ?

- Il est à nouveaux sur pied oui. Il a promis de tuer Victoria de ces mains.

- Je le reconnais bien la.

Alors que je discutais avec Emmett, je vis Bella faire glisser lentement sa main le long des ces formes généreuse dans le but de me distraire.

- Alice ?

- Excuse moi, tu disais ?

- Tu es sure que ça va ?

- Oui oui, ça va.

Je vis ensuite Bella se redresser et poser sa main sur ma cuisse, la faisant remonter lentement le long de ma jambe. Je l'entendis souffler mon nom de façon très sensuelle.

- Je ferais attention c'est promis, répondit-je.

- N'oublie pas, nous passerons demain avec Rose. Essayez d'être décente Bella et toi.

- Très drôle Emmett.

Ce saisissant de ma main libre, elle joua avec mes doigts dans sa main, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur le dos de ma main.

- Excuse-moi Emmett, l'interrompis-je. Je vais devoir te laisser.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'important sur le feu, il faut que je m'en occupe tout de suite.

N'attendant pas sa réponse, je raccrochais le portable avant de vriller mon regard dans celui de Bella.

- A quoi diable joues-tu ? Veux-tu me rendre complètement folle ?

- C'était l'idée oui, me dit-elle avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Tu n'aurais pas du jouer à ça avec moi.

- Que voulais Emmett ?

- Quoi ? M'interloquais-je.

- Hé bien quoi ? Je m'intéresse à mon beau-frère et à …

Je la fis taire d'un baiser alors que je l'entraînais à nouveaux en position allongée.

- Où est ce qu'on en était ?

- Mmhh j'ai un mal fou à me rappelé. Et si tu m'aidais ?

- Il me semble que, non je suis sure, que j'allais te débarrasser du peu de vêtements qu'il te reste.

- Ah oui ? Me dit-elle de manière très sensuelle.

- Tu n'auras bientôt plus rien sur le dos, lui dis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca tombe bien parce que je meurs d'envie que tu me fasses l'amour depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu va voir, répondit-je en m'emparant de ces lèvres tout en faisant glisser une main entre nos corps alors qu'elle se cambrait sous moi.

POV Bella:

Longtemps après, nous étions allongées toute les deux dans le canapé seulement recouverte d'un drap alors qu'Alice ne cessait de réclamer mes lèvres.

- Tu es tellement fougueuse, répondit-je en rompant son dernier baiser.

- Je n'arrive plus à me passer des tes lèvres, m'avoua-t-elle. A la fois douce et exigeante, j'en veux toujours plus.

Possédant mes lèvres à nouveaux, son baiser ce fit plus intense et ma respiration saccadée.

- Doucement, soufflais-je après ce baiser.

- Excuse-moi…

- Ne t'excuse pas Allie, c'est juste que…

- Je comprends, me dit-elle dans un sourire.

Me callant encore plus prêt d'elle, elle posa ses lèvres sur mon épaule alors que je soupirais de bonheur. Alors que sa main gauche se promenait sur mon corps, je sentis sa main droite effleurer mon dos.

- A quoi tu joues ? Soupirais-je.

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Ah non ?

- J'ai envie de connaître tout de toi.

- N'est ce pas déjà le cas ?

- J'ai envie de te connaître en détail, chaque grain de beauté de ton corps, chaque tache de rousseur. Tu n'auras plus aucun secret pour moi.

- Tu connais déjà tout de moi.

- Disons que c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour te déshabiller quand je le veux. Je n'arrive plus à me passer de ton corps.

- C'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais, répondit-je en souriant.

- Il va pourtant falloir que je me montre raisonnable. On ne peut pas passer le reste de notre temps au lit.

- Au lit non mais il y a encore pleins d'endroit que nous n'avons pas encore exploré.

- Lesquels par exemple ?

- Mmmhhh je ne sais pas, le bureau de Carlisle, le bar de la cuisine, devant la cheminée …

- Stop ! fit Alice.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- As-tu prévu de me torturer encore et encore ?

- Peut-être oui.

- Que tu es cruelle…

Me retournant pour lui faire fasse, je m'emparais de ces lèvres.

- Je peux être très douce aussi, tu vois ? Soufflais-je contre ces lèvres.

- Je vois oui.

- J'ai envie de faire courir mes lèvres partout sur ton corps, de le couvrir de baiser à n'en plus finir.

- Quand je disais que tu allais me torturer.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir envie de la femme qu'on aime, pas vrai ?

- Je te l'accorde mais peut-être devrions-nous être raisonnable et éviter de perdre nos vêtements chaque fois que nous sommes seules. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ce serais plus simple si mon corps ne réclamais pas en permanence le tiens.

Je vis un sourire ce dessiné sur ces lèvres avant qu'elle ne me réclame un baiser.

- C'est pareil pour moi, m'avoua-t-elle. Je n'arrive pas à me passer de ton corps, j'en veux toujours plus. Tes lèvres, tes mains, ta poitrine…je veux te connaître par cœur.

- Il va falloir se mettre au travail alors, non ?

- Encore ? Me dit-elle avec un large sourire. Tu n'es jamais rassasiée on dirait.

- De toi, jamais.

Caressant son visage, je vins l'embrasser avec envie, jouant avec mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Qu'elle douce torture, soupira-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Je n'en aie pas encore fini avec toi.

- Mmmhh c'est très tentant mais je vais devoir refuser.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Il faut bien que l'une de nous deux sois raisonnable, non ?

- Alice, est ce que c'est moi qui me fais un film où tu trouves vraiment que notre relation n'est basée que sur le sexe ?

- Tout est relatif. Si seulement j'arrivais à me passer du contact de mes mains sur ta peau douce, ce serait bien plus simple.

- Allie…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'aime pas que tu penses que notre relation est purement physique. Tu sais que c'est faux…

- C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? L'encourageais-je.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on nous juge Bella…

- Qui nous jugerais de consommer notre amour ?

- Ma famille pour commencer. Ils ne l'admettent pas mais ils ont beaucoup de mal avec notre relation.

- Et alors ? Comme tu l'as fais remarqué, c'est notre relation pas la leurs. Ne me repousse pas par peur d'être jugée Alice.

- Le seul problème c'est que même si je le voulais, je n'y arriverais pas. Tout en toi est attirant. Tes lèvres, ton corps, cette moue adorable que tu fais lorsque tu te concentres, ce regard coquin que tu me lances quand tu veux me réclamer un baiser. Je ressens ton désir au plus profond de mon être et je ne peux pas résisté à l'envie que j'ai de ton corps.

- Alors ne le fais pas dans ce cas. J'aime sentir tes lèvres partout sur moi. Au diable les préjugé ! Je t'aime et peut importe ce que peuvent en dire les gens !

- Tu as sans doute raison…

- Allie ne doute pas de nous s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne me lasseras pas tombée à cause des préjugés…

- Je n'en serais pas capable ma Bella. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir.

- Allie ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'embrasser pour sceller ces paroles ?

- A une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre me réclamer un baiser.

- Quoi ? fit-j'en me reculant.

- Ne me réclame pas de baiser Bella, agis tout simplement. Pose tes lèvres sur les miennes et le reste viendra naturellement.

- Je te promets d'y penser, répondit-je en souriant à nouveaux.

- Viens-la.

M'attirant vers elle, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur infinie qui fut vite remplacée par la fougue du moment.

- Je t'aime Bella, peut importe ce que les gens en pense ou en penseront. Tu es celle qui me donne envie de me lever le matin. Celle que j'aime serrer contre moi et dévorer de baiser. Ne l'oublie jamais.

- Aucun soucis, ces mots son gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire.

- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie la tout de suite ?

- Dit moi.

- J'ai envie de restée allongée dans ce canapé, toi dans mes bras et de ne penser qu'à nous.

- Je crois que ça peut ce faire.

Me retournant dos à elle, elle passa ses bras atour de ma taille, callant sa tête contre mon cou.

- Alice ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

Je sentis son sourire contre ma nuque alors qu'elle ronronnait de bonheur. Il fallut peut de temps pour que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

Lorsque je me réveillais bien plus tard, je me trouvais seule dans le canapé. Soudainement inquiète, je me redressais d'un bond.

- Alice ?!

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je me levais du canapé et vit les vêtements qu'elles avaient apprêtés pour moi. Un chemisier blanc accompagné d'un boxer rouge sang et un pantalon taille basse. Je m'habillais à la hâte, laissant le pantalon à sa place et filais vers la cuisine.

- Alice ? fit-j'en entrant.

- Tiens mais ne serais-ce pas ma marmotte préférée ?

Ca voix provenais de derrière moi, elle remontait visiblement de la cave. Traversant la pièce, je me jetais dans ces bras.

- Où étais-tu ? Soufflais-je inquiète.

- A la cave, je récupérais de la nourriture pour toi. Tu as engloutis tous les œufs qu'il y avait.

- J'ai eu peur que tu sois partie…

- Pour aller ou ? Ou veut-tu que j'aille sans toi ?

Me séparant d'elle, je m'emparais de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

- Rappelle moi de m'absenter plus souvent, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Idiote, répondit-j'en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien dormis ? Me demanda-t-elle alors que j'allais m'asseoir sur un tabouret présent dans la pièce.

- Comment pourrais-je mal dormir dans tes bras ?

- C'est vrai, fit-elle en souriant. As-tu assez dormis ?

- Je ne sais même pas qu'elle heure il est…

- Disons que tu as dormis dix bonnes heures

- Tant que ça ?

- Tu devais en avoir besoin.

- A qui la faute ?

- Je plaide coupable, répondit-elle en levant la main.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir dormis si longtemps…tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ? Qu'est ce que tu as fais de beau ? Demandais-je alors qu'elle s'attelait à mon petit déjeuner.

- Rien de spéciale, je suis restée la majorité du temps allongée près de toi.

- Pendant dix heures ? M'étonnais-je.

- Disons que le bruit de ta respiration a quelques choses de captivant et de rassurant. J'aime voir ta poitrine ce lever et se baiser dans un rythme régulier.

- Profiteuse va, répondis-je en souriant.

- Profiteuse oui, amoureuse aussi, me répondit-elle avant de venir me réclamer un baiser.

- Mmhhh, soufflais-je après ce baiser.

- Tu as faim j'espère ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je meurs de faim !

- Tant mieux alors, me dit-elle en posant une assiette d'œuf aux lards accompagnés d'un verre de jus d'orange.

- Du jus d'orange hein ? fit-je en souriant.

- Je sais que tu aimes ça.

- Et toi aussi pas vrai ?

- Principalement sur tes lèvres oui.

- Surtout sur mes lèvres, non ?

- J'avoue, répondit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle s'asseyait à coté de moi glissant sa main dans la mienne.

- Merci, ça a l'air délicieux…

- Dit donc il me semble que je t'avais préparé un pantalon aussi, non ?

- Oui c'est possible.

- Bella …

- Oh quoi ? Je ne te plais pas comme ça ?

- Tu sais que si…

- Où est le problème alors ?

- Il n'y en a pas, hormis le faite que je ne sais pas si tu resteras habillée longtemps.

- Ca ne dérangerais même pas, répondit-je en souriant.

Je la vis levée les yeux au ciel alors que dehors raisonnait le bruit de pneu.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demandais-je en sirotant mon jus d'orange.

- Rose et Emmett mais en principe, ils ne viennent que ce soir.

- En principe ? Ils ont du venir plus tôt que prévu, fit-je en riant.

- Bon sang, je ne les ais pas vu arriver !

- Pour ça c'est moi qui plaide coupable, répondit-je en levant la main. Désolée de t'avoir distraite avec ma tenue.

- Tu ferais mieux de filer t'habillée, me dit-elle en bondissant de son tabouret pour aller accueillir son frère et sa sœur.

Occupée à finir mon assiette, je ne fis même pas ce que m'avais demandé Alice et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, je sentis le regard noir de Rose se poser dans mon dos.

- On dérange peut-être ? fit Emmett en riant.

- Non non, Bella viens de se levée. Pas vrai ? fit la voix d'Alice.

- Alice à raison, fit-j'en quittant mon tabouret. Salut Emmett.

- Bella, me fit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Rose, la saluais-je d'un signe de tête.

Elle se contenta d'en faire de même alors que je croisais le regard d'Alice.

- Bella allais monter s'habiller, n'est ce pas ?

- Puisqu'il le faut, répondit-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne serais pas longue.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter la cuisine mais au dernier moment, je revint sur mes pas et m'emparais des lèvres d'Alice pour un baiser fougueux qu'elle m'accorda malgré tout.

- Bella… soupira-t-elle.

- Je suis déjà partie, répondit-je en souriant à Emmett qui éclata de rire.

* * *

Désolée pour ceux qui pensaient à une mauvaise nouvelle ou à un coup de fil d'Edward…

Ca vous plait quand meme ?

Lachez vos review please

_Message à Jet'emmerde_ :

Je ne pense meme pas que je devrais me rabaisser à te répondre mais bon…

Si ma fiction te déplait autant, rien ne te retient ici. Tu peux donc cliquer sur la petite croix rouge

En haut à droit de cette fenetre au lieu d'insulter les gens.

Le couple Bella/Alice ne te plais pas ? Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Tes menaces ne me font pas peur, j'ai bien préciser que cette fic's était sur ce couple des les départs.

Et je tiens à préciser, encore une fois, que les personnes principaux ne sont pas de moi

Mais bien à Stephenie Meyer, le reste n'est qu'une invention de ma part.

Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent

Bisous à tous


	28. Chapter 28

POV Alice:

Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que Bella avais filée à l'étage pour ce changer, me laissant seule avec Emmett et Rose.

- Comment va Esmée ? Demandais-je pour alimenter la conversation.

- Elle est inquiète pour Bella et toi, on l'est tous, ajouta Emmett.

- Il est inutile de vous inquiétez pour nous, je sais me défendre et je protègerais Bella au péril de ma vie.

- Je t'en prie Alice, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! Me fit Rose qui prit la parole pour la première fois depuis leurs arrivées.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles Rosalie ?

- Bella et toi ! Ca ne peut pas être sérieux ! Enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais de Jasper ?

- Jasper et moi c'est du passer… nous nous sommes éloigner lui et moi, la vie est ainsi faite.

- Et tu l'as quitté pour l'ex de ton frère ? Non mais est ce que tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu mets notre famille ?!

- Dans quelle situation est ce que je mets notre famille ? Je t'en prie Rose, éclaire donc ma lanterne !

Le ton était rapidement monté entre nous, je m'étais toujours bien entendue avec Rosalie, mais il arrivait souvent que nos avis divergent sur certain point et c'était le cas en ce moment.

- Qu'est ça peut bien te faire avec qui je sors franchement ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !

- Pas quand ce que tu fais à des conséquences sur toute notre famille. Edward n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et Jasper est dieux sais ou !

- Bien sure Rose, c'était mon but de diviser notre famille tu as raison! Excuse moi juste d'être tombée amoureuse d'une femme incroyable d'accord ?! C'est ça qui te déplais tant c'est ça ? Que je sois gay !?

- Hum hum…, fit Bella dans mon dos.

Me retournant je vis qu'elle s'était changée, ayant optée pour un jeans taille baise et un dos nu noir. Bon dieu ce qu'elle était désirable dans cette tenue.

- Désolée, fit-elle. Je tombe mal …

- Au moins tu l'as remarqué ! fit Rose.

M'approchant de Bella, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi, elle avais le dont de m'apaiser.

- Tu ne déranges pas, cette conversation te concerne aussi.

- Tu es sure ? Je peut vous laissez si tu préfères…

- Non reste, j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi.

- Dans ce cas, je reste.

Posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je lui réclamais un baiser qu'elle m'accorda sans hésiter.

- Vous étés ridicules … fit la voix de Rose.

Je m'apprêtais à riposter mais Bella fut plus rapide que moi.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre le faite que je sois avec Alice ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire avec qui je passe mes nuits !? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que mon seul et unique but était de faire du mal à Edward et à Jasper !? Mon seul tort est d'être tombé amoureuse d'une femme merveilleuse et unique ! Je l'aime d'accord ? Alors il va bien falloir que tu l'acceptes Rosalie, met toi ça dans la tête.J'aime Alice et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! J'aime tout en elle, en partant de sa façon de faire glisser une mèche derrière mon oreille en terminant par la façon dont elle m'amadoue pour avoir un baiser. J'aime cette femme que tu vois la, fit Bella en me montrant du doigt. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, tant pis pour toi mais il est hors de question que je te laisse t'en prendre à elle, est ce que c'est bien compris !?

Rosalie n'avait pas parlé une seule fois pour interrompre Bella qui se trouvait non loin de moi, je sentais la colère émaner d'elle. Emmett non plus n'avais piper mots, moi seule savait comment calmée Bella dans un moment pareil. M'approchant d'elle, je l'enlaçais alors que je me trouvais derrière elle et effleurais son cou de mes lèvres.

- Calme toi ma tigresse, je crois que Rose a bien compris.

- Désolée, je me suis emportée.

- Ne t'excuse pas de parler avec ton cœur Bella, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille. Rappelle-moi de te remercier quand nous serons seules.

- Me remercier pour quoi ?

- Pour cette magnifique déclaration, répondis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise devant eux…

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime ma Bella, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Se retournant vivement vers moi, elle s'empara de mes lèvres avec une fougue non dissimulée.

- Bon sang tu as de la chance qu'on ne soit pas seule, soufflais-je après ce baiser.

- Allie ?

- Hum ?

- Tu sais qu'ils peuvent nous entendre ?

- Je m'en fiche ! J'ai encore le droit d'avoir envie de toi non ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui dirais le contraire.

- Hum hum, fit la voix d'Emmett.

- Oui ? fit Bella.

- On est désolée pour tout ça…

- Rose ? L'appelais-je. Tu n'as rien à ajouter ?

- Que veux-tu que je dise ? Tu connais mon opinion…

- Et tu ne vas même pas essayer d'accepter ma relation avec Bella ?

- A quoi bon ? Je sais que ça ne durera pas entre vous, c'est purement physique.

- C'est ce que tu crois ?

- Ca ne se voit rien qu'à votre façon de vous tenir ! Toujours à vouloir vous touchez, vous embrassez.

- Serais-tu jalouse Rose ?

- Ohhh je t'en prie ! Jalouse de vous deux peut-être ?

- Jalouse de la fougue qu'il y a entres nous !

- Arrêtes tes bêtises Alice, tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien à envier à qui que ce soit sur ce point la.

- Alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas notre relation ?

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question et quitta la pièce.

- Désolée, fit Emmett à la place de sa femme. Elle est un peu sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps.

- Vous avez des soucis ? fit Bella.

- Disons que…elle s'inquiète pour sa petite sœur. Tu connais Rose, elle ne l'admettras jamais mais tu comptes beaucoup pour elle Alice, elle a peur de devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand ...quand vous vous serez aperçue que tout ça n'est qu'une passade.

- Pourquoi est ce que personne ne veut nous croire ? Bella n'est pas une passade !

- Seul l'avenir nous le diras, fit Emmett.

- En principe l'avenir je peux le voir ! Seulement tout est flou en ce moment…

Emmett m'adressa un sourire compatissant avant de rejoindre sa femme au salon.

- Bon sang, soupirais-je, ils ne sont pas croyables. Pourquoi est ce que personne ne croit en nous ?

- Moi je crois en nous Allie, pas toi ?

- Bien sure que si ! Est-ce que tu en doutes ?

- Tu sais que non, le principale c'est que toi et moi nous y croyons assez fort pour que les autres le perçoivent aussi.

- Je t'aime Bella, du plus profond de mon être. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer quand tu es loin de moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je vis un sourire sur ces lèvres alors qu'elle caressait mon visage.

- Je t'aime aussi Allie, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Ne me quittes jamais Allie, j'en souffrirais trop.

- Je te rassure ma Bella, ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiat ni même futur. Je crois que j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Je suis accroc je crois…

- Approche.

M'attirant contre elle si cela était encore possible, Bella posa ces lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser tendre qui se fit vite plus intense.

- Je ne crois pas que cette tenue était une bonne idée, ajoutais-je en la regardant.

- Ah non ?

- J'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'enlever ce haut et de poser mes lèvres partout sur ton corps.

- Garde cette idée à l'esprit pendant que je vais prendre ma douche d'accord ?

- Je vais essayer de faire un effort.

- Un effort ?

- Pour ne pas venir me glisser sous la douche avec toi...

Je vis un sourire sur ce dessiné sur ces lèvres alors que son regard pétillait de malice.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je verrouille la porte pour être sure ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, oui.

- C'est bien dommage ma fois, j'aime sentir tes mains sur mon corps lorsque …

- File ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Elle éclata de rire avant de me voler un baiser et de disparaître à l'étage, me laissant seul avec Rose et Emmett.

POV Bella:

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, après avoir pris une longue douche bien méritée, je me rendis dans la chambre que j'occupais avec Alice ou je fut surprise de trouvée Rosalie.

- Excuse moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais la…dit-je en rentrant.

- Non c'est moi, je n'avais pas à venir dans votre chambre. C'est juste que j'adore la vue qu'on a d'ici.

- C'est vrai que c'est magnifique, répondit-je en coiffant mes long cheveux.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas très bien Bella mais je voudrais que tu comprennes mon point de vue…

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu n'acceptes pas que ta sœur soit heureuse ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, soupira-t-elle.

- J'essaye pourtant Rose…Qu'est ce qui te gêne vraiment ? Que ta sœur préfères les filles ou qu'elle soit avec moi ?

- Je pense que c'est un mélange des deux…

- Au moins tu es honnête.

- Enfin quoi, regardez-vous !? On dirais un jeune couple qui vient de se former et qui ne peut plus ce passer l'un de l'autre.

- C'est ce que nous sommes Rose ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je sors avec ta sœur!

- Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une autre ?!

- Une autre ? Les autres ne m'intéressent pas, c'est elle que je veux et c'est tout. C'est elle qui fait accélérer mon cœur quand elle me parle à l'oreille, elle que j'aime embrasser, elle qui me console quand je vais mal. Les autres filles ne m'intéressent pas, c'est juste Alice.

- C'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Vous deux c'est juste physique!

- Et sur quoi te base tu donc pour penser ça ?

- C'est moi qui vais te le montrer.

- Quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

Sans que je n'aie pu prévoir quoi que ce soit, Rosalie se déplaça vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser fougueux mais sans sentiment. Sa langue s'acharnait contre la mienne et j'avais du mal à la repousser. Essayer donc de repousser un vampire qui vous tient fermement par les épaules !

- Bella ? fit la voix d'Alice.

- "Oh non, tout mais pas ça" !

Tout ce joua un instant, la porte qui s'ouvrais sur Alice alors que Rose rompais enfin cet échange, le visage décomposé d'Alice, le sourire triomphant de Rosalie et enfin la tristesse qui emplissait les yeux de mon lutin de vampire.

- Allie attends !

Elle avait déjà filé, dévastée par le chagrin.

- Tu es fière de toi ?! M'écriais-je à l'attention de Rose.

- Très fière oui ! Il vaut mieux que ça se passe comme ça, elle s'en remettra vite.

- Tu devrais avoir honte de faire souffrir ta sœur de cette façon, répondit-je en essuyant mes lèvres d'un revers de la main. Ne comprend-tu donc pas que j'aime Alice du plus profond de mon cœur ?!

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et filais à la suite d'Alice.

- Alice ?! Criais-je en dévalant les marches.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé la haut ? fit Emmett en arrivant.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle a filé vers la plage, elle avait l'air anéantie…

- Remercie ta femme de ma part ! Criais-je avant de passer par la porte qui était restée ouverte.

Alors que je filais dehors, je vis au loin la silhouette fine d'Alice courir le long de la plage.

- Alice ! Criais-je aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Je courrais aussi vite que me le permettais ma condition d'humaine. Bien que je sache que je ne la rattraperais jamais, il fallait au moins que j'essaye.

Apres avoir couru un bon moment, je m'effondrais sur la plage, les yeux baignée de larmes.

- Allie ...

J'avais du mal à respirer, elle était partie sans même écouter ma version des faits et j'en souffrais. Me laissant tomber sur le sable, je me roulais en boule et laissait couleur mes larmes.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre la fuite d'Alice et le moment où je m'éveillais au salon de la villa de Port Angeles. Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux, Emmett étais assis non loin de moi.

- Alice ! M'exclamais-je en me relevant.

- Calme-toi, fit Emmett en me retenant. Elle est à l'étage, elle a besoin d'être seule.

- J'ai besoin de la voir, de lui parler ! Il faut que je lui explique.

- Pour l'instant elle ne veut voir personne…

- Je m'en fiche ! J'ai besoin de la voir !

N'écoutant pas ce que me disait Emmett, je filais à l'étage et tambourinais la porte de la chambre qu'Alice avait verrouillée.

- Allie ouvre moi ! Je dois te parler.

La porte resta close.

- Alice bon sang ouvre moi ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu crois !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Alors dit moi ce que c'était !? Que faisais ta langue dans la bouche de ma sœur !?

Croissant son regard noir, je pu y lire toute la colère du monde ainsi que toute la tristesse, elle était anéantie.

- Comment as-tu pu Bella ? Avec ma propre sœur !

- Allie ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, lui dit-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

- S'il te plaît Allie, regarde moi…

Elle n'en fit rien, trop anéantie pour croiser mon regard.

-Tout ça ce n'était rien Alice, crois moi. C'est toi que j'aime, toi et pas une autre. Tu es la seule femme qui m'intéresse. Rosalie cherchais un moyen de nous séparée, ne la laisse pas gagner son petit jeux je t'en prie ! J'ai besoin de toi Alice.

Me laissant tombée à genou au milieu de la pièce, je fondis en larmes alors qu'elle s'arrêtait de tourner en rond. Je l'entendis à peine se diriger vers moi.

- Bella, me fit-elle en dégageant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je me jetais à son cou et pleurais à chaudes larmes alors qu'elle caressait mon dos avec tendresse.

- Ne me laisse pas Allie, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Calme toi, me souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rose, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je n'arrivais pas à la repousser…

- Je sais…

- Je ne voulais pas lui accorder mes lèvres mais je n'ai pas pu l'en empêchée, elle est trop forte pour moi. Tu es la seule qui puisse poser ces lèvres sur les miennes. Je t'aime Allie, s'il te plaît, pardonne moi.

Alors que je me trouvais dans ces bras, la tête contre sa poitrine, elle me murmura des paroles réconfortantes en me berçant contre elle...

* * *

Oups ^^

Désolée j'ai coupé quand ca devenais interessant ^^

Qu'elle peste cette Rose hein ?!

Alice va-t-elle pardonnée à Bella ?

La réponse bientot :)

Merci pour vos review :)

J'espere que ca vous plait tjrs autant

Bisous

Bella-Swan01

ps: Ma blondie, je te dois une sucette ;)

lol


	29. Chapter 29

**First Lemon/Slash**

* * *

_Alors que je me trouvais dans ces bras, la tête contre sa poitrine, elle me murmura des paroles réconfortantes en me berçant contre elle..._

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Bella, ce n'est pas toi la responsable. J'ai réagis de façon disproportionnée et je m'en excuse.

- Non, tu avais mal. Tu as le droit d'avoir mal. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir eu à lire toute cette tristesse dans ton regard.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Bella ou du moins, je ne t'en veux plus. J'en veux à Rosalie d'avoir voulu nous séparés de cette façon.

- Allie ?

- Bella ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'embrassé ? J'ai besoin de sentir que tu tiens à moi.

- Tu devrais le savoir que je tiens à toi non ? Dois-je encore te le prouver ?

- Non, je le sais. C'est juste que j'aie besoin de tes lèvres.

Me défaisant de ses bras, je vrillais mon regard dans le sien et me pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres.

- Embrasse moi, Allie, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de ta tendresse.

Je la sentis hésitée un moment, avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres d'abord avec tendresse ensuite avec envie.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime Allie, je t'aime, je t'aime encore et encore.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- J'ai cru mourir lorsque je t'aie vue t'enfouir, je ne supporterais pas te perdre…

Me jetant à nouveaux dans ces bras, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce malgré tout.

- Excuse-moi de m'être enfouie, j'avais besoin de distance.

- Ne fais plus jamais ça, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Comment c'était ?

- Comment c'était quoi ?

- Avec Rose…

- C'était forcé et désagréable, sans aucun amour. Tout l'opposée de toi.

J'entendis un soupir de bonheur s'élevée de sa poitrine alors qu'elle caressait mon dos avec tendresse.

- Pardonne moi Allie, j'aurais du la repousser.

- Ne t'excuse pas Bella, c'est à Rose de s'excusée.

- Je m'en veux, elle a fais ça parce qu'elle savais que tu n'étais pas loin. J'aurais du essayer de la repoussée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma Bella, je ne t'en veux pas.

- En es-tu bien sure ?

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai rien ressentis en voyant Rose possédée tes lèvres…

- Oui…

- Mais je sais que ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste une façon de nous faire rompre.

J'hochais la tête contre elle et la serrais un peu plus contre moi.

- Tu es imprégnée de son odeur…constata-t-elle.

- Oh je…je suis désolée…je peux aller me changer si tu veux ?

Me défaisant de ces bras, j'ôtais mon haut dans l'instant et croisait son regard noir.

- Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-elle en traçant les courbes de mon corps du bout de ces doigts.

Faisant remontée sa main le long de mon corps, elle s'attarda sur mes lèvres d'un geste sensuelle.

- J'aime tes lèvres, me dit-elle en les effleurant.

- Mes lèvres que toi seule peu possédée, commentais-je.

- Oui, fit-elle en souriant.

- Allie ?

- Bella ?

- Je connais un moyen pour me défaire de son odeur.

- Je t'écoute.

- Fais moi l'amour Allie. Fait moi l'amour et je serais à nouveaux couverte de ton odeur.

- Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai envie de toi moi, pas toi ?

- J'ai toujours envie de toi. J'ai soif de ton corps, ça en devient déraisonnable.

- Ca me plaît à moi, j'aime sentir tes mains sur moi. J'aime quand tu m'embrasses et que tu me murmures des mots doux à l'oreille avant de m'emmener au septième ciel. Le paradis à un goût de miel, le même goût que tes lèvres. J'ai envie de toi Alice, de toi et de personne d'autres.

Elle sourit en entendant ces mots alors que sa main effleurait mes hanches.

- C'est la seconde déclaration que tu me fais aujourd'hui, fit-elle en souriant.

- Et je promets de t'en faire encore et encore.

- Je te ferais tenir cette promesse.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je ne la romprais jamais.

M'approchant d'elle pour lui réclamer un baiser, je m'allongeais à même le sol, attendant qu'elle m'y rejoigne. Elle sourit en me voyant prendre des initiatives et se pencha sur moi.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- J'aimerais te faire un cadeau.

- Tu es le plus beau des cadeaux que je veuille.

- Je veux te marquer Bella, je veux te laisser une trace que toi seule verras dans le miroir.

- Fait de moi tout ce que tu veux Allie, répondit-je en souriant de bonheur.

Se penchant sur mon cou, je sentis qu'elle s'attelait à la tache. Elle voulait me faire un suçon au creux du cou, la ou il joignait ma clavicule. Son endroit.

Je savais qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour couvrir ses dents afin de ne pas me mordre par mes gardes. Je la sentais suçoter ma peau de façon très sensuelle alors que mes mains se perdaient dans ces cheveux noirs. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et souriait de bonheur.

- Alors ? Demandais-je.

- Exactement à l'endroit où je le voulais.

- J'aimerais te faire le même, si seulement ta peu se marquait aussi facilement que la mienne.

- Ca ne fait rien, m'assura-t-elle.

- Je n'aie rien à t'offrir moi…

- Me laisser te faire cette marque est déjà un cadeau en soit, me dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime Alice, soufflais-je après ce baiser.

Se redressant, elle ôta son haut et l'envoya valser au travers de la pièce.

- Viens, on sera mieux dans le lit.

- Non, ici c'est très bien. Toi, moi, faisant l'amour à même le sol, c'est parfait.

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit-je en me redressant pour l'attirer vers moi.

- Arrête-moi si je te fais mal.

- Ce n'est pas près d'arrivé, je sais que la tout de suite, tu vas surtout me faire du bien.

S'asseyant à califourchon sur moi, je posais mes mains sur ces hanches.

- J'aime ta peau douce, lui dit-je en ramenant une main le long de ses abdominaux parfaitement dessiné.

Me redressant pour réclamer ces lèvres, elle m'entraîna à nouveaux en position allongée.

- J'ai envie de toi Bella, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Viens, lui dis-je en attirant ces lèvres sur les miennes. Fais moi l'amour Alice, je veut sentir ton souffle à mon oreille et sentir mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine.

Me faisant taire d'un baiser, elle me débarrassa du peu de vêtement qu'il me restait avant de faire courir ses mains le long de mon corps. Délaissant mes lèvres, elle embrassa ma clavicule avant de tracer une ligne imaginaire le long de mon corps à l'aide de ces baisers.

- Allie, haletais-je.

- J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que du bout de sa langue, elle traçait le contour de mon nombril.

Je sentais ces mains s'aventurer vers mes mollets alors qu'elle se plaçait face à moi.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de faire courir ma langue partout sur ton corps, susurra-t-elle pour me torturer.

-Allie, s'il te plaît. Fait moi tienne. J'ai envie de te sentir en moi.

Doucement, elle fit glisser mon boxer en profitant pour caresser mes jambes par la même occasion. Je sentis ses mains remonter lentement le long de mes mollets avant que ces lèvres ne se posent à l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite, me faisant arquer le dos de surprise. Je me cabrai sous ces caresses, Alice Cullen savait comment me torturer pour que je la supplie de me faire l'amour.

- Allie ? L'appelais-je.

- Bella ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Caresse moi, par pitié ne me fait plus attendre.

Je vis un sourire triomphant ce dessiner sur ces lèvres et je me promis de me venger plus tard. Posant un baiser sur mon bas ventre, je gémis de bonheur en sentant sa langue me caresser.

- Bon sang, haletais-je alors que sa langue glissait en moi avec lenteur.

Elle faisait tout pour me faire perdre pied, mais je ne comptais pas la laisser gagner si vite.

Ses mains se promenaient sur ma poitrine alors qu'elle s'attelait à me faire jouir, ne me quittant pas des yeux. Je me sentais perdre pied sur ses caresses désormais expertes et m'agrippa à nos vêtements qui jonchaient le sol alors que sa langue glissait en moi avec une lenteur cruelle. Passant une main dans ces cheveux, elle comprit mon geste et remonta m'embrasser avec fougue alors que nos langue se caressaient et s'entremêlaient avec passion. Ayant repris le dessus sur mes émotions, je profitais de son inattention pour user de ma force et la plaquer moi-même au sol. J'entendis un grondement de satisfaction s'échapper de sa poitrine alors que je faisais glisser ma langue au creux de son cou, endroit que je savais sensible chez elle.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, me demandant silencieusement de la caresser.

- Sois patiente, lui répondis-je. A mon tour de jouer.

Elle gémit de frustration alors que je délaissais son cou pour me tracer un chemin à l'aide de ma langue vers sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper mon nom lorsque je fis courir ma langue sur son sein gauche et se cambrais sous moi. Alors que ma bouche était occupée à la torturer, je fis glisser ma main droite entre nos deux corps qui ne faisait désormais plus qu'un et l'aventurais vers son bas ventre. Je vis qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre pour éviter de perdre la raison, ce qui me donna un peu plus d'assurance. Effleurant son intimité du bout des doigts, elle souleva le bassin en direction de ma main, elle ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle. S'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi. Touche-moi.

Sa voix était grave et suppliante, elle perdait pied de plus en plus. Lorsque d'un geste, je fis glisser deux doigts en elle, elle gémit mon prénom qui s'échappa lentement de sa bouche.

Doucement, pour la faire gémir, je m'attelais à un mouvement de vas et viens en elle alors qu'elle se tortillait sous moi. Délaissant sa poitrine, je ramenais mon visage vers le sien et pris possession de ces lèvres. Nos langues se battaient pour dominer, je laissais à mon tour échapper son nom lorsqu'elle joua avec sa langue sur mes lèvres. Croissant son regard, qui étais d'un noir très intense, elle me supplia silencieusement de continuer à lui faire du bien. Nos respirations étaient irrégulières et je sentais qu'elle était proche de l'extase lorsque, profitant d'une seconde d'inattention de ma part, elle tourna la situation à son avantage, me plaquant à même le sol alors qu'elle se trouvait assise à califourchon sur moi.

- Jamais tu n'aurais du me torturer de la sorte, me souffla-t-elle avant de me réclamer un baiser. Elle joua avec sa langue sur mes lèvres un instant avant de quémander l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui accordais sans hésiter. Elle rompit ce baiser trop tôt à mon goût et je me surpris à rattraper ces lèvres. Un ronronnement de bonheur s'éleva de sa poitrine lorsque je l'embrassais avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je contre ces lèvres.

Prenant mon visage entre ces mains, elle m'embrassa avec une fougue non dissimulé avant de me répondre.

- Je t'aime Isabella, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle à mon oreille.

- Allie ? L'appelais-je.

- Princesse ?

- Fait de moi tout ce que tu veux, lui dit-je. Je sais que tu es très forte à ce petit jeu.

- Mmhhh, souffla-t-elle, si tu savais tout ce que je te réserve.

- Viens alors, caresse moi comme tu sais si bien le faire. Fait moi l'amour Allie.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Mademoiselle Swan.

Rompant le lien visuel entre nous, elle fit courir sa langue le long de mon corps avant de glisser lentement vers mon intimité, me faisant arquer le dos au contact de sa langue.

- Alice ! Lançais-je dans toute la chambre alors qu'elle s'attelait à me faire jouir.

POV Alice:

Apres plusieurs heures de passions, je roulais de sur Bella qui avais la respiration saccadée.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et essayais de retrouver un souffle régulier.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, je ne l'avais pas ménagée.

- Bella ? L'appelais-je, un sourire amusée aux lèvres.

- Bon sang, c'était …waouh !

- Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

- Jamais tu ne m'avais fait l'amour avec autant de fougue et de douceur à la fois. C'était tellement bon.

- Je te l'accorde, c'était parfais.

- Excuse moi pour ça, fit-elle en traçant la marque des ses griffures sur mon bras.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, ce n'est rien.

Me penchant à nouveaux sur elle, je l'embrassais avec tendresse alors que nos langues s'entremêlaient, se caressant avec envie.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella, soufflais-je après ce baiser.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Allie.

- Et ce surnom, je ne m'en lasserais jamais. J'aime l'entendre au creux de mon oreille quand tu es proche de l'extase, j'aime entendre ton souffle s'accélérer dans mon cou et ton cœur exploser lorsque tu atteins l'orgasme.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de posséder mes lèvres pour long baiser langoureux.

- Tu sais ce qui me fait craquer chez toi ?

- Dit moi

- J'adore voir tes yeux s'assombrirent quand je te touche. Et cette façon sensuelle de te mordre la lèvre quand je te fais du bien. Et puis ce son indescriptible quand tu atteins l'orgasme. Mmmhhh j'adore.

- Approche.

La poussant au sol, je prenais appui sur mes mains, me trouvant au dessus d'elle et vint l'embrasser avec fougue. Profitant de cette proximité, je laissais retombée doucement mon corps sur le sien et fit glisser une main sur sa poitrine.

- Doucement, haleta-t-elle contre ma bouche.

- Je sais que tu aimes quand je te touche, je le vois dans tes yeux.

- C'est pas faux.

Lorsque ma main s'aventura vers le bas de son corps, elle arqua le dos et gémit mon nom.

- Je t'aie à peine touchée, lui dit-je en souriant.

- Je sais, c'est ça le pire !

- Le pire ?

- Tu sais ou me toucher pour me faire crier ton nom, alors que ta main se situe juste au niveau de ma aine.

- J'ai bien envie de la descendre encore plus.

- Mhhhhh ce serait avec plaisir…

- Mais ?

- Mais ton frère et ta sœur sont en bas et je …

Ne la laissant par terminer sa phrase, je l'embrassais avec fougue, jouant avec sa langue.

- Bon sang, c'est tellement dur de te dire non.

- Ne le fais pas dans ce cas, laisse Rose et Emmett la ou ils sont.

- Es-tu sure que ce soit une bonne idée ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Si tu savais les idées que j'ai en tête en ce moment, tu rougirais jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

- J'ai envie de te faire du bien, j'ai envie que tes gémissement résonnent dans toute la pièce.

- N'étais-ce déjà pas le cas il y a une demi-heure de ça ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

- Si, tu as raison.

- J'avoue que c'est tentant.

- Alors laisse-moi faire dans ce cas.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je fit doucement remonter ma main vers son bas ventre, endroit que je connaissait sensible chez elle.

- Alice, soupira-t-elle d'envie.

- Bon sang, ce son est merveilleux.

Venant l'embrasser avec fougue, je m'apprêtais à la faire mienne de nouveaux lorsqu'on frappa à la porte...

* * *

**Oups ^^**

**Qui ose déranger nos deux amoureuse ?**

**Ahh vi désolée, elles se réconcillient vite :s**

**j'aime pas quand elles se disputent voila.**

**Alice pardonnera-t-elle à Rose son geste ?**

**La suite au prochain numéro ^^**

**Lol**

**Lachez vos review  
**


	30. Chapter 30

_Venant l'embrasser avec fougue, je m'apprêtais à la faire mienne de nouveaux lorsqu'on frappa à la porte._

- Alice ! Alice, ouvre moi, il faut qu'on parle, fit la voix de Rose.

- Laisse nous Rosalie, tu ne tombes vraiment pas au bon moment.

- Je sais, lança-t-elle à travers la porte. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler, de t'expliquer.

- Tu devrais l'écoutée, me dit Bella en caressant ma joue du dos de ses doigts.

- Mais on…

- Je sais, m'interrompit-elle. Ce n'est que parti remise, d'accord ?

Soupirant bruyamment, je me dégageais de mon amante et m'asseyais sur le plancher.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Rose ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer Alice, ouvre cette porte.

- Pas tant que Bella ne sera pas décente.

Alors que Bella se redressait à son tour, je sentis ses lèvres ce poser sur mon épaule.

- Ne fais pas ça, soupirais-je, ça ne m'aide pas à te laisser filer.

- Je te promets qu'on se rattrapera ce soir quand nous seront seule.

- Si c'est une promesse.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'aie dit, toi, moi, devant la cheminée du salon.

- Bella, soupirais-je de frustration.

- Pardonne-moi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle me vola un baiser avant de se lever pour chercher ces vêtements.

- Décidément, cette marque au creux de ton cou, ça te va tellement bien, constatais-je.

- Allie ?

- Quoi ?

- Ta sœur est derrière la porte …

- Elle n'a qu'à se boucher les oreilles, j'ai le droit de dévorer des yeux ma petite amie.

- La c'est moi que tu n'aides pas à laisser filer.

Lui adressant un sourire provocateur, je la laissais s'habiller malgré tout et fit de même.

Une fois décente, je me levais et attirais Bella dans mes bras.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, soufflais-je à son oreille.

- Oh mais j'espère bien.

Avant de la laisser filer, je possédais ces lèvres une dernières fois, lui laissant la respiration haletante. La regardant partir, elle ouvrit la porte à ma sœur qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

- Bella, la salue-t-elle timidement.

- Rose, fit Bella poliment.

- Bella ? L'appelais-je une dernière fois.

- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Allie, répondit-elle en souriant avant de me laisser seule avec Rosalie.

POV Bella:

Gagnant le rez-de-chaussée, je n'étais pas très rassurée d'avoir laissée Alice seule en compagnie de sa sœur après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la matinée. Arrivée au salon, je trouvais Emmett assit dans le canapé devant la télé.

- Salut Bella, me dit-elle sans même se retourner.

- Tu m'as entendue arrivée ?

- Même pas, j'ai sentis l'odeur d'Alice et comme je sais que Rose voulait lui parler seule à seule, j'ai su que c'était toi.

- Bonne déduction, fit-je en m'asseyant moi aussi dans le canapé.

- Ca va ? Me fit Emmett.

- Je t'avoue que je suis inquiète des les avoir laissée seules…

- Elles ont besoin de parler, entre sœur, de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin.

- En parlant de ca, je suis vraiment désolée pour …tu sais Rosalie n'est pas du tout mon type de femme. D'ailleurs je n'en ai pas, c'est juste Alice.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ca, nous avons parlé Rose et moi sur le bord de la plage. Elle m'a expliqué.

- Oh vous vous êtes promené sur la plage ?

- Disons qu'on a préférer fuir la maison et vous laissez votre intimité, me dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Ne me dit pas que ?

- Si ! Dans toutes les pièces de la maison on pouvait vous entendre !

- C'est gênant, répondit-je en sentant le rouge me monter au joue.

- Arrêtes Bella, tu n'as pas à être gênée. C'est normal pour un couple qui vient de se former. Vous vous prouvez votre amour voila tout.

- Mais c'est quand même gênant !

- Bella, tu as le droit de prendre du plaisir avec ta partenaire.

- Oh pitié Emmett, je ne veux pas parler de sexe avec toi !

- Et pourquoi non ?

- Parce que c'est gênant ! répondit-je en me levant alors que je fuyait le salon.

- Bien changeons de sujet alors, fit Emmett en me suivant.

- Génial, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Je ne sais pas …parle moi d'Alice et toi, par exemple ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te parle de mon histoire avec ta petite sœur ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Va savoir.

- Alors, parle moi de vous deux. Quand est ce que tes sentiments envers elles ont évolué vers de l'amour ?

- Quand ? Ma fois c'est une question vague…Je ne saurais pas te dire précisément quand, seulement qu'après être venue chez moi pendant que vous étiez partis, nous nous sommes rapprochées toute les deux. J'avais besoin d'elle, j'étais au bord du gouffre, elle m'a aidée à aller de l'avant.

- Et tu es tombée amoureuse tout de suite ?

- Non, au début je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'étais bien dans ces bras, heureuse quand elle passait la nuit chez moi. Triste quand je ne la voyais pas à mon réveille ou qu'elle me fuyait. Et puis, un jour en me réveillant j'ai compris…

- Le coup de foudre ? fit Emmett avec un sourire.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, fit-je en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que ce matin la, j'ai croisé son regard ocre et son magnifique sourire et j'ai su. J'ai su que j'étais tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.

- Que c'est-il passé ensuite ? Tu t'es jetée sur elle et vous avez fait l'amour sauvagement ?

- Très drôle Emmett ! Non bien sure que non ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Et pendant quelques temps, nous avons joué au jeu du chat et de la souris. Elle me rendait dingue, parfois elle jouait dans mon jeu, entrelaçant nos mains pendant les cours ou caressant ma main le soir dans mon lit. Et parfois, elle me fuyait complètement. C'est la que j'aie eu l'idée de demander l'aide d'Angéla.

- Angéla ? fit Emmett. Webber ? Celle avec qui tu traînes toujours au lycée ?

- Précisément.

- Tu as décidée de rendre Alice jalouse, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Bien sure que oui ! Je voulais Alice, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle et je n'avais pas supporté que nous nous n'approfondissions pas notre premier baiser.

- Hey attend, tu as passé ce moment !

- Oh c'étais rien d'extraordinaire…On s'est regardée dans les yeux, on s'est approchée et embrassée avec fougue. Si je n'avais pas repensé au faite qu'elle était mariée, nous aurions fait l'amour dans l'instant.

- Bien, fit Emmett. Alors quel était ton plan avec Angéla ?

- On a joué le jeu à fond, on l'a fait tournée en bourrique quelques jours et puis, il y a eu ce matin qui a tout changé, Angéla m'as prise dans ses bras et Alice l'a fusillée du regard. Elle m'a ignorée toute la journée cette fois et puis, elle m'a déposée chez moi.

- Et ensuite?

- Je lui ai demandée de rentrée, elle m'avait manquée toute cette journée. Mais Charlie était la, elle est donc passée par la fenêtre.

- Et la, Crac ! Une fois seule avec elle, tu l'as embrassée !

- Raté, répondis-je en riant. J'ai été prendre ma douche car je revenais du cours de sport.

- Sous la douche alors ? Me demanda Emmett intéressée.

- Non Emmett, j'ai pris ma douche seule, ça s'est passé après.

- Raconte alors.

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je me suis assise sur mon lit, brossant mes cheveux et elle s'est assise derrière moi pour me donner un coup de main et la, tout c'est joué en un instant. Elle a posé ces lèvres dans mon cou et a bondit du lit, elle regrettait et voulais partir.

- Mais tu l'en a empêcher, fit Emmett.

- Mais je l'ai retenue, oui. Je me suis levée et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la retenir. C'est ce qui as eu raison d'elle, elle m'a rendu mon baiser me soufflant à l'oreille qu'elle voulait me dévorée et puis…enfin voila, je te passerais les détails.

- Et vous avez couché ensemble ?

- On n'a pas juste couché ensemble Emmett, on a fais l'amour ! Alice et moi, pour la première fois, ma première fois. C'était parfait et inoubliable.

- Je comprends mieux votre histoire maintenant, me fit le grand brun devant moi.

- Franchement Emmett, je ne te voyais pas romantique.

- Oh mais il y a plein de chose que tu ignores sur moi. J'aime surprendre Rosalie parfois en lui offrant des fleurs. Ces moments sont rares mais quand je le fais, ça va dire beaucoup de chose.

- Je comprends, vous vous êtes bien trouvé Rose et toi.

- Comme toi et Alice, vous allée bien ensemble. Elle rayonne depuis que vous êtes ensemble, j'aime voir ma petite sœur heureuse. Et je suis content que ce soit toi qui la rendes heureuse.

- Merci Emmett, ça me touche ce que tu me dis.

- Répète ce que je viens de te dire à qui que ce soit et je serais obligé de te tuer.

- Pas de soucis, fit-j'en riant. J'emporterais ce secret dans ma tombe.

Joignant le geste à la parole, j'imitais un verrou sur mes lèvres et en jetait la clé au loin, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Laisse tombée Rose, je n'ai plus envie de t'entendre, fit Alice en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Mais Alice, si j'ai fait ça c'est pour toi !

- J'ai besoin d'air, fit Alice en passant par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la plage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? fit Emmett.

- Elle ne veut pas m'écoutée…fit Rosalie.

- Je vais la voir, annonçais-je en passant la baie vitrée moi aussi, me dirigeant vers la fin silhouette d'Alice assise sur la plage.

Remontant le long de la plage, je m'agenouillais face à mon lutin de vampire. Elle avais le regard perdu au loin.

- Alice, ma puce ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai parlée avec Rose…

- Tu veux me raconter ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire, tu avais raison. Elle s'est jetée sur toi parce qu'elle m'a sentie arrivée…

- Et c'est tout ? Elle ne t'a pas expliquée la raison ?

- La raison ? Elle voulait me protéger sois disant ! Tu le crois ça ? Rose vouloir me protégée ?

- Elle est ta sœur, je peux la comprendre.

- Quoi ? Alors tu cautionne ce qu'elle a fais ?

- Non bien sure que non, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, si j'avais pu la repoussée, je l'aurais fait. Tu es la seule qui peut dévorer mes lèvres dorénavant.

Voyant un sourire ce dessiner sur ces lèvres, j'approchais ma main de son visage et lui caressait la joue avec tendresse.

- Bon sang, si tu savais comme j'aime le contact de ta peau sur la mienne, souffla-t-elle les yeux toujours clos

Me penchant sur elle, j'effleurais ces lèvres des miennes alors qu'elle soupirait de frustration avant de combler le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre nous.

Nos langues se caressaient avec tendresse, s'entremêlant avec passion. Lorsque je fus obligée de rompre notre baiser par manque d'oxygène. Elle ronronnait de bonheur et posa son front contre le mien.

- Je t'aime Bella, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je t'aime aussi Allie.

Elle effleura mes lèvres avant d'y déposer un léger baiser plein de tendresse.

- Allie ? L'appelais-je.

- Mmmhhh ? fit-elle alors qu'elle passait une main dans mes cheveux.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour Rose ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. Elle nous a fait du mal à toute les deux, elle a voulu nous forcer à rompre. Je ne sais pas si je lui pardonnerais un jour d'avoir oser posséder tes lèvres mais elle reste ma sœur malgré tout.

- Tu sais, je ne la connais pas très bien mais, je ne pense pas me tromper en te disant qu'elle t'aime. Elle veut juste te protéger Alice.

- Peut-être oui, mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Elle t'a embrassée Bella ! Toi la femme que j'aime ! Rien ne l'y autorisait !

Rompant le contact entre nous, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Je sais tout ça Allie, seulement elle ne pensait pas à tort en faisant cela.

- Tu la défends ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Non bien sure que non ! Et tu le sais ! C'est toi que je veux Allie, toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Seulement, essaye juste de te mettre à sa place de grande sœur cinq minutes, elle voulait juste t'éviter de souffrir au cas ou ce ne soit qu'éphémère entre nous.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas éphémère entre nous !

- Je le sais ça, tu me l'as prouvé plus d'une fois. Il faut qu'on lui prouve aussi. A Rose et aux autres aussi, toi et moi ce n'est pas juste sexuel. Toi et moi ce n'est pas qu'une phase. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Alice. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. C'est tellement fort Allie. Rien qu'un sourire de toi me rend heureuse, rien qu'entendre le son de ta voix m'apaise, rien qu'être dans tes bras et je me sens au paradis. On leurs prouveras à tous, je te le promets.

Croisant son regard, je vis qu'il pétillait de bonheur.

- Encore une déclaration, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- On dirait oui.

- Je vais devoir frapper fort pour faire mieux que ça.

- Je ne te force à rien Allie, je ne fais que laisser parler mon cœur. Je sais que tu m'aimes, tu n'as pas à me le prouver.

- C'est vrai oui, c'est vrai je t'aime. J'aime tout en toi, même ta façon adorable de me faire culpabiliser lorsque je te regarde dormir…

- Hey ! Protestais-je. Ce n'est pas mon but, je veux juste que tu penses un peu à toi aussi.

- C'est ce que je fais Bella, je pense à moi et quand je pense à moi, je pense à nous. Au bonheur que je ressens quand tu souffles mon nom de façon adorable à mon oreille, au bonheur que je ressens que je te vois rire et sourire. Quand je pense à nous, je réalise que je suis tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. Mon double. Celle qui ferait battre mon cœur si c'était encore possible. Celle que j'aime dévorer des yeux et imaginer dans mes bras pour l'éternité. Je t'aime Bella, déclara-t-elle avec sincérité. Jamais je n'aurais cru que je pourrais tombée amoureuse d'une femme mais c'est ce qui m'est arrivée, ça m'est tombée dessus sans crier gare. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Dit moi, articulais-je avec difficulté.

- Je ne regrette absolument rien, me dit-elle en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle porta une main à mon visage, je réalisais seulement à ce moment que je pleurais. Elle essuya mes larmes du bout de ses doigts fin.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

- Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, seulement des larmes de joie. C'étais tellement beau… tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre.

- J'ai essayé de laisser parler mon cœur.

- Et c'était parfait.

- Je t'aime voila tout.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, soufflais-je avant de venir lui réclamer un baiser.

Un grognement de bonheur s'éleva de sa poitrine lorsque je la serrais contre moi avec tendresse.

- Tu as réussi, déclarais-je dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

- Réussi quoi ?

- Tu as frappé très fort, tu as fait couler mes larmes. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de joie que maintenant.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un signe, me dit-elle en caressant mon dos avec tendresse.

- Allie ?

- Bella ?

- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Je vais finir par ne plus répondre à cette question….

- Désolée…

- Je t'écoute.

- Pardonne à Rose, elle ne pensait pas à mal. Elle est ta sœur. Pardonne-lui son geste, elle a agi sur un coup de tête. Je ne l'attire pas, je le sais.

- Encore heureux ! Gronda-t-elle. Je n'ai envie de te partager avec personne !

- Pas de risque, tu es la seule que je veuille.

- J'espère bien !

- Penses-y d'accord ?

- J'y penserais ma Bella, à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai envie de passer un moment ici seul avec toi. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

- Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Dis-je avec un sourire.

- Oh si si mais je pensais plutôt à ce que tu te cale entre mes jambes, dos à moi, la tête appuyer contre ma poitrine.

- De façon à ce que tu puisses jouer avec tes lèvres dans mon cou sans arrêt c'est ça ? Terminais-je à sa place.

- C'est l'idée oui.

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser Allie, soufflais-je à son oreille en me redressant.

Me relevant, je la laissais s'installer comme il faut sur le sable, m'invitant à venir me caller dans ses bras qui ne réclamais que moi. Lui tournant le dos, je m'asseyais à même le sable alors qu'elle m'attirait instantanément contre elle, posant ses lèvres dans mon cou par la même occasion alors que je soupirais de bonheur.

POV Alice :

Plus d'une demie heure s'étaient déjà écoulé, le temps pouvait continuer à filer autour de nous, rien d'autre n'importait que Bella lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras.

- Allie ? M'appela-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Est-ce que m'écoute ?

- Excuse-moi, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées..

- A quoi pensais-tu ? me demanda-t-elle.

- A toi, à nous.

- Ah oui ? Je peux en savoir plus ?

- Que tu es curieuse, dit-je avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, je plaide coupable.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire qui s'échappa de ma gorge, avant que je ne pose mes lèvres dans son cou.

- Alors ? Insista-t-elle. A quoi pensais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, dis-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah non ? Je suis sure du contraire moi.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je pensais à nous, toi et moi devant la cheminée.

- Oh ? fit-elle soudainement très intéressée.

- Disons que le reste de mes pensés ne sont pas très pures…

- Ah bon ?

- Le reste n'est que soupir, baiser et tendresse.

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh mais je n'a jamais dit ça.

- Allie ?

- Isabella ?

- Embrasse-moi, m'ordonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, je croisais son regard noisette.

- S'il te plais, souffla-t-elle de façon sensuelle.

Ne prenant pas le temps de lui répondre, je me penchais sur elle pour l'embrasser avec amour. Jouant avec sa langue et ses lèvres, elle soupira de bonheur après ce baiser.

- Mmhhh, souffla-t-elle. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

- Un baiser à l'envers ? dit-je avec un sourire.

- C'est tout moi ça, me dit-elle en riant. J'ai des envies bizarres.

- Je n'ai rien contre, soufflais-je avant de réclamer à nouveaux ses lèvres.

Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je fus surprise qu'elle intensifie ce baiser, caressant ma langue encore et encore.

- Stop, dis-je après ce baiser.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me fit-elle perdue.

- Rien rien, c'est juste que…mes pensées sont à nouveaux entrain de dérivés.

- Ah oui ?

- Ca m'arrive oui, surtout quand tu joues avec moi comme tu viens de le faire.

- J'en prends note, me dit-elle de façon provocante.

- Bon sang, soupirais-je.

- Promis j'arrête !

Levant les yeux au ciel, je posais un dernier baiser sur ces lèvres.

- Il va falloir penser à rentrer, fit Bella tristement.

- Tu es sure de vouloir rentrer ?

- Il va bien falloir non ?

- Je suis bien la moi, j'aime quand tu restes des heures dans mes bras.

- Emmett et Rose doivent nous attendrent

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, il faut que tu parles à Rose.

- Ca ne presse pas.

- Alice…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Bella, seulement je ne suis pas pressée de rentrée. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre me dire que notre histoire est vouée à l'échec.

- Si elle ose dire ça, je la mords !

J'éclatais de rire dans l'instant, bientôt rejointe par Bella.

- Merci, dis-je en me calmant.

- Mais de rien, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bon, si tu veux rentrer c'est maintenant avant que je ne mette mes pensées à exécution.

- Faire l'amour à même le sable, sous les rayons du soleil ? Mmhhh c'est très tentant.

- Pitié Bella…

- Bon j'arrête.

- Se redressant, elle épousseta son corps de façon provocante. Je ne pu retenir un grondement d'envie en la dévorant des yeux.

- Je croyais que tu allais arrêter ?

- Moi aussi j'aime jouer avec toi, me dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se lever.

Je soupirais bruyamment et me levais à mon tour.

- Prêtes ? Me demanda-t-elle en entrelacent nos mains.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Alors allons-y.

* * *

**Enfin la suite :)**

**lol**

**pas trop décu(e)s ?**

**petite conversation entre Bella et Emmett ( nulle je l'admet ^^ )**

**Plein de tendresse et de mots doux dans cet os.**

**Lachez vos review**

**Bisous à tous**


	31. Chapter 31

Bien malgré moi, je consentis enfin à suivre Bella en direction de la villa. Nous passions par la baie vitrée et trouvions Rose et Emmett assis au salon. Je sentis Bella serrer ma main pour me donner du courage alors que je lui adressais un sourire.

- Alice, fit Rose en se levant. Je voudrais qu'on s'explique. Seule à seule s'il te plait.

- Ce que tu as à me dire, tu peux le dire devant Bella. Ca la concerne tout autant.

- Comme tu veux.

- Je t'écoute dans ce cas, essaye donc de justifier le faite que tu aie osée embrassée Bella !

- Alice, tu ne comprends rien…

- Pourtant j'essaye de comprendre Rose mais je ne vois rien qui puisse justifier ton geste.

- Je voulais juste te protéger…

- Me protéger ?! M'exclamais-je. En me brisant le cœur ?!

- Non je….je n'ai pas réfléchis…je…

- Tu quoi ?

- Tu es ma petite sœur Alice, je voulais juste t'empêcher de souffrir…. T'empêcher de souffrir comme j'ai pu souffrir par le passé.

- Mon histoire avec Bella n'est en rien comparable à la tienne Rose ! Bella ne me ferais jamais de mal volontairement !

- Je l'espère vraiment pour toi Alice, je ne voudrais pas avoir à te ramasser à la petite cuillère c'est tout.

- C'est ma vie Rose, il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera. Et si ca doit vraiment arriver alors c'est que le destin en auras décidé comme ca.

- Tu mérites mieux Alice…

- Est-ce que tu penses au moins à ce que moi je veux Rose ? As-tu pensé à ca avant d'oser posséder les lèvres de la femme que j'aime !?

- Je n'ai pas réfléchis…je…je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ca…je t'ai fais plus de mal qu'autre chose, je m'en suis rendue compte. Pardonne-moi Alice, marmonna Rosalie à voix base.

- Je ne suis pas sure que tu mérites mon pardon !

- Allie, souffla Bella.

Me retournant vers elle, je croisais son regard noisette.

-Allie, rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure…

- Je devrais laisser passer cette histoire ?! Lui pardonnez de m'avoir fait du mal, de nous avoir fais du mal ?!

- Rose a eu une réaction maladroite Allie, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Jamais elle ne l'aurait fais en temps normal, elle a agis à l'instinct. Elle voulait te protéger.

- Pardonne-moi Alice, fit Rose d'une voix maladroite. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ca…mais je t'assure que je suis sincère…je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences…

- Laisse-moi du temps pour y réfléchir, lui dis-je.

- Bien…je ...je suppose que je m'en contenterais pour le moment…

- Comprend moi Rose, je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

- Je comprends…je… je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller…

- Oui, je crois que c'est mieux, répondis-je en détournant le regard, me rendant au salon.

J'entendis Bella saluer Emmett et s'excuser avant de saluer poliment Rosalie. Peu de temps après, j'entendis s'éloigner le 4x4 de mon frère alors que les bras de Bella se passait autour de ma taille.

- Allie ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Excuse moi princesse…je ne voulais pas te décevoir…je n'en aie pas eu la force.

- Je comprends Allie, je ne t'en veux pas, je te le promets.

Posant ses lèvres dans ma nuque, j'emprisonnais ses mains dans les mienne sur mon ventre.

- Les choses finiront par s'arranger, je te le promets, me rassura Bella.

- Oui, je l'espère.

- Vous êtes sœurs Allie, les sœurs se disputent et se pardonnent toujours.

- Elle a été trop loin Bella. Elle a posséder tes lèvres, elle a osé te serrer contre elle et t'imprégner de son odeur…

- Allie…

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir princesse, j'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête.

- Je comprends oui mais promet moi une chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ne me repousse pas Allie, ne rejette pas ta tristesse sur moi. J'ai besoin de toi…

Me retournant pour lui faire face, je saisis doucement son menton et lui fait relever la tête, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- Jamais ca n'arrivera Isabella. Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais.

- J'aime entendre ces mots, rayonna-t-elle de bonheur.

- Je te le prouverais princesse, des nuits entière s'il le faut. Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser tomber. Je me sens vivante lorsque tu es dans mes bras, je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi. Tu me rends heureuse, heureuse comme je ne l'aie jamais été de ma vie. Je t'aime Bella, de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être

- Approche, souffla-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ma taille pour me rapprocher contre elle.

Posant ces lèvres sur les miennes, elle fit courir sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de glisser lentement sa langue dans ma bouche à la rencontre de la mienne. Nos langues s'accordaient toujours parfaitement, se caressant avec tendresse, jouant l'une avec l'autre. Rattrapant ma lèvre inférieure après ce baiser, je soupirais de bonheur dans ce baiser.

Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire avant qu'elle ne pose son front contre le mien.

- Je t'aime Allie, me souffla-t-elle de sa voix douce.

- Viens, lui dis-je.

Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je l'entrainais vers le canapé ou je m'asseyais dos à l'accoudoir.

- Viens près de moi, lui dis-je en lui faisant de la place.

Venant ce calé entre mes jambes, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassais dans le cou. Ce laissant aller contre moi, je fis glisser ma main le long de son bras alors qu'elle frissonnait à ce contact.

- Tu as la peau tellement douce, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Traçant des courbes sur son avant bras, elle saisit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres.

- J'aime ta peau laiteuse, murmura-t-elle en déposant plusieurs baiser au creux de ma paume.

Me mordillant les lèvres, je ne pu retenir un grondement de bonheur qui s'éleva de ma poitrine. Je sentis le sourire de Bella contre ma main droite, se couchant sur le coté, elle vint se blottir contre moi, sa tête calée au creux de mon cou. Passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour la mettre à l'aise, j'embrassais le sommet de sa tête.

- Repose-toi, murmurais-je d'une voix tendre. Je reste la.

- Allie ? m'appela-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

- Bella ?

- Je t'aime Allie, pour toujours et à jamais.

Souriant à l'entente de ces mots, je me mis à fredonner son air préférer alors que sa respiration ralentissait lentement signe qu'elle s'étais endormie dans mes bras.

POV Bella :

Bien plus tard dans la soirée lorsque je me réveillais, je cherchais instinctivement les bras d'Alice.

- Je suis la, me souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce en m'enlaçant alors qu'elle n'avait pas changé de place.

- Tu es restée allongée la ? Lui demandais-je.

- Je te l'ai dit, j'aime te regarder dormir. Tu es magnifique quand tu dors, j'aime voir ce sourire s'étirer sur tes lèvres quand tu prononces mon nom.

- Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour arrêter ca, marmonnais-je.

- Je te l'interdis ! J'aime t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil, j'aime t'entendre soupirer mon nom.

- C'est injuste, tu ne dors jamais toi, jamais je ne t'entendrais soupirer mon nom.

- Je suis sure du contraire, me répondit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous entendu aux lèvres.

Se penchant sur moi, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour venir me réclamer un baiser.

Jouant avec mes lèvres, elle rompit cet échange lorsque ma respiration se fit haletante.

- Tu dois avoir faim non ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ca peut attendre, répondis-je en venant rechercher ses lèvres.

Notre baiser ce fit plus intense, je sentis sa main gauche remonter le long de mes hanches jouant avec le bord de mon haut. Elle rompit notre baiser à mon grand regret.

- Il faut que tu manges, me dit-elle en frôlant mes lèvres des siennes.

- C'est de toi dont j'ai envie la tout de suite, répondit-je en faisant glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle soupira d'envie et posséda mes lèvres avec fougue, m'allongeant dans le canapé alors que son corps fin s'accordait aux miens.

- D'abord tu manges, ensuite on fera ce qu'il te plaira, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se relever.

- Que tu es cruelle, répondis-je en la regardant filer vers la cuisine.

- Peut-être oui mais tu me remercieras plus tard.

- Te remercier de me repousser ? Demandais-je en la rejoignant dans la pièce.

- Je ne t'ai pas repoussée, je suis juste raisonnable. Tu va avoir besoin de force, crois moi.

- Ah oui ? Demandais-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es décidément trop curieuse, me répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'affairait à me préparer à diner.

- Je déteste les surprises c'est tout, répondis-je en m'asseyant à table.

- Crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas. Me fit-elle en posant une assiette devant moi.

- Mouais, marmonnais-je en saisissant ma fourchette.

Alice s'asseya devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Manges, me dit-elle.

- Bien madame, répondit-je en avalant une bouchée de lard aux œufs alors qu'elle riait doucement.

- Tu sais qu'un jour tu me rendras complètement folle ?

Alors que je prenais une autre bouchée de mon plat, je lui répondis d'un clin d'œil subjectif qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je en sentant son regard sur moi.

- Rien du tout, assura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai du mal à te croire ?

- Alors la, je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Est-ce que je viens de clouer le bec à Alice Cullen ?

Elle me fit une grimace alors que j'éclatais de rire. Elle se joignit bien vite à moi alors que je finissais mon assiette. Assise face à moi, les jambes croisée je fixais mon lutin préféré tout en mangeant alors que je manquais de étranglée lorsque je sentis son pied glisser lentement contre ma jambe gauche.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? soufflais-je.

- A toi de voir, me répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Je sentis son pied remonter lentement ma jambe de manière provocante, jouant avec moi. Elle stoppa son geste et posa son pied entre mes jambes alors que je me levais d'un bond

- Ou est ce que tu va ? me demanda-t-elle perdue.

- Debout ! Lui dis-je en me postant devant elle, lui tendant la main.

Croisant mon regard, elle y chercha une réponse avant de glisser sa main fine dans la mienne.

Prise d'un élan de folie, je l'entrainais au salon et la saisit à la taille pour la pousser dans le canapé avant de fondre sur elle pour m'emparer des ses lèvres.

- Si j'avais su que te faire du pied te mettrais dans cet état, je l'aurais fait avant.

Je la fis taire d'un baiser alors que je me redressais pour déboutonner sa chemise prenant appuie sur ma main gauche à coté de son visage. Me penchant pour l'embrasser avec envie, je rompis notre baiser pour me pencher à son oreille.

- Allie, soufflais-je de façon provocante.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches et fit remonter mon haut avec lenteur.

- Stop, soufflais-je en arrêtant son geste.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens d'avoir une idée.

Suivant mon regard, je vis une lueur de malice passer dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa ou je voulais en venir.

- La cheminée hein ? me fit-elle avec un sourire provocateur.

- Ce tapis ne réclame que nous, je meurs d'envie de faire l'amour avec toi à cet endroit. C'est tellement romantique, j'ai toujours voulu faire ca.

- Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ?

Me relevant complètement, je l'entrainais à terre devant la cheminée ou crépitais un feu de bois. Elle s'allongea sous moi et repris son geste la ou je l'avais arrêtée, me faisant relever les bras pour m'ôter mon haut, elle fit lentement glisser ses mains sur mes épaules dénudées.

Me penchant sur elle, je vins l'embrasser dans le cou.

- J'ai envie de toi Allie, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Jouant avec le lobe de son oreille, elle gronda de plaisir avant de saisir mon visage pour m'embrasser avec fougue. Se redressant, elle m'entraina en position allongée prenant la position dominante alors qu'elle retirait sa chemise qui vola au travers de la pièce.

Se penchant sur moi, elle fit lentement glisser sa langue le long de ma clavicule.

- Allie, haletais-je. J'ai tellement envie de toi, soufflais-je avec envie.

- Sois patiente princesse, j'ai envie de profiter un peu.

Couvrant ma poitrine de mille baisers, je soupirais de frustration.

- Allie, s'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas attendre… j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Je vis ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire avant qu'elle ne me débarrasse de mon pantalon devenu trop encombrant. Elle joua un moment avec l'élastique de mon boxer.

- S'il te plaît, touche-moi. Fais-moi l'amour, lui demandais-je d'une voix suppliante.

Souriant de plus belle, elle fit glisser sa main dans mon boxer alors que je soupirais de bonheur en sentant ses doigts fins glisser en moi. Rejetant la tête en arrière de plaisir, elle embrassa ma gorge non sans continuer son mouvement de vas-et-viens. Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je l'embrassais avec envie.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il valait mieux que tu manges, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. Je vais te garder ici toute la nuit.

- J'espère bien, répondit-je en venant l'embrasser avec tendresse.

POV Alice :

Bien plus tard, nous étions toujours allongées à même le sol seulement recouverte d'un drap. Bella étais allongée sur le ventre, la respiration saccadée.

- Bella ? l'appelais-je ne me penchant vers elle. Tu va bien ?

- Je vais bien oui…je suis juste épuisée.

Posant mes lèvres sur son dos, je l'entendis soupirée d'envie. Souriant contre son dos, je continuais lentement l'exploration de son corps, posant un baiser à chaque endroit.

- Allie ?

- Bella ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je profite de ce moment, pourquoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Si bien sure que si…

- Alors cesse de te plaindre et laisse moi savourer.

Lentement je fis courir mes lèvres le long de sa colonne vertébrale, posant mile et un baiser sur son corps.

- Si tu savais comme j'aime ton corps, murmurais-je.

- Mmhh je crois que je m'en suis aperçue, me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu as la peau tellement douce, tellement parfaite. C'est comme si tout en toi était fait pour moi. J'aime te couvrir de baiser à n'en plus finir, j'aime t'entendre soupirer d'aise.

Venant l'embrasser sur l'épaule gauche, j'en profitais pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime Isabella.

Se redressant en prenant appui sur ses coudes, Bella se pencha vers moi pour me réclamer un baiser. Baiser que je lui accordais sans hésité, alors qu'elle jouait avec ma langue et mes lèvres.

- Mmhhh, souffla-t-elle en faisant glisser sa langue de façon provocante sur ses lèvres.

Me recouchant à coté d'elle, j'aperçue quelque chose qui me figea d'horreur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me fit Bella en croisant mon regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu as la ? m'étonnais-je en fixant son avant bras.

- Ou ca ? demanda-t-elle en suivant mon regard.

- Sur ton poignet, tu as une trace…

Dégageant son bras de sous la couverture, je vis avec horreur que la marque en question était une trace de doigt.

* * *

**Hopla ^^**

**Voila la suite :)**

**Alors ca vous a plus ?**

**Quelle sera la réaction d'Alice suite à sa découverte ?**

**La suite bientot :)**

**Lachez vos review please :)**

**Bisous**


	32. Chapter 32

_Dégageant son bras de sous la couverture, je vis avec horreur que la marque en question était une trace de doigt._

- Mon dieu…

- Oh c'est rien, juste un bleu, ca partiras vite, tenta-t-elle de me rassurée.

- C'est moi qui t'aie fait ca Bella ! C'est la trace de ma main !

- Et alors ? J'ai une peau qui marque vite, c'est tout.

- Mon dieu je t'ai fais ca en te tenant les bras tout à l'heure…

- Ce n'est qu'un bleu Allie, il se voit à peine et puis je ne le sens même pas.

- Non je…bon sang…j'ai fait ca en te faisant l'amour…je …comment j'ai pu ?

- Hey, ce n'est pas un drame, fit Bella d'une voix douce pour me rassurée.

- Bella comment est ce que tu peux dire ca ? On est censé faire l'amour toi et moi, je ne suis pas censée te briser en mille morceaux.

- Tu n'as pas contrôlé ta force, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et puis franchement, j'avais d'autre chose en tête à ce moment la.

- Bella…

- Allie cesser de te miner pour ca, je t'assure que je n'ai pas mal.

- J'aurais du faire attention, me retenir…

Me relevant, je commençais à me rhabiller.

- Ou tu comptes aller comme ca ? me demanda Bella en se couvrant de la couverture une fois relevée.

- Je…je ne sais pas… je…j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est rien !

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant oui, je ne suis pas sure que tu seras du même avis quand je t'aurais cassé le bras !

J'avais beau essayer de me contenir, la colère bouillonnait en moi. J'étais en colère contre moi-même.

- Allie, fit Bella.

- Je m'étais juré de ne jamais te faire de mal comme il t'en a fais !

- Hey je t'interdis de penser ca ! Tu n'es pas comme lui, tu n'es pas Edward ! Tu es la douceur incarnée Alice ! Enfin quoi ? Tu m'as fais un bleu sur le bras et alors ? On faisait l'amour Allie, juste toi et moi, à même le sol, ce n'est pas si grave !

- Ca n'aurais pas du arriver ! dit-je en me levant.

- Alice attends !

Je l'entendis se lever derrière moi, seulement recouverte de la couverture alors que je me digérais vers la porte de derrière dans la cuisine.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, annonçais-je. Je vais aller chasser pour me vider la tête.

- Pas comme ca, pas dans cet état de colère. Tu pourrais faire une bêtise, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Je ne serais pas absente longtemps, dit-je sans tenir compte de sa dernière remarque.

- Marie Alice Cullen, regarde-moi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

J'entendais son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine, tambourinant tellement elle était en colère. Je consentis à me tourner vers elle.

- Je vois que j'ai toute ton attention !

Elle traversa la pièce et approcha une main de mon visage, caressant ma joue.

- Maintenant je veux que tu m'écoutes Alice, ce que tu vois sur mon bras, ce n'est qu'une simple marque qui disparaitra dans quelques jours, rien de plus. Jamais tu ne m'as fais de mal et je sais que jamais tu ne m'en feras.

- Mais je…

- Laisse-moi finir !

- Bien, marmonnais-je.

- Ce n'est qu'un bleu Alice, un bleu que tu m'as fais par mégarde en me faisant l'amour, en me faisant du bien. Jamais tu ne le ferais volontairement, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je pense te connaitre assez bien pour savoir que tu préférais te faire arracher la langue plutôt que de me blesser. Tu ne l'as pas fais exprès, je veux que tu t'en rendes compte.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air Bella, besoin de vitesse, besoin de sentir le vent fouetter mon visage pour chasser cette image de ma tête.

- Je comprends oui mais dans ce cas, tu vas me faire une promesse.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne passe pas des heures entières à te lamenter sur cette marque. Je ne t'en veux pas, ca ne signifie rien du tout alors tu va me faire la promesse de revenir calme et sereine et de rentrer pour me serrer contre toi et me dire à quel point tu m'aimes.

J'hésitais un instant, analysant ce qu'elle me demandait. Bien que ma tête me dise de ne pas l'écouter, je décidais d'écouter mon cœur posant un baiser sur son front alors que j'accédais à sa demande.

- Je ne serais pas absente longtemps.

- Je t'attends ici, me dit-elle avec un maigre sourire aux lèvres.

- Excuse moi Bella, c'est la seule façon pour que je n'y pense plus.

- Je comprends Allie, ne t'en fais pas. Je te demande juste de ne pas me laisser seule trop longtemps, chaque minutes loin de toi me semble une éternité.

Souriant légèrement, je tournais les talons m'apprêtant à partir alors que je sentais sa main se refermé sur mon poignet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

- Pensais-tu vraiment t'en aller sans m'embrasser ?

- Hé bien je…après ce que je t'ai fais… je ne pense pas le mérité.

Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel avant de combler l'espace entre nous pour m'embrasser avec tendresse.

-Idiote, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

J'esquissais un sourire avant de passer la porte alors que j'entendais la voix de Bella murmurer derrière moi.

-Je t'aime Alice.

POV Bella :

Assise seule au salon, je tentais en vain de m'intéresser à l'émission qui se jouait à la télévision. Je regardais nerveusement l'horloge situer sur la cheminée me demandant ou ce trouvais mon vampire préférer.

-Elle est partie il y a plus d'une heure déjà, constatais-je. Ou peut-elle bien être ?

Je me relevais, cherchant mon portable que je décrochais instantanément avant de me rappeler qu'elle était en pleine foret.

-Et je ne peux même pas la joindre ! pestais-je en le glissant dans la poche arrière de mon jeans.

Me rasseyant dans le canapé, je posais mon regard sur le grand écran. J'avais décidément choisi le bon film, l'héroïne du dit film venait de ce faire quitter par l'amour de sa vie la veille de son mariage. Je saisis la télécommande et éteignit le poste avant de promener nerveusement mon regard dans la pièce. Je n'avais jamais été seule sans Alice et cette grande maison vide ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Repensant à elle, je posais mon regard sur le sujet de notre divergence d'opinion.

- Il est à peine visible en plus, marmonnais-je en regardant les traces de doigts sur mon poignet.

Me remémorant les circonstances dans lesquelles Alice m'avais fait cette marque sans le vouloir, je me mordais la lèvre en me rappelant qu'elle avait bloqué ma main gauche prés de mon visage alors qu'elle s'attelait à me faire du bien.

- Alice, soupirais-je en passant machinalement mes doigts sur la trace légèrement bleue.

Me mettant à sa place, je réalisais qu'elle devait s'en vouloir profondément de m'avoir blessée alors que nous faisions l'amour.

La fatigue commençait à me picoter les yeux, regardant encore une fois l'horloge, je vis qu'elle indiquait 06h10.

- Alice, ou es-tu ? murmurais-je tristement.

Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, le vent s'engouffra dans l'arbre près la maison, me faisant sursauter.

- Ca suffit ! m'exclamais-je, je vais la chercher.

Je me levais du canapé et me rendit à la cuisine pour laisser un mot sur le réfrigérateur ou cas ou nous nous manquerions. Je m'arrêtais au porte-manteau à l'entrée et enfilais ma veste avant que son écharpe n'attire mon attention.

Je souris en repensant que c'étais sa préférée, la portant à mon nez, je m'enivrais de son odeur avant de la passé autour de mon cou. Quittant la villa d'un pas déterminée, je me remontais la plage en direction de la foret alors que le soleil commençait à se lever.

Je marchais depuis environ un quart d'heure lorsque je m'aperçu que la villa n'étais plus en vue.

- Génial, me voila perdue…marmonnais-je. Elle m'auras tout fait faire…

J'errais seule dans cette immense foret que je ne connaissais pas, cherchant en vain celle qui faisait battre mon cœur.

- Alice ! criais-je à plein poumon.

Pas de réponse, elle ne devait pas être dans le coin. Elle pouvait être à des kilomètre de la ou j'étais.

- Je savais que j'aurais du la retenir, pestais-je contre moi alors que j'abordais une pente escarpée.

Alors que je descendais lentement dans le but de ne pas tomber, j'entendis le vent souffler dans un arbre avant de fouetter mon visage.

- Alice ? tentais-je.

Me retournant, j'entendis un craquement plus haut dans l'arbre au dessus de moi.

- Allie ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

- Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que les petites filles ne devait jamais se promenée seule ? fit une voix au dessus de moi.

POV Alice :

Apres avoir vidé de son sang une pauvre biche que j'avais croisé en chemin, j'avais couru un bon moment sans aucune direction précise, essayant d'oublier la raison qui m'avais poussée à fuir. Je me trouvais maintenant assise sur la plage, à l'opposée de la villa, le regard perdu vers la mer alors que me revenant sans cesse en mémoire la marque sur le poignet de Bella.

- Comment j'ai pu lui faire ca ? marmonnais-je en y repesant sans cesse.

Repensant aux paroles de Bella, je me souviens l'avoir blessée alors que nous étions allongées devant la cheminée. J'avais saisi son poignet gauche qui glissait lentement le long de mes hanches et l'avais bloqué près de son visage avant de l'embrasser tout en caressant son entre-jambes.

- J'aurais du être plus prudente, pensait-je en jetant une poignée de sable. Je n'ai pas pensé que je pouvais lui faire mal, je voulais juste lui faire du bien. J'en avais tellement envie. J'ai toujours envie de son corps, j'aime quand nos corps s'emboîtent pour ne faire qu'un, j'aime lui faire l'amour tout la nuit et lui prouvé à quel point je tiens à elle.

Alors que je me lamentais sur mon sort, le visage de Bella à ce moment me revint en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de souffrir, bien au contraire, elle avais soupiré mon nom lorsque je m'étais penchée pour l'embrassée.

Regardant ma montre, je vis que je m'étais absentée depuis une longue heure déjà, elle devait s'inquiéter pour moi. M'apprêtant à rentrer, je sentis mon portable vibrée dans ma poche et le récupéra en pensant entendre sa voix.

- Alice enfin ! fit une voix inquiète

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Rose ? répondis-je froidement.

- Est-ce que Bella va bien ?!

- Quoi ? Bien sure que Bella va bien ! Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour la femme que j'aime ?

- Elle arrive ! s'exclama Rose.

- Quoi ? Qui ca ?

- Victoria ! Elle est en route !

- Quoi ? mais …comment le sait-tu ?

- Emmett à attraper un type louche qui trainait autour de la maison, c'était un nouveau-né envoyé par Victoria.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Elle sait ou vous êtes ! Je suis en chemin avec Emmett, ne fait rien d'idiot et attend-nous !

Réalisant ce que cela signifiait, je repensais au faite que j'avais laissé Bella seule à la villa.

- Bon sang pas ca ! m'exclamais-je.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit Rosalie.

- Bella est seule, je me suis absentée pour chassée !

- Fonce la retrouver et mets la en sécurité. On sera la dans peu de temps.

- A tout à l'heure, dis-je en me levant

- Alice ? m'appela-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Fait attention à toi.

Je raccrochais sans répondre et filais en hâte vers la villa. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie, songeant à Bella seule et blessée.

- Pourquoi est ce que je suis partie si loin ! m'exclamais-je alors que la villa n'était toujours pas en vue.

Je filais le long de la plage, le plus cours chemin en ligne droite vers la maison.

Apres une bonne vingtaine de minute de courses effrénée, j'arrivais à la maison et tambourinais la porte à la hâte.

- Bella ! criais-je.

Je n'obtins pas de réponse et fit le tour de la villa en moins de deux.

- S'il vous plaît, faite qu'elle se soit juste endormie !

M'arrêtant près de la porte par laquelle j'avais filé un peu plus tôt, je la fracassais d'un coup d'épaule.

- Bella ! lançais-je à nouveaux en la cherchant au salon.

Le faite que l'odeur de Victoria ne soit pas présente dans la pièce aurais du me rassurer si ce n'est que la veste de Bella manquait au porte-manteau.

Je traversais la cuisine et aperçu une feuille papier emmenée au réfrigérateur.

- « Partie à ta recherche »

J'avais reconnu son écriture alors que la feuille était signée du cœur en bas à droite.

- Tout mais pas ca ! m'exclamais-je en fonçant à nouveaux hors de la maison.

Je courais instinctivement vers la foret, cherchant l'odeur de Bella.

- Pitié Princesse, fait attention à toi, dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

J'avais beau courir aussi que je le pouvais, je ne la trouvais nulle part.

- Bella !? criais-je de toutes mes forces.

Alors que je revenais vers le milieu de la foret, une odeur attira mon attention.

- Victoria …réalisais-je effrayée.

Elle était dans les parages, maintenant j'en étais sure. Je repris ma course effrénée, courant comme si ma propre vie en dépendant, il était hors de question que je la perde.

Je ralentis ma course après un moment, ayant flaira une odeur qui me frappa de plein fouet.

- Du sang, soufflais-je. Non pas ca…

J'avais instinctivement reconnu l'odeur du sang de Bella et me dirigea vers sa provenance, lutant avec la faim qui commençais à me gagner.

- Tiens tiens tiens, fit une voix derrière moi. Ne serais-ce pas le gnome aux cheveux courts qui vient au secours sa belle ?

Ayant reconnu la voix de cette garce de Victoria, je me tournais vers elle prête à me battre mais une toute autre vision s'offrit à moi. Une vision que je qualifierais plutôt de cauchemars. En effet Bella gisait à terre, visiblement blessée et à bout de souffle.

- On dirait que tu arrives un peu tard.

- Bella ! criais-je

Fonçant vers elle, je m'agenouillais prés d'elle alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

- Allie, je regrette, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tout vas bien ce passé. Je suis la et je vais te ramener.

- N'en sois pas aussi sure, me fit la voix de Victoria.

- Laisse Bella en dehors de ca, j'ai tué James, pas elle. Elle ne mérite pas de mourir !

- Peut-être oui. Mais je vais me faire un plaisir de la vider de son sang après t'avoir tuée !

Délaissant Bella, je me relevais en position de combat.

- Si jamais tu la touches !

- Qu'elle pauvre petite humaine fragile, il m'a suffit de l'envoyer contre un arbre pour la blessée, fit Victoria.

La rage bouillonnait en moi, Bella gisait à même le sol se vidant de son sang par ma faute.

Son odeur m'avait frappée de plein fouet et j'avais tant bien que mal repoussé l'envie que j'avais eue de la mordre.

- Alice, fit faiblement la voix de Bella.

* * *

**Oups ^^ Pardon.**

**Je suis vilaine, je sais ^^**

**C'est court mais c'est voulu ^^**

**Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**Lachez vos reviews :)**


	33. Chapter 33

POV Bella :

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais allongée sur le sol depuis l'arrivée d'Alice.

Je m'étais blessée lorsque Victoria m'avait envoyé de plein fouet contre un arbre. Une branche m'avait alors transpercé le flan, me faisant crier de douleur.

Je n'avais pas conscience du combat qui faisait rage autour de moi mais je priais intérieurement pour qu'Alice s'en sorte sans trop de dégâts. J'avais essayé de me relever mais la douleur me paralysait au sol, m'empêchant de fuir. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible alors que je gisais toujours au même endroit. J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi et la peur s'empara de moi.

- Bella ? fit une voix.

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux et reconnu la silhouette de Rosalie.

- Ou est Alice ? demandais-je.

- Emmett est avec elle, ils s'occupent de tout.

- Rose… soufflais-je en croisant son regard noir liquide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me contrôle.

Malgré ces paroles, j'étais inquiète. Elle étudia la blessure à mon ventre et je vis sa lèvre se retrousser pour laisser apparaitre ses canines.

- Rose recules ! lui ordonna une voix que je connaissais par cœur.

Obéissant, Rosalie sortis de mon champ de vision pour laisser la place à Alice.

- Allie ! soufflais-je inquiète.

- Calme-toi Bella, tout va bien.

Etudiant son visage, je vis une trace de griffure sur sa joue alors que ces cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude.

- Tu va bien ? demandais-je.

- Je vais bien Bella, me répondit-elle en caressant ma joue. Je suis inquiète pour toi.

Son regard se posa sur ma blessure et se figea d'horreur. Etais-je si mal en point que cela ?

Elle pressa sa main sur ma blessure alors que je gémissais de douleur.

- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-elle. Il faut faire pression sur la plaie…

Je sentais peu à peu la vie me quitter alors qu'Alice essayait d'empêcher mon sang de couler.

-Allie ? l'appelais-je.

-Je suis la Bella, je m'occupe de toi.

-J'ai peur Alice…je ne veux pas…

-Ne parles pas comme ca ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai promis de te protéger !

-Est-ce que…je peux te demander quelques choses ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Embrasse moi…je veux emporter le souvenir de tes lèvres.

-Je t'interdis de penser à me laisser Bella ! Ca n'arrivera pas !

-S'il te plaît…soufflais-je d'une voix faible.

Alors qu'elle se penchait vers moi, je croissais son regard emplis de tristesse. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un chaste baiser.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

- A mon tour de te demander quelques chose, me dit-elle.

- Je…Je ferais de mon mieux…

-Bats-toi Bella s'il te plaît ! Ne me laisse pas Princesse, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Je te promets d'essayer…

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, je n'arrivais plus à la tenir ouverte. Je fermais les yeux alors que je me sentais partir.

- Bella ! fit la voix d'Alice.

Je n'avais plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi alors que je sombrais lentement dans l'inconscience.

-Alice …fit la voix de Rosalie.

-Elle est entrain de mourir…je …je ne peux rien faire.

-Il y a une chose que tu peux faire.

-Je m'y refuse !

-Si tu veux la sauver, c'est la seule option.

-Il doit y en avoir d'autre !

-Si tu l'aime, tu verras que c'est le seul moyen de la garder à tes cotés.

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ca !

-Alors tu la perdras…

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de leurs paroles mais je pouvais entendre la tristesse dans la voix d'Alice. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la rassurée mais je savais que mon état empirais.

- Fais le Alice !

- Je ne peux pas ! Je pourrais la tuer !

- Tu es la seule de nous trois qui se maitriseras le plus. Tu arriveras à te contrôler, je le sais.

Je sentis le souffle d'Alice à mon oreille alors que ces lèvres effleuraient mon cou.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Peu de temps après, je sentis une vive douleur dans mon cou sans en savoir la cause. Que ce passait-il ? Je sentais le sol se dérober sous mes pied sans pouvoir réagir.

POV Alice :

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cet après-midi dans la forêt ou j'avais été contrainte de mordre Bella.

Deux jours s'étaient aussi la durée de son inconscience. Apres l'avoir ramenée à la maison de la plage, je l'avais portée dans notre chambre ou je l'avais allongée avec toute la douceur du monde et depuis, elle n'avait pas bougée.

Je savais qu'elle lutait à l'intérieur et qu'elle devait souffrir le martyr. Gardant sa main dans la mienne, je passais mon temps à la surveillée.

-Alice ? fit une voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Levant la tête, j'aperçus Rosalie dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire la Rose ?

-Je me suis dit que depuis le temps que tu es ici, tu devais avoir soif.

Entrant dans la pièce, je remarquais un grand gobelet dans sa main.

-Merci, murmurais-je alors qu'elle le posait sur la table de nuit.

-Toujours pas de changement ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Toujours pas non.

Je sentis sa main ce poser sur mon épaule dans un geste rassurant que je ne connaissais pas de sa part.

-Rosalie qu'est ce que…

-Je sais ce que tu va dire…tu dois te demander pourquoi j'agis comme cela, n'est ce pas ?

-Un peu oui, j'avoue.

-Disons que j'ai vu à quel point tu tiens à elle…et que…enfin voila…

-Qu'est ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

-Tu tiens à elle…

-Je l'aime, corrigeais-je.

-Soit…j'ai réfléchi ces deux derniers jours. J'ai vu que tu tenais à elle, je l'ai vu l'autre jour dans la foret. Tu as hésitée à la mordre, tu voulais lui laisser le choix.

-Oui…

-Seulement il a fallu agir et je sais que tu as eu un choix difficile à faire…

Ca prouve qu'elle compte pour toi.

-Je donnerais tout pour être étendue à sa place en ce moment..

-Elle est forte, tout va bien se passer, fit Rose.

-Je l'espère.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est ce pas ?

-Elle me rend heureuse Rosalie. Je suis perdue sans elle…

POV Bella :

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais allongée dans le noir, alors que j'avais l'impression que mon corps était lacéré de parts en part.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il fallu quelques temps pour que je m'adapte à la clarté de la pièce. Sondant la pièce du regard, je reconnu la chambre que j'avais partagée avec Alice ces derniers jours.

- Alice, pensais-je.

Son visage fin couleur craie me revint en mémoire. Elle me souriait tendrement, soufflant mon nom de façon sensuelle.

Mes pensées se brouillèrent et se perdirent dans la pièce ou je me trouvais allongée sur un lit. Relevant la tête légèrement, j'aperçus une silhouette fine penchée sur le lit. Je connaissais cette silhouette par cœur.

- Allie ? l'appelais-je d'une voix que je ne me reconnaissais pas.

Elle se redressa vivement.

- Bella ?!

Je lui souris tendrement. Le son de sa voix provoquait toujours cette réaction chez moi.

- Oh Bella ! J'étais tellement inquiète.

Se relevant, elle plongea sur mon lit pour me rejoindre et me serrer contre elle alors que je répondais à son étreinte.

- Allie, soufflais-je en calant ma tete au creux de son cou.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue, murmura-t-elle alors que sa main remontait à mes cheveux.

- Désolée, murmurais-je.

- Idiote, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille. Tu m'as tellement manquée.

- Ah oui ?

Se redressant, elle me fusilla du regard.

- Bien sure que tu m'as manquée !

- Disons que …tu ne me l'as pas encore prouvé…

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ces lèvres avant qu'elle se penche vers moi.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, souffla-t-elle avant de m'embrasser avec une douceur infinie.

Je soupirais de bonheur en sentant ces lèvres réclamer les miennes avec envie. Caressant ma lèvre inférieure de façon provocante, il me fallut peu de temps pour répondre à son baiser. Étouffant un gémissement dans ma gorge, je sentis sa main remonté à ma joue qu'elle caressa avec tendresse alors que ma droite se perdait dans ces cheveux noirs.

- Hum hum, fit une voix dans la pièce.

Je ne rompis pas le baiser pour autant, j'avais envie de gouter aux lèvres d'Alice encore un moment. Je fus surprise qu'elle rompe notre échange elle-même, le regard noir et intense, elle souriait de bonheur.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous, fit Carlisle. Comment te sens-tu Bella ?

- Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu soif.

- Oh oui, bien sure désolée, fit Alice en se redressant.

S'emparant d'un grand gobelet sur la table de nuit, elle me le tendit avec un léger sourire.

- Ca devrait te faire du bien en attendant mieux.

Je fronçais les sourcils à sa remarque alors que je prenais le récipient de ces mains pour le porter à mes lèvres.

- Alors ? fit Alice.

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment c'est ?

- Délicieux…qu'est ce que c'est d'ailleurs ?

- Je crois qu'il faut que vous ayez une discussion fit Carlisle.

- Oui, je crois que c'est mieux, répondit Alice.

- Vas y doucement, elle n'as pas besoin de tout savoir tout de suite

- De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? demandais-je sans rien comprendre.

- Il faut qu'on parle Bella, fit Alice alors que Carlisle quitte la pièce alors qu'elle se rasseyait sur mon lit.

- Bien, je t'écoute dans ce cas.

- Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelle ?

- Notre baiser enflammé, répondit-je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Avant ca, me fit Alice en souriant elle aussi.

- Pas grand-chose en faite….tout est un peu flou…

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la foret et de …

- Victoria !

- Tu t'en souviens…

- Bien sure que je m'en souviens, elle a failli te tuer !

- Non Bella, c'est toi qu'elle a failli tuer….

- Oui…je me rappelle…

- J'ai été obligée de prendre une décision Bella…

- Une décision ?

- Tu étais entrain de mourir dans mes bras…je ne voulais pas te perdre…j'ai agi par égoïsme et je n'ai pas pris le temps d'étudier toute les options.

- Allie, et si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot ? l'encourageais-je dans un sourire.

- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix Bella…sinon tu serais…

Détournant la tête, elle fuyait mon regard.

- Alice, qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

- J'ai été obligée de te…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans sa gorge.

- Allie, quoi qu'il se soit passé, je suis sure que ce n'est pas si grave, lui soufflais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

- Tu ne mesures pas ce que cela implique Bella…

- Si tu me disais de quoi tu parles, peut-être que je comprendrais.

-Tu allais mourir Bella…j'ai été obligée de te…

- Tu veux dire que ?

- Oui c'est ce que je veux dire…

- Tu as peur de le dire ?

- Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir laissé le choix.

- Allie, regarde-moi.

Saisissant son menton dans un geste tendre, je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime Allie, soufflais-je avec tendresse. Tu le sais non ?

Elle hocha la tete de manière positive.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu t'en veux ?

- Je t'ai mordue Bella ! Je t'ai transformée en monstre !

- Mais tu nous as liées pour la vie ! Tu sais que c'est ce que je voulais !

- J'aurais pu te tuer Bella ! J'ai eu un mal fous à me contrôler !

- Comment c'étais ? lui demandais-je.

- Comment étais quoi ?

-Gouter mon sang, comment c'était ?

- Disons que j'arrive à comprendre Edward maintenant…ton sang est délicieux. Quand j'ai sentis ton sang sur ma langue, je me suis sentie…vivante …pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant ces mots et caressais sa joue avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime Alice et maintenant que je sais que je vais pouvoir t'aimer pour l'éternité…ca me rend heureuse.

- Alors tu acceptes mon geste ?

- D'avoir oser passer outre tes convictions pour me sauver la vie et me garder toujours auprès de toi ? Oui, je l'accepte.

- J'aurais pu te tuer !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu as réussi à te contrôler Allie. Je suis fière de toi.

- Tu es fière que j'aie fait de toi un monstre ?

- Je suis fière d'être tienne pour la vie, répondit-je avant de venir lui réclamer un baiser qui stoppa toute discussion.

Soupirant de bonheur en sentant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je sentis sa main glisser dans mes cheveux.

- Alors ? lui demandais-je après ce baiser.

- Alors quoi ? fit Alice avec un sourire.

-De quoi j'ai l'air en vampire aux yeux rouges sang ?

- Tu es magnifique ma Bella, je t'aime tellement.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sure que oui ! Je t'aime plus que toute ma vie !

- Approche, soufflais-je en l'attirant vers moi pour un autre baiser fougueux.

- Debout, me fit Alice après ce baiser.

- Ou va-t-on ? demandais-je curieuse.

- Je vais t'apprendre à chasser, tu dois avoir soif non ?

- Un peu oui mais c'est supportable.

- On va d'abord passé par la penderie, je vais te donner une tenue plus pratique pour la chasse.

* * *

**Mhhh ca sent la fin tout ca :s**

**Encore 2 ou 3 chapitre et puis l'épilogue ...**

**Alors votre avis ? :)**

**Lachez vos review.**

**Désolée pour ceux/celle qui s'attendaient à une belle scene de combat, je ne suis pas tres douée pour ca...**

**Rosalie qui devient gentille ? **

**Qu'est ce que j'avais bu moi quand j'ai écrit ca ? XD**

**Pour info, Jasper et Edward feront une petit apparition dans le chapitre suivant :)**

**lachez vos review please :)**

**bisous  
**


	34. Chapter 34

Détaillant ma tenue, je vis que je portais un vieux pantalon de training trop grand pour moi et un-t-shirt que je reconnus comme appartenant à Alice.

- A qui son ces vêtements ? demandais-je

-Le t-shirt est à moi et le pantalon à Emmett, je suis désolée c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Je devais agir au plus vite avant que le poison ne coule dans tes veines.

- Non tu as bien fait, merci.

Me relevant, je sautais sur mes jambes à une vitesse qui me surprit alors que je sentais la main d'Alice ce posé sur ma taille.

-On va y aller en douceur d'accord ? me dit-elle avec un sourire tendre

-Oui je…je crois que c'est mieux…

-Suis-moi, me fit Alice en entrelaçant nos mains avant de m'entrainer à travers les couloirs.

Je découvrais la villa avec un regard neuf, des odeurs que je n'avais pas perçue auparavant flattèrent mes narines alors qu'au loin des voix me parvenaient. Je suivais Alice qui m'entrainant vers l'opposée de la chambre ou nous trouvions quelques minutes plus tôt.

Entrant dans une pièce, j'entendis Alice fermer la porte derrière nous.

POV Alice :

Une fois dans la penderie, je me mis en quête d'une tenue adéquate pour Bella, son regard ne me quittant pas des yeux. Lorsque je passais à proximité d'elle, je sentis sa main sur mon ventre, m'empêchant d'avancer.

- Bella ? l'appelais-je.

Comblant l'espace entre nous, elle se pencha vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres.

- Je croyais qu'on devait aller chasser ? lui rappelais-je.

- Ca peut attendre, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille alors que je me retrouvais le dos contre la porte de l'armoire.

- Bella, qu'est ce que … ?

- Tu sens tellement bon Allie, souffla-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Je sentis ces lèvres parcourir mon cou alors que je soupirais de bonheur.

- Tu m'as manquée, soufflais-je après ces baisers.

- Je compte bien me rattrapé, souffla-t-elle de façon provocante à mon oreille alors que ces mains parcouraient mes hanches.

- Bella, haletais-je alors qu'elle venait chercher mes lèvres.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi Allie, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler.

- Ce sont...ce sont tes nouvelles capacités de vampire…

- C'est donc ca que tu ressentais quand j'étais humaine ? Cette douceur chaleur au creux de tes reins ? Cette envie que j'ai de ton corps…C'est tellement intense.

Scellant nos deux corps, je sentis ses mains défaire lentement mon chemisier.

- Bella…

- Laisse-toi faire mon ange, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

- Mon ange ? répétais-je dans un sourire.

- Tu es mon ange, tu m'as sauvée la vie Allie, j'ai envie de te remercier à ma façon.

Venant me réclamer un autre baiser, il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant que j'y réponde, jouant avec sa langue encore et encore.

- Je crois que je vais vite m'habituer à ne plus devoir respirer, me souffla Bella.

-Bella…il faut qu'ont soient raisonnable… On ne peut pas…

-Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te laisser filer et je le ferais.

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, je lui donnais ma réponse.

-Jasper… soufflais-je.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Il est ici avec Edward. Tout le monde est la.

-Depuis quand ?

-Carlisle et Esmée sont arrivés des que je les aie appelé.

-Et pour …?

-Jasper est arrivée hier, Edward est arrivé peut de temps après.

Je me sentais coupable de parler d'eux maintenant mais connaissant les aptitudes particulière qu'ils possédaient, il me fallait stopper ce moments complices. Rompant le contact entre nous deux corps, je vis Bella s'éloigner.

-Bella…

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Jasper n'est pas venu pour me récupérée.

-Alors pourquoi est-il-la ? Pourquoi sont-ils-la ?

-Esmée leurs a raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Ils ont tenu à venir.

-Je vois…

-Bella, je te promets que tout est fini entre Jasper et moi. Je veux dire… bon sang ! pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que ce soit si compliqué ?

-Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué d'autre ? me demanda-t-elle froidement tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Nous avons discuté, Jasper et moi.

-Discuté, marmonna-t-elle.

-Discuté oui, nous avons parlé de nous et des décisions qu'il fallait prendre. Nous allons divorcer Bella, soufflais-je en venant l'enlacer. Je ne veux plus que toi dans ma vie princesse.

-Oui…

-Ohh je t'en prie Bella, regarde moi ! Je t'aime d'accord ? J'ai accepté de te mordre, je l'aie fais alors que tu savais que j'y étais opposées. Si ca ce n'est pas une preuve de ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

-Désolée je …j'ai du mal à chasser de ma tête les images que j'ai de toi avec lui…vous étiez tellement complice...je…

-Bella, soufflais-je en l'interrompant. Il n'y a plus que toi à présent. Je t'aime Bella et c'est pour toujours. Je te promets de chasser ces images de ta tête, de les chasser avec des images de nous.

Posant mes lèvres dans son cou, je souris en entendant son premier grondement de vampire.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ne le soit pas, ce son est parfait.

Se retournant vers moi, elle planta son regard dans le mien.

-Pardonne moi Allie, je t'aime mais…je… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter.

-Ne doute pas Bella, je t'aime d'accord ? Et c'est pour l'éternité.

-L'éternité, répéta-t-elle dans un sourire alors que je me rapprochais pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

-Je t'aime, soufflais-je après ce baiser. Ne l'oublie jamais princesse.

-Promis, me di-t-elle avec un sourire

Reprenant ma recherche, je tendais un haut noir à Bella ainsi qu'un jean assortis.

-Tu seras plus à l'aise pour chasser, lui dis-je.

-Je vais suivre tes conseils d'expertes.

Lui adressant un clin d'œil, je me retourne pour laisser le temps à Bella de se changer.

-Je suis prête, m'annonça-t-elle après 5 minutes.

-Alors on y va.

Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je l'entrainais à nouveaux à travers les couloirs et nous descendions au rez de chaussée ou nous attendais le reste de la famille.

POV Bella :

Toute la famille s'étais regroupée au salon pour m'accueillir, je senti l'anxiété me gagner alors que la main d'Alice ne lâchais pas la mienne. Esmée fut la première à venir vers moi.

-Bienvenue parmi nous ! fit Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur.

-Désolée, marmonnais-je en baissant les yeux.

-Bienvenue dans la famille petite sœur ! s'exclame Emmett en me soulevant du sol avant de me faire tournée dans les airs.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire alors que désormais je n'avais plus à avoir peur qu'Emmett me brise en mille morceaux en me serrant contre lui. Alors qu'il me reposait au sol, je me retrouvais face à Rosalie.

-Rose, la saluais-je timidement.

-Pardonne moi Bella, pardonne moi mon attitude de ces derniers temps. J'ai réalisé que vous comptiez beaucoup l'une pour l'autre et je m'excuse d'en avoir douté. Bienvenue, me dit-elle me tendant la main.

-Merci Rose, répondis-je en serrant sa main avec un sourire.

Pendant que je m'avançais dans la pièce, je sentais la présence d'Alice derrière moi alors que je me retrouvais face à Jasper. Je sentis sa main fine se poser ma taille alors qu'elle se glissait à mes cotés.

-Bella, me salua-t-il poliment.

-J'ai longtemps réfléchis à ce que je te dirais le jour ou je te reverrais…et maintenant que c'est le cas…je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

-Alice et moi avant parler pendant que tu étais... « ailleurs », nous avons éclaircis pas mal de point tout les deux. Je pense qu'elle a déjà du t'en toucher deux mots.

-Brièvement oui.

-Soit, je veux que tu saches que je ne serais pas un obstacle entre vous. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis pendant les mois qui se sont écoulés, j'ai pris du recul et je vois les choses différemment maintenant. J'espère que vous serez heureuse.

S'approchant de moi pour m'enlacer, je suis surprise de le voir serrer Alice contre lui de la même manière peu de temps âpres

-Jamais je n'oublierais notre histoire ma belle, murmure-t-il à son oreille.

-Tu feras toujours partie de moi Jazz', lui répond Alice.

Ils mirent un certain temps à ce séparé avant qu'Alice ne me rejoigne, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser une mèche derrière mon oreille.

-Ca va oui.

Elle m'adressa un sourire et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser furtivement.

-Ou est Edward ? demandais-je après ce baiser.

-Je suis la, me répondit une voix dans mon dos.

Me retournant, je l'aperçus enfin derrière moi. Ces trais avait changer, même s'ils étaient moins tiré que la dernière fois, la tristesse ce lisait encore en lui.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Bella, me dit-il avec un léger sourire. Alice a eu plus de courage que moi…

-Edward…

-Tout aurait été différent si je n'avais pas agi comme un parfait idiot…me dit-il en m'interrompant. J'espère que vous serez heureuse.

-Je regrette Edward, je m'en veux de te faire souffrir, lui dis-je. Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être tombée amoureuse de ta sœur.

-Je ne te reproche rien Bella, je constate juste que tout aurais pu être différent. Si je m'étais bien comporté envers toi, je serais à tes cotés en ce moment.

-Tu le seras toujours Edward, je ne peux pas ignorer notre passé. Seulement je n'envisage plus ma vie sans Alice à mes cotés.

-Et je le comprends, je sais qu'elle te rendra heureuse.

-Ne m'en veux pas s'il plaît, lui soufflais-je dans un murmure.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, me répond-t-il. Je n'en ai jamais été capable.

M'adressant un léger sourire, il passa à coté de nous et fila rejoindre le reste de la famille.

-Bella ? me fit Alice en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Allie ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux, lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Miss Swan, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Souriant à l'entente de ces mots, je me retournais pour venir lui réclamer un baiser.

-Je t'aime, me souffla-t-elle avec tendresse.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Allie, lui dit-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Et si on allait chasser ?

-Tu es sure que je suis prête ?

-Je suis sure que tu va vite apprendre, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Alors allons-y !

Cela faisait environ un quart d'heures que nous nous promenions dans la foret à la rechercher d'une proie. Je redécouvrais cet endroit de façon différente.

-Tu sens ? me fis Alice au bout d'un moment.

Une légère odeur vint alors frapper mes narines et assécher ma gorge.

-Je sens oui, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une biche il me semble, me répondit Alice en arrivant à ma hauteur. Tu te sens prête ?

-Qu'est ce que je suis supposée faire ?

-Suis ton instinct Bella, tu as ca en toi maintenant.

-Elle est seule, constatais-je après avoir tendue l'oreille. Vers le nord ? proposais-je peu sure de moi.

-C'est bien ca, me félicita Alice. Tu apprends vite, me dit-elle dans un sourire.

-J'ai un très bon professeur.

Cette remarque la fit sourire d'avantage.

-Lance-toi maintenant, m'encouragea-t-elle. Je ne serais pas loin.

-Bon puisqu'il le faut.

Me repérant à l'aide de mes nouvelles capacités de vampire, je filais vers le nord à la recherche de la biche qui avait flattée mes narines. Il me fallu peu de temps pour la trouvée, elle se trouvait au bord d'un étang entrain de s'abreuver. Je n'avais plus aucune idée de l'endroit ou se trouvais Alice et je décidais de laisser agir mon instinct. Contournant ma proie, tapie dans l'ombre, j'attendis le bon moment avant de bondir sur elle pour la vidée de son sang. Le gout du sang n'étais pas aussi mauvais que j'aurais pu le penser, je vidais ce pauvre animal de son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus une goutte.

-Bien jouée ! Me fit la voix d'Alice.

Me retournant je la cherchais du regard et la trouvais assise sur une branche dans un arbre non loin de la.

-Descend s'il te plaît, lui dis-je en la rejoignant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle bondit de l'arbre et atterrit face à moi sur ses pieds.

-Pas mal pour un début, me félicita-t-elle. Tu ne t'es presque pas tachée.

Analysant ma tenue, je repérais une tache rouge sur le haut de ma poitrine.

-Attend, me fit Alice en approchant sa main de mon visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je.

Je sentis son pouce effleurer mes lèvres dans un geste tendre.

-Tu avais un peu de sang sur les lèvres, je te l'aie enlevé.

-Merci.

-De rien, me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Alors ? Comment j'ai été ?

-Vraiment pas mal pour un début.

-Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

-Laisse-moi te récompenser, souffla-t-elle en prenant mes bras qu'elle croisa dans son cou avant de m'embrasser avec tendresse.

Nos langues se cherchèrent un moment avant de s'accorder parfaitement dans un ballet sensuel. Sentant ces mains sur mes hanches, je la dirigeais lentement vers l'arbre dont elle avait sauté. L'appuyant légèrement contre le tronc, je délaissais ces lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-Moi aussi m'avoua-t-elle. J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi.

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? On en meurt d'envie toute les deux.

-On ne peut pas rentrer Bella, me rappela-t-elle. Bon sang si seulement on pouvait être seule toute les deux !

Délaissant son cou, je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

-J'ai une idée, lui dis-je.

-Ah oui ? Je t'écoute.

-Et si on allait chez moi ?

-Chez Charlie ? Tu es sure ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Charlie pourrait être chez toi non ? Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on nous dérange.

-Ah non ? demandais-je de façon provocante.

-Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

-On y va ! ordonnais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne tout en l'entrainant avec moi alors qu'elle riait doucement.

-A quelle heure rentre Charlie ?

-18heures, pourquoi ?

-Ca nous laisse quatre bonnes heures rien que pour nous.

-Alors on va se dépêcher de filer pour ne pas perdre trop temps. Et s'il faut, on se dépêchera un peu sur la fin.

-Ah oui ?

-Moi aussi j'ai plein de chose en tête, lui dis-je alors que je me mettais à courir.

Alice sur mes talons, nous courrions toute les deux à travers la foret afin de regagner le plus rapidement la maison de Charlie. Une fois arrivée alors qu'Alice m'avais battue de peu, j'ouvris la porte et entrais suivie d'Alice alors que je me figeais dans l'allée.

Je sentis la main d'Alice caresser tendrement la mienne.

-Charlie ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'hochais la tete de façon positive, son odeur étais présente partout dans la maison et m'avais frappée de plein fouet.

-Respire lentement, me souffla Alice à l'oreille alors qu'elle m'enlacais tendrement. Ca va passer, c'est juste le temps que tu t'habitue

-Oui, répondis-je.

-Bella, souffla-t-elle dans mon cou. Si tu n'avais plus du tout envie qu'on monte, je comprendrais.

-Non ! protestais-je. Même pas en rêve ! Laisse-moi juste un moment.

Je sentis son sourire dans mon cou alors qu'elle me gardait dans ces bras.

-Bella, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Allie, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. J'ai envie de toi maintenant.

Je sentis sa langue glisser lentement au creux de mon cou alors que je laissais échapper un grondement auquel je n'étais pas encore habituée.

-Viens, soufflais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne avant de l'entrainer à l'étage vers ma chambre.

Lorsque nous entrions dans la pièce, il fallut peu de temps à Alice pour venir me réclamer un baiser alors qu'elle m'entrainait vers mon lit.

-J'ai envie de redécouvrir ton corps avec mes nouvelles capacités de vampire, soufflais-je alors que je déchirais son haut malgré moi.

-Petite impatiente, murmura-t-elle en riant.

-Désolée…je…je n'arrive pas à me contrôlée. J'ai envie de toi la maintenant.

Venant l'embrasser avec fougue, je déchirais le reste de ces vêtements alors que je l'entrainais à terre, manquant le lit de peu.

-Je t'aime, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille en venant l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime moi aussi, me répondit-elle en détachant lentement mon propre chemisier.

-Dire que maintenant, je vais pouvoir restée avec toi pour toujours.

-Tu n'as pas peur de te lassée ? me demanda-t-elle en venant m'embrasser dans le cou.

-Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de toi Allie, je t'aime, si tu savais.

-J'attends que tu me le prouves, me dit-elle dans un sourire provocateur.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, lui répondis je en venant l'embrassée.

-Je prends le risque, me souffla-t-elle en se redressant pour venir cherchée mes lèvres.

-J'ai envie de toi, soufflais-je contre sa bouche.

-Moi aussi j'en ai envie, me dit-elle en faisant glisser sa langue contre mes lèvres.

-Mhhh Allie…

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard :s**

**Avec les fetes et tout le reste, mes exam' en plus... j'ai pas pu poster tout de suite.**

**Enfin voici la suite tant attendue ^^**

**lol ^^ Ce chapitre est pas super mais bon...j'aurais essayer hein...**

**Le chapitre est un peu court je sais...sorry. Lachez vos review svp **

**Je profite de l'occassion pour vous souhaiter à tous/toutes une bonne année 2010**


	35. Chapter 35

**POV Alice :**

Bien plus tard, alors que nous étions toujours allongé à terre, je m'étais allongée sur le coté gauche pour observée Bella.

-Tout va bien princesse ? lui demandais-je.

-Je vais bien oui…c'est juste que…je ne suis pas encore habituée. Waouh, c'étais tellement bon ! Et dire que je pourrais recommencer dans l'instant.

-C'est l'avantage d'être un vampire, dis-je en souriant. On se remet très vite de nos efforts.

-J'aime faire ce genre d'effort avec toi, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi, répondit-je en venant l'embrasser.

-Je vais vite m'y habituer je crois, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis Bella, je pourrais te faire tenir parole.

-Tout ce que tu veux, me répondit-elle en venant m'embrasser à son tour.

Usant de sa nouvelle force, elle en profita pour inverser nos positions et se retrouver à califourchon sur moi.

-J'aime te dominer, me dit-elle avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres. J'aime quand tes mains caressent mes hanches et que tu te relèves pour m'embrasser.

-Ah oui ? Je l'ignorais.

-Maintenant tu le sais.

-Très juste, répondit-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches tout en me redressant.

Elle gémit lentement lorsque que nos deux corps se touchèrent enfin et que sa poitrine touchait la mienne. Je fis remonter mes mains dans le creux de son dos et vint chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de tendresse.

-Mhhh, souffla-t-elle après ce baiser.

-Ca te plaît ? lui demandais-je avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

-J'adore, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Sentir tes mains aux creux de mes reins et te savoir nue contre moi, ca me rend toute chose.

-C'est ce que je constate oui, répondit-je. Tout ton corps réclame mes lèvres.

J'en profitais pour l'embrasser dans le cou la faisant soupirer d'envie.

-Allie…

-Dit moi que tu as autant envie que moi.

-Plus encore, me répondit-elle.

-Dit le moi, j'aime entendre ces mots à mon oreille.

-J'ai envie de toi mon ange, tu me rends dingue. J'ai envie que me fasse l'amour sans plus attendre.

-Tu es prête à passer la journée ici dans ce cas ? Parce que ma soif de ton corps n'est pas prête de s'étanchée.

-Tu es sure que c'est raisonnable ?

-Ne joue pas à ca avec moi Isabella, protestais-je. Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre dans cet état et de me repoussée.

-Je ne te repousse pas mon ange, je n'en suis pas capable. Je me demandais juste si c'était raisonnable vis-à-vis de Charlie ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, s'il le faut nous nous dépêcherons sur la fin.

-Tu en meurs d'envie pas vraie ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-C'est vraie oui, je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour la tout de suite.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je la saisis par la hanche et la soulevait pour l'allongée délicatement sous moi.

-Tu n'aurais pas du jouer avec moi Bella, soufflais-je à son oreille. Je vais te faire l'amour encore et encore.

Elle ronronna de bonheur à mon oreille.

-Je resterais des heures avec toi Allie, me dit-elle. Moi aussi je meurs d'envie que nous fassions l'amour des heures durant.

-Même si nous faisons trembler les murs de la maison ? demandais-je en riant.

-Je me fiche de la maison, me dit-elle. Je te veux maintenant, je veux te sentir en moi.

Je fis courir ma main droite jusqu'à sa aine avant de venir l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Bella, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres avant de faire glisser mes doigts en elle.

-Allie ! Gémit-elle en arquant le dos de plaisir. Je t'aime !

.

Bien plus tard, alors que je me trouvais seule dans la chambre de Bella, j'attendais patiemment qu'elle revienne de la salle de bain. Elle avait du aller se changée après que j'aie détruit le haut qu'elle portait. Me retrouvant seule dans son antre, je m'arrêtais devant sa commode ou se trouvait les photos de ses amis. Sur le centre trônais aussi une photo de son ami Jacob qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis un moment déjà. Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, je sentis ses bras fins entourer ma taille.

-Je t'aie manquée ? souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

-J'ai même failli venir te chercher, répondis-je en souriant.

-Tu aurais pu tu sais ? me dit-elle en souriant dans mon cou ou elle posa ses lèvres.

-A vrai dire, j'étais occupée à regarder tes photos.

-Tu as trouvé quelques chose d'intéressant ?

-Une photo de tes amis d'école, de ton amis Jacob, une photo de notre famille mais pas une seule photo de moi, ni de nous.

-Moui, je sais…je suis une mauvaise petite amie. Je n'aie même pas une photo de toi.

-Il va falloir y remédier très vite.

-Et que tu penses-tu de tout de suite ? me proposa-t-elle.

-Explique ? dis-je en me retournant.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, elle fila par la porte de sa chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tadaamm, fit-elle joyeuse en me montrant un appareil photo.

-Tu as un appareil ? Constatais-je.

-Hé oui, c'est un cadeau de Charlie pour mon anniversaire.

-Ca me fait penser que je ne t'aie rien offert…

-Non c'est vrai, tu as juste organisé une fête avec toute ta famille.

-Une fête qui nous a séparée l'une de l'autre…lui rappelais-je.

-Pour mieux nous rapprochées par après, me dit-elle dans un sourire. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident, nous ne serions peut-être pas ensemble à l'heure qu'il est.

-Non c'est vrai, tu as raison…

-Et puis, tu m'as fait un très beau cadeau il y a quelques jours. Celui de nous lier pour la vie et pour ca, je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

-Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te perdre. Avouais-je en baisant la tête.

-Tu as fait le bon choix Allie, me dit-elle en soulevant mon menton pour planter son regard dans le mien.

-Je commence à m'en convaincre, répondit-je en souriant légèrement.

-Approche.

Franchissant l'espace entre nous, Bella posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une infinie tendresse.

-J'ai une idée, me dit-elle. Viens.

Fronçant les sourcils, je consentis à la suivre à travers la pièce.

-Assied toi, me dit-elle en m'indiquant le lit.

-Bella, il faut que je te dise quelques choses…

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne suis pas une grande amatrice de ce genre de vidéo…

Elle rit doucement à ma remarque alors que je m'asseyais sur le lit.

-Je ne vais pas nous filmer entrain de faire l'amour Allie, aucune vidéo ne serais assez longue pour ca, me dit-elle en m'adressant en clin d'œil. J'avais autre chose en tête.

-Je serais curieuse de voir ca, répondis-je en souriant.

Venant s'installer sur mes genoux alors que j'enlaçais tendrement sa taille, je la vis étendre son bras pour éloigner l'appareil. Je comprenais enfin.

-Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander deux fois.

Posant mes mains sur sa taille, je rapprochais mon visage du sien et fit glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Tandis que nous nous embrassions, j'entendis le flash de l'appareil crépité mais je ne rompis pas ce baiser pour autant.

Elle gémit lentement dans mon bouche alors que le flash crépitait une seconde fois.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par délaisser ses lèvres et dégageaient ses longue boucles brunes pour poser mes lèvres dans son cou. Elle soupira d'envie à mon oreille et fit crépiter une dernière fois l'appareil photo.

-Allie ? m'appela-t-elle.

-Hum ?

-Charlie ne va pas tarder, me rappela-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui a voulu jouer, tu savais que je risquais de ne plus te lâcher.

-Je sais oui, j'ai tendance à oublier que je n'arrive pas à te refuser mes lèvres.

-Ca ne me dérange pas moi, lui dis-je en souriant dans son cou.

-Allie, s'il te plaît. Stop.

J'embrassais une dernière fois sa gorge avant de rompre notre proximité.

-Tu me montres les photos que tu as faites ? lui demandais-je.

-Tout de suite oui.

Quittant mes genoux, elle traversa la pièce pour brancher son appareil photos à son ordinateur portable. Elle s'asseya sur la chaise alors que je venais la rejoindre.

Les trois photos qu'elle avait faites s'affichèrent à l'écran.

-Elles sont parfaites, déclarais-je après les avoir étudié. Tu peux me les imprimée toute les trois, s'il te plaît ?

-Toute les trois ?

-Hé bien oui, pourquoi ? J'aime particulièrement la deuxième, elle ira dans mon portefeuille.

-Et que vas-tu faire des autres ?

-Les mettre dans ma chambre, répondis-je. Elles trouveront leurs places sur mon bureau.

-Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais ?

-Je sais oui mais j'en aie envie.

-Alors j'imprime ca tout de suite.

-Merci princesse.

Je posais un baiser sur son front et me postait près de l'imprimante pour récupérer les précieuse photos de nous.

-Tu n'en prends pas une pour toi ? demandais-je.

-Si bien sure mais je n'arrive pas à me décider, elles sont parfaite toute les trois.

-Alors imprime les toute les trois, lui dit-je en souriant alors que je récupérais ma seconde photos. Ou alors, on peut en faire une plus sage afin de ne pas choquer ton père.

-Il est au courant tu sais ? Je lui aie dit lorsque nous sommes parties à Port Angeles.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il en pense ? Comment voit-il le faite que tu sortes avec une femme ?

-Pas une juste une femme, toi, c'est différent. Mon père te fait confiance. Je lui aie dit que je t'aimais et que tu me rendais heureuse, ca lui a suffit.

-Donc s'il me prend l'envie de t'embrassée lorsqu'il est la ?

-Tu as le droit oui, me dit-elle en souriant. Je vais m'imprimer la troisième moi, déclara-t-elle. Celle ou tu m'embrasse dans le cou, je l'adore.

-Ah oui ? Ou vas-tu la mettre ?

-Sur ma table de nuit, de façon à ce que quand je passe la nuit loin de toi, ce soit la première chose que je vois.

Récupérant la dernière photo à l'imprimante, je posais mes clichés sur le bureau et retournait près d'elle.

-Bella ?

-Hum hum ? me dit-elle occupée à lancer l'impression de sa photo.

-J'aimerais te demander quelques choses…

-Je t'écoute.

-Ca fais longtemps que j'y pense et maintenant je suis sure que c'est une bonne idée.

-Tu m'intrigues la, me dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur moi.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais t'installer avec moi Bella ?

.

**POV Bella.**

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que…tu es sérieuse ?

-Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse Bella, me dit-elle sans me lâcher des yeux.

Je veux avoir un endroit rien qu'à nous, un endroit ou nous pourrions être seule et ne pas avoir à nous soucier du bruit que causeraient nos gémissement.

-Et que fais-tu de ta famille ? Ils ne vont pas te manquer ?

-C'est toi ma famille maintenant Bella. Je veux vivre avec toi, je veux me coucher chaque soir en te gardant dans mes bras, je veux te faire l'amour dans notre lit, je veux que le soleil se lève et fasse brillé ta peau au réveil et pouvoir te dire à quel points tu es magnifique. Je veux un endroit à nous.

-Mais je… et Charlie ? Je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ca du jour au lendemain…

-Je ne te demande pas d'aller vivre en Alaska, me dit-elle en souriant. Je voudrais juste que nous soyons ensemble tous les jours.

-Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

-Si tu as raison… je suppose que c'est un non alors ?

Me relevant de ma chaise, je m'approchais d'Alice et saisit son menton entre mes doigts.

-Ton père arrive, m'annonça-t-elle.

-Mais je…je ne l'ai pas entendu…

-Tu n'étais pas assez concentrée, me dit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire…je…je ne sais même pas si je saurais me contenir !

-Du calme, je serais avec toi. Si tu as peur de faiblir, serre ma main et je t'éloignerais de lui.

-Bella ma chérie, tu es la ? fit la voix de Charlie depuis le rez de chaussée.

-Je descends, lançais-je malgré moi. Et mes yeux, comment fait-on pour mes yeux ?

-Tiens, prend ca, me dit Alice en récupérant son sac d'où elle sortit une paire de lunette de soleil. Tu lui diras que tu as mal à la tête.

-Ca va marcher tu crois ?

-En principe oui, si tu lui mens assez bien.

-Je vais essayer. Tu viens avec moi ? demandais-je en mettant les lunettes.

-Bien sure oui.

-Je voudrais qu'on termine notre conversation après s'il te plaît.

-Ton père t'attend…

Inspirant profondément, je quittais ma chambre suivie d'Alice et me rendit au salon ou se trouvais mon père. Je fus immédiatement frappée par l'odeur de son sang.

-Bonsoir ma chérie, me lança-t-il sur un ton enjouer.

-Bonsoir Papa, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Très bien oui, bonsoir Alice.

-Chef Swan, fit Alice.

-Vous êtes la depuis longtemps toute les deux ?

-Un moment oui, répondit-je.

-Bella, pourquoi porte-tu ces lunettes de soleil ?

-J'ai mal à la tête depuis quelques heures. J'étais dans ma chambre pour me reposée, Alice est restée pour s'occupée de moi.

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-Papa, il faut que je te parle…

-Bien sure ma chérie, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Je sentis la main d'Alice se glisser dans la mienne alors que l'odeur du sang asséchait ma gorge.

-Bloque ta respiration, murmura Alice pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

-Je voudrais te parler d'Alice et de moi.

Je sentis le regard interrogateur d'Alice ce poser sur moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ca fait un petit temps que je fréquente Alice comme tu le sais et…je...nous voudrions vivre ensemble.

-Toute les deux ?

-J'aime Alice papa, je veux vivre avec elle.

-Bien …je…laisse moi y réfléchir d'accord ?

-Bien sure oui. Prend le temps qu'il te faudra…je vais remonter dans ma chambre si ca ne te dérange pas.

-Non bien sure, allez y. Repose toi bien ma chérie.

Je fus surprise de le voir traverser la pièce et venir m'enlacée.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Je sentis ma lèvre supérieure se retrousser sur mes canines. Je dus faire preuve de concentration pour chasser les effluves qui me parvenaient en cet instant.

-Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne soirée Chef Swan, fit Alice en prenant mon bras pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Lorsque Charlie me lâcha enfin, je lui adressais un petit sourire avant de quitter le salon suivie par Alice.

-Bon sang ! m'exclamais-je en rentrant dans ma chambre. J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! Tu as vu ca ? J'ai réussi à résister.

Je vis Alice me sourire avec tendresse.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'en veux pour … ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'Alice se postait devant moi et posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis à cet échange, soupirant contre ses lèvres.

-C'est en quel honneur ? demandais-je après ce baiser.

-Pour te félicitée déjà et surtout pour m'avoir fait cette surprise.

-Je n'avais rien prévu tu sais. C'est juste que…ca coulais de source lorsque tu me l'as proposé tout à l'heure. Je meurs d'envie d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à nous.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté tout de suite ?

-Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps mon ange. Tu avais l'air tellement dévastée lorsque nous sommes descendue, je me suis dit que l'annoncer devant mon père te prouverais que je suis d'accord.

-Alors tu es d'accord ? Tu veux qu'ont vivent ensemble ?

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir Allie. Tu devrais t'en douter, non ? C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Je vis un magnifique sourire ce dessiner sur ses lèvres, sourire que je lui rendis.

-Je t'aime Bella, si ton père n'étais pas la…je t'entrainerais dans ton lit pour te le prouver toute la nuit.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange, soufflais-je en passant mes bras dans son cou. Je te promets qu'on se rattrapera des qu'il sera partis demain matin.

-Que penses-tu de passer la nuit dans mes bras en échange ? me proposa-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Avec plaisir oui, tes bras autour de ma taille, ma tête enfouie au creux de ton cou. J'en aie très envie.

-Viens avec moi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce en m'entrainant vers mon lit.

Nous nous glissions toutes les deux sous les draps, lui tournant le dos, elle en profita pour m'enlacer tendrement.

* * *

**Chapitre pas tres interessant, on sent que la suite est proche :(**

**Bientot le dernier chapitre et puis l'épiloue **

**sniffff**

**lachez vos review please :)**

**Kiss à tous **


	36. Chapter 36

**Lemon/slash dans ce chapitre**

* * *

- Comme ca tu es bien ? me demanda Alice.

- Je suis toujours bien dans tes bras, répondis-je en me callant plus près d'elle.

- Dire que bientôt, nous vivrons toute les deux dans notre endroit à me rend heureuse même si j'ai eu peur que tu refuses…m'avoua-t-elle.

- Comment j'aurais pu refuser de vivre avec toi Allie ? Tu sais que je me sens désespérément seule quand tu n'es pas la ou quand tu es partie chassée.

- Maintenant nous chasserons ensemble, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Tu va devoir passer tout ton temps libre avec moi, lui dis-je.

- Oh oui, c'est un vrai supplice pour moi, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu ne serais pas entrain de te moquer de moi la ?

- Un peu j'avoue.

Me retournant pour lui faire face, je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

- Mmhh tu mériterais que je te punisse pour ca.

- Ah oui ? fit-elle avec un regard plein de sous-entendu. Et si tu me montrais ca ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir si mon père n'était pas à la maison.

- Que tu es cruelle, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Je n'ai même pas droit à un baiser ?

- Si ca se limite à ca, alors si.

- J'essayerai de m'y tenir, souffla-t-elle avant de posséder mes lèvres avec une douceur infinie.

Jouant avec ma langue un long moment, je fini par rompre moi-même le baiser.

- Allie, protestais-je.

- Excuse moi …je…

- Je sais Alice, moi aussi j'en meurs d'envie…

- Alors pourquoi me repoussée ? me demanda-t-elle perdue

- Parce que mon père est au salon et que je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous entendent faire l'amour…surtout quand j'ai un mal fou à me contrôler…

- D'accord, finit-elle par capituler. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, me dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh mais je ne demande qu'à voir, lui répondit-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil plein de sous entendu.

- Bon sang ce que c'est dur, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres. J'ai tellement envie de toi princesse…

- Je sais, murmurais-je d'une voix douce. Je te promets qu'on se rattrapera des son départ.

- Si c'est une promesse, me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu sais que je n'aie jamais été capable de te dire non, répondit-je en me callant dans ses bras.

- On dirait pourtant que c'est le cas maintenant, me fit Alice en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

- Tu sais que si mon père n'était pas la, je serais déjà à moitié nue sous tes mains expertes.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Bella ?

- Allie ?

- Tu veux bien te tournée vers moi ? J'ai envie de passer la nuit à te contemplée.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Me retournant pour lui faire face, elle vint m'embrassée pour me remerciée avant de planter son regards dans le mien.

Nous passions cette nuit la dans le silence, perdue dans le regard l'une de l'autre.

La situation aurait pu être pesante mais Alice et moi n'avions plus besoin de mots pour nous parlée. Au petit matin, j'entendis Charlie descendre et me redressait dans le lit.

- Ou tu va ? me fit Alice.

- Je descends préparer le petit déjeuner de Charlie, reste la, je ne serais pas longue.

- Chaque minutes sans toi me parait une éternité pourtant, protesta-t-elle.

- Je ferais vite dans ce cas, lui dis-je en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres fines et douces.

- N'oublie pas tes lunettes, me rappela Alice alors que j'enfilais un pantalon.

- Merci, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Mmhhh sans moi tu serais encore humaine et tu serais surement dans les bras d'une jolie brune à l'heure qu'il est.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et revint m'asseoir sur le lit.

- Sans toi, je ne serais pas grand-chose Alice. Sans toi j'aurais sombrée dans la dépression et me serais laissée allée petit à petit. Et en ce qui concerna la jolie brune dont tu parles, elle est en ce moment allongée dans mon lit et ne porte pas grand-chose sur le dos. D'ailleurs rien qu'en y repensant, mon esprit pervers imagine déjà tout ce que je meurs d'envie de lui faire.

- Ah oui ? fit Alice avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Et si tu me montrais ce que tu lui ferais ?

Se redressant pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je l'embrassais longuement entremêlant nos langues avec passion.

- Mmhh c'est un bon début, souffla-t-elle après ce baiser.

- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu, répondit-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Alors files préparer le petit déjeuner de ton père immédiatement avant que je ne te plaque dans ce lit pour te faire gémir encore et encore.

- Tout compte fais, Charlie est assez grand pour se faire lui-même son petit déjeuner non ?

- Tu ferais mieux de descendre avant qu'il ne s'interroge.

- Bien comme tu veux mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Je te ferais tenir parole Bella, me dit-elle alors que je me levai pour quitter la chambre

Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une fois Charlie partis pour son travail, je fus surprise de trouvée ma chambre vide.

- Allie ? l'appelais-je.

Ressortant dans le couloir, je flairais son odeur à travers les couloirs et entendit l'eau coulée. Un léger sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je filais la rejoindre, entrant dans la pièce, je la trouvais sous la douche.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je me déshabille rapidement et fasse glisser la porte de la douche la rejoignant sous les jets d'eau chaude.

- Mon ange, soufflais-je en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

- Bella, soupira-t-elle de bonheur. Je me demandais si tu arriverais à me trouvée.

- J'ai suivie ton odeur, répondit-je. Tu sens tellement bon Allie, je repérais ton odeur entre milles.

- Ah oui ? me demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour passer ses bras dans ma nuque.

Souriant en croisant son propre sourire, je me rapprochais pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Charlie est parti à son travail ?

- Il est partit oui et il rentrera très tard, soufflais-je en insistant sur le très

Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux à la fin de ma phrase.

- Carlisle et Esmée ne savent même pas que nous sommes ici, ils vont s'inquiéter.

- Ont les appelleras après notre douche, la tout de suite j'ai envie de ne penser qu'à nous.

Posant mes lèvres dans son cou, je la reculais doucement contre le carrelage de la douche.

- Bella, gronda-t-elle de plaisir.

- J'ai envie de toi Allie, j'ai eu un mal fous à me contrôlée cette nuit. Je mourrais d'envie de sentir tes mains sur mon corps. Si seulement Charlie n'avais pas été la…

- Vivement que nous vivions rien que toute les deux dans ce cas, me dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- En attendant, je compte bien me rattraper pour cette nuit.

- Mhhh c'est vrai que tu m'as promis un moment inoubliable, me rappela-t-elle.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié tu sais ? J'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour ici sous la douche. Si tu savais à quel point tu es désirable en cet instant. L'eau qui glisse sur ton corps, tes cheveux trempé et ce regard noir qui me rend folle…

Me faisant taire d'un baiser, elle inversa nos positions pour me plaquer à mon tour contre la paroi de la douche.

- Bella, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

- Allie, soufflais en réponse en passant mes bras dans sa nuque.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de moi Isabella ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-je en souriant. Tu crois vraiment que je serais venue te rejoindre si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Va savoir, j'ai envie de te l'entendre dire.

Un sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres, Alice avait toujours adorée jouer avec moi.

- J'en meurs d'envie Allie, j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour la tout de suite.

Un grondement de bonheur s'échappa de sa poitrine alors que sa main droite glissait le long de ma cuisse avant de me soulever d'un geste me faisant enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle me maintint contre le carrelage de la douche.

- J'ai toujours eu envie de te faire l'amour sous la douche, me souffla-t-elle. J'ai envie de te prendre comme ca, dans cette position.

- Tu es sure de toi mon ange ? Je ne voudrais pas que ce soit inconfortable pour toi

- Tu es légère comme une plume princesse, laisse-moi te le prouver.

Je sentis sa main s'aventurer entre nos deux corps, plantant son regard dans le mien, elle fit glisser ses doigts en moi me faisant soupirer d'envie.

- Allie, haletais-je en rejetant ma tête en arrière.

Apres plusieurs mouvement de vas et viens, elle me reposa à terre en profitant pour venir m'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

- Moi aussi Allie, moi aussi.

- J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose, est ce que tu me fais confiance ?

- Tu sais que oui Allie, alors cesse de me poser la question.

Posant ses mains sur mes hanches, elle m'attira plus près d'elle avant de me retourner contre elle. Je soupirais de plaisir à l'idée que venais d'émettre Alice en me prenant dans ce sens. M'appuyant doucement contre la douche, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure avant que ma poitrine n'entre en contact avec la froideur de la paroi.

- Tu es tellement belle princesse, me souffla Alice en venant m'embrasser dans le cou.

- Allie s'il te plaît, viens. Prend moi tout de suite.

Faisant glisser sa main sur mes fesses dans un geste sensuel, je grondais d'envie en sentant sa main glisser le long de mon ventre s'insinuant lentement entre mes jambes.

- Allie, soupirais-je lentement en sentant sa main effleurée mon intimité.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

- Pitié Allie, fait-le. Fait moi jouir sous tes doigts.

Mordant sensuellement ma clavicule, je gémis lentement son nom en sentant ses doigts fins glisser en moi.

- Mhhh Allie, tu es…tu es tellement douée. Tu es une maitresse parfaite, soupirais-je sous ses caresses.

- Je réponds aux besoins de ton corps, à l'envie que j'aie de toi.

Je soupirais encore plus lorsque son autre main vint se glisser sur ma poitrine.

- Ohhh bon sang Allie, c'est tellement bon.

- Viens pour moi Bella, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque de plaisir.

- Non je…pas déjà…c'est trop bon…

- Viens pour moi maintenant, je te promets que nous recommencerons encore et encore.

Dans geste beaucoup plus sensuel que les autres de sa part, le plaisir parcourut mon corps et je gémis lentement son prénom.

- Bon sang, soufflais-je en faisant glisser ma langue sur mes lèvres sèches. C'était…

- Délicieusement bon ? proposa Alice un sourire aux lèvres.

- Voila oui, exactement, répondit-je en me retournant pour venir l'embrassée.

- J'avais envie de te faire du bien.

- Tu me fais toujours du bien Allie, c'est toujours terriblement délicieux.

- J'en déduis donc que tu es une femme comblée, me dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Comblée et plus encore. Jamais je n'aie eu autant de plaisir.

- Mhhh j'aurais du te mordre bien plus tôt alors.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis mon ange lui dit-je en souriant. Disons que c'est bien plus intense depuis que je suis vampire.

- Tant mieux alors, parce que je te promets que ce n'est pas la dernière fois.

- Je te ferais tenir parole Allie, soufflais-je en venant l'embrassée

**POV Alice :**

Quelques heures plus tard, ayant enfin fini par délaisser la douche, nous roulions toute les deux vers la Villa. J'avais pris le volant du pick-up de Bella alors que celle-ci était blottie contre moi.

- Il est temps que tu changes de voiture, annonçais-je en brisant le silence.

- Ha bon ? Et pourquoi ca ?

- Ce tacot n'est pas très sure, tu pourrais avoir un accident.

- Hey ! Ne dit pas de mal de ma voiture !

Je ris doucement devant la moue boudeuse qu'elle affichait alors qu'elle vint poser un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi nous avons du quittée la douche ? me demanda-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Parce que j'ai appelé Esmé en lui disant que nous étions chez toi et qu'on devait leurs annoncée une très bonne nouvelle.

- Moui, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une très bonne raison, me répondit Bella.

- Tu es insatiable ma parole, lui dit-je avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey ! protesta-t-elle, c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ca ! Tu me rends dingue à chaque fois que tu poses tes mains sur moi !

- A chaque fois ? répétais-je.

- Disons que tu sais ou me toucher pour réveiller l'envie que j'ai de toi.

- Ah oui ? Comme ca par exemple ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, je posais ma main droite sur le bord de sa cuisse la remontant lentement.

- Tu devrais te concentrer sur la route, me souffla-t-elle. N'oublie pas que tu conduis un tacot.

- Et toi, n'oublie pas que je suis un vampire aux capacités de réaction très développée, princesse.

- Allie ? M'appela-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Bella ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire une promesse ?

- Laquelle ?

- Quand nous aurons trouvé notre nid ou nous vivront toi et moi, promet moi que nous feront l'amour dans chaque pièces.

- Mmhh ca tombe bien j'ai repérer une petit villa avec une dizaine de pièces, je suis sure qu'elle te plaira.

- Une villa ? Ca fait un peu grand pour deux non ?

- Je veux le meilleur pour nous princesse.

- Je pensais plutôt à quelques choses de plus petit pour commencer, me dit-elle. Un appartement de 4 ou 5 pièces pour commencer ?

- 4 ou 5 pièces ? Et mon dressing alors ?!

Je l'entendis rire à ma remarque.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demandais-je d'un ton boudeur.

- Rien, je t'aime c'est tout.

- Moui…

- Tu es adorable quand tu boudes, me dit-elle en se blottissant plus près de moi.

- Je suis toujours adorable !

- La tu marques un point, fit-elle dans un sourire.

- Nous arrivons, annonçais-je en tournant vers le sentier qui menait à la villa.

- J'ai beau être un vampire, je suis toujours aussi nerveuse. Me dit-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de raison de l'être Bella, nous sommes de grandes filles, si nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble, rien ne nous en empêchera.

- Je l'espère oui…

- Tout le monde à l'air d'être la, dit-je en me garant.

- Ils ont du rentrer hier soir.

- Possible, on était plutôt occupée hier. Lui dis-je en riant.

Nous sortions de la voiture de Bella que je contournais afin de la rejoindre.

- Mon dieu, il faut vraiment que je t'achète une nouvelle voiture…

- Hey !

- Désolée princesse mais regarde ta voiture à coté de la mienne…elle fait triste à voir

- Elle a juste besoin d'un coup de peinture !

- Pas juste d'un si tu veux mon avis.

Croissant son regard, elle me fit un grimace qui me fit éclater de rire.

- Tu es adorables, soufflais-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues pour l'embrassée.

- Laisse ma voiture comme elle est, je l'aime comme ca.

- Bien madame. Tu es prête à y aller ?

- Un baiser pour m'encouragée ?

- Un seul ? dit-je en souriant.

- C'est un bon début oui.

L'appuyant dos à sa voiture, je me penchais pour l'embrassée longuement.

- Mmhhh, murmura-t-elle les yeux clos. Je t'aime Allie.

- Et je t'aime encore plus.

- Impossible, souffla-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Nous nous embrassions un long moment, nos langues se caressant avec une douceur infinie.

- On y va ? proposais-je après un long moment.

- Puisqu'il le faut.

- Allais viens.

Entrelaçant nos doigts je l'entrainais vers l'intérieur de la villa.

- Tiens voila notre couple en cavale, fit la voix caverneuse d'Emmett derrière nous.

- Emmett, le saluais-je.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, je décollais du sol alors qu'il me serrait contre lui.

- Ou l'as bien eue cette rouquine pas vrai ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Doucement Emmett, tu va me briser en deux !

Il pouffa bruyamment et me reposa au sol avant de serrer Bella contre son torse.

- Du calme avec la femme que j'aime s'il te plaît, lui dis-je.

- C'est bon c'est bon, elle est solide maintenant. Je ne lui ferais rien.

- Je préfère restée vigilante.

Bella m'adressa un sourire et glissa à nouveau sa main dans la mienne.

- Ou sont les autres ?

- Rose est au garage, elle fait une révision de mon 4x4. Esmé est en cuisine avec Carlisle et Edward est dans sa chambre.

- Ou est Jasper ? demandais-je malgré moi alors que Bella grondais de jalousie.

- Je suis ici, annonça la voix de mon ancien amant.

Je sentis la main de Bella se raffermir sur la mienne.

- Du calme Bella, fit-il en levant les mains. Alice est tienne, je l'ai bien compris.

- Désolée, marmonna Bella à voix base.

- Emmett, est ce que tu peux aller chercher Rosalie et nous rejoindre dans la cuisine. Jasper, tu veux bien aller chercher Edward s'il te plaît ?

- Un souci ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Non, Bella et moi voulons juste parler à tout le monde.

- Dans ce cas.

- Tu viens Bella ? lui demandais-je avec un sourire rassurant.

- Je te suis.

- Tout va bien se passe, soufflais-je en posant mes lèvres sur son front.

Nous nous dirigions ensemble vers la cuisine, je caressais la main de Bella de mon pouce pour la rassurée.

- Alice ! s'exclama Esmé en nous voyant entrée.

Elle traversa la pièce pour venir m'enlacer.

- Nous étions si inquiets !

- Nous sommes vraiment désolées, nous avions besoin d'être seule…

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé ?

- Elles devaient avoir d'autre chose en tête, fit Emmett en nous rejoignant.

- Emmett, veux-tu bien cesser de taquiner ta sœur de la sorte ?

- Laisse maman, ca ne fait rien. Emmett, ou est Rose ?

- Elle arrive, elle va se débarbouillée un peu.

- Bella, comment te sent-tu ? fis Esmé.

- Bien merci. Je me contrôle pour le moment, Alice m'aide beaucoup.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en entendant ces mots.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit Rosalie en entrant dans la pièce.

- Rien de grave, nous voulons juste vous parlez.

- D'accord.

Traversant la pièce, Rosalie vint me serrée contre elle et fit la bise à Bella alors que Jasper revenais accompagné d'Edward.

- Bien, tout le monde est la, fit Carlisle. Nous vous écoutons.

- Bien…voila…Bella et moi avons pris une décision importante.

- Vous allez vous mariée ! fit Emmett.

- Raté, répondit-je en souriant. On va encore attendre un peu pour ca.

- Crache le morceau petite sœur, on veut savoir !

- Bella et moi allons vivre ensemble. Annonçais-je de but en blanc.

Un silence pesant fit place dans la pièce alors que tout le monde semblais étudier ma réponse.

- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction, soufflai-je en passant ma main libre dans ma nuque.

- Hey ! bougez vous un peu quoi ! s'exclama Emmett. C'est une super nouvelle !

Emmett fut le premier à venir nous félicitée.

- Félicitation petite sœur, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Merci Emmett.

- Bella ? fit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je te confie ma petite sœur, prends en soin.

- J'y compte bien Emmett, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne l'enlace.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle pour vous, fit Carlisle en s'avançant pour nous féliciter lui aussi.

- Ou comptez-vous vous installée ? fit Esmée.

- Nous n'avons encore rien décidé, nous voulions vous l'annoncer avant toute chose.

- Bella fais à peine partie de la famille que déjà vous nous quittée ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, nous ne comptons pas déménager à l'autre bout du globe. Bella a tout ces repères ici, je ne voudrais pas l'en priver.

- Si vous ne partez pas trop loin, alors dans cas. Félicitations.

Esmée nous enlaça toute les deux en même temps, si elle avait pu verser des larmes, je savais qu'elle serait entrain de pleurer à chaude larmes.

- Bien…je…mon comportement va te surprendre Bella mais, je suis contente pour vous, fit Rosalie en s'avançant.

- Merci Rose. Fit Bella avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Soyez heureuse, fit Rose en me serrant à nouveaux dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas un adieu Rose, je ne pourrais pas me passer de notre famille et Bella non plus.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir, fit Jasper en s'avançant. Je m'en irai s'il le faut.

- Non Jazz', tu as ta place dans cette famille même si nous ne somme plus ensemble.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

- Jazz' ? fit Emmett. La ferme. Tu fais partie de cette famille mon vieux alors félicite les et cesse de dire des bêtises !

Je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Jasper alors qu'il venait m'enlacer.

- Sois heureuse ma princesse, souffla-t-il à mon oreille pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Je fermais les yeux dans notre étreinte et respirait une dernière fois son odeur que j'aimais tant.

- Bella, fit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Jasper je …

- Il n'y a rien à dire Bella, tu fais partie de la famille. Tu as le droit d'aimer Alice.

- Je compte bien la rendre heureuse.

- Je l'espère oui ou je serais obliger de te tuer.

Je vis le sourire de Bella disparaitre de ses lèvres alors que Jasper souriait.

- Je plaisantais Bella, soyez heureuse. Je ne me mêlerais pas de votre histoire.

- Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que moi, fit Edward qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole.

- Edward…commença Bella.

- Je suis heureux pour vous, annonça-t-il d'une voix hésitante. J'aurais aimé être à ta place Alice, je ne m'en cache pas.

- Ed…

- Rend la heureuse Alice et ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Aime-la comme je le ferais toujours, fit-il en m'interrompant.

- Pardonne-moi, soufflais-je en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Allie, tu es une fille géniale, tu mérites tout ca. Je regrette juste d'avoir tout gâché.

- Je te promets de lui offrir tout ce dont elle aura besoin.

- Je te fais confiance petite sœur. Me dit-il en souriant légèrement

Je fus surprise lorsqu'il me serra contre lui, Edward et moi avions toujours était proche dans le passé et je ne pensais pas que notre relation redeviendrais la même.

- Bella…commença-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Bella se jeter à son cou bien que je tentais de contenir le grondement qui brulait ma poitrine.

- Sois heureuse Bella, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je t'aimerais toujours.

- Merci pour tout, répondit-elle. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ton monde. Je te promets d'être heureuse même si ce n'est pas avec toi.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir te dire adieu comme il se doit mais je ne suis pas sure qu'Alice l'accepte…

- Allez-y, marmonnais-je en fixant le sol.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Bella.

- Embrassez-vous, je crois que c'est nécessaire… dit-je sans croiser le regard de ma belle.

- Bella ? fit Edward.

Relevant la tete au dernier moment, je vis Bella se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolée Edward mais je ne peux pas faire ca.

- Je comprends, fit-il en caressant sa joue. Sois heureuse Isabella.

Lorsqu'Edward finit par quitter la pièce, je fus surprise de voir que nous étions seules.

Je vis Bella s'approcher de moi pour passer ces bras dans ma nuque.

- Tu voulais vraiment qu'il m'embrasse ?

- J'espérais qu'il ne ferait pas.

- Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? A quel point tu es extraordinaire mon ange ?

- Mmmmhhh je ne sais pas trop. Redit moi ca pour voir. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime aussi princesse.

Souriant tendrement, je me retrouvais appuyée contre la table de travail de la cuisine alors que Bella posait ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur infinie.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-je en venant chercher ces lèvres.

*******

**Fin**

* * *

**Voila c'etait le dernier chapitre de cette fic's**

**Je m'excuse du retard, je n'avais pas pas acces à Internet pendant les vancances :s**

**A suivre l'épilogue :)**

**Lachez vos review**

**Bisous**


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Voici l'epilogue de ma fic's :)

Bonne Lecture à tous :)

* * *

**POV Alice :**

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous avions décidé de vivre ensemble. Nous vivions toutes les deux dans un appartement entièrement décoré par Bella et moi, l'appartement comportais cinq pièces dont une plus petite ou se trouvais mon dressing. Il m'avait fallu convaincre Bella à ma façon pour qu'elle accepte de sacrifier une pièce de notre appartement pour tous mes vêtements. Bien sure, il était bien moins imposant que celui que j'avais à la villa mais j'avais obtenu mon endroit à moi.

Quittant le salon, je traversais le couloir à la recherche de Bella.

-Bella ? l'appelais-je.

-Je suis dans notre chambre, me répondit-elle.

Me dirigeant vers la pièce la plus grande de l'appartement, j'entrais dans la pièce et trouvais ma belle à moitié nue sous une serviette.

-Bella, tu sais que nous devons être à la villa d'ici une demi-heure ?

-Je sais oui mais à qui la faute si je ne suis pas encore prête ?

- Oh excuse-moi d'avoir eu envie de toi.

-Je te pardonne, me dit-elle en souriant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'approchais pour l'enlacée tendrement me trouvant derrière elle.

-Allie, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas comme ca que je m'habillerais tu sais ?

-Mmmhh je sais mais j'avais envie de te serrer dans mes bras.

Profitant de cette proximité, je posais mes lèvres dans son cou.

-Bon anniversaire, soufflais-je à son oreille.

-Merci mon ange, fit-elle en se retournant. Bon anniversaire à toi aussi.

-Merci princesse, soufflais-je en venant l'embrassée. Dire que ca fais déjà cinq ans depuis la première fois qu'on s'est embrassée. Tu te souviens ?

-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier Allie, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

-Je t'aime Bella, ca fais cinq ans que je t'aime et mes sentiments sont toujours aussi fort.

-C'est pareil pour moi, je t'aime tellement Allie, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Soupirant d'envie, il me fallut peu de temps pour franchir cette barrière invisible entre nous et dévorer ses lèvres.

-Allie, murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais oui, je devrais être raisonnable mais ca m'est impossible en te sachant si peu vêtue.

Posant à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, je fini par l'entrainer vers notre lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

-Je t'aime princesse, soufflais-je en posant mes lèvres le long de son cou.

-Oh Alice, haleta-t-elle à mon oreille.

-J'ai envie de te faire l'amour princesse.

Délaissant son cou, je détachais lentement sa serviette alors qu'elle grondait de plaisir sous mes doigts.

-Alice ? m'appela-t-elle.

-Mmmhh ?

-Ton portable, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Relevant la tête alors que je couvrais son ventre de baiser brulant, je vis mon portable vibré sur ma table de nuit.

-Laisse-le sonné.

-Alice, ca pourrait être important.

-Ohh Bella, protestais-je.

M'adressant un sourire tendre, je fini par capituler et me relever pour décrocher mon téléphone.

-Allo ?

-Alice ? Ou êtes-vous ? Tout le monde vous attend ici.

-On arrive maman, Bella n'est pas encore tout à fait prête.

Je sentis Bella se relever dans le lit et passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Nous seront la dans peu de temps.

-D'ici une bonne heure oui, souffla Bella pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

-Il ne manque plus que vous ici, me fit Esmé à l'autre bout du fil.

-On arrive dans ce cas.

-A tout de suite.

Raccrochant le téléphone, je me tournai vers Bella.

-Laisse-moi deviner, fit Bella. Tout le monde nous attend donc notre câlin est repoussé à ce soir ?

-Je suis désolée Bella.

-Ca ne fait rien, me dit-elle. Mais cette nuit ne compte pas te défilée comme ca.

-Promis, répondis-je en souriant. Habille-toi vite qu'on puisse filée.

-Je déteste les grandes soirées, Esmée le sait pourtant.

-Tu connais Esmé, elle cherche jute à nous faire plaisir.

-Je sais oui mais je déteste devoir enfiler une robe.

-Pourtant tu es magnifique avec une robe, j'aime voir tes jambes si parfaites, avouais-je en la suivait des yeux.

-Tu m'aides à choisir s'il te plaît ?

Bella me présentais deux robes, une noire et une rouge. J'hésitais un moment.

-Le choix est difficile.

-Rouge ou noire ?

-Mmmhh j'aimerais te voir dans les deux.

-La noire est plus facile à détachée. Apres tout, il faudra bien que tu me l'enlèves lorsque nous serons rentrées

-La noire dans ce cas, lui dit- je avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je savais que tu choisirais la noire, fit Bella.

-Je suis sure que la rouge te va tout aussi bien.

Je vis la serviette de Bella tombée à ses pieds alors qu'elle se trouvait devant son armoire.

Elle enfila des sous-vêtements noirs avant d'enfilée sa robe.

-J'aurais du dire à Esmé que nous serions en retard, déclarais-je alors qu'elle revenait vers moi.

-Pourquoi cela ?

Saisissant sa main, je l'attirais sur le lit pour venir l'embrassée.

-Allie, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

-Je sais oui, mais c'est tellement dure de ne pas te retirée cette robe.

-Soit patiente mon ange, ce soir tu pourras me la retirée.

-Si c'est une promesse.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de la laissée se relevée et imitait son geste.

-On prend ta voiture ? me demanda Bella.

-On est déjà suffisamment en retard non ?

Je vis Bella levé les yeux au ciel alors que j'attrapais mon sac et mes clés.

-On y va ?

-Puisqu'il le faut, répondit Bella.

Prenant sa main dans la mienne, je l'entrainais hors de notre appartement pour fermer la porte derrière nous. Une fois dehors, je me mis au volant de ma Porsche alors que Bella se glissait coté passager, elle posa instinctivement sa main gauche sur ma cuisse.

-C'est partit, annonçais-je en démarrant.

Nous roulions environ un quart d'heure avant d'arriver à la villa. Notre allée était remplie de voiture.

-Mon dieu, marmonna Bella.

-Esmé a fais fort cette année, constatais-je.

-Qui a-t-elle bien pu invitée ?

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, lui dis-je en récupérant mon sac sur le tableau de bord.

-Tu ne préférais pas qu'on rentre ? On pourrait fêter ca rien que nous deux non ?

-Tu aurais du me suggérer ca avant que nous partions, quand j'avais mes lèvres dans ton cou par exemple, lui dit-je en souriant.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle nous a réservé cette année.

-Ne sois pas anxieuse princesse, je serais prés de toi.

-Ca me rassure un peu.

-Tant mieux dans ce cas

Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque je sentis sa main se refermée sur mon bras.

-Un souci ? lui demandai-je.

-Et mon baiser ? Tu sais qu'à chaque réunion il me faut mon baiser pour m'encourager.

Lui adressant un large sourire, je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser avec une extrême douceur.

-Tu es prête ? demandais-je tenant son visage aux creux de mes mains.

-Mmmhh non, pas tout à fait…

-Bella…

-Juste un dernier baiser avant de rentrer, s'il te plaît.

M'adressant une moue des plus adorables, il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour accéder à sa demande et l'embrasser à nouveaux jouant avec sa langue.

-Allie, souffla-t-elle contre ma bouche.

-Tu sais que tu as de la chance ? murmurai-je.

-De la chance ?

-Si la villa ne grouillait pas de vampire, tu n'aurais déjà plus rien sur le dos.

-Et toi tu sais que tu es cruelle ?

-Ah oui ?

-Me dire des choses pareilles…c'est tellement cruelle alors que je ne peut pas te touchée…

-Garde ces paroles en tête dans ce cas.

-Elles sont gravées dans ma tête.

-Approche.

Capturant une dernière fois ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, je rompis le baiser à mon grand regret.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller…

-Je sais, marmonna-t-elle.

-Allais viens, tout va bien ce passer. Je resterais près de toi.

**POV Bella :**

Lorsque nous franchissions le seuil de la porte, je fut tout de suite soulevée du sol.

-Emmett ! m'exclamais-je en riant.

-Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix caverneuse.

-Désolée du retard, fit Alice. Bella avait du mal à choisir sa robe.

Je ris doucement à sa remarque alors que mon beau-frère me reposait à terre avant de se jeter sur Alice.

-Abime la moi et tu le payeras cher, le menaçais-je.

-Comme si tu pouvais me battre, ria Emmett.

-Je te prends au bras de fer quand tu veux, le défiais-je.

-Tu prends un risque la, me dit-il en posant Alice à terre.

-J'aime prendre des risques de temps en temps.

-Bella ! s'exclama une voix dans mon dos.

Me retournant pour faire face à la personne qui m'interpellais, je vis Angela Webber se précipitée vers moi.

-Angéla !m'exclamais-je alors que j'entendais un grondement d'Alice à coté de moi. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?! lui demandais-je en la serrant contre moi.

-Madame Cullen nous a invité Ben et moi !

-C'est super ! Ca fait combien de temps ? Un an ?

-Au moins oui !

-Tu es toujours avec Ben alors ?

-On a une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer d'ailleurs.

-Ah oui ?

-Ben, viens ! fit Angéla à l'adresse de son petit copain.

Lorsqu'il nous eut rejoints et saluées, il prit place à coté de mon amie.

-Alors, cette nouvelle ?

-Je suis enceinte ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ? C'est super ! Oh Angela, je suis si heureuse pour toi.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je serais ma meilleure amie dans mes bras alors que je sentais le regard noir d'Alice dans mon dos.

-Et c'est prévu pour quand ?

-Janvier, m'annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

-Je suis si contente pour toi.

-Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre Alice, je n'aie pas très envie qu'elle me mordeparce que je serais trop proche de toi.

-C'est un risque qu'il ne veut mieux pas courir, répondit-je légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée que venais de soumettre mon amie. Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle était si proche de la réalité.

-Bon anniversaire à vous deux, me fit Angéla avant de s'éloigner avec Ben.

Me tournant vers Alice qui discutais avec Emmett, je m'approchais d'elle et chassait mon beau-frère d'un regard.

-Allie ? fit-je en passant mes bras dans sa nuque.

-Bella ?

-La jalousie est un vilain défaut tu sais ?

-Moi, jalouse ?

-Bien sure que non, soufflais-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Que te voulais Angéla ? me demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

-Elle avait une nouvelle à m'annoncer, lui dit-je en souriant.

-Ah oui ?

-Angéla est enceinte.

-Ah oui ? Tant mieux pour elle.

-Ne sois pas jalouse mon ange, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres. Tu sais que tu as toujours été la seule.

Je la vis esquisser un sourire avant que je ne comble l'espace entre nous pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

-Ah enfin vous êtes la ! s'exclama Esmé derrière nous, nous faisons rompre cet échange.

-Désolée du retard, fit Alice.

-C'est entièrement ma faute, j'avais besoin qu'Alice me rassure. Lui dis-je en souriant. Et un baiser en entrainement un autre, nous n'avons pas vu le temps filé.

-Vous saviez pourtant que tout le monde serais la ce soir, Edward amène sa nouvelle fiancée.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Catherine ? Katlyn ?

-Cathy, me corrigea Esmé.

-C'est presque pareil…

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Alors qu'Esmé filais vers la porte d'entrée pour guettée l'allée, Alice m'entraina vers son frère et sa femme.

-Bon anniversaire, me fit Rosalie.

-Merci Rose, ca me touche venant de toi.

-J'ai mit un temps à me faire à votre couple mais tu vois, maintenant tout va bien.

Je lui adressais un sourire alors qu'elle se penchait à l'oreille d'Alice.

-Tout est prêt, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Vous faites des secrets toute les deux ?

-Ne soit pas si curieuse mon ange, me fit Alice en souriant. Tu en sauras plus tout à l'heure.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas tres patiente..., protestais-je

-Il le faudra bien pourtant, fit Alice.

-Est ce que je peut avoir un indice ?

-Ne reve pas Bella, intervint Emmett. J'ai essayer toute la semaine de savoir ce qu'elles trafiquaient, c'est classé secret défense.

-Je vois...

-N'essaye meme pas, me dit Alice. Tu auras beau essayer de m'attendrire, ca ne marcheras pas.

-Bon, j'aurais essayer au moins...

-Les voila ! annonca Esmée qui se trouvait pres de l'entrée.

-Génial, marmonnais-je.

Je sentis Alice récupérer ma main dans la sienne et je me détendit légérement.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, fit Edward en entrant accompagnée d'une petite brune.

Je la détaillait directement, elle devais etre aussi grande que moi à premiere vue. Ses cheveux brun lui retombais sur les épaules alors qu'elle portais une robe bleue foncée qui lui arrivais au niveau des genoux.

- Un coup de main peut-etre ? me souffla Alice à l'oreille.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel à sa remarque. Je devais reconnaitre qu'elle étais plutot jolie mais elle était loin de lui arrivée à la cheville.

-Ne sois pas jalouse, répondit-je. Elle n'est pas mon genre, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps non ?

Je vis un légér sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que le nouveau couple s'approchait de nous.

-Bonsoir vous deux, nous salua Edward. Bon anniversaire ! lanca-t-il avant de serrer sa soeur dans ses bras.

-Merci Edward, ca fais plaisir de te revoir, fit Alice

-Je n'allais pas rater votre anniversaire, annonca-t-il en relachant mon ange.

- C'est gentil d'etre venu, lui dit-je avant qu'il ne m'attire contre lui.

Comme à chaque fois que l'on se revoyais, il s'ennivra de mon odeur.

-Bon Anniversaire, me souffla-t-il.

-Alors petit frère, tu nous présente ? intervint Alice alors qu'il rompait notre échange

-Bien sure oui, Alice, Bella, je vous présente Cathy. Cathy, voici Alice ma petite soeur et Bella, sa compagne.

-Enchantée, fit la dénomée Cathy. Edward m'as beaucoup parler de vous.

-En bien j'espere ?! s'exclama Alice.

-Tu sais que je ne dit jamais mal de toi petite soeur, fit Edward en souriant.

-Permet moi d'en doutter, répondit-elle directement tout en affichant un sourire.

-Alors Cathy, comment as-tu connu Edward ? lui demandais-je.

-A une soirée organisée par l'hopital.

-Tu travaille la bas ?

-Je suis interne en premiere année, oui. Me répondit-elle.

-Bella, laisse cette pauvre Cathy respirer fit Emmett en posant ses mains imposantes sur mes épaules.

-Désolée...marmonnais-je.

-Ca ne fait rien, je suis au courant de votre passé. Je comprend que tu veuilles t'assurer que je sois assée bien pour lui.

-Bella ? me fit Alice. Ne t'inquiete pas pour Edward, c'est un grand garçon. Et puis, Cathy subbira sans doute l'interrogatoire de Rosalie.

Cette remarque me détendit un peu plus alors que les effluves du sang de Cathy me parvenais.

-Je peut te parler ? fit-je à Alice.

-Bien sure, oui. Viens.

M'entrainant vers le couloir, je me retrouvais instantanement appuyée dos au mur alors qu'Alice s'emparrais de mes lèvres.

-Allie, haletais-je.

-Pardonne moi, j'en avais trop envie. Soufffla-t-elle contre ma bouche.

-Dit moi, tu savais qu'elle étais humaine ?

-Qui ca ? Cathy ? Je l'ai sentie au moment meme ou elle a franchis la porte, pas toi ?

-Pas vraiment non, je n'y avais pas fait attention.

-Quel est le probleme ? me fit Alice en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Rien, c'est juste que...enfin voila.

-Tu ne trouve pas ca bien qu'Edward refasse sa vie ?

-Si si bien sure, sauf que tu sais qu'il m'arrive encore d'avoir du mal à me controler.

-Ne t'inquiete pas pour ca, Carlisle a dit que ca pourrais encore t'arriver de temps en temps mais qu'il n'y avais pas de soucis à se faire. Et puis, je suis toujours à coté de toi, s'il se passe quelque chose ce soir, je le verrais.

-Oui, d'accord. On y va ?

-Mmhhh attend, me souffla-t-elle en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Allie ?

-Oui ?

-Embrasse moi mon ange.

-Avec plaisir, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Posant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse, Alice entremela nos langues avec une douceur infinie.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondis-je un sourie aux lèvres.

-Et si on retournais à la fete ?

-Allons y alors.

Plus tard dans la soirée alors que tout le monde s'amusait. Esmé pris la parole devant la foule.

-Alice, Bella, je suis ravie de vous voir feter votre cinquieme anniversaire. Je suis fiere que Bella face partie de la famille. Il est maintenant l'heure de passer au cadeau !

Emmett s'avanca vers nous, un paquet dans les bras.

-Voici notre cadeau à Rose et moi, j'espere qu'il vous plaira. Déclara-t-il.

Alice pris le paquet que lui tendis son frère et se tourna vers moi pour l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il contennais nous fit enormément plaisir.

-Emmett... commenca Alice visiblement emue.

-On a mis le temps à rassembler toute les photos mais il est complet.

Je feuilletais le precieux album qui contenais plus d'une centaine de cliché d'Alice et moi.

-Merci, c'est parfait. fit Alice en se jettant dans les bras du grand brun.

-Merci Rose, déclarais-je en la serrant contre moi.

-De rien, c'etait l'idée d'emmett à la base, je l'aie juste aidé.

-Merci, répetais-je avec un sourire.

-Celui-ci est de moi, annonca Jasper en s'avancant apres que nous ayons remercier Emmett et Rosalie.

Il nous tendis à toute les deux un petit coffret en velour. Le coffret contenais pour toute le deux les initiales respective de notre prénom entrelacée.

Le reste des invités diffilèrent un bon moment devant nous pour nous remettre leurs cadeaux. Je savais que si Alice en avais encore été capable, elle aurais déja fondue en larmes.

-Il ne reste plus que vos cadeaux, annonca Esmé.

-Chic, s'exclama Alice, le mien d'abbord.

**Pov Alice :**

-Ferme les yeux princesse, dit-je à Bella.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Ohh s'il te plais Bella, fait le pour moi.

-Tres bien.

-Super. Il va falloir que tu me fasse confiance, je serais tes yeux pour un petit moment.

-D'accord oui.

-Suis moi.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, je la guidait vers l'extérieur.

-Ou est ce que tu m'emmenes ?

-C'est une surprise, déclairais-je.

J'entrainais Bella vers l'allée devant la villa et la guidais vers le garage que Rosalie avais ouvert comme convenu.

-Ouvre les yeux, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Lorsqu'elle ouvris les yeux, je vis le bonheur rayonné dans ses yeux.

-Alice....c'est...

-Tu m'as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas t'en séparée alors je l'ai confié au bon soin de Rosalie.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux, annonca ma soeur qui nous avait suivie. Elle m'as donnée du fil à retordre mais elle tiendras encore au moins dix ans.

Je souris en voyant Bella faire glisser sa main le long de la carroserie de son pick-up franchement repeint.

-Elle est magnifique, elle n'as jamais été aussi belle. Souffla Bella en coutournant sa voiture.

-Ca te plait alors ? Elle n'est pas trop rouge maintenant ?

-Elle est parfaite ! Elle ira à merveille avec ta Porshe Jaune !

-Je trouve aussi, annoncais-je avec un large sourire.

-Depuis quand vous me cachez ca ?

-Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit que j'avais embouttis la voiture du principal ? Il me fallait une excuse pour l'ammener à Rose.

-C'etais il y a 3 semaines !

-Tu oublies que Rose est tres douée en mécanique.

-Tu a fais tout ca pour moi ?

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire princesse.

-C'est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pouvait me faire, me dit-elle en venant vers moi.

-Je vais devoir faire mieux l'année prochaine alors.

-Embrasse moi, me fit Bella en passant ses bras dans mon cou.

Brisant l'espace entre nous, je m'emparrais de ses lèvres avec avidité.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon ange, ca fais cinq année nous deux et tu me supprend toujours autant.

-Je te connais par coeur, il faut avoueé que ca aide.

-Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Me dit-elle en frolant mes lèvres des siennes.

-Tu veux rentrer pour me le donner devant les autres ? proposait-je.

-Non, je préfere te le donner tout de suite.

-D'accord alors.

-Rose, est ce que tu veux bien aller chercher mon sac s'il te plais ? fit Bella à l'adresse de ma soeur.

-Bien sure oui, je revient.

Filant dans les escaliers, Rosalie revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le sac de Bella.

-Merci Rose.

-Je vous laisse moi, déclara ma soeur.

Une fois que nous furent completement seules, je vis Bella récuperer quelque chose dans son sac.

-Bon anniversaire, me dit-elle en me tendant une trousseaux de clé.

-Une clé ? demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ce qu'elle ouvre le plus imporant.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle ouvre ?

-Tu te souviens de cette villa que tu avais reperer il y a cinq ans ?

-Bien sure que oui.

-Elle est à nous maintenant.

-Tu veux dire que cette clé est celle de notre nouvelle maison ?

-Si elle te plait toujours, alors oui.

-Oh Bella, tu n'etais pas obligée tu sais ?

-Je sais, mais je voulais revoir cette eteincelle que j'avais vu dans tes yeux lorsque tu m'en parlais. Il est encore temps de...

La faissant taire d'un baiser, je passait mes bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher Bella le plus pres possible de moi.

-Merci Bella, c'est un tres beau cadeau.

-Je t'aime c'est tout.

-Tu sais que je pourrais vivre n'importe ou tant que tu es à mes cotés ? déclarais-je.

-C'est pareil pour moi.

-Je t'aime tu sais ? soufflais-je d'une voix douce.

-Et je t'aime aussi.

-Ah oui ?

-Je t'aime Alice, murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime Alice Cullen.

-Je t'aime aussi Isabella Swan.

-Et si on s'éclipsait en douce ? me proposa-t-elle d'une voix pleine de désir.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais me le proposer...

-On ferais mieux de filer tout de suite avant que je ne réponde plus de moi, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais prévenir que nous filons.

-Fait vite dans ce cas.

Posant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, je regagnais la villa et entrainais Rosalie à l'écart.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demanda ma soeur.

-Rien je te rassure, Bella et moi avant juste envie d'etre un peu seule.

-Déja ? mais vous n'etes la que depuis trois heures !

-Ohh je t'en prie Rose, est ce que tu l'as vue ce soir ? Elle me rend dingue ! J'ai juste envie d'etre seule avec elle.

-Et que suis-je censée dire à Esmé ?

-Trouve une excuse, dit lui que Bella ne se controlais pas en présence de Cathy par exemple. Moi je file.

-Tu me revaudras ca Alice ! Me lanca Rose alors que je filais à nouveaux vers le garage ou Bella m'attendais au volant de sa voiture.

Lorsque nous franchisions le pas de notre porte, j'attirais instinctivement Bella contre moi pour l'embrassée avec fougue.

- Enfin seule, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Croissant le regard de ma belle, je vis que son regard venais de s'assombrir à l'entente de ces mots. Le desir se refletais dans ses yeux.

Je m'emparrais de ses lèvres et fit glisser mes mains dans son dos pour faire glisser la fermeture de sa robe.

-Viens, me souffla-t-elle. Allons dans notre chambre.

-Je te suis.

Entrelacant nos doigts, je suivis Bella jusqu'à notre chambre ou elle ouvrit lentement la porte alors qu'elle se figeait dans l'encadrement.

-Bon Anniversaire, soufflais-je en l'enlacant tout en me trouvant derriere elle.

-Ohh Allie... c'est magnifique...

Bella promena son regard à travers la piece que j'avais décorée pour l'occassion. Il y reignais une ambiance douce et romantique avec des bougies posée ca et la dans la piece.

-Quand est ce que tu as eu le temps de faire ca ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne crois quand meme pas que je vais te reveler mon secret ?

-Je finirais par savoir, me dit-elle avant de remonter son bras vers moi pour me réclamer un baiser.

-Viens, lui dit-je en l'entrainant vers le lit.

Je vis son visage s'éclairer dans un sourire en réalisant que le lit était couvert de pétale de rose.

-Des roses rouges hein ? me dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Des roses rouges oui, répondit-je en souriant.

-C'est parfait, me dit-elle en venant chercher mes lèvres.

**POV Bella :**

Nos langues s'entremelaient avec une douceur infinie alors que je sentais les mains expertes d'Alice défaire ma robe.

-Cette robe te va à merveille, me susura-t-elle à l'oreille. Le noir est ta couleur, elle épouse ton corps à la perfection.

-Tu es sure de vouloir me l'enlevée dans ce cas ?

-Tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu es nue princesse.

-Ah oui ?

-Je compte te le prouver toute la nuit, me dit-elle d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

-Oh Allie, tu me rend dingue. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

-Soit patiente mon ange, j'ai encore une chose à faire avant.

-Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Je t'interdis de quitter cette chambre sans m'avoir fait l'amour avant !

-Aucun risque pour ca, avec tout ce que j'ai en tete, tu n'es pas prette de quitter ce lit.

-Ah oui ? Et si tu me montrais ca ?

-Serait-tu impatiente ma belle ? me dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Tu ne le serais pas toi ?

-Mmhhh tu as sans doute raison mais j'ai encore quelque chose pour toi et je te promet que tu ne sera pas décue.

-Fait vite dans ce cas, soufflais-je d'une voix rauque.

-Bien Madame, me répondit-elle dans un clin d'oeil subjecif

J'avais toujours vu qu'Alice me rendrais dingue, meme apres cinq années de passion, rien n'avais changer.

Lorsque je l'entendis à nouveaux passé la porte, je levais les yeux et vers elle et en eux le souffle coupé.

Alice ce tenais dans l'encadrement de la porte, vétue d'un long peignoir en soie.

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne serais pas décue, me dit-elle en traversant la pièce de sa démarche gracieuse.

-Encore un cadeau ? soufflais-je

-Oui, et celui ci tu va devoir l'ouvrir de tes mains.

-Je vais voir ce que je peut faire...

-Si tu retrouves l'usage de tes mains, me dit-Alice avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Je la fit taire d'un baiser et posait mes mains tremblantes sur le noeud de son peignoir.

-Comment tu fais ca ? lui demandais-je.

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Me mettre dans cet état ! Ca fais cinq ans toi et moi et tu arrives toujours à savoir ce que je veux. Tu l'avais vu ?

-Meme pas, me dit-elle en souriant. Je sais comment tu marches, c'est tout. Mon immagination fait le reste.

-J'aime ton immagination, soufflais-je à son oreille.

-Ah oui ? Moi aussi, me répondit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendu.

Je défit lentement le noeud de sa ceinture de peignoir et découvrit ses sous-vetements noirs en dentelle.

-Mon dieu, tu es tellement désirable.

-Alors viens, viens et fait moi l'amour Isabella Swan

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Comblant l'écart entre nous, j'usait de ma force pour pousser Alice sur le lit, la dominant.

-Tu es tellement belle, soufflais-je en la détaillant.

-Je savais que ca te plairais, me répondit-elle.

-Tu me connait trop bien.

-Ca aide de t'aimer depuis cinq années.

-Et je suis sure qu'il y en auras pleins d'autre, soufflais-je en venant l'embrasser dans le cou.

Un grondement de plaisir s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'elle en profitait pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches, les faisant remontée lentement dans mon dos pour déziper ma robe.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien alors que je me redraissait pour me débarrasser de ma robe.

-Nous voila à égalité, me dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

-On dirais oui.

-Plus pour longtemps en tout cas.

D'un geste, elle dégraffa mon soutiens à gorge et m'attira contre elle pour inverser nos positions.

-Tu triches, soufflais-je. Tu me prend toujours au dépourvu en faisant ca.

-Tu sais que j'aime dominer.

-Je sais oui, j'avais remarquer, répondit-je en souriant.

-Tu ne l'as jamais regretter toutes ces années.

-Non c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de tes iniatiatives. J'aime quand tu me domines et que tu te déhanches si sensuellement.

-Bella... souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarquer.

-Bella ?

-Mon ange ?

-Tais toi ! me lanca-t-elle avant de s'emparer des mes lèvres avec avidités alors qu'elle saisissait mes mains pour les placer au niveaux de ma tete.

-Tricheuse, lui dit-je en la dévorant des yeux. Tu es encore habillées toi.

-Plus pour longtemps.

Relachant un de mes bras, elle fit remonter le sien dans son dos pour dégraffer son soutiens à gorge, libérant sa poitrine.

Je tentais de me redresser mais Alice me plaqua sur le lit, scellant nos deux corps en venant m'embrasser dans le cou.

-Je t'aime, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Si seulement tu savais tout ce que j'ai en tete, me dit-elle à l'oreille.

-Montre moi ca s'il te plais.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Aventurant sa main entre nos deux corps, j'arcquais le dos en sentant sa main droite se faufiler dans mon boxer.

-Oohhh Allie, haletais-je.

-Bon Anniversaire, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

*****

* * *

**Et voila...**

**C'etait l'épilogue :(**

**Merci tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici :)**

**merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer**

**merci à ma soeurette pour m'avoir soutenue,**

**tu vois il ne fallais pas desesperer ;) lol**

**Bisous à Tous :)**

**A bientot pour de prochaines aventures ;)**


	38. Bonus

**Hey oui c'est encore moi ^^**

**Découvrer en bonus l'épilogue du point de vue d'Edward !**

**Avec bien sure quelques scenes inédites !**

**Soeurette, ce chapitre est pour toi ;)**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**POV Edward :**

- Edward ?

- Je suis sous la douche, répondit-je alors que l'eau coulais sur mes épaules. J'essayais temps bien que mal de me préparer à la soirée de ce soir. Cette soirée ou je devrais affronté Alice et Bella pour leurs cinquième anniversaire. Pendant cette soirée, j'allais aussi en profité pour leurs présenté Cathy, ma nouvelle petite amie. Nous sortions ensemble depuis environ un an maintenant mais je ne l'avais toujours pas présentée à ma famille.

- Tu n'es toujours pas pret ? fit-elle en entrant.

- J'allais sortir, répondit-je en tendant le bras dehors pour attrapper ma serviette.

Lorsque je quittais enfin la cabine de douche, ma serviette autour de la taille, je me retrouvais face à Cathy.

- Pourquoi etais-tu si long ?

- Désolé, je me préparais pour affronter cette soirée.

- Edward, tu sais qu'on peut toujours annulé ? me dit-elle en passant ses bras dans mon cou.

- Je n'annulerais pas. J'ai envie de te présenté à ma famille, j'ai trop attendu.

- Je suis contente que tu le fasse mais je comprend que ce soit dure pour toi. Je veut dire, je suis au courrant pour ton passé avec Bella...

- Elle fais partie du passé, l'interrompis-je. Tu es mon présent.

M'adressant un sourire, Cathy posa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je t'attend au salon, me dit-elle.

- Je ferais vite.

Posant mon regard sur elle, je la suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie avant de me retourné vers le miroir. Mes yeux étaient d'une couleur dorée, je m'etais assuré d'avoir « mangé » avant de recroisser Bella. Son odeur avait toujours une attirance folle sur moi.

Je tenais à Cathy mais elle n'etais pas elle. Jettant un dernier regard vers mon reflet, je me résolvait à m'habiller pour la soirée, revetant un pantalon de costume, une chemise bleu foncé et la veste par au dessus.

.

Plus tard alors que nous faisiont route vers la villa, Cathy récupéra ma main sur le levier de vitesse. Elle savais pour nous, je n'avais pas pu lui cacher bien longtemps et bien qu'elle aie été un peu effrayée au début, elle ne m'avais pas repousser.

- Tu es bien silencieux, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment. A quoi penses-tu ?

- A rien en particulier.

- Edward, tu sais que tu peux me parler n'est ce pas ?

- J'appréhende un peu cette soirée, avouais-je.

- A cause de Bella ?

- Non, enfin si... C'est juste que...

- Ca ne fait rien, je comprend, me dit-elle en caressant ma main.

- Je suis un monstre ... je suis censé te présenté à ma famille ce soir et je ne pense qu'à ma réaction en la retrouvant.

- Ne t'inquiete pas pour ca Edward, je comprend. Je sais pour votre passé, je sais que ca a été dur pour toi qu'elle se tourne vers ta soeur. Je sais qu'elle compté pour toi. J'ai appris à m'y faire.

- Ca ne devrais pas etre le cas, je devrais ne penser qu'à nous ! grondais-je.

- Edward...ca ne sert à rien de te faire des reproches. Je sais que tu tiens à moi et je ne désespere pas qu'un jour, tu tiendras autant à moi que tu aie tenu à elle.

- Je tiens à toi Cathy.

- Je sais, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- On arrive, annonca-je en empruntant le sentier qui menait à la villa.

Je remarquais rapidement la Porshe jaune que j'avait offert à ma soeur, elles étaient déja arrivées.

- Elles sont la, annoncais-je en me garant.

- La porshe, c'est celle d'Alice non ? me demanda Cathy.

- Oui, je lui ai offerte il y a quelques années...je...c'est une longue histoire.

Ne préférant pas m'attarder sur ce sujet épineux, je garais ma voiture à coté de celle d'Emmett et quittais ma place pour ouvrir la porte à Cathy lui tendant ma main.

- Merci, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- De rien, répondit-je.

- On y va ?

- Attend.

Je ne sais pas ce quime pousa à ce geste mais je la retint par le bras et l'attirais contre moi pour l'embrassée. Notre baiser ce fit vite plus entreprenant, je rompit le baiser lorsque l'oxygene commencait à lui manquer.

- Maintenant on peut y aller.

Je remarquais un sourire sur ces lèvres alors que je lui tendait mon bras pour la guider vers mon ancienne maison que j'avais quitter quelques années plus tot.

- Waouw, cette villa est magnifique.

- Elle est spatieuse c'est vrai, Esmé a fait des merveille à l'interieur. Tu verras.

- Je suis impatiente de voir ca.

Lorsque nous passions la porte, nous furent tout de suite accueilli par Esmé.

- Bonsoir, lanca-t-elle joyeuse. Tu dois etre Cathy ?

- Enchantée Madame Cullen.

- Cathy, voici Esmé ma mère, à toute fin pratique. Annoncais-je en la désignant.

- Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir, nous dit ma mère. Carlisle ne doit pas etre loin.

- Ou sont Emmett et Rosalie ?

- Au salon avec Alice et Bella.

- Allons y alors, dit-je en guidant Cathy vers la grande piece.

Je ne mits pas longtemps à reperer Bella dans la piece. Elle portait une robe noire qui laissait apparaitre les courbes de son corps. Elle étais toujours aussi belle. Je remarquais aussi directement qu'elle tenais la main de ma soeur dans la sienne, ce qui me rappella directement à l'ordre.

- Bonsoir vous deux, les saluais-je . Bon anniversaire ! lancais-je avant d'enlacer Alice.

- Merci Edward, ca fais plaisir de te revoir, fit Alice

- Je n'allais pas rater votre anniversaire, annoncais-je en relachant mon lutin de soeur

- C'est gentil d'etre venu, fit Bella avant que je ne l'attire contre moi.

Comme à mon habitude lorsque je la serrais contre moi, je m'ennivrais de son odeur.

- Bon anniversaire, lui soufflais-je.

- Alors petit frère, tu nous présente ? intervint Alice alors que je rompait notre échange

- Bien sure oui, Alice, Bella, je vous présente Cathy. Cathy, voici Alice ma petite soeur et Bella, sa compagne.

- Enchantée, fit Cathy. Edward m'as beaucoup parler de vous.

- En bien j'espere ?! s'exclama Alice.

- Tu sais que je ne dit jamais mal de toi petite soeur, fit-je en souriant.

- Permet moi d'en doutter, répondit-elle directement tout en affichant un sourire.

- Alors Cathy, comment as-tu connu Edward ? lui demanda Bella.

- A une soirée organisée par l'hopital.

- Tu travaille la bas ?

- Je suis interne en premiere année, oui. répondit-elle.

- Bella, laisse cette pauvre Cathy respirer fit Emmett en posant ses mains imposantes sur ces épaules.

- Désolée...marmonna-t-elle

- Ca ne fait rien, je suis au courant de votre passé. Je comprend que tu veuilles t'assurer que je sois assée bien pour lui. Fit Cathy

Nous adressant un légér sourire, je vis que Bella fuyais mon regard. Je remarquais qu'elle se penchait à l'oreille de ma soeur peut de temps avant qu'elles ne s'éclipsent.

- Ca c'est plutot bien passé, fit Cathy en se tournant vers moi.

- Oui, si on omet les pensées d'Alice...

- Ah bon ? A quoi pensait-elle ?

- A s'éclipser en douce avec Bella en autre.

- Oh je vois... bon et si tu me présentais à ce grand brun que je suppose etre Emmett ?

- Oui bien sure, tu va l'adorer. Tu verras.

- Je suis impatiente de le connaitre, me dit-elle.

- Tu risque de ne pas etre décue, lui dit-je avec un sourire.

.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Esmé nous avaient tous réunis au salon pour l'échange des cadeaux. Mon tour arriva rapidement, je m'avancais en compagnie de Cathy.

- Bon Anniversaire, déclarais-je en leurs tendant une enveloppe à chacune

- Merci petit frère, me sourit Alice.

- Je tiens à m'excuser, intervint Cathy. Ne vous connaissant pas tres bien, je ne vous aient pas fait de cadeau. Mais j'ai aider Edward à choisir.

Je vis que sa remarque avait éveillée la curiosité de ma sœur. Elles ouvrirent chacune leurs enveloppes avec hate. Je vis Alice rayonnée en découvrant le contenu de la sienne.

- Une journée pour deux dans un centre thalasso ! s'exclama-t-elle. Merci Edward, j'adore ton cadeau.

- Je savais que ca te plairait, petite sœur. Ajoutais-je alors qu'elle se jettais dans mes bras.

Me tournant vers Bella apres avoir relaché Alice, je vis qu'elle souriait elle aussi.

- Ca te plait ?

- Venise, souffla-t-elle. Comment-as-tu su ?

- Disont que je sais laisser trainer mes oreilles aux bon endroit, répondit-je en souriant.

- Merci, c'est un tres beau cadeau.

Je fut surpris qu'elle se jette à mon cou, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas prévu cela. Passant mes bras autour de sa taille, je l'enlacais avec une douceur infinie.

- Bon Anniversaire, soufflais-je à son oreille.

Croissant le regard d'Alice par au dessus de son épaule, je relachais Bella et l'embrassait sur le front.

- Surtout profitez en bien toute les deux, ces billets son valable pour une année.

- Merci petit frère, me fit Alice en ramenant Bella vers elle.

- Venise ! s'exclama Bella. Tu te rend compte ? Toi et moi à Venise ? J'ai tellement hate.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne tardrons pas à y aller, sourit Alice en venant l'embrassée.

Je sentis Cathy m'entrainer à l'écart histoire d'échapper à leurs moment complice.

- Merci, la remerciais-je en l'attirant contre moi.

- De rien, j'ai vu que ca te mettais mal à l'aise.

- Excuse moi…Je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour supporter ca.

- Je tiens à toi, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi vis-à-vis de votre passé. Et je sais aussi que tu tiens à moi.

- Sinon je ne t'aurais jamais présentée à ma famille, ajoutais-je.

- Je sais oui.

- Approche, soufflais-je en l'attirant vers moi pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Passant ses bras dans mon cou, Cathy en profita pour passer une main dans mes cheveux.

- Mmhh, souffla-t-elle. J'adore faire ca, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Je m'en suis apercu, oui. Répondis-je en venant l'embrassée à nouveaux.

- Hum hum, fit une voix en s'approchant nous forcant à rompre notre baiser.

- Rose, la saluais-je

- Est-ce que je peut t'emprunter Cathy un petit temps ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Tres bien, je suppose que tu veux l'interrogée de façon à t'assurée qu'elle ne révelera rien sur nous ?

- Entres autres oui, je veux surtout m'assurée qu'elle est assez bien pour toi.

- Hum ! intervint Cathy qui avais toujours ses bras autour de mon cou. Vous avez remarqué que je suis la ?

- Je veux juste lui parlée cinq minutes, je te la ramenerais entiere.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? lui demandais-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

- Je suppose que non, je m'y était un peu préparée.

- Répond juste avec ton cœur et tout ira bien, d'accord ?

- Pas de soucis, souffla-t-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de suivre Rosalie.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que je me trouvait en pleine conversation avec Jasper, je fus surpris de voir Cathy me rejoindre si vite.

- L'interrogatoire est déjà fini ? lui demandais-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- On dirais oui.

- Je vois que Rose t'as fais le coup de l'interrogatoire, commenta Jasper. Tout le monde y a eu droit. Bella est passée par la elle aussi.

Un silence génant s'installa alors entre nous, la remarque de Jasper manquais un peu de tact.

- Alors, à quelle genre de question as-tu eu droit ? l'interrogeais-je.

- Les questions de base, suivie par quelques menaces…

- Elle t'as menacée ?

- Mhhh laisse moi me souvenir des ses paroles…Ah oui ! « Si jamais tu fait du mal à mon frère, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te traquer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive » me cita Cathy.

- Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, fit Jasper.

- J'irais lui parler plus tard.

- Tu va devoir attendre pour ca, me dit Cathy.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, on discutais avec Rosalie quand Alice est venue la cherchée. Elle avais l'air plutôt pressée.

- Humm, commentais-je. Elle devais avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je sais juste que je me suis éloignée assée vite. Les yeux d'Alice étaient d'un noir liquide…un peu comme les tiens quand…

Elle s'interrompit juste à temps et adressa un sourire gené à Jasper qui s'éloigna pour nous laisser seules.

- Excuse moi, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'avais pas compris cela…

- Ca ne fais rien. Elles ont du avoir besoin de s'éclipser toute les deux..

- Je suis désolée Edward…

- Ne t'excuse pas voyons. Je me suis fait à cette idée, c'est juste que..moins j'en sais, mieux je me porte.

- Oui je comprend.

- Et si on rentais ? proposais-je.

- Déjà ?

- Ca fais trois bonnes heures que nous sommes la, c'est suffisant non ?

- D'accord oui, tu me déposes chez moi ?

- A vrai dire, j'avais autres chose en tete, soufflais-je à son oreille.

- Edward…soit discret voyons, la maison est remplie de gens qui peuvent nous entendre.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais me cacher ? Alice et Bella ne le font pas elles, ni Rose et Emmett…

- Comme tu veux..

- Allais viens, je te ramene, ajoutais-je un sourire aux lèvres en la voyant rougir.

.

Nous roulions depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsque je garais ma Volvo devant l'immeuble ou je vivais depuis maintenant quelques années. J'avais préférer aller vivre ailleurs plutôt que de devoir croiser constament Alice et Bella.

Je descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Cathy pour l'entrainers vers l'immeuble ou nous priment l'ascenseur, apres avoir appuyée sur le bouton du douzieme étage, je l'attirais vers moi tout en la collant délicatement au mur de la cabine qui se mettait en marche. Je vins l'embrasser avec tendresse, posant mes mains sur ses hanches que je rapprochais de moi.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa au derniers étages, j'interrompis notre échange et l'entrainais hors de la cabine avec moi.

- Viens, soufflais-je en l'entrainant vers ma chambre.

Une fois dans la pièce, je la guidait vers le lit ou je m'allonguais, l'invitant à me rejoindre. Blottie contre moi, Cathy se redressa pour venir m'embrasser tout en déboutonant lentement ma chemise.

- Cath…qu'est ce que tu fais ? soupirais-je.

- Pitié Edward, ne me repousse pas. Pas ce soir…

- Je pourrais te blessée Cathy…je ne peut pas faire ca…

- Je suis prete à prendre le risque, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Cathy…

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? fit-elle vexée

- Tu sais que ca n'as rien à voir !

- Ohh je t'en prie Edward ! Ca va faire un an nous deux et je me suis toujours contenté de tes caresses. Ce soir, j'en veux plus !

- Je ne peut pas Cathy…tu le sais… je ne sais pas si je pourrais me controler.

- Bien dans ce cas, je m'en vais !

Je n'eu pas le temps de protester que déjà elle s'etais relevée et s'appretais à quitter la chambre. Elle oubliais à qui elle avait à faire, me déplacant à l'aide de mes capacités de vampire, je me retrouvais face à elle, la chemise entre-ouverte.

- Pouse toi Edward ! gronda-t-elle.

- Tu sais que tu es magnifique quand tu es en colère ?

- Est-ce que ce genre de phrase marchent en général ? Parce que c'est loin d'etre le cas avec moi.

- Cathy…soupirais-je.

- Enfin quoi ?! Je veux juste pouvoir faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime ! J'en meurs d'envie à chaque fois et tu ne cesses de me repousser !

- Je le fais pour ton bien ! Tu me remercieras de ne pas t'avoir brissée en deux !

- Je te fais confiance Edward ! Je sais que tu te controleras assez pour ne pas me faire mal. Je veux juste faire évoluer notre relation…Je ne contentrais plus bien longtemps de quelques carresses volés..

- Serais-je du chantage ?

- Non ! Je te fais juste part de ce que je ressent ! Je tiens à toi Edward, je veux que tu le saches. Mais j'ai besoin de plus, je te veux toi.

- Cath…commencais-je.

- S'il te plais Edward, mets tes principes de coté pour une fois. Tes yeux trahissent ton envie.

- Bien sure que j'ai envie de toi Cathy, j'ai toujours eu envie de toi ! Mais je ne veut pas te blesser !

- Fais toi un peu confiance Edward Cullen, moi j'ai confiance en toi.

- Cathy…commencais-je.

- Shutt ! soufflat-elle en venant m'embrassé.

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée..tentais-je de protester.

- Moi je suis sure que si, me dit-elle en m'entrainant vers le lit ou elle me poussa avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi.

J'eu le reflexe de poser mes mains sur hanches, la maintenant dans ces position.

- Détend toi Edward, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Je ne vais pas te mordre, souffla-t-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je consentis à poser mes mains dans son dos tandis que son soupir de satisfaction me donnais plus de confiance.

Remontant mes mains sur la fermeture de sa robe, je la dézipais facilement d'une main.

- Edward, souffla-t-elle pour m'encourager.

- Arrete moi si je te fait mal, lui dit-je d'une voix devenue rauque.

- Je suis sure que ce ne sera pas le cas, me dit-elle en venant m'embrasser.

Notre baiser s'intensifia rapidement alors que d'un geste, j'inversais nos positions en grondant de satisfaction.

- Mmh j'adore quand tu grognes, me souffla-t-elle.

- Pas moi, je deteste cette partie de moi.

- A moi elle me plait, j'aime tout en toi.

- Cath ? soufflais-je.

- Hum ?

- Tu es sure de le vouloir ?

- Certaine oui..

Venant l'embrasser, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que j'envoie valser sa robe à travers la piece, détaillant son corps à l'aide de mes mains.

- J'ai peur de te blessée…

- N'aie pas peur, je te fais entièrement confiance, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Posant ses mains sur mon torse, elle détacha entierement ma chemise qu'elle fis glisser le long des mes épaules.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, me souffla-t-elle en plongeant son regard dan le mien.

- Tant mieux dans ce cas parce que je ne crois que je pourrais m'arreter maintenant.

Venant l'embrasser avec tendresse, je délaissais ses lèvres pour embrasser le haut de son corps.

- Cath ?

- Hum hum ?

- Je t'aime, soufflais-je en venant l'embrassé.

******

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ?**

**Lachez vos review !**

**Biz'**


End file.
